Le Spectre Rouge
by Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles
Summary: « Je te hais ! Mais je sais que tu m’aimes au moins autant. » Quand le passé vous rattrape, est ce l'amour qui vous hante ? Theodore Nott x Draco Malefoy.
1. Prologue

**Le Spectre Rouge**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. Aucun argent n'est perçu pour la publication de cette fiction.

**Spoilers :** Aucun ! L'action ne se base que sur les 4 premiers tomes de la saga Harry Potter.

**Persos :** LSR est une intrigue de Serpentards ! Il y a deux protagonistes principaux pour cette fic : **Draco Malefoy** et **Théodore Nott**. Ceux qui s'attendent à bouffer du trio gryffondoresque peuvent être déçus : Harry et ses amis ne se situent qu'à l'arrière plan du scénario, bien que certains d'entre eux occupent des rôles clés dans l'histoire. Il faut aussi que je précise qu'il y aura davantage de **personnages originaux** sortis de mon esprit que les habituels Maraudeurs, Frères Weasley, Dumbledore et cie…

**Prologue : **

**LA GAZETTE DU DIMANCHE**, 6 Avril 2000.

A la Une : Le Ministère aux couleurs du _Spectre _!

C'est avec effroi, stupéfaction et colère que nos employés du Ministère ont contemplé ce matin la dégradation des lambris de l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. En effet, tous les murs vernissés du magnifique hall âgé de plus de quatre siècles ont été hâtivement repeints de la couleur écarlate emblématique du _Spectre Rouge_ dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Le crime n'a pas été revendiqué, et l'enquête laisse présager un acte volontaire et comminatoire de délinquance visant à provoquer l'ensemble de la communauté magique, et à attiser la joie malsaine des partisans du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Rien ne prouve pour l'heure que cet affront fut mené par une bande de Mangemorts désoeuvrés et fanatiques, mais la Brigade Spéciale reste sur le pied de guerre. L'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable demeure un appel maladroit de la part des sorciers les plus versatiles du Ministère aux sorciers de sang pur qui ne se seraient pas encore ralliés à l'armée des Ténèbres. On ne s'étonne plus d'ailleurs de croiser des employés affichant ouvertement leur penchant politique dans l'enceinte de l'édifice. Inutile sans doute de déterrer le souvenir honteux du scandale de la 1e guerre magique, dans lequel la moitié des fonctionnaires était secrètement versée dans les affres de la magie noire, et formait ainsi un réseau d'informations inexpiable pour servir les desseins infâmes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les criminels ont d'ailleurs pu déjouer la vigilance de la sécurité en empruntant une issue autre que celle de la célèbre cabine téléphonique d'Hampton Street, ce qui laisse supposer qu'ils aient reçus une aide interne.

Nul ne connaît encore l'identité du mystérieux Mangemort vêtu de poupre, mais il est inéluctable de mentionner qu'il aura fait coulé presque autant d'encre que de sang ces mois-ci. Les rumeurs les plus fantasques lui sont imputées, et les sorciers les plus superstitieux ne le désignent plus que sous le pseudonyme du _Spectre Rouge_, indubitablement le nouveau bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et son général le plus cruel qu'ait connue l'Histoire. La tragédie du dernier attentat visant le Ministère moldu reste encore brûlante dans nos mémoires et prête à penser que notre ennemi détient une connaissance parfaite des coutumes moldues au vu des moyens qu'il a utilisés contre lui. Le climat politique n'a jamais été plus instable, et malgré les directives prises par Mr le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge, chacun redoute maintenant l'échéance de la bataille décisive entre les FM (Forces du Ministère) et les Mangemorts.

Katie Bell, reporter pour _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

ANNONCE : Cette fanfiction est actuellement en cours d'écriture. Je sollicite l'aide de toute personne volontaire pour effectuer un travail de bêta reading. Besoin de conseils à propos de la cohérence du scénario et de la chronologie.

Si vous êtes doués pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, que vous aimez le slash et les histoires qui sortent de l'ordinaire, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par e-mail. Merci !


	2. Un petit coin de paradis

**LE SPECTRE ROUGE**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. Aucun argent n'est perçu pour la publication de cette fiction.

**NDA :** Et voici le tout premier chapitre, après un an d'arrachage de cheveux et autres crises de nerfs potentiellement mortelles (au moins 9 sur l'échelle de Richter, c'est sûr !)

Le début de la fic est un introspection dans le quotidien des aristocrates après la chute de Voldemort. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant. Je tiens à rappeler que tout Bêta voir co-writer est vivement appelé à me contacter. Ah oui… et comme on me l'a déjà demandé : **cette fanfic n'est pas un slash TN/DM à proprement parler**. Cependant, certains personnages sont en effet homos et j'invite donc les lecteurs que cela gênerait à ne pas poursuivre leur lecture. Merci les gens ! Je vous aime !

**

* * *

**

**Partie 1 : Le blond, le brun et les truands.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un petit coin de paradis. **

_J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu cette discution cent fois avec mes parents._

_C'était une aubaine pour ma famille, une alliance financière qui tombait à pic pour renflouer les tiroirs de toute la lignée Black. Je me demandais où se terrait la notion de mariage dans ces mots-là. Avait-on songé un temps soit peu à mon bonheur ? Etrangement, sur la centaine de discutions que nous avions eues (ou devrais-je dire altercations), pas une seule fois la question des sentiments n'avait été abordée. Moi qui croyais encore à l'amour et aux prétendants se bousculant pour venir entamer une aubade sous mon balcon, me voilà bien refroidie._

_Je savais bien que mes parents eux-mêmes ne s'étaient pas rencontrés avant le jour de leurs fiancailles, mais j'étais persuadée qu'ils n'allaient pas m'infliger ça, à moi ! Enfin quoi, on est au 20e siècle tout de même !_

_Le pire, c'est que j'aurais pu jouer des coudes et tenter de me sortir de là si j'avais eu un autre amant, alors qu' aujourd'hui je dois finalement me contenter de hocher la tête en silence devant toute cette masquarade. Je ne sais ce qui me rend la plus furieuse : le fait de devoir renoncer à mes études de botanique, la trahison de mes parents ou ce foutu Lucius Malefoy qui m'a fait livrer des roses hier soir._

_Quelque chose de tout à fait impersonnel… Pas même un message dans le bouquet, rien._

_A croire qu'on l'avait obligé à faire ce présent et qu'il se désintéresse totalement de moi._

_On peut dire qu'on est bien parti !_

_Si aucun de nous deux n'a envie de se marier, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on continue ces préparatifs hypocrites. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'énerve, ce sont les sourires mesquins des gens malhonnêtes. Franchement, tout ça commence à devenir écoeurant. Quand je vois tous ces idiots qui font le métier qui leur plaît et qui sont déjà en ménage avec leur amourette d'adolescence, je ne sais pas si j'éprouve plus de mépris ou de jalousie. Même cette foutue Evans paraît plus heureuse que moi avec son Potter ! Je leur souhaite bien du bonheur à ces deux-là…_

_Je finis par me demander pour quelles raisons mes parents tiennent tant à cette union. Est-ce à cause de la guerre ? D'après ce qu'on dit sur les Malefoy, ils sont plutôt proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Vais-je devoir me mêler à tout ça ? Qu'attendent-ils véritablement de moi ?_

_La vérité c'est que, d'ici peu, je vais être obligée de partager mon lit avec un Mangemort et, sincèrement, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie…_

**Manoir Malefoy, printemps / été 1986.**

"Malefoy ! Concentre-toi sur ton exercice ! Je t'ai donné la formule hier, alors tâche de t'appliquer !"

"J'y arrive pas…"

"Eh bien ! Fais donc marcher un peu ta cervelle de blond, bon sang ! Ce sont des exercices moldus que je te donne là, et tu n'es même pas capable de les faire correctement !"

C'était un jour comme il y en a tant d'autres au manoir Malefoy. Draco et son précepteur Isaac Shawn s'étaient enfermés dans le petit bureau du premier pour travailler sur des exercices d'Arithmancie tandis que le soleil brillait à peine au-dessus de la cime des arbres surplombant le parc.

Une journée claire, en somme.

Le printemps déroulait langoureusement ses odeurs de verdure et ses couleurs éclatantes tandis que la maison s'animait d'une vie nouvelle. Bien sûr, les longs couloirs étaient toujours aussi silencieux, mais c'était comme si les murs eux-mêmes généraient un léger murmure, et tout paraissait chanter dans la grande demeure de pierre.Même les elfes de maison étaient plus bruyants qu'à l'accoutumée et, Narcissa Malefoy, la maîtresse de maison, pouvait enfin passer ses après-midi à déambuler dans les roseraies parfumées des jardins qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Elle avait bonne mine, le grand air lui ayant donné des couleurs et éclairant son visage fin d'un sourire timide qu'elle n'avait plus affiché depuis longtemps.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas rentré à la maison. Officiellement, il était en déplacement pour ses affaires ; d'autant plus que la guerre commençait à se ressentir sur la bourse, et que tous ses investissements perdaient de la valeur de jour en jour.

Officieusement, personne ne se leurrait ni ne posait la moindre question. On parlait très peu chez les Malefoy. Comme si l'abscence de mots sur les atrocités commises par la famille suffisait à effacer le sang versé.

Le petit Draco était encore trop jeune pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui se passait. A seulement cinq ans, son père avait estimé qu'il était déjà grand temps de le former avant qu'il n'intègre Hogwarts. Il n'existait qu'une seule école primaire pour sorciers au Royaume-Uni mais c'était une école publique, et Lucius estimait qu'un Malefoy méritait mieux. Il n'était pas question non plus d'inscrire son fils dans un institut moldu. Alors, à terme de négociations, on avait fini par embaucher un jeune sorcier au pair pour donner des cours au fils de la maison.

Isaac Shawn était un jeune diplômé de Hogwarts dont le père, veuf, était activement recherché par les autorités pour crime de guerre. Narcissa savait que son mari correspondait avec le Mangemort, et elle supposait donc que c'était lui qui avait demandé à Lucius de prendre son fils sous son toit. Le gamin était cependant tout à fait qualifié pour l'emploi, et Draco semblait s'entendre plutôt bien avec lui. Elle ne cherchait donc pas à s'en mêler.

Ainsi, lorsque Shawn ne travaillait pas _Aux Serres d'Acier_, chez le conccurent direct de _Barjow & Beurk_, il venait au manoir dispenser l'Arithmancie et l'Anglais à Draco. Quelque fois même, il emmenait le gamin dans le parc avec lui pour lui apprendre à voler sur un balai. Narcissa espérait simplement qu'il ne mettait pas d'idéaux politiques un peu trop colorés dans la tête de son fils.

Pour sa part, Draco n'avait qu'une hâte : c'était que la leçon se termine et que Mélanie l'appelle pour venir prendre une collation avec sa mère dans le salon bleu. Isaac était assez sympa (quand il y mettait du sien) mais il oubliait souvent que Draco n'avait que cinq ans et, par conséquent, il lui en demandait souvent beaucoup trop. De plus, le grand brun aux yeux noisette avait la fâcheuse manie de rapporter tous les faux-pas du petit garçon à son père, et Draco n'appréciait nullement sa sale manière de balancer. Il aurait aimé qu'Isaac lui apprenne des bases en magie, mais le sorcier lui avait répondu qu'il était encore trop jeune, et qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. Ah ces vieux ! Toujours en train de répéter : _tu sauras quand tu seras plus grand !_ Ce que ça pouvait être énervant !

Il était souvent seul au manoir avec sa mère, bien que celle-ci ne lui parlât pas beaucoup. Heureusement, sa nounou Mélanie le traitait comme un petit prince. Même quand il était puni, ce qui arrivait souvent quand son père rentrait à la maison, elle lui apportait en cachette ses cookies préférés (pistache et nougatine) et une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la mousse dessus. Elle était très vieille et tellement petite et ridée qu'on aurait eu du mal à la dissocier d'un gnome de jardin, mais c'était la personne la plus douce que le petit garçon eût jamais connue, et il l'aimait comme une vraie grand-mère.

D'ailleurs, Mélanie était depuis toujours une domestique au service de la famille Black, et elle était venue s'installer ici, dans la région d'Aberdeen, en même temps que Narcissa.

La vieille femme avait confié à Draco que c'était elle qui s'était occupée de sa mère quand elle était petite, mais le gosse avait du mal à la croire. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être _aussi_ vieille ! Ou bien était-ce sa mère qui était plutôt jeune ?

Aucune importance.

"J'ai terminé toute la ligne de multiplications, dit-il en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que sa petite tête blonde qui dépasse du bord de la table."

Il en avait vraiment marre. Shawn haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il regardait souvent Draco avec cet air là, et le petit Malefoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait ça _cool_. Il fallait qu'il pense à s'entraîner à faire pareil devant le miroir de la salle de bains.

"La première est bonne… entama Shawn avec des accents traînants dans la voix. La deuxième aussi… Ah ! Là, tu as oublié une retenue Malefoy. Ca ne fait pas 84 mais 92… Hé ! Dis donc, 7'8 ça fait combien ?"

"Heu…"

Draco commença à rougir et baissa les yeux. On avait l'impression qu'il allait disparaître sous sa chaise.

"Tiens-toi mieux que ça ! aboya l'adolescent."

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et s'enflamma intérieurement. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'Isaac détenait pour la première fois un réel pouvoir sur quelqu'un et qu'il se sentait grisé. C'était pathétique. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer de joie parce qu'il pouvait commander un sorcier de cinq ans, si ?

"Ca fait 56, répondit-il en réprimant un soupir."

"Bien, coupa Shawn."

Ils corrigèrent les exercices de Draco pendant les trois minutes qui restaient avant la pause, puis Dobby transplana dans le bureau en effectuant une révérence si ample et alambiquée que son gros nez disgracieux frotta contre la moquette. Il leur annonça avec un couinement aigu que Mrs Narcissa Malefoy les attendait dans le salon pour le thé, puis disparut dans un « pop » retentissant. Draco remarqua qu'Isaac avait de nouveau son petit rictus énervant et il n'appréciait pas tellement l'idée que sa mère puisse en être la source. Ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'il était soulagé de prendre sa pause ? Draco se promit d'arrêter de réfléchir autant pour des bagatelles. Ce n'était pas convenable.

C'était la première fois de la journée qu'il voyait sa mère et, comme toujours, elle était resplendissante. Elle portait une toilette bleu nuit qui tranchait admirablement avec la pureté de son teint et de ses formes. Elle n'embrassait cependant jamais son fils, et ne le prenait pas plus dans ses bras. Les effusions de ce genre n'étaient pas du goût du chef de famille. Le petit Draco avait espéré maintes fois que sa mère viendrait vers lui pour lui faire un câlin mais, avec le temps, il s'était résigné. Au moins elle n'était pas tout le temps à lui hurler dessus comme le faisait son père. Il lui était déjà reconnaissant pour ça. Ils prirent place à la lumière de la grande fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait filtrer les rayons d'un soleil déjà haut dans l'azur, et Mélanie vint les rejoindre avec un plateau rempli de vaisselle en argent et de petits gâteaux.

Draco attendit patiemment que chacun eut sa tasse remplie de thé Earl Grey avant que sa mère ne rompe le silence pour entamer le questionnaire quotidien avec Isaac, à savoir : _Est-ce que les cours de Draco se sont bien passés ce matin ? Est-ce qu'il a été sage ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'emprunter des manuels dans la bibliothèque du troisième étage ? Je peux demander à Dobby de vous en procurer, si vous le désirez… Non ? _

Et blablabla, et blablabla… C'était plus qu'assommant, c'était carrément insultant. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lui accorder un regard, comme s'il n'était pas digne d'intérêt alors qu'il aurait très bien pu répondre tout seul à toutes ces questions, merci ! Il n'était plus un bébé !

Ce n'est que lorqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dévoré rageusement la moitié du plateau de biscuits qu'il décida de se calmer. Cette espèce de promiscuité, de familiarité même, qui prenait place entre sa mère et Isaac lui plaisait moyennement, et il se demandait ce que son père penserait de tout ça… Il n'envisageait certes guère de lui en toucher un mot, il tenait encore à la vie ! Ce fut seulement au moment où le nom d'Esther Nott résonna dans le salon et à ses oreilles qu'il reprit intérêt dans la conversation : _Oui, mon amie Esther possède une fabrique de robes de sorciers, vous savez ? Oh, non ! Ils ne donnent que dans le luxe ! C'est à elle que je dois la plupart de mes robes… Ah ! Vous aimez ? __Merci beaucoup Mr Shawn… __Oui, d'ailleurs elle va venir me rendre visite cet après-midi, avec son fils Théodore. Les deux garçons sont inséparables ! Hahaha… De vrais jumeaux !_

_Vas-y, parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !_ pensa Draco. Il était furieux de l'attitude de sa mère qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une tentative de séduction outrageante mais, en même temps, il était ravi que Théo vienne à la maison cet après-midi. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Dans cette baraque de fous, sans Théo, il ne pourrait jamais survivre ! Il n'avait jamais le droit de s'amuser ni de faire du bruit, mais quand Esther et sa mère prenaient le thé ensemble et qu'elles ne faisaient plus attention à eux, ils épuisaient en une journée leur stock de conneries pour toute la semaine.

C'était son meilleur ami.

Curieusement, il ne s'était rendu que très peu de fois chez les Nott mais il avait eu le temps de constater que sa chambre faisait quasiment le triple de celle de Théo, et qu'il y avait plus de place pour jouer au manoir. Il s'était déjà demandé si les Nott vivaient dans une petite maison parce qu'ils étaient moins riches qu'eux, mais Mélanie l'avait vite détrompé à ce sujet en lui affirmant qu'ils étaient tous deux de très anciennes familles nobles. Cependant, les Nott possédaient davantage de terres en Irlande et dans le nord de l'Angleterre ; tandis que le domaine Malefoy comportait surtout le manoir et la région de l'Ecosse avoisinante, le Grampian.

Théo possédait tout de même quelque chose qui faisait crever Draco de jalousie, et devant lequel ce dernier était impuissant : c'était des frères et sœurs. Il était le benjamin d'une tribu de trois enfants, dont Lawrence qui allait bientôt avoir 11 ans et Iphigénie qui en avait 8. Draco n'arrêtait pas de se dire combien cela devait être incroyable de ne pas être tout seul, mais il n'y avait bien que Théo pour ne pas faire preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme. Il disait que Lawrence l'accusait d'être le chouchou à sa maman et que sa sœur le traitait à tout bout de champ de sale morveux. Aux yeux du blondinet, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus _cool_.

Esther Nott, la maman de Théo, se plaignait toujours à Narcissa qu'elle avait bien du mal à gérer les trois mômes, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné que leur père William était détenu au ministère en attente d'un procès pour tentative de corruption sur agent du gouvernement. Selon la baronne aussi brune et froide que sa mère était blonde, et qui lui rappelait vaguement tante Bellatrix, Lord Nott n'allait pas s'en tirer à moindre frais cette fois-ci. Elle redoutait par-dessus tout qu'il fût envoyé à Azkaban. C'était une femme d'affaires.

Elle soutenait bien évidemment la position de son mari dans la guerre contre les moldus et les sangs mêlés, mais si c'était à elle de représenter la lignée Nott après son départ, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment agir.

Elle était certes imbattable dans les démêlés commerciaux et la lutte conccurentielle mais cela ne pouvait en aucun point être comparé au maintien du respect d'un nom. Elle avait peur qu'on ne l'oblige à prendre les armes et la pression lui donnait souvent mauvaise mine.

Elle fumait beaucoup.

Draco développait au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait une curiosité et une fascination insatiables pour ces intrigues politiques. Il ne saisissait pas encore tous les tenants de la situation mais partageait bien le dégoût de son père devant la déchéance humiliante de leur Guilde, et la disparition impromptue de leur chef. Il n'arrivait pas à croire les sottises que l'on racontait sur un soi-disant bambin qui aurait réduit à néant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ne faisant rien de plus extraordinaire que des bulles de salives dans un couffin. C'était bien la chose la plus ridicule qu'il avait jamais entendue ! Pourtant, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité là-dedans, il se jurait bien de la découvrir.

Quelque part, son père ne détestait personne plus au monde que ce bébé miraculeux qui avait réussi à foutre un merdier jamais inégalé au sein de la Confrérie des Mangemorts. Le silence des uns et des autres s'achetait cash et chacun redoutait d'être trahi par son voisin pour finir par croupir dans une des cellules d'Azkaban. William Nott l'avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépends. D'un autre côté, Lucius s'extasiait parfois sur le pouvoir incroyable de ce futur sorcier qui aurait peut-être un destin plus grandiose encore que celui du Maître. Draco ne l'avait jamais rencontré, bien qu'il sût qu'ils étaient du même âge et qu'ils se retrouveraient probablement à Hogwarts dans cinq ans. En revanche, il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

_Harry Potter_. Ce nom revenait plus souvent dans la bouche de son père que son propre prénom, et il avait honte d'avouer que cela pouvait faire si mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père le dévalorisait ainsi aux yeux de tous. Il lui ressassait inlassablement le vieil adage selon lequel un Malefoy se doit toujours d'être le meilleur, et il était véritablement impitoyable et intransigeant sur ce point. Contrairement à Théo, Draco suivait des leçons particulières depuis plusieurs semaines, déjà. Il devait travailler, lire, faire du sport, aller à l'école de solfège, apprendre le violon… et tout cela sans rechigner, sans se plaindre, sans gémir ni pleurer. Sans parler, quasiment.

C'était une authentique torture militaire, mais _c'est comme ça qu'on forge un homme_, répétait Lucius. Oh oui, qu'il l'avait entendue cette p phrase ! Sans oublier qu'il était trop petit pour son âge, trop chétif, et que son père ne voulait pas d'une femmelette pour fils ! Alors il avait intérêt à manger et à se remuer un peu plus que ça !

Dans ses rêves, Draco souhaiterait vivre chez Théo pour toujours. Heureusement que Mélanie était là pour lui remonter le moral de temps en temps.

Après avoir subi une demi-heure durant le babillage exaspérant de sa mère, Draco convint qu'il aurait à la limite préféré continuer sa leçon. Ils regagnèrent leur confortable bureau en silence après qu'Isaac eût poliment salué Mrs Malefoy, et poursuivirent leurs études en travaillant sur de l'orthographe et en terminant par une dictée que Draco se félicita d'avoir brillamment réussie. A peine trois fautes ! Mais les mots étaient difficiles et les accords aussi. Il regagna sa chambre avec bonne humeur et Mélanie l'interpella du bout du couloir pour le prévenir que Mrs Narcissa Malefoy s'absenterait pour le déjeuner.

Draco n'osa pas répondre tant mieux, mais croyait-elle vraiment que cela revêtait la moindre importance à ses yeux ? De toute façon, il déjeunait toujours seul car sa mère l'acceptait rarement à sa table. Les seules fois où ils étaient réellement obligés de faire bonne figure, c'était quand Lucius ramenait des collègues à la maison et qu'ils devaient dîner tous ensemble dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de chaussée.

Il s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit et se reposa quelques minutes avant de se relever pour faire un superbe poirier et pour sauter ensuite à pieds joints sur le matelas qui couine avec un grand sourire. C'était l'avantage d'avoir une chambre immense et un lit king-sized, il avait de la place pour jouer dessus ! Néanmoins il devait toujours veiller à ne pas se faire prendre sur le vif.

Il se demandait à quoi Théo et lui pourraient bien jouer, aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait reçu aucun cadeau cette semaine... Bah ! Il faisait superbe dehors alors ils passeraient sans doute la journée dans le parc. On trouvait toujours quelque chose pour s'amuser au manoir, et puis ce n'était pas l'espace qui manquait. La maison comportait quatre étages + le grenier, la cave, le parc et la forêt… Rien qu'une partie de cache-cache pouvait durer des heures, et Draco gagnait toujours parce qu'il connaissait les meilleures planques (mais maintenant Théo n'avait plus trop envie d'y jouer, il était plutôt mauvais perdant.)

C'est en fronçant les sourcils que le petit garçon se demanda où sa mère pouvait bien avoir encore disparu.

En tous cas, lorsque l'horloge de sa chambre (cette espèce de vieux truc de famille qu'il trouvait repoussant) sonna 14 h, et que Draco se précipita presque en courant dans le couloir dallé de marbre jaspé pour rentrer dans le salon rose contigu à la chambre de sa mère, Narcissa était déjà rentrée et retouchait légèrement ses boucles avec un peigne en ivoire fin que son fils n'avait absolument pas le droit de toucher. Elle l'aperçut dans le miroir derrière son épaule et un curieux sourire naquit furtivement sur ses lèvres pâles, réhaussant ainsi ses pommettes poudrées. Elle adorait quand son fils arborait cet air juvénile d'impatience : il lui semblait tellement plus jeune, tout à coup.

Elle dégageait un halo de nostalgie douloureuse trop subtil pour que Draco ne le percoive, mais c'était un de ces brefs instants où il lui semblait que sa mère était finalement attachée à lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à cela, cette sensation lui était presque étrangère. Il opta pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de sa mère et continua à la regarder s'apprêter en silence, le cœur battant juste un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Soudain Narcissa se tourna vers lui et s'agenouilla devant son fauteuil pour mettre leurs visages au même niveau. Elle recoiffa doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de la tête de son fils et le contempla longtemps, toujours sans mettre de mots sur cet échange pudibond si inhabituel et qui les dévastait intérieurement.

"Ton père va rentrer ce soir, déclara-t-elle enfin sans pour autant se relever. Je voudrais… Ecoute-moi bien Draco. Je voudrais que tu t'amuses bien avec Théodore aujourd'hui, d'accord ? continua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement sourde. Tu profites bien de ton après-midi et… Ne fais pas de bêtises. Il faut que tu sois rentré à la maison quand il va arriver. Ses affaires ne vont pas fort, tu comprends ? Il sera peut-être un peu en colère…"

Les mots s'essouflèrent sur ses lèvres et Draco ressentit cette angoisse inexplicable qui lui prenait à l'estomac quand il savait que son père allait rentrer. Il hocha la tête et un crépitement intense dans le foyer de la cheminée mit fin à leur conversation. Esther Nott avait actionné le réseau de cheminette et allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils s'installèrent alors tranquillement sur le petit canapé garance à l'angle de la pièce et ce fut le signal pour Dobby qui vint apporter le service à thé sur un plateau. Au même moment, une gerbe de flammes étoilées s'éleva haut dans l'âtre et une grande sorcière brune, les cheveux ramassés sur la nuque, émergea dans le salon avec une allure distinguée et une démarche étudiée. Elle baisa affectueusement Narcissa sur les deux joues et ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco d'un geste familier avant de s'installer en face de son amie dans son fauteuil attitré au motif floral.

C'était toujours ainsi, Esther réussissait son entrée majestueuse et s'installait docilement dans le salon tandis que tous trois attendaient l'arrivée de Théodore avec plus ou moins d'amusement. Il avait pour habitude de faire des entrées des plus fracassantes, et ce, bien malgré lui. Les autres pariaient à chaque fois s'il allait encore se vautrer devant la cheminée ou s'il parviendrait enfin à trouver l'équilibre. Draco éclata de rire quand le petit garçon brun, le portrait craché de sa mère, parvint à rester debout tant bien que mal mais se prit les pieds dans le tapis en allant saluer Narcissa.

Les deux mères échangèrent un regard amusé et Esther soupira, plaisantant que son fils n'en finissait pas d'enchaîner les catastrophes et qu'elle appréhendait le moment où il commencerait à user de la magie. Elle ajouta néanmoins qu'elle se sentait rassurée puisque son aîné semblait assez tardif dans ce domaine, et qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé de magie involontairement pour faire passer ses caprices. Ce petit commentaire arracha un rire claironnant à Narcissa. Théodore reprit contenance et fit un baisemain courtois à son hôte sous l'œil appréciateur de sa mère, puis serra la main de son fils avec un grand sourire. Le gamin était une vraie boule d'énergie, et le fait de devoir prendre place à côté de sa mère ne semblait nullement semer son enthousiasme aux quatres vents. Il avait l'air aussi surexcité que son ami.

Les deux petits garçons n'échappèrent pourtant pas à la traditionnelle tasse de thé qu'ils étaient forcés de partager avec leurs mères, tandis que celles-ci discutaient avec légèreté de l'actualité et des nouvelles compositions de la fabrique de vêtements d'Esther. Puis le sujet dériva inévitablement sur des toiles plus sombres, et Théo et Draco eurent la permission de sortir prendre l'air. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour respecter les bonnes manières, les deux petits sorciers furent dans le couloir et se lancèrent le même regard de défi que chaque semaine. L'enjeu ? Le premier arrivé dehors. La semaine passée c'était Théo qui l'avait emporté grâce à un croche-pied, ce qui n'était pas sensé être dans les règles du jeu. Le brun avait alors déclaré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de règles, justement, et c'est pourquoi Draco se jurait bien de lui en faire baver cette fois-ci pour se venger.

"T'es prêt Malefoy ? lança Nott avec un rictus qui lui faisait bizarrement ressembler à une réplique d'Isaac version réduite."

"Et comment ! répliqua le blond…"

Ils se jaugèrent du regard en préparant mentalement leur plan avant de compter jusqu'à trois. Le salon personnel de Narcissa se situait au deuxième étage et il allait falloir redescendre le plus vite possible en évitant de faire tomber les biblots qui trônaient un peu partout.

"Je compte jusqu'à 3 ! avertit Théo et Draco acquiesça. 1…2… Hé !"

Draco fusa comme une flèche et ne se retourna pas pour voir la tête de son adversaire, il se doutait bien que le brun allait être vexé ! Nott lui courait après en rouspetant comme un vieux et en s'énervant d'autant plus que Draco était hilare. Malheureusement, cela lui coûta cher car il manqua bientôt de souffle et fut pris d'une terrible pointe de côté (le mal traître par excellence), ce qui permit en définitive à Théo de remporter sa deuxième victoire consécutive. Malefoy était vert de rage mais c'était bon enfant. La plupart du temps, il l'emportait une fois sur deux. Les deux garçons savaient bien qu'ils couraient à la même vitesse, de toute façon. Au dehors, l'air n'était pas aussi chaud qu'ils l'avaient escompté car une brise légère les firent frémir en venant lécher leurs nuques en sueur.

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Théo en s'ébouriffant les cheveux."

"Je ne sais pas… répondit Draco. Tu veux voir Paddock ?"

"Est-ce qu'elle a déjà eu ses petits ?"

"Oui, elle les a eus hier, il y en avait quatre mais le dernier est mort. Les trois autres sont marrants sinon, on dirait qu'ils ont des crêtes sur la tête à cause de leurs poils."

"Cool ! s'extasia le brun. On y va !"

Paddock était une variété naine de Kneazle femelle avec laquelle ils aimaient bien jouer, mais comme la petite boule de poils rousse avait tendance à fouiller la terre partout où elle passait dans le jardin, ils n'avaient normalement pas le droit de la sortir de son enclos. Aujourd'hui pourtant était une exception. De toute façon, Paddock ne laisserait sûrement pas ses petits sans surveillance pour aller gambader dans les massifs de pétunias en boutons.

Ils firent donc le tour du parc pour se diriger vers l'enclos situé derrière les serres de plantes aromatiques et croisèrent des elfes qui s'en retournaient aux cuisines par l'entrée de service. Ils les saluèrent poliment en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas leur jouer de mauvais tour s'ils ne voulaient pas que les petites créatures les dénoncent à leurs mères respectives.

Théo avait d'ailleurs raconté une fois à Draco comment il avait emprunté la baguette de sa mère pour effrayer les poules et les elfes de maison chez lui.

Le blondinet demeurait néanmoins sceptique quant à la réussite de ces entreprises clandestines, il était difficile de démêler le vrai du faux dans le babillage farfelu et fantaisiste de son ami.

Paddock avait l'air complètement épuisée. Elle dressa paresseusement une oreille lorsqu'elle entendit la barrière grincer et les pas des deux petits sorciers dans la terre battue. Les bébés Kneazles avaient déjà les yeux grand ouverts, et leur couleur surnaturelle surprit pour le moins Théodore. Leurs iris étaient d'un bleu tirant sur le violet, presque améthyste. Ils avaient le pelage aussi rouquin que leur mère, excepté un mâle qui avait des tâches plus foncées sur le dos, et Théo demanda à Draco comment il les avait appelés.

"La toute petite là, je l'ai appelée Câline. C'est la plus peureuse et on ne peut pas trop l'approcher… Tiens, tu vois ? Tu lui fais peur. Elle reste toujours accrochée à sa mère. Celle là, avec la crète, c'est Gribouille…"

"Elle a l'air de bien m'aimer !"

"Ouais… elle t'a adopté on dirait ! s'interrompit Dray alors que le minuscule petit canidé grimpait sur les genoux de son ami."

Théo la prit dans ses bras et la caressa avec bonheur. Chez lui, il n'y avait pas d'animaux à part des poules et, croyons-le ou non, ça n'avait rien de marrant.

"Et le troisième ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Malefoy n'avait pas donné le nom du Kneazle mâle."

"Bah… hésita Dray, comme mon père parle souvent de _ces rouquins de Weasley_, comme il dit, je… l'ai appelé Weasley…"

Cela l'avait beaucoup fait marrer la veille mais, maintenant qu'il le disait à voix haute, il avouait que c'était légèrement ridicule.

"Tu as appelé ton Kneazle _Weasley _? répéta Théo avec de grands yeux écarquillés."

Il eut un instant de saisissement indécis avant d'éclater de rire, et Gribouille se sauva prestemment de son étreinte car elle n'appréciait visiblement guère les soubresauts du petit humain.

"Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! T'es vraiment trop nul, Malefoy ! pouffa-t-il sous le regard noir de l'intéressé."

"Mais Weasley aime bien son nouveau nom ! protesta-t-il. Hein, Weasley ?"

La petite boule de poils le regarda tranquillement en clignant ses grands yeux mauves et Draco se sentit encore plus stupide, si cela était possible.

Ils s'occupèrent de leur donner à manger des pousses de salades qu'ils allèrent chiper dans les serres, puis jouèrent longtemps avec eux ; mais comme ils retournaient à la barrière pour les laisser tranquilles, Weasley le Kneazle gambada jusqu'à eux et sembla vouloir les accompagner. Théo échangea un regard indécis avec Draco. Ils savaient pertinemment que cela leur était interdit, mais le Kneazle était encore trop jeune pour faire des bêtises.

Ils prirent donc Weasley avec eux et firent bien attention à le cacher sous leurs vêtements en passant devant les cuisines où les elfes les épiaient le plus discrètement possible, c'est à dire qu'une dizaine de gros nez bouffis étaient collés aux vitres et les regardaient passer en jacassant de leurs petites voix haut-perchées.

Alors que les deux garçons entamaient une exploration approfondie du jardin à la recherche de grands bâtons qui pourraient faire office d'épées, Weasley ne put plus tenir la distance sur ses frêles petites pattes, et Théo se vit alors réquisitionné pour le porter sur son épaule.

Au départ, il fut ravi de s'occuper du petit animal qui était trop mimi avec ses petites oreilles toutes pointues et sa petite queue, mais quand Draco leur dénicha enfin deux épées et qu'ils purent entamer un duel, il fallut trouver une solution pour se débarasser de Weasley.

Il était hors de question maintenant de retourner à l'enclos situé à l'autre bout du par cet, comme le Kneazle avait l'air très fatigué, ils se dirent que s'ils le laissaient bien installé dans un coin de mousse, l'animal allait forcément finir par s'endormir.

Nott déposa alors le Kneazle à terre en lui aménageant un petit nid bien douillet avec sa veste en toile de lin grise et se mit en garde devant son ami qui lui donnait déjà des coups de bâtons dans les tibias. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous.

Chacun essayait d'obliger l'autre à reculer le plus possible en inventant de nouvelles attaques et en parant tant bien que mal, comme le héros des _Nouvelles Aventures de Tom Hawkins contre les Dragons_. C'était de loin leur livre préféré à tous les deux parce que les images étaient spectaculaires. Quand les deux apprentis paladins firent une pause, rompus de fatigue et haletants comme des hypogriffes, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils mouraient de soif et décidèrent de retourner près des cuisines pour se désaltérer. Entre temps, leur bataille explosive les avait fait dévier de plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Weasley.

Ils marchèrent sans se retourner.

Les elfes les accueillirent plutôt affablement mais avec tout de même un léger soupçon de suspicion lorsqu'ils leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient sorti de l'enclos des Kneazles…

"Weasley !!! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, complètement abasourdis d'avoir pu l'oublier."

Les elfes de maison eurent un sursaut effrayé et ne purent même pas trouver le temps de demander aux gamins ce que c'était que cette histoire, car les deux petits galopins étaient déjà sortis en trombe dans la lumière déclinante de la fin de l'après-midi.

"J'avais complètement oublié ton Kneazle ! cria Théo tout en s'évertuant à courir, ce qui donnait un ton saccadé et désespéré à sa voix. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas sauvé !"

"J'espère aussi… répondit le blond en sentant l'angoisse sourdre dans son estomac quand il se remémora l'avertissement de sa mère : Pas de bêtises aujourd'hui car ton père va rentrer à la maison ce soir."

Ca allait encore barder pour lui s'il ne retrouvait pas l'animal !

"Eûrk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étrangla-t-il d'un air dégoûté en glissant sur un truc qui ressemblait fortement à des entrailles."

Heu… Des entrailles ?

"Théo ! murmura-t-il en le secouant par la manche de sa chemise et en lui montrant les petits bouts de Weasley qui traînaient dans l'herbe à quelques centimètres les uns des autres."

Apparemment, quelque chose avait bouffé Weasley… Le pauvre Kneazle n'avait pas vécu deux jours. Paix à son âme.

"Par Merlin ! s'épouvanta Nott en portant la main à sa bouche."

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se sentit soudain très mal. La culpabilité et l'odeur de la chair éventrée au soleil y étaient certainement pour quelque chose.

"Je suis désolé ! C'est ma faute, gémit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser sans surveillance !"

Draco ne répondit rien et ils restèrent là, deux petits bouts de chou anéantis de chagrin et hébétés devant le premier spectale que la mort leur offrait. Chez les Malefoy, on n'avait pas le droit de pleurer car c'était un signe de faiblesse. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Draco ne put endiguer ses larmes. Il l'aimait bien ce bébé là, en plus. Il avait une tête marrante avec sa crète et ses tâches. Et puis c'était l'unique mâle de la portée… Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, maintenant ?

Il leur apparut que deux alternatives s'offraient à eux : soit ils dissimulaient la charogne dans la forêt et on n'en parlait plus, mais cela signifiait qu'il fallait ramasser les morceaux éparpillés de Weasley (et puis ils se doutaient bien que quoi que ce fût qui lui ait réglé son sort, la bête devait se trouver dans la forêt désormais) ; soit… ils ne faisaient absolument rien, mais alors on finirait par découvrir qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté les consignes et ils seraient punis. Ils avaient dans l'idée que leurs mères ne seraient guère plus enchantées qu'eux à la vue de cette charpie ensanglantée.

Pas de programme très réjouissant en somme. Ca avait pourtant été une si belle journée !

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le salon avec leurs yeux mouillés et leurs mines abattues, ils décidèrent d'avouer la vérité et Mrs Malefoy et Mrs Nott ne furent pas trop sévères avec eux. Elles estimèrent sans doute qu'ils avaient déjà l'air assez secoués comme ça. Elles les envoyèrent donc gentiment se débarbouiller avec Mélanie, et celle-ci s'occupa d'eux avec compassion, à mi-chemin entre nostalgie et amusement quand ils lui répétèrent qu'ils avaient tué Weasley. Draco ne savait pas si elle connaissait cette famille de sorciers mais, dans tous les cas, elle ne fit pas de commentaires.

La vieille domestique éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour Théodore, qu'elle voyait assez souvent au manoir, et elle surprit agréablement les deux jeunes garçons en leur dégottant un de ses fâmeux goûters avec les cookies préférés de Draco et deux tasses de chocolat chaud brûlantes et pleine à ras bord. Le petit Malefoy avait l'impression qu'il y avait encore plus de mousse que d'habitude sur le dessus et il remercia sa nourrice d'un petit sourire ému.

Elle était toujours là pour lui, Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme !

Après ce triste épisode de la mort de Weasley, il s'avéra qu'il était déjà tard dans la soirée, et comme Esther refusa l'invitation à dîner de son amie Narcissa, il fut bientôt l'heure de se séparer. Mrs Malefoy tendit à ses deux invités le petit sac de velours à pompons contenant la poudre de cheminette et, en un clin d'œil, Draco se retrouva de nouveau seul en tête-à-tête avec sa mère. Elle avait l'air préoccupé, les sourcils froncés et le visage soucieux.

"Est-ce que le père de Théo va être mis en prison ? demanda-t-il en pensant que Narcissa devait être ennuyée par les problèmes qu'Esther lui avait confiés."

La sorcière sursauta et sembla redescendre sur terre. Elle tourna brusquement le visage vers lui d'un mouvement sec, et répliqua vertement : _Ne te mêle pas de ça_, d'une voix acerbe. Draco eut le sentiment d'avoir reçu un soufflet en plein visage. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère pouvait être aussi lunatique. Son attitude taciturne et son humeur électrique ne s'arrangèrent guère quand ils guettèrent en silence l'arrivée de Lucius dans la maison, et que la porte d'entrée claqua avec fracas à 8 heures passées. Narcissa remua dans le canapé avec l'air d'être très mal à l'aise et sembla hésiter sur le comportement à adopter pour le moment.

Est-ce qu'il vallait mieux qu'elle aille accueillir son mari le plus courtoisement possible en priant pour ne pas se faire rejeter, ou devait-elle l'attendre ici ?

Finalement, le temps qu'elle tergiverse, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à toute volée et ce fut un Lucius radieux qui en émerga, ce qui laissa tout le monde bouche bée. Il vola jusqu'à sa femme et la fit tourner dans ses bras après lui avoir élégamment baisé la main, alors que Narcissa laissait échapper un petit cri étonné.

"Sissi, tu ne devineras jamais ! s'enthousiasma-t-il avec le regard brillant."

De mémoire de petit garçon, Draco avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père aussi euphorique et fiévreux. Ca avait de quoi vous faire frissonner l'échine. Il sentit un grand poids se soulever de ses épaules et se surprit à céder au sourire communicatif du patriarche.

"Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Narcissa impatiemment. Je croyais… les banquiers…"

"Oh non, ce problème là est réglé depuis longtemps ! s'écria Lucius en éclatant de rire."

Pour preuve que son père n'était pas dans son état normal, Draco remarqua que son catogan était débraillé et que plusieurs longues mèches de cheveux clairs s'en échappaient pour venir balayer ses larges épaules.

"Ils ont accepté de maintenir leur taux d'origine ! Voyons, nous devons être leur meilleur client ! poursuivit-il sur un ton effréné. Non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'étais au Ministère de la Magie aujourd'hui, et figure-toi que j'ai réussi à obtenir un entretien avec Bones…"

"Ne me dis pas que…"

"Si ! Ils ont accepté de me prendre pour consultant dans la Cour de Justice magique ! Je devrais même pouvoir assister au procès de William dans quatre jours !"

"Merlin, c'est merveilleux ! s'écria Narcissa. Esther va être tellement soulagée."

"Oui, bien sûr, coupa-t-il avec un peu moins d'alacrité. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, mais au moins je saurai exactement ce qu'ils ont comme preuves et comme témoignages contre lui. Il va falloir être prudent dans nos fréquentations à partir de maintenant, Narcissa. Si notre ami William est jugé coupable, je crains que tu ne doives cesser de recevoir son épouse chez nous. On se poserait immanquablement des questions au Ministère…"

Mrs Malefoy blêmit et tourna la tête vers son fils Draco, lequel avait bondi sur ses deux pieds dans un sursaut d'indignation. C'est alors que Lucius remarqua enfin sa présence dans la pièce et qu'il s'avança vers lui sans cesser de sourire, mais dans l'atmosphère qui venait de s'assombrir très nettement, cela lui conférait plus un air idiot qu'autre chose.

"Draco, mon fils ! Tu as grandi, ma parole ! chantonna-t-il avec satisfaction."

"Vous allez interdire à Esther de venir au manoir ? répliqua-t-il sans se dérider, l'expression accusatrice."

Lucius fronça les sourcils et se rembrunit.

"Depuis mon fils se rebelle-t-il ? lâcha-t-il sérieusement."

Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer et baissa les yeux. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas une gifle qui l'accueillit mais la main de son père dans ses cheveux, qui éclata de rire à nouveau et qui le gratifia :

"Ha ! Ha ! Tu as du caractère, fils. Tu deviendras quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai pas dit que vous ne pourrez plus vous voir… ajouta-t-il en revenant auprès de son épouse. Seulement, ce serait plus prudent si vos entrevues se déroulaient ailleurs. Tu comprends ça, ma chérie ?"

Narcissa ne répondit rien, ce qui laissait toujours penser à Lucius qu'ils étaient tombés parfaitement d'accord.

"Bien ! En tous cas, maintenant nous avons vraiment un pied au Ministère ! Et, crois-moi, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Tu verras Sissi, tu verras ! En attendant je meurs de faim. Allons dîner !"

* * *

Affaire à suivre ! Hé ! Hé ! En attendant je vous livre l'anecdote du mois : 7'8 est égal à 56 et non pas 64, comme je l'avais écrit au départ... Oui, que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas être bon partout ! Mdr.

Et voilà ! Prochaine update dans un mois, ça vous va ? Reviewez s'il vous plaîîîîîîît !


	3. La mauvaise réputation

**Le Spectre Rouge**

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. Aucun argent n'est perçu pour la publication de cette fiction.

**Partie 1 : Le blond, le brun et les truands.**

**Chapitre 2 : La mauvaise réputation.**

Les journées s'enfilèrent à un rythme monotone, et Draco eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses activités quotidiennes. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs dans l'attente du procès de William Nott, et même Mélanie n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais revoir Esther ni Théodore, et qu'elle s'était naturellement prise d'affection pour eux. A dire vrai, Isaac était le seul que le sort de Lord Nott semblait laisser indifférent. En revanche, le retour de Sir Lucius Malefoy au manoir ne semblait guère l'enchanter. Draco suspectait toujours que Shawn puisse avoir des sentiments à l'égard de sa mère, mais il le gardait pour lui. Maintenant qu'il maîtrisait les bases du calcul et qu'il connaissait bien ses tables de multiplication, il commençait à travailler sur des problèmes de géométrie et il adorait ça. Cet apprentissage semblait porter ses fruits puisqu'il était très éveillé pour son jeune âge, et Isaac l'avait même félicité une fois pour son excellente mémoire. Il avait promit à Draco qu'ils aborderaient ensemble un peu de français avant la fin de l'année.

La journée du mardi 31 mai 1986 arriva enfin, et Lucius raconta en détail tout ce qu'il s'était dit dans le tribunal, ce soir-là au dîner. Les agents du Ministère manquaient de preuves probantes pour inculper William Nott, et rien ne pouvait accuser le Lord d'avoir adhéré à l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement pour les Mangemorts, la marque des ténèbres sur leurs avants-bras s'était bien estompée depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout ce que les enquêteurs avaient pu retenir contre Nott, c'était des propos séditieux à l'encontre d'un Auror du Ministère. Ils avaient finalement dû l'acquitter à contre-coeur. L'accusé avait néanmoins perdu sa place de Langue-de-Plomb au Département des Mystères, ce qui n'était pas courant chez les fonctionnaires, et qui laissait envisager l'état d'esprit des jurés. La plupart des employés du Ministère se méfiaient grandement des sorciers de souche noble, qu'ils considéraient depuis toujours comme une caste à part au sein de la communauté magique. Et puis, objectivement, ils avaient leurs raisons pour agir de la sorte…

Toujours est-il que lorsque son père lui annonça la nouvelle, Draco se sentit grandement soulagé. Théo devait être ravi que son père rentre à la maison ! Cela faisait cinq mois que William était en détention en attente de procès, et sa famille n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui rendre visite souvent. A peine deux à trois fois par mois. En tous cas, pour le garçonnet de la famille Malefoy, on ne pouvait pas espérer de meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire pour le week-end : ses parents allaient lui organiser une petite fête, et Théo pourrait même rester dormir à la maison samedi soir ! Il était ravi d'avoir ses 6 ans avant Théodore ! Il allait pouvoir le narguer, et le petit brun s'enflammait assez vite. C'était toujours marrant à voir.

Jusqu'à cette fin de semaine, donc, Draco nagea pratiquement dans le bonheur. Sa mère s'absenta encore à deux reprises alors qu'il était en cours avec Isaac et, du coup, le jeune sorcier l'emmena avec lui à 14 heures sur l'Allée des Embrumes où il allait travailler à mi-temps _Aux Serres d'Acier_. Les yeux du petit blond brillaient comme des soucoupes devant ces étales interminables, qui lui paraissaient gigantesques et démesurées du haut de ses 1 m 20. Il avait l'autorisation de toucher tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à condition qu'il ne casse rien et qu'il ne traîne pas dans les pattes d'Isaac. Draco se disait que ce serait vraiment géant d'avoir un magasin comme celui-là plus tard, et il trouvait par ailleurs qu'Isaac avait beaucoup de chance. Il souhaiterait lui ressembler, un jour… Même s'il se gardait bien de le lui dire, Shawn avait tendance à se prendre pour qui il n'était pas. La grosse tête, comme on dit.

Si les clients se virent d'abord surpris de trouver une petite tête blonde, à côté du comptoir de la caisse, en train de s'émerveiller devant les tiroirs pleins à craquer de Gallions d'or, le nom de Draco Malefoy les charma tout de suite, et ils devinrent immédiatement beaucoup plus aimables avec les vendeurs. Pour dire vrai, le magasin fit une excellente recette ce jour-là. Certains clients offrirent même des cadeaux à Draco, comme une petite dague en bois ciselé aussi tranchante que le fer forgé ou un sac de dents de vampires porte-bonheur, ce qui mettait d'ailleurs un peu Isaac sur les nerfs vu qu'il aurait préféré qu'on lui verse des pourboires pour lui tout seul. Pourtant, quand Draco lui proposa de partager ses dents de vampire avec lui pour lui faire plaisir, il se prit une taloche sur la tête ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ? Pfff… Peu importe, Draco s'en fichait parce que les gens l'aimaient mieux, et qu'Isaac était jaloux. C'était bien fait pour lui, avec toutes ses multiplications à la noix…

Sur un autre registre, le petit Malefoy n'avait pas encore de nouvelles d'Esther Nott ni de sa famille, mais il imaginait qu'ils devaient tous être très heureux. Il se demandait ce que le père de Théo allait faire maintenant qu'il était au chômage. Après tout, les Nott n'avaient pas _besoin_ d'argent, ils avaient assez de ressources pour vivre confortablement, emploi ou non. En même temps, quand Draco voyait comme sa mère pouvait tourner en rond à la maison, il admettait qu'un travail puisse pallier l'ennui. Encore fallait-il exercer le métier que l'on aimait… Bref. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à découvrir ce qui se tramait pour son anniversaire ce samedi 4 juin, et pourtant il faisait confiance à ses parents pour tout organiser. Peut-être même Mélanie y participerait-elle ! Elle, qui le connaissait par cœur, savait exactement ce qui lui fairait plaisir. Tout ce qu'il demandait, lui, c'était qu'il n'y eût pas les parents de ses amis (ce qui est très gênant, il faut avouer) et qu'on ne l'obligeât pas à jouer un morceau de violon devant toute l'assemblée. Si on lui faisait encore ce coup-là, car ce n'était pas la première fois, il se promettait de garder sa petite dague à portée de main. Non mais ! Il ne fallait pas abuser, non plus…

En réalité, il n'eut guère de chance car le temps se dégrada en quelques heures et un violent orage vint secouer les vitres de tout le manoir, en tonnant assez fort pour rendre les elfes lunatiques. Il avait fait très chaud toute la semaine, si bien que, ce matin-là, l'air était lourd et oppressant… Et Draco était sur les nerfs. Mélanie voulait absolument lui faire porter un nouvel ensemble que Narcissa lui avait offert, mais qu'il jugeait trop sinistre. C'était bien simple, il avait l'impression d'être le sosie de son père, ainsi empêtré dans des draperies d'un noir profond aux broderies luxueuses. Il n'allait pas à un enterrement, il allait retrouver ses copains pour fêter son anniversaire ! Est-ce que quelqu'un allait finir par comprendre ça, un jour ?

En définitive, tout se déroula exactement comme Draco l'avait redouté… Son père profita bien sûr de l'occasion pour inviter tous ses amis et ses collègues, et la moitié de sorciers qui se trouvaient là étaient de parfaits inconnus aux yeux de Draco. On le présenta à une ribambelle de visages tous plus patibulaires et antipathiques les uns que les autres, et le pire dans tout cela fut qu'il était forcé de faire semblant d'être ravi. Quelque fois, Théo et lui échangeaient un regard hilare et ils devaient se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Franchement, ils avaient tous deux hâte que cette mascarde prenne fin. L'intérêt de toute cette cérémonie fut quand même la montagne de cadeaux que le blondinet reçut de tous ces gens… A part ça, et pour en rajouter une couche, il fut bien sûr obligé de jouer un air de violon sans quoi la cérémonie n'aurait pas été aussi parfaite. C'était surtout les gloussements de Théo pendant qu'il faisait des fausses notes qui le dérida un peu. Il se fustigea néanmoins pour avoir été trop intimidé par tous ses étrangers pour protester. Des moments de solitude comme celui-là, il s'en souvienderait toute sa vie…

Le point positif, c'est qu'il rencontra quand même des enfants de son âge qu'il retrouverait plus tard au collège, mais étant donné qu'ils avaient l'air aussi mal à l'aise et perdu que lui, ils ne se dirent pas grand chose. Il y avait d'abord Grégory Goyle, un garçon qui faisait déjà une tête de plus que lui et qui était au moins trois fois plus large ; Vincent Crabbe qui semblait éprouver des difficultés pour s'exprimer dans un anglais correct et puis une fille, Pansy Parkinson, qui était minuscule et que Draco aurait pu trouver jolie si elle ne s'était pas comportée comme une peste avec tout le monde ; enfin, les autres étaient trop âgés ou trop jeunes pour qu'il s'y intéresse.

Quand tout le monde rentra chez soi, Draco et Théo passèrent le restant de la soirée à s'échanger leurs impressions et enchaînèrent les fous rires en se demandant comment tous ces gens pouvaient être aussi fades et ternes ? Question jouets en tous cas, ils eurent le choix pour trouver de quoi s'amuser et entamèrent une bataille de cartes explosives jusque tard dans la nuit avant qu'un elfe ne transplane dans leur chambre et ne leur demande de faire un peu moins de bruit. Ils se glissèrent alors sous les draps épais et Draco se moqua de Théo durant une bonne demi-heure en voyant que celui-ci avait apporté sa peluche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il au brun alors qu'il était déjà tranquillement installé sous ses couvertures et que Théo avait à moitié disparu dans son immense sac de voyage à force de remuer son contenu en tous sens. »

« Je cherche… un truc… répondit-il sans se retourner et la voix étouffée par son sac. »

Draco se redressa dans son lit et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était forcément ça…

« Ne me dis pas que tu as amené _Mordicus_… chuchota-t-il avec malice. »

De plus, à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie d'éclater de rire. Théo avait de ces goûts…

« Arrête de dire Mordicus sur ce ton-là ! se défendit Théo. C'était le prénom de mon arrière-grand-père ! »

« Justement ! pouffa Draco en se délectant de l'air furieux de son ami. »

Il avait enfin réussi à dénicher cette horreur qui l'accompagnait partout et qu'il adorait comme son propre enfant. C'était une affreuse peluche délavée en forme d'ours à qui il manquait les deux yeux et, accessoirement, une oreille.

« C'est pas parce que _Môsieur Malefoy_ est plus intelligent que tout le monde et qu'il n'a pas besoin de doudou que c'est ringard d'en avoir un ! »

« Ah oui ? répondit Draco avec un regard hilare. »

Ca marchait à tous les coups. Il n'avait plus qu'à compter les secondes avant que Théodore ne s'énerve : 1…2…3…

« Sale Doxy ! cria-t-il en riant aux éclats et en se protégeant la figure alors que Mordicus lui atterrissait dessus dans un superbe vol plané. »

Heureusement que Théo visait mal. Il riposta en lui envoyant son réveil qui s'éclata au sol avec fracas, puis se fut une avalanche de chaussettes sorties tout droit de la valise de Nott qui lui tomba dessus.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, _Mordicus_ ! s'écria le brun en se jetant sur lui sur le lit et ils finirent par se battre à coups de polonchons en riant comme des ivrognes. »

Cependant, lorsque l'elfe de maison aux yeux à demi fermés apparut pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, ils convinrent qu'ils devraient peut-être songer à dormir... Draco ne connut jamais de sommeil plus paisible que cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Mélanie vint leur apporter leur petit-déjeuner au lit et les garçons insistèrent pour qu'elle reste avec eux et qu'elle leur raconte des aventures sur ses années passées à Poudlard. Elle prétendait qu'elle n'avait elle-même jamais fait de bêtises, et Draco ne s'en étonnait pas avec son caractère calme et ses manières douces. En revanche, elle leur narra des tas d'anecdotes sur les professeurs de la célèbre école magique et cela les firent beaucoup rire (et Théo mit plein de miettes dans le lit, mais on fit comme si personne n'avait rien vu.) Par exemple, les Serdaigles avaient un jour installé une marmite de potion d'Allégresse au-dessus de la porte de la salle de cours de Snape, et le directeur des Serpentards se l'était prise en pleine figure puis avait entamé son cours alors qu'il était trempé jusqu'à la dernière couche de vêtements ; tout cela avec un grand sourire et une joie à vous faire froid dans le dos. Malheureusement pour eux, quand l'effet s'était dissipé et qu'il s'était rendu compte de la farce dont il venait d'être la victime, il entra dans une colère jamais égalée de mémoire d'élève et leur infligea une retenue collective pendant tout un mois avec le concierge Rusard.

Mélanie leur affirma que la blague avait valu le coup néanmoins. Les deux petits garçons éclatèrent de rire et ne purent s'empêcher de visualiser la scène avec bonheur, ils avaient déjà rencontré Severus et ils imaginaient donc parfaitement la tête qu'il avait dû tirer. C'était une idée à mettre de côté pour plus tard, cela pouvait devenir intéressant…

Mélanie leur montra également une photo d'elle en uniforme de Serpentard et sourit devant l'air ahuri de Théo et de Draco. Elle avait été mignonne à l'âge de l'adolescence, et elle leur expliqua que c'était à partir de l'époque où les Médicomages décelèrent une dégénérescence dans ses articulations qu'elle s'était tassée et courbée. La souffrance l'avait fait vieillir de dix ans et elle n'était plus désormais qu'une vieille bonne femme célibataire et sans enfant.

Draco éprouvait de la peine pour sa nounou et se promit de lui cueillir un grand bouquet de fleurs la prochaine fois qu'il descendrait aux jardins. Elle les méritait plus que personne. Ensuite Mélanie les aida à se préparer, bien que Lucius le lui ait formellement interdit car il estimait maintenant que son fils était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, puis les deux petits garçons sortirent prendre l'air en se trempant largement les pieds dans la rosée du matin.

« Comment ça, c'est toi qui as tué le dragon ? C'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier ! Et j'aurais gagné si tu ne m'avais pas fait un croche-pied ! protesta Théo. »

Il frottait ses genoux douloureux avec ses paumes encrassées de terre et d'herbe et ne releva la tête que pour foudroyer Draco du regard. Le blond arborait un petit rictus triomphant et chevauchait la statue de dragon comme s'il allait bientôt s'envoler sur son dos. Il lui avait fait un croc-en-jambe, et alors ? C'était bien de cette façon que Théo avait gagné leur course jusqu'au parc la semaine précédente !

« C'est pas juste ! cria le brun. Laisse-moi monter ! »

Il tenta d'agripper la pierre polie et de se hisser dessus, mais Malefoy lui donna un coup de pied railleur, inoffensif mais sec. Nott fronça les sourcils et Malefoy lui tira la langue. De la part du blondinet, c'était tellement inattendu qu'il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, en vantant la grande éloquence et la grande _classe_ du petit prince. Cela suffit à vexer l'autre étant donné son caractère plutôt susceptible, et il mit bientôt pied à terre pour venir secouer un peu l'insolent qui se moquait de lui.

Ils se bagarrèrent amicalement à l'aide de chatouilles très efficaces et finirent par être tellement épuisés de rire qu'ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe, le souffle court, heureux de se tenir compagnie mutuellement. Le ciel s'étalait infiniment devant leurs yeux et le soleil du printemps cognait déjà assez fort pour imprimer des couleurs aux rondeurs juvéniles de leurs visages. Nott poussa un long soupir et se redressa sur un coude, pensif.

« Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de s'amuser à Poudlard ? »

« Quoi ? Evidemment ! répondit Draco en haussant les deux sourcils. »

Il avait encore du mal à n'en rehausser qu'un seul à la fois mais il était persuadé que ça viendrait avec la pratique.

« Tous les gens que je connais disent que ce sont les meilleures années de ta vie ! reprit-il d'un ton expert. Tu n'as pas entendu Mélanie, ou quoi ? Enfin je pense qu'il faut encore entrer à Serpentard... Mais imagine ! Un château immense… Un terrain de Quidditch ! La forêt hantée… Les professeurs à embêter ! Et puis les blagues à faire aux Gryffondors et à ces imbéciles de Sang-de-Boubre… »

« Oui, d'accord… Mais, et si on n'allait pas à Serpentard ? Si on était séparés ? insista le brun avec inquiétude. Je ne connais que… »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? rétorqua Malefoy. Pourquoi on serait pas ensemble à Serpentard ? Ca va pas ou quoi ? Tu veux dire que j'ai une tête à aller à Gryffondor, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça ! l'interrompit-il. C'est seulement… On ne sait jamais, okay ? Et puis ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! T'es même pas capable de comprendre ce qu'on voit dans l'orbe, alors écrase ! »

« Quoi ?! s'offusqua le blond. Bien sûr que si ! Passe-la-moi cette saleté de boule et tu vas voir si j'en suis pas capable ! »

Un des nombreux cadeaux qu'on avait offerts au blondinet était une sphère en cristal de petite taille, mais qui en l'occurrence les avait beaucoup impressionnés. Draco adorait les objets magiques, et Théo et lui s'étaient évertués durant des heures à s'en servir, mais malheureusement sans l'ombre d'un résultat. Comme Nott faisait mine de bouder, Malefoy le plaqua au sol pour lui fouiller les poches et mettre la main sur l'Orbe-de-lune, qui de toute façon était à lui, mais se mit à siffler comme un chat en colère lorsqu'un coup de pied dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon, ils se bagarraient sans cesse, puis allaient se dénoncer l'un l'autre à leurs mères respectives, et finissaient immanquablement par recevoir de virulents sermons. Draco parvint à extirper l'Orbe-de-lune de l'intérieur de la veste de Théodore et s'enfuit avec à toutes jambes pour rester hors de portée.

Théo avait envie de le tuer ! Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait être tétu quand il voulait ! Ils étaient trop jeunes pour se servir de cette boule de cristal, et alors ? Il n'y avait pas à avoir honte ! Il se releva en se sentant courbaturé, la bataille d'oreillers de la veille n'arrangeant rien, et épousseta distraitement ses vêtements en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Pas de petit blond en vue… Bien, il allait devoir le chercher ! Il se mit en route en bougonnant et se rendit compte que sa cheville gauche lui faisait mal.

Quelques haies plus loin, Draco était accroupi dans l'herbe pour rester caché et tentait de calmer sa respiration en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il pouvait dire que l'autre se rapprochait au bruit de ses grognements ennuyés et de sa façon de piétiner l'herbe. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Nott savait bien qu'à n'importe quel jeu, c'était toujours Draco qui gagnait. Peut-être même était-il jaloux ! Curieusement, cette pensée le fit sourire d'autant plus et il s'empressa d'étudier le mystère de l'orbe pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était doué pour la magie, même s'il n'était question que d'une matière aussi nébuleuse et grotesque que la divination. Il se servit de la manche de sa robe bleu foncé pour essuyer l'item et fit la grimace en constatant à quel point il s'était sali. Mélanie allait encore lui passer un sacré savon…

Quand il jugea l'orbe d'une propreté convenable et qu'il tendit une énième fois l'oreille pour s'assurer que Nott ne le retrouvait pas, il avala résolument sa salive et plongea son regard dans la sphère aussi grise et brumeuse que ses yeux. La matière qui semblait enfermée dans ce petit réceptacle était magnifique, presque hypnotisante. Il n'avait jamais vu un objet d'une facture semblable et il s'émerveillait de la légère luminescence qui émanait de l'orbe pour plonger ses doigts dans un voile couleur de lune. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait rester ainsi des heures à contempler ces volutes nacrées, mais ce n'était guère son intention.

Il tourna et retourna l'Orbe-de-lune entre ses doigts, essaya de le mettre à l'ombre de la haie puis au soleil, tapa légèrement dessus et finit même par le balancer dans l'herbe à bout de nerfs. Rien n'y changeât quoi que ce soit, ce truc devait être cassé, tout simplement. La personne qui le lui avait offert avait dû lui faire une mauvaise blague. Il contint sa déception et sa colère pour se remettre debout, et releva orgueilleusement le menton quand Théo l'aperçut et le rejoignit au trot avec un regard assassin. Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant d'en être ennuyé, il était bien trop amer à la perspective de devoir avouer son échec. Les Malefoy ne toléraient pas l'échec, son père le lui avait bien appris. Nott, de son côté, parvint à contenir sa mauvaise humeur pour s'enquérir simplement d'une voix inquisitrice : _Alors ?_

Il s'en fut de peu pour que Draco ne daignât baisser les yeux, contrit, mais étant donné que ce n'était résolument pas son genre, il riposta sur un ton défensif que l'Orbe-de-lune était cassé.

« Quoi ? … Tu … Tu l'as cassé ? Mais tu l'as à peine depuis quelques heures ! Et puis si ça se trouve, j'aurais pu demander à mon frère ou à ma sœur de nous aider ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que… commença-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude mêlée de colère dans la voix. »

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en roulant des yeux. Comme si c'était lui qui l'avait cassé ! Il n'était pas aussi maladroit qu'une fille, merci bien ! Non mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Il était un Malefoy, par Merlin !

« Je ne l'ai pas cassé. Il ne marche pas, c'est tout, répondit-il avec laconisme et désinvolture en se penchant pour le ramasser. »

Il espérait intérieurement que Théodore n'allait pas lui demander pourquoi la boule de cristal luisait par terre à 3 mètres de lui. Inutile de rajouter qu'il l'avait balancée dans l'herbe sans ménagement s'il se défendait de l'avoir abîmée ! Le brun fronça néanmoins les sourcils et le lorgna avec septicisme. Malgré leur amitié, ils ne se faisaient jamais vraiment confiance. C'était probablement le fruit de leur éducation : consciemment ou non, on les formatait déjà à incarner de parfaits Serpentards.

Finalement, Théo esquissa un rictus satsifait en savourant la petite vengeance qu'il infligeait à son ami. Pour une fois qu'il avait le dernier mot, il n'allait pas se faire prier !

« Ouais, c'est ça … railla-t-il. Avoue donc un peu, _Malefoy_, tu n'as aucun talent pour la divination, c'est tout ! »

A la tête que ledit Malefoy tira, Nott sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il n'essaya même pas de faire taire son fou rire. Si Draco avait su lancer l'Avada Kedavra, il serait déjà probablement mort. Il esquiva sans effort un coup de pied rageur et vexé et riposta avec une bourrade affectueuse. Etrangement, cela énerva Malefoy encore plus.

« Son altesse crétinissime est-elle satisfaite ? gloussa Théodore en faisant basculer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre pour soulager ses genoux et sa cheville endoloris. »

« La ferme, Nott. »

« Tu vas pas aller bouder dans les jupes de ta mère, quand même ? »  
« La ferme ! »

« Okay, c'est bon… sourit le brun. N'en parlons plus. Je te promets que je ne trahirai ton secret à personne ! »

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire en coin et s'en tint là. C'était préférable pour tous les deux. Il savait bien que Draco était trèèès susceptible.

« Non, attends ! dit Malefoy. On peut essayer encore une fois, on y était presque arrivé tout à l'heure ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien, coupa Théo avec un soupir. On n'a pas encore un niveau assez élevé pour y arriver, voilà tout. Rends-la-moi. Je la remets dans ma poche et on rentre au salon. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, de toute façon … »

Draco lui tendit l'Orbe-de-lune de mauvaise grâce et Théodore le saisit sans se poser de question. Un bref instant, leurs doigts se frôlèrent sur la surface glacée et régulière de l'artefact magique, et se fut comme si un brasier se mit à enfler au sein de la sphère. L'étincelle flamboyante d'un rouge aussi profond que le sang vint lécher les bords de l'Orbe-de-Lune pendant quelques secondes, tel un spectre, alors que le phénomène passa inaperçu aux yeux des deux garçons. Les premières gouttes de pluie de la matinée se mirent à dégringoler en silence sur la pelouse vert tendre, et délayèrent paresseusement le sol jusqu'à le diluer en boue. Draco tenait absolument à entraîner Théodore avec lui dans les roseraies de sa mère afin de constituer un énorme bouquet rouge carmin pour l'offrir à Mélanie, et ce fut au bout du compte deux petits sorciers complètement trempés, et couverts de boue des pieds à la tête, qui rentrèrent à la maison.

En fait, Théo concéda que les fleurs étaient une excellente idée car elles leur permirent d'éviter la punition. Il avait lui-même cueilli une jolie rose en bouton pour l'offrir à Narcissa et la remercier de l'avoir accueilli chez lui. Malgré les exclamations ravies et touchées des deux femmes, ils ne passèrent pas outre l'abhorrée potion de Pimentine qui leur évita à tous deux d'attraper le rhume du siècle. On avait beau être à la fin du printemps, l'Ecosse possédait son propre microclimat avec ses nuages épais et ses averses glacées. C'est ce qui rendait le parc si étincelant et luxuriant, après tout.

Alors on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien. Chez les Malefoy, tout du moins… Mais ce n'était pas le cas dans le petit cottage de la famille Nott. Le père de Théodore avait beau avoir été innocenté, il n'en restait pas moins que Lucius Malefoy, son confrère, prenait de plus en plus ses distances avec lui et, parallèlement, William Nott commençait à devenir sacrément jaloux de l'influence glannée par son ami au Ministère. Il était véritablement détruit par la perte de son poste, et il avait du mal à se remettre de choc émotionnel causé par l'angoisse d'avoir pu être démasqué, et de ne pas avoir vu grandir ses enfants. C'était une injustice incommensurable que Lucius n'en souffre pas autant que lui, et l'inimitié grandissait de jour en jour entre les deux anciens Mangemorts. Mr Nott prétextait que Lucius n'avait rien tenté pour l'aider durant le déroulement de son procès ; tandis que Mr Malefoy, lui, rétorquait qu'il n'avait pas le rôle d'intervenant, et que sa parole n'avait de valeur au Conseil que si elle était sollicitée par un Ministre ou un Juge. Une tension inexorable se déployait donc entre les deux chefs de famille, laquelle s'aggravait au fil des semaines.

Draco, pour son part, n'en mesurait pas l'amplitude et poursuivit son quotidien aussi sereinement qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa mère était parfois très douce avec lui, et il lui était même arrivé de l'accompagner dans ses roseraies un après-midi. Elle ne lui parlait jamais d'elle-même, mais elle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer comment tailler les rosiers, faire des boutures et aérer la terre pour qu'ils respirent bien ; et Draco l'avait écouté avec chaque fibre de son âme, tellement ému de partager ces instants fugaces avec elle et tellement malheureux, aussi. Il se disait qu'avec un peu d'efforts, ils arriveraient certainement à s'entendre, voire même à devenir complices. Sa mère était après tout une grande amie de Mélanie, et tous ceux qui aimaient sa nounou étaient forcément des gens bien.

Avec son père, c'était plus compliqué. Comme il était de plus en plus souvent au manoir, Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment l'éviter et il détestait par-dessus tout quand il venait assister à ses leçons avec Isaac pour évaluer ses progrès. Evidemment, la présence de Lucius dans la pièce le mettait très mal à l'aise et lui faisait râter inévitablement la plupart de ses exercices, puis il rougissait de honte quand le sorcier autoritaire et froid le réprimandait. _Un Malefoy ne fait pas d'erreur_. C'était bien beau de dire ça mais honnêtement peu réalisable. Il se gardait bien de le faire remarquer à voix haute, cependant. Il attendait toujours avec impatience le moment de la semaine où il retrouverait Théo, bien que celui-ci était à chaque rencontre un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude…

Il lui disait que son père avait un comportement étrange ces temps-ci. Comme il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, il passait son temps à leur crier dessus et à boire du Firewhisky. Il paraîtrait qu'il avait même déjà frappé Esther et qu'il devenait violent. Draco, qui croyait que son retour à la maison allait réjouir tout le monde, tomba de très haut. La nouvelle l'inquiétait, et surtout, il redoutait qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Esther ou à Théodore. Lawrence et Iphigénie, quant à eux, il admettait qu'il les avait rarement cottoyé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour eux, bien au contraire. Si William Nott tombait vraisemblablement en dépression nerveuse, il valait peut être mieux pour tous qu'il aille à Ste Mangouste le temps de se remettre. Hélas, le sorcier ne semblait guère résolu à laisser sa famille l'abandonner à _cette bande d'incapables en blouses blanche. _C'est pourquoi la situation dégénéra. Esther ne vint bientôt plus au manoir rendre viste à Narcissa car elle redoutait de laisser ses enfants seuls avec son mari, et Draco ne vit plus Théo pendant plusieurs semaines, ce qu'il vécut assez difficilement. On pensait à cet instant que rien ne pouvait arriver de pire, mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir le drame qui se tramait à l'horizon…

Au terme du mois de juin, tous les jeunes pré-adolescents sorciers entrèrent dans une période d'ébullition et d'excitation intenses en vue des lettres de Poudlard qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver au domicile de leurs parents. La génération de 1975 comportait l'aîné de la famille Nott, Lawrence, qui faisait la fièreté de son père et qui hériterait du patrimoine familial à sa majorité. On évitait soigneusement de parler du fait que la magie ne s'était jamais spcécialement manifestée autour de lui, car c'était quelque chose de relativement courant dans les familles de sorciers. Seulement, quand Mr Flint s'extasia d'avoir reçu la lettre d'inscription de son fils Marcus un jeudi matin, et qu'il contacta tous ses amis par cheminée interposée pour fêter la nouvelle, les Nott durent se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait bel et bien un problème avec le transport du courrier. On ne pensait pas encore un seul instant à envisager que le souci puisse provenir de Lawrence lui-même, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

William Nott et sa femme Esther remuèrent donc ciel et terre pour retrouver la lettre destinée à leur fils et se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard, où ils firent éclater un véritable scandale. Ce remue-ménage ne porta aucun fruit et Mr Nott, à court d'idées et au comble du désespoir, finit par prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore en personne. Alors que la famille et surtout le pauvre William n'avaient nullement besoin d'un drame supplémentaire, la nouvelle leur tomba dessus aussi sûrement qu'une déjection de chouette : Lawrence Adam Nott, héritier de la très ancienne et très noble lignée Nott, ne possédait aucun pouvoir magique. Autrement dit… le frère de Théodore était un Cracmol. Tout s'enchaîna ensuite à une vitesse vertigineuse.

William Nott ressortit du bureau du directeur dans un état d'hébétude et de choc qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir avalé toute une série de calmants, et sa femme dut le prendre par la main pour le ramener chez eux. Durant tout le trajet, pas une parole ne sortit de sa bouche aux lèvres pincées. Il se contentait de fixer un point dans le vide au-delà de ses genoux. Esther avait envie de fondre en larmes mais prenait sur elle, car si son mari lui faisait faux-bond maintenant, elle devait être forte. Elle appréhendait de retrouver son fils qui l'attendait à la maison et ne savait plus comment démêler les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Déception, abattement, dégoût… Dégoût de son propre fils ou dégoût face à son échec ? Elle se sentait la plus cruelle des mères à penser ainsi à son premier enfant, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette annonce l'avait anéantie. En moins d'un quart d'heure, tous les rêves et les projets qu'elle avait construits autour de Lawrence avaient été détruits. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la mutiler et qu'il lui manquait une part d'elle-même. William quant à lui, était toujours aussi aphasique. Et, tout d'un coup, elle n'eut plus très envie de rentrer à la maison.

Quand le taxi qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion se gara devant le perron de leur modeste maison, ils leur semblèrent que la montée de la volée de marches devant leur porte d'entrée dura infiniment. Leurs pieds devaient être tout aussi lourds que leurs cœurs lorsqu'ils franchirent le corridor de l'entrée et aterrirent dans le salon où 3 paires d'yeux pleins d'espoir les attendaient. Le regard de Mr Nott tomba sur son fils Lawrence et plus personne n'osa bouger dans la pièce aux murs vert profond. L'aîné des Nott, le teint mat comme son père et les cheveux sombres, chercha du regard une réponse dans les yeux de ses parents mais n'y lut que de l'incompréhension et peut-être de la tristesse, aussi. Il inspira mentalement une grande brassée d'air pour se donner du courage, et posa la question qui les avait tous obsédés ces derniers jours, le cœur battant :

« Est-ce que je suis admis ? »

« … »

Devant le mutisme prolongé de son père et l'air grave de sa mère, Lawrence sentit une vague de panique sourdre en lui. Il s'approcha de son père et lui agrippa le bras comme pour le sortir de sa rêverie en réitérant sa question.

« Est-ce qu'ils m'ont admis ou pas ? »

Sur le canapé, Théo et sa sœur échangèrent un regard anxieux et se levèrent à leur tour.

« Non, tu n'es pas admis à Hogwarts, répondit Nott senior d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Mon fils… Mon aîné… n'est PAS admis… au collège HOGWARTS ! »

Les trois enfants sursautèrent et Lawrence lâcha prestemment le bras de son père pour reculer devant son air menaçant. William Nott semblait pourtant être revenu à la vie et s'avança vers lui dans une démarche hostile qui rendit sa femme folle d'appréhension.

« Mon fils… est un… CRACMOL ! hurla-t-il en lui administrant une gifle que Lawrence évita de justesse en plongeant sous sa poigne. »

« Maman ! paniqua Iphigénie en prenant son petit frère par la main et en se cachant derrière le canapé. »

Mr Nott devint comme fou et se mit à hurler des obscénités sur la honte que Lawrence attirait sur sa famille. Il parvint à le frapper à plusieurs reprises sans que personne ne puisse intervenir et Théodore fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

Que se passa-t-il véritablement ensuite ? Selon les dires des journaux, Mr William Nott se serait servi de sa baguette contre son fils et lui aurait lancé plusieurs maléfices répertoriés dans la catégorie B des sorts interdits. Tout ce que l'on sut à l'époque fut que le jeune Lawrence avait subi de graves sévices corporels et que la Charte de Protection de l'Enfance de la Justice magique prévoyait dans ces conditions que l'on retire la garde de l'enfant à ses parents. En moins d'un mois, le père fut enfermé pour de bon dans un des blocks les plus mal famés d'Azkaban, et le fils se retrouva dans un foyer moldu au pays de Galles. Le procès très médiatisé de la famille Nott prévoyait qu'Esther verse une allocation pour les études de son fils jusqu'à sa majorité. Il était rare que le nom d'une si noble et respectable famille de sorciers soit impliqué dans une affaire aussi sordide, et les Nott se retrouvèrent définitivement exclus de la bonne société.

Comme le travail à mi-temps d'Esther ne lui permettait pas d'entretenir ses deux enfants, plus les frais de dossier du procès, plus la pension exorbitante qu'elle devait à Lawrence, et que les bénéfices de son entreprise diminuaient à vue d'œil à cause de l'opinion publique, elle fut contrainte d'hypothéquer sa maison et de vendre en partie ses possessions dans la région de Derry, en Irlande du Nord. La grandeur du nom des Nott venait de se fâner aussi sûrement que les rosiers de Narcissa Malefoy sous le soleil de plomb du mois de juillet.

Finalement, ce que Draco redoutait finit par se produire : Lucius Malefoy interdit définitivement tout contact entre la famille Nott et la leur. D'ailleurs, il avait lui-même participé à la chute de William Nott lors de son second procès. L'opprobre que le Mangemort avait jeté sur sa femme et ses enfants s'étendait également à Théodore, et Draco connut une véritable crise de rage quand son père lui annonça qu'il ne le fréquenterait plus. Son désespoir avait bien sûr laissé l'implacable Lucius Malefoy de marbre, et Narcissa ne s'était pas plus prononcée que d'habitude dans cette affaire, se contentant de se soumettre aux ordres de son époux. Draco était révolté, elle aurait pu au moins se battre au nom de son amitié pour Esther comme il le faisait pour Théo ! Est-ce qu'elle imaginait un instant ce qu'ils devaient tous dû ressentir ?

Il reçut la correction de sa vie pour avoir insulté son père au terme d'une dispute terrifiante, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer sa rage. On lui avait interdit jusqu'à correspondre par lettre avec son meilleur ami, et les elfes de maison avaient reçu l'ordre de fouiller son courrier et de le surveiller étroitement. Il finit par devenir insupportable, même pour Mélanie qui tentait tant bien que mal de le consoler en le berçant d'illusions avec des _tout va s'arranger_, tous plus irritants les uns que les autres. Il en voulait à la Terre entière et brisa tous ses jouets. Il dévasta sa chambre, renversa les meubles, donna des coups de pieds et cracha par terre… _But to no avail_.

**A/N :** Et voilà ! Je sais que je suis en retard pour le post de ce chapitre mais, en l'occurence, j'avais beaucoup de choses à réviser... Hé hé ! Maintenant que le bac est passé je pense avoir beaucoup plus de temps à consacrer à ma fic. Bonnes vacances à tout le monde !!!!!!


	4. Serpentard dans l'âme

**LE SPECTRE ROUGE.**

**Partie 1 : Le blond, le brun et les truands.**

**Chapitre 4 : Serpentard dans l'âme.**

_Ca y est, c'est définitif cette fois-ci… Mes parents m'ont empêchée d'envoyer mon dossier d'inscription à la fac et mes fiancialles avec Lucius Malefoy auront lieu dans moins d'une semaine. Je ne peux même pas mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens en ce moment... En fait, je ne ressens rien. C'est une sorte de vide, comme si le temps n'avait plus d'importance maintenant que les dés sont jetés. Je me sens désorientée… Je ne mange plus, j'ai des insomnies… _

_Ma sœur Bellatrix passe son temps à me reprocher ma veulerie et je crois que c'est à elle qu'on aurait dû marier l'héritier des Malefoy. Elle ne parle que de la grandeur de leur emblème et des ambitions de la noble famille. A dire vrai, elle a toujours été la plus téméraire de nous deux, la plus combative. Bella est une femme d'action et je pense qu'elle nous cache des choses… Bien, soyons francs, je la soupçonne très fortement d'appartenir à la Guilde, elle aussi. Elle doit certainement côtoyer mon futur époux depuis un certain temps. D'ailleurs, si j'avais mis un peu plus de cœur dans tous ces préparatifs de fiancialles, j'aurais même pu éprouver un peu de jalousie envers elle. Cette façon dont elle parle de lui… Mais après tout, je m'en fous. Lucius Malefoy peut bien coucher avec qui il veut ! Grand bien lui fasse ! J'évite simplement de penser qu'il ne le fera bientôt plus qu'avec moi… _

_Heureusement, Mélanie s'est portée volontaire pour me suivre dans mes nouveaux appartements en tant que domestique quand le temps sera venu pour moi d'emmenager chez les Malefoy. Ca me fait mal au cœur de quitter mon Angleterre natale mais, après tout, l'Ecosse a ses charmes également… On raconte de plus que la propriété des Malefoy est immense et qu'ils ont des jardins à la française des plus ravissants. Je pourrais peut-être exercer mes talents en Botanique finalement, même si je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. _

_Enfin bon, au point où j'en suis, je prends ce qu'on me donne. J'espère qu'Esther et moi continuerons à nous voir régulièrement. Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle a l'air heureuse avec son mari et son fils Lawrence. J'ai tendance à ne plus croire à grand chose de romantique ces derniers-temps. _

_A part ça, le monde va toujours aussi mal. La Gazette a titré le meurtre d'une nouvelle famille de moldus ce matin. Je me demande ce qui pourrait bien arriver de pire maintenant que nous sommes tous tombés aussi bas…_

**Manoir Malefoy, automne/hiver 1986.**

Le manoir s'éveillait progressivement comme si rien n'avait changé. Le son du réveil tonitruant d'Isaac lui fit faire un bond involontaire dans son lit et il s'empressa d'étouffer l'objet de malheur avec un coup d'oreiller bien senti. La brocante de l'Allée des embrumes où il travaillait était fermée pour deux semaines car l'épouse du patron allait avoir son deuxième enfant, et les Malefoy avaient donc accueilli l'apprenti pour le dépanner (et surtout pour occuper leur unique fils Draco.) Etait-il seulement possible de faire une crise d'adolescence à tout juste six ans ? Le gosse était constamment d'une humeur épouvantable et Isaac devait user de tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui coller une raclée durant les heures qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Il comprenait bien le sentiment de solitude qui devait écraser le blondinet, lui-même ayant perdu sa mère très tôt car celle-ci était morte en couche sans donner vie à sa petite sœur. Suite à ce drame, son père s'était souvent absenté de la maison. Néanmoins Shawn senior agissait pour la bonne cause puisqu'il était officier dans la Guilde des Mangemorts et cela, Isaac le savait ; seulement parfois, l'isolement et le chagrin le tenaillaient trop fort. Il aurait touché le fond si il n'avait pas eu ses amis. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer d'être moins dur avec le gamin aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas bouché, il savait bien que l'agressivité ne servait de miroir qu'à une détresse profonde. Il se promit de faire un effort…

C'était difficile pour lui de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à son père. Il n'avait de nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Lucius Malefoy, et le sorcier n'était pas vraiment du genre prolixe. Il aurait tout donné pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressuscite et redresse son armée avec lui. Il aurait tellement voulu se battre aux côtés de son père et de tous les autres… Ce Potter était une véritable plaie pour la communauté. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas érigé tant de protections autour de son petit héros, il y aurait long feu que le balafré serait six pieds sous terre ! Dès qu'il pensait à tout cela, il se mettait à trembler de rage et, du coup, il se coupa en se rasant. La peau irritée lui arracha un énième grognement : il n'était pas matinal quand il n'avait pas pris son café.

En tous cas, il était toujours mieux logé ici que dans le trois pièces miteux qu'il partageait avec une vieille à Pré-au-Lard. Honnêtement, par rapport au confort fourni dans l'appart kitschissime, on pouvait dire sans exagérer que le prix du loyer était exorbitant. Avec pour seul revenu son job _Aux Serres d'Acier_, il aurait eu du mal à assumer toutes les charges et à tenir jusqu'à la fin du moins sans jeûner. Ces deux semaines de leçons privées tombaient donc à pic, les Malefoy le payaient au moins deux fois mieux que son patron.

Emilie serait contrariée de ne pas le voir pendant tout ce temps, mais il était de son côté bien soulagé de prendre un peu l'air. Elle devenait beaucoup trop envahissante et ses projets de couple ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. A ce train-là, s'il ne faisait rien, il allait se retrouver marié avec en prime un gosse et un chien sur les bras en moins d'un an. Emilie devait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de liberté. A 19 ans, il avait envie de faire de nouvelles expériences, de connaître quelque chose de plus… _exotique. _Il avait bien envie de voir ce qu'une femme mûre pouvait lui apprendre dans ce domaine, et il avait bien envie que cette femme soit Narcissa Malefoy. Il allait falloir mettre ces 15 jours à profit…

Il termina de nouer correctement sa cravate et jeta un œil critique à son reflet dans la glace.

« Souris un peu et ce sera parfait, lui lança son double d'un air railleur. »

Isaac se rembrunit et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mrs Malefoy était assise seule à la petite table ronde du salon bleu qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour prendre une pause à 10 h 30. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et se déroulaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules blanches enveloppées dans un peignoir immaculé à l'aspect moelleux. Le sorcier déglutit et carra les épaules en venant prendre place en face d'elle. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Bonjour Narcissa, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. »

La femme blonde hocha la tête avec formalisme et répondit un simple '_Mr Shawn'_, pour le moins dissuasif. Isaac se mordit la lèvre et sourit en coin. Ce ne serait pas facile, la lady semblait vouloir faire durer les préliminaires. Il se servit une grande tasse de café noir et commença à beurrer ses toasts doucement, observant du coin de l'œil Mrs Malefoy qui semblait plutôt nerveuse. Elle renversa même malencontreusement un verre de lait. Il prit son temps et s'appliqua de sorte que, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il surprit la sorcière en train de le dévisager, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire rougir délicatement. Elle était tellement agréable à séduire, elle se comportait comme une pucelle de 15 ans.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas faire travailler Draco, aujourd'hui… entama-t-il en feignant la désinvolture. »

« Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en songeant qu'il allait probablement lui demander d'augmenter ses honoraires. »

« Eh bien, je crois que Draco a besoin de s'amuser un peu. Je l'emmenerais bien sortir avec moi, histoire qu'il prenne l'air… voir ailleurs s'il ne trouverait pas plus de… plaisir. »

Il poussa un cri de guerre intérieur et contint le rire joyeux qui menaçait de s'imprimer sur tout son visage. Narcissa n'avait pas loupé l'allusion, et sa tête en cet instant n'avait pas de prix. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui répondre… Si elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le double sens, elle allait être obligée de lui répondre que c'était une excellente idée et donc elle accepterait ses avances. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne contenance et ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge pour gagner du temps. C'était mignon à voir.

« Je crois… Je crois que ça ferait énormément plaisir à Draco, reprit-elle d'une voix éteinte. »

Isaac plongea son regard dans le sien et mit en œuvre toute la séduction dont il était capable. Elle avait su ruser ! Cette femme devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

« Il ne faudrait pas que mon fils prenne du retard dans ses leçons, cependant… rappela-t-elle à Isaac pour le remettre à sa place et au rôle qu'il tenait dans cette maison. »

« Si je peux parler franchement, Narcissa, cet enfant me surprend tous les jours par sa vivacité et son esprit. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà passé des tests psychologiques, mais je suis certain que Draco est surdoué. »

Mrs Malefoy inclina la tête et dissimula maladroitement la fierté que ce compliment lui inspirait. Son fils était étonnement intelligent, elle l'avait toujours su… Il avait aussi un excellent précepteur.

« Eh bien où comptez-vous l'emmener ? questionna-t-elle en se servant une tasse de thé avec une assurance extraordinaire. »

Elle avait le sentiment que c'était elle qui maîtrisait le jeu cette fois-ci. Isaac sentit une intense chaleur se propager de son aine jusqu'à son ventre et il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son état d'excitation offensant. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'il avait devant lui la personne qui lui signait ses chèques.

« Il y a un match de Quidditch cet après-midi entre Aberdeen et Glasgow. Je sais que Draco adore ça et qu'il n'y ait jamais allé. Je peux facilement me procurer des billets, j'ai des relations avec certains membres du staff. »

« C'est un bien beau cadeau, intervint-elle avec réticence. »

D'ordinaire, elle était la première à tenir à couvrir son fils unique de cadeaux, mais ces derniers temps elle devait avouer que le comportement de Draco ne méritait pas qu'on le félicite. Il ne fallait pas encourager son mauvais caractère.

« Mais j'ai râté son anniversaire… argumenta poliment Isaac. Et cet enfant a vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Il n'a que le nom des Nott à la bouche, et je trouve qu'il s'intéresse de bien trop près à des affaires qui ne sont pas de son âge. »

« Bien… alors allez-y, concéda-t-elle entre deux gorgées de thé à la bergamote et en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. »

Elle n'aimait pas lui céder le terrain comme ça.

« Viens avec nous… »

La phrase à peine pronconcée à haute et intelligible voix se suspendit dans l'air et coupa le souffle à la mère de Draco. Elle tolérait encore qu'il la tutoie et elle ne se fâchait pas devant ses manières de don juan, mais là Shawn poussait le bouchon trop loin. Vraiment trop loin. C'était… déroutant.

Sa cuillère glissa de ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés et retentit avec fracas contre la soucoupe de sa tasse de thé. Elle ne chercha même pas à peser ses mots ou à réfléchir à ce qu'il serait convenable de répondre à de tels propos. Shawn ne respectait pas les règles de bienséance ? Parfait ! Dans ce cas, elle ne s'y soumettrait pas, elle non plus.

« Je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de Quidditch, trancha-t-elle sèchement. »

Isaac ne se laissa pas impressionner et, au contraire, son sourire s'accrut d'autant plus devant l'indignation de son employeuse. Il s'adossa nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise et répondit simplement :

« Emilie parle comme vous, mais elle avoue cependant qu'elle passe du bon temps à regarder les joueurs… »

« Et qui est cette Emilie, je vous prie ? reprit-elle d'un ton détaché. »

« Ma… sœur, rougit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il était bête au point de se trahir tout seul, c'était navrant.

« Bien sûr, votre sœur… répéta Narcissa d'une voix polaire. »

Isaac se mordit la langue. Il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer. Au vu de l'expression de la sorcière, il pariait qu'elle avait deviné la supercherie de son statut de célibataire. Elle était peut-être même au courant pour la mort de sa mère et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Merde, mais quel con !

Mrs Malefoy se leva prestemment de table et prit la direction de la porte sans plus lui accorder un regard, froide et hautaine comme une digne représentante de sa noble famille. Il se précipita à sa suite et la retint par le bras devant la porte close, c'était du gâchis de laisser tomber maintenant.

« Acceptez… implora-t-il, son visage effleurant le sien. »

« Vous allez me dire que c'est ce que Draco voudrait ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton méprisant. »

Elle ne recula pas et lui permit malgré tout de déceler l'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux.

« Non, c'est ce que moi, je voudrais… répondit-il en l'attirant doucement à lui. J'ai envie de toi… »

Il lui murmura cette dernière phrase à l'oreille et Narcissa se sentit tressaillir au contact de l'érection de l'adolescent sur sa cuisse. Elle ne se déroba pas à son étreinte lorqu'il se pencha sur ses lèvres et le laissa goûter doucement à leur arôme de pêche.

« A 13 h 30… murmura-t-il. »

Et ce fut lui qui s'en fut le premier, abandonnant ainsi Narcissa à ses doutes et à son désir. Elle ne devait pas accepter ça. C'était mal. C'était dangereux. Et c'était tellement incroyable, aussi…

En remontant l'escalier vers les étages supérieurs, Isaac Shawn se sentit incroyablement détendu et étourdi par une fièvre qui lui brûlait le corps et lui faisait vriller la tête. Il avait encore une petite demie heure devant lui avant d'entamer son travail et il comptait bien l'utiliser dans sa salle d'eau privée. Narcissa était une femme incroyable, plus elle était indifférente avec lui et plus elle l'allumait.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se branler.

« Draco, il faudrait que tu ailles en bas prendre ton petit déjeuner maintenant. »

Mélanie rangeait calmement des vêtements propres dans sa penderie tandis que le petit garçon feuilletait avec désintérêt un roman illustré que sa nourrice leur avait lu autrefois, à Théo et lui.

« Draco… reprit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur par dessus son épaule. »

« Très bien, j'y vais… soupira-t-il en sortant de la chambre. »

Il parcourut le couloir d'un pas lent et lourd de frustration puis s'arrêta face à une porte entrouverte, intrigué. S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de la chambre d'Isaac. Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'il soit encore dans sa suite ? Logiquement, le sorcier aurait déjà dû être debout depuis longtemps et Draco avait même remarqué qu'il faisait des efforts pour se lever tôt afin de partager ses petits déjeuners avec sa mère. Draco aurait pu s'y rendre, lui aussi, juste histoire de surveiller l'adolescent du coin de l'œil, mais en même temps toute cette comédie le lassait déjà. De plus, avec le retour de Lucius Malefoy à la maison, il devait éviter de se faire remarquer et de bouder trop explicitement. Des gifles, il en avait reçues pas mal ces derniers temps.

Il jeta furtivement un œil dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte et ne vit qu'une pièce vide. C'était peut-être l'occasion… Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il pouvait rentrer sans être aperçu. L'adrénaline lui empourpra légèrement le visage et fit trembler ses petites mains quand il pénétra sans bruit dans l'appartement en repoussant le battant derrière lui.

La pièce était sombre car le sorcier n'avait pas encore tiré ses rideaux, et il régnait partout un joyeux bordel avec des vêtements en tas et des objets personnels éparpillés sur le bureau. Le lit était défait et, d'une manière générale, la chambre empestait légèrement la transpiration. C'était très raffiné, vraiment, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose dans ce goût-là, et une part de lui aurait même été plutôt déçue si Isaac s'était révélé propre sur lui et ordonné. Draco le voyait comme un jeune sorcier audacieux et rebelle et il l'enviait beaucoup.

En continuant son tour d'inspection, il tomba sur une dague qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. C'était en effet une réplique de la célèbre arme blanche de Grindelwald, la lame de Grayswandir, mais celle-ci était d'assez mauvaise qualité. Rien à voir avec l'originale que Draco avait vue dans un des grimoires de la bibliothèque. Il se demandait si Isaac avait eu cette breloque à la brocante. A côté de la dague il trouva néanmoins quelque chose qui l'intéressa beaucoup plus et qui fit scintilller ses yeux avec des étincelles d'envie…

Une baguette magique. Une vraie ! C'était la baguette d'Isaac !

Il se demandait ce que ça ferait s'il la touchait… La prudence fut de toute façon bien vite gagnée par l'excitation et il la prit dans sa main droite en l'agitant un peu. Contraitrement à ce qu'il aurait espéré, il ne se produisit pas la moindre petite étincelle, mais il put sentir les vibrations du bois à l'essence magique contre sa paume, et cette sensation était déjà grisante. Plus que cinq ans à attendre, après tout… Ha ! Il éclata d'un rire jaune et reposa l'objet sur le bureau.

Il embrassa la pièce d'un dernier regard avant de faire lentement marche arrière et de sursauter au bruit de quelque chose qui tomba par terre dans la salle de bains attenante. Cela résonna comme un flacon de parfum ou encore un objet fragile qui se brise. Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer et le sang quitter son visage. Il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle d'eau ! Mais quel étourdi il faisait ! Il n'osa plus bouger de peur de faire du bruit et tendit l'oreille en tentant d'écarter le carillon retentissant de son propre sang qui lui battait les tempes comme un marteau. C'était silencieux, alors il s'approcha. Il avait toujours été beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il chercha une interstice entre la porte et les murs pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais c'était impossible, et il y avait une clé dans la serrure. Un instant l'idée de trouver le moyen d'empêcher Isaac de sortir lui traversa l'esprit et le fit sourire bêtement, mais le verrou était situé à l'intérieur alors c'était peine perdue. Il opta donc pour coller son oreille contre le panneau de bois laqué et fronça les sourcils.

Il se demandait ce qu'Isaac pouvait bien être en train de faire parce qu'il soupirait d'une façon très suspicieuse… C'était étrange, et cela le fit froncer les sourcils… au moins jusqu'au moment où il décela le prénom de sa mère dans l'élocution saccadée de son professeur… Il recula en trébuchant, un étrange sentiment lui broyant le thorax. Sa mère ne pouvait quand même pas être dans la salle de bains de Shawn ? C'était impossible ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Une vague de colère et de dégoût le balaya sans ménagement et le laissa pantois en plein milieu de cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. _Shawn, tu vas le regretter_… pensa-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion.

« On ne va pas faire beaucoup d'exercices aujourd'hui… lança Isaac en lui souriant d'un air complice. En réalité, j'ai une suprise pour toi, mec. »

Draco lui lança un regard noir et releva le menton. Il avait eu assez de suprises pour la journée, pour être tout à fait franc.

« Ah ouais ? rétorqua-il avec méchanceté. »

Isaac le contempla d'un air exaspéré et le garçon le vit inspirer une grande brassée d'air pour rester calme. Parfait, s'il le faisait chier, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

« Draco, je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes d'agresser tout le monde comme ça… lança-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. Je suis pas ta mère mais j'essaie quand même de te faire plaisir, alors tu pourrais la fermer pour une fois, même si tu fais semblant ! Okay ? »

Il ne répondit rien et hocha la tête non sans rouler des yeux.

Soit.

« En réalité on va commencer un problème d'Arithmancie que j'ai trouvé pour toi hier, et on le terminera ce soir. Je dois m'absenter dans une heure pour aller chercher des billets… »

« Des billets pour quoi ? questionna Malefoy malgré lui, piqué au vif comme toujours. »

« Pour un match de Quidditch, Glasgow vs. Aberdeen ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? s'exclama l'autre en souriant. »

Draco en resta bouche bée. C'était pas juste, il avait _envie _de détester ce type ! Pourquoi devait-il lui proposer ça maintenant ? Isaac dut lire la stupéfaction sur le visage du blondinet et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur le crâne.

« Ta mère va même venir avec nous. Le match est à 13 h 45 et elle n'avait rien de prévu cet après-midi. C'est chouette, nan ? »

« … Ouais, répondit-il en accusant encore le choc de la nouvelle. »

Sa mère tenait à les accompagner ? Comme c'était étrange ! Il avait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas spécialement pour lui faire plaisir… Il soupira.

« On commence ? s'enquit-il en sortant ses affaires. »

Lorsque Shawn sortit du bureau aux alentours de 10 h du matin, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son élève qui était penché sur son travail et qui ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Le gosse avait promis qu'il allait bosser pendant son absence et il n'avait plus qu'à lui faire confiance, même s'il avait des doutes. Il se dirigea avec satisfaction vers sa chambre où il prit son manteau et quelques affaires avant d'actionner sa cheminée et de disparaître pour le stade de Quidditch d'Aberdeen.

Aussitôt après que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Draco se leva prestemment de table et ramassa soigneusement ses affaires tout en tendant l'oreille. Il avait prévu de faire quelques petites recherches à la bibliothèque, tant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion, pendant qu'Isaac s'absentait pour obtenir des billets pour le match. Si Draco parvenait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il pourrait peut-être monter un plan pour faire chanter Shawn. Il était confiant en ses capacités, il allait trouver comment tirer profit de la situation. Le tout était de ne pas se faire surprendre avec des ouvrages que l'on considérerait inappropriés pour son jeune âge…

« Draco ? s'étonna une voix féminine en le voyant sortir de la bibliothèque de ses parents. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Mrs Malefoy t'attend pour le déjeuner, vous ne pouvez pas partir trop tard si vous voulez être à l'heure pour le match… »

« Mélanie ! sursauta-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur ses affaires de cours qui manquèrent glisser au sol. Bien sûr, j'arrive… J'étais… Je finissais mes devoirs. J'avais besoin d'un manuel… »

La vieille servante le lorgna avec septicisme mais ne posa pas de question. C'était peut-être pour ça que le petit garçon l'aimait tant. Elle savait se taire et le soutenait quoiqu'il fasse. C'était une alliée de premier choix dans cette maison.

Il lui fit un grand sourire un peu crispé et força l'allure jusqu'à être arrivé au bout du couloir.

Il se débarrassa de ses cahiers dans sa chambre, se lava docilement les mains, puis descendit au salon pour aller déjeuner avec sa mère. Lorsqu'il prit place en face d'elle, la sorcière releva enfin les yeux et sembla presque surprise de retrouver son fils à l'autre bout de la table. _Peut-être qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre_… ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer Draco. Il congédia d'une voix sèche l'elfe qui lui servit une assiette de salade de saison et observa sa mère tout en se restaurant. Elle avait l'air absent, presque étourdie ou distraite… Mais il nota tout de même qu'elle portait une de ses plus onéreuses parures de bijoux et qu'elle était sur son 31. Il commençait à se demander si c'était lui qui devenait parano ou si il se passait vraiment des choses pas nettes dans cette baraque. En tous cas, lorsque Isaac réapparut dans le manoir avec un air joyeux et trois billets VIP dans la main, l'atmosphère ne put que s'alléger, même pour Draco.

Ils repartirent tous ensemble à 13 h 30 pour avoir le temps de s'installer dans les gradins et Draco, qui n'avait pas encore mis le nez dehors de la journée, fut ébloui par les rayons d'un soleil éclatant. Le garçon parvenait finalement à profiter pleinement de cette sortie et n'en finissait pas de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et d'acclamer les joueurs en même temps que les supporters déchaînés du public. Ce fut bien entendu tout aussi innocemment qu'il prit place entre sa mère et Isaac, s'attirant ainsi le regard suspicieux de l'adolescent auquel il répondit par un '_Merci beaucoup de nous avoir emmenés ma mère et moi, Isaac'_… Il n'avait pas fini de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il en avait l'air.

A sa grande surprise, sa mère se mit à raconter qu'elle avait été une grande supportrice de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard à Poudlard. Elle leur parla de la faiblesse de leurs ailiers mais du grand talent de leurs deux batteurs et des différents scores qu'ils avaient obtenus aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. C'était tellement simple… et cela pouvait paraître ennuyeux… mais Narcissa Malefoy ne parlait jamais d'elle ou bien de son adolescence et Draco était tout bonnement ému de la voir sourire avec nostalgie en ressassant ses vieux souvenirs d'une époque insouciante, où les seuls problèmes graves étaient de savoir si elle plaisait au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ou qui irait au bal d'Halloween avec elle. Isaac lui aussi avait l'air de boire ses paroles avec autant de délice que s'il s'était agi d'ambroisie…

Le match en lui-même fut plus qu'un divertissement… ce fut un véritable spectacle ! Draco n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire. Désormais, il savait qu'il voulait voler quand il serait plus vieux. Les joueurs se déplaçaient tellement vite ! C'était incroyable ! Et dangereux aussi… Une collision entre les batteurs des deux équipes avait nécessité l'intervention de l'équipe des Médicomages de terrain, et certains joueurs avaient même perdu plusieurs dents (mais ça repousse vite avec une potion efficace.) Le petit garçon en était resté ébahi et, comme toujours, il trouvait ça _cool _(à prononcer avec des accents traînants, sinon ça rend moins bien.) Isaac lui lançait de temps en temps des petits sourires en coin et semblait s'amuser du ravissement excessif de son voisin. Cependant, quand l'équipe d'Aberdeen qu'ils soutenaient tous les trois se rapprocha de la victoire avec une série de penalties tirés par leur capitaine, il entra en transe à son tour et se joignit au petit garçon dans ses exclamations enthousiastes… '_Allez Aberdeen !'_

Narcissa avait l'air aussi heureuse que son fils et ils hurlèrent de joie tous les trois en même temps quand l'attrapeur d'Aberdeen, Mac Moran, attrapa le vif d'or et mit fin au match par 186 à 45.

« Ouais !!! ABERDEEN ! s'écrièrent Draco et Isaac à l'unisson tandis qu'une holà délirante déferlait sur les gradins sans se soucier de la déception des adeptes de la team de Glasgow. »

Narcissa chercha dans sa mémoire un moment aussi inoubliable qu'elle aurait pu passer en compagnie de son mari et de son fils réunis, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. C'était pourtant un instant purement magique, même pour elle qui se servait d'une baguette depuis tant d'années. Cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était une magie ambiante, insaisissable… mais très agréable. Alors, quand elle entrevit le sourire épanoui de Mr Shawn surplombant celui de son fils, elle le lui rendit sans aucun scrupule…

« Alors dis-moi, c'est bien pour m'empêcher de penser qu'on a lâchement abandonné les Nott dans le pétrin que vous m'avez emmené à ce match ? »

Isaac parut décontenancé et quitta la contemplation de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers lui. Draco avait laissé tomber son stylo et s'était redressé dans sa chaise en le fixant de ses yeux gris acier. Il affichait un aplomb incroyable et ressemblait ainsi fortement à son père.

« Tu sais que tu es trop intelligent pour ton âge ? Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un cadeau… répondit le sorcier plus âgé d'une voix tranquille, le visage fermé. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, rétorqua le blond. Et je sais aussi ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire avec ma mère. »

Le calme du petit garçon le déstabilisa et il sentit toute couleur quitter son visage sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire, selon toi ? s'enquit-il ironiquement. »

« Je dois peut-être te faire un dessin ? se moqua le garçon. »

« Tu me fais marcher Malefoy… ricana-t-il. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu crois ça ? Alors je vais être direct avec toi, _Shawn_, garde tes mains et ce qui te sert de queue loin de ma mère ou tu comprendras ta douleur. »

« Non mais… J'hallucine ! Sale petit morveux insolent ! s'écria l'adolescent en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. »

« Et toi sale petit vicelard détraqué ! Si tu comptes jouer à ce jeu là, ça peut durer longtemps… Maintenant écoute-moi bien, si tu tournes encore autour de ma mère comme ça, j'irai avertir père de ton petit manège et tu te prendras un procès au cul ! Et si c'est pas suffisant, je leur dirai que tu as abusé de moi et on te fera coffrer à Azkaban pour attouchement sexuel sur mineur ! Ha ha ha ! »

Draco se mit à éclater de rire et Isaac resta sonné par son discours avant d'hésiter à se détendre, puis lâcha un petit rire nerveux à son tour. Le gosse bluffait… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

« Tu as des raisons de rire ? le coupa Draco d'un air atrabilaire. »

Le sourire de Shawn s'évanouit immédiatement et il commença à paniquer.

« Soyons clairs, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? poursuivit l'enfant imperturbablement. »

« Je… heu… bégaya Isaac en ayant la très nette impression d'être en plein délire de science-fiction. »

« Tu comptes simplement faire l'amour et te tirer, c'est ça ? »

Shawn baissa les yeux devant le sorcier trois fois plus jeune que lui, et rougit désagréablement.

« Je vais te dire une chose, tu me prends peut-être pour un imbécile, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais très bien que mes parents ne s'aiment pas. Ils font chambre à part, ce qui est en soi une preuve assez évidente. Si tu veux juste coucher avec ma mère, je ne dirai rien. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. Mais si tu lui fais croire que tu as des sentiments pour elle afin de la séduire et que tu la fais souffrir, je te tomberai dessus. C'est pigé ? »

Shawn hocha la tête avec effarement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Bien, alors… deal, lança le blondinet en lui tendant la main. »

« … Deal, accepta le brun à contre-cœur. »

Quelques instants plus tard :

« Tu sais que… Putain, Malefoy, tu fais vraiment froid dans le dos parfois ! »

Le visage angélique de Draco se fendit d'un large sourire malin.

« Panique pas Shawn… En fait, j'avais répété tout ce que je viens de te dire. Et j'avais anticipé toutes tes réactions… Tu es assez prévisible finalement, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. »

« Tu avais _répété_ ? articula Isaac d'un air abasourdi. »

« Oui… Je suis fier de moi, répondit vaguement le môme sans cesser de sourire aux anges. »

« Eh ben… Waouh, tu peux ! renchérit l'autre qui n'en revenait pas. »

Il garda encore le silence pendant une minute puis se frotta les yeux avec les poings et secoua la tête comme pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Bon… On va peut-être reprendre ce qu'on était en train de faire ? demanda-t-il ensuite en venant se rasseoir face à Malefoy. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, _tu_ ne faisais rien et _je_ travaillais. Et non, on ne va pas reprendre ce qu'on était en train de faire… rétorqua le jeune sorcier sérieusement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? commença à s'inquiéter Isaac. »

« J'ai assez progressé pour qu'on passe à des choses plus sérieuses… Je veux qu'on étudie la magie. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama le brun d'un ton interloqué. »

« Est-ce que c'est une manie chez toi, d'obliger les autres à répéter tout le temps ? »

Shawn se renfrogna et vit que l'expression du gosse avait perdu la moindre trace d'humour.

« Je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est trop tôt, et ce n'est pas pour ça que tes parents me payent, répliqua-t-il vertement. Et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Et toi tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas en mesure de me refuser quelque chose, plus maintenant… »

« C'est du chantage ? »

« C'est toi qui le dit… Je parlerai plutôt de collaboration. Mais oui, en effet… c'est du chantage. »

Isaac le dévisagea et finit par sourire d'un drôle de rictus qui ne ressemblait pas à de l'affection mais peut-être plutôt à du respect.

« Tu feras un sacré Serpentard… lui dit-il en observant sa réaction. »

« Tu en doutais ? se renfrogna Draco, un peu vexé. »

« J'en savais rien… »

« Maintenant tu le sais, trancha le garçon. Montons à la bibliothèque. »

Et c'est ainsi que débutèrent leurs leçons clandestines de magie. Bien sûr Draco ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans baguette magique mais Isaac lui apprenait des sorts en lui faisant des démonstrations, et le jeune Malefoy retenait les formules et les postures à adopter pour chacun d'eux ; ce qui l'aiderait déjà à avoir un peu d'avance sur les autres à Poudlard. Ils voyaient ensemble les parades et les contresorts associés à chaque incantation et cela permit à Isaac de faire des cours d'Histoire de la magie à Draco en reprenant le contexte de création des maléfices. Le blondinet était réellement motivé et ils avançaient aussi bien que pendant leurs heures de lecture et d'Arithmancie. Ce qui intéressa le plus le gamin devint très vite les Potions car il pouvait assister lui-même son aîné sans avoir recours à une baguette magique. Et il se débrouillait très bien. Son aspiration à l'excellence le rendait très minutieux, et tous les ingrédients qu'il préparait étaient précieusement manipulés. Isaac et lui commençaient à s'entendre vraiment bien, même malgré le contexte. Ils étaient capables d'effectuer du bon travail tous les deux.

Ca ne remplaçait assurément pas son amitié avec Théodore Nott mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il avait bien pensé à demander à Isaac de faire parvenir du courrier à Théo pour lui mais il sentait que son chantage avait des limites et qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu. De plus, si Lucius parvenait tout de même à intercepter le courrier, il faudrait alors mettre à la lumière du jour leurs petits secrets, ce qui ne résulterait sur rien de bon. Cela signifiait par la même occasion que Draco n'aurait plus de cours privés de magie et ça, il n'était pas près à le sacrifier, pas même pour Théo. C'est en suivant ce raisonnement que l'héritier des Malefoy se tourna tout logiquement vers la seule personne qui était toujours prête à l'aider, Mélanie. Elle se fâcha contre lui quand il lui demanda de désobéir aux ordres du maître de maison afin de faire passer du courrier clandestin à son meilleur ami. Elle lui rappela qu'elle risquait sa place au manoir et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller si elle était renvoyée. Elle avait toujours vécu avec Mrs Narcissa Malefoy et elle tendait même à la considérer comme sa propre fille. Ce qu'il lui demandait était impossible.

« Ce que tu me demandes est impossible ! soupira la vieille femme avec un air affecté par la détresse du garçon. »

« Mais… »

« N'insiste pas, Draco ! Cette fois-ci il faut que tu obéisses à ton père ! Je ne serai pas toujours là pour lui forcer la main pour toi ! »

Draco lui tourna le dos et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord de son lit, la tête au creux des bras. Mélanie sourit tristement et vint le rejoindre en tentant de le prendre dans ses bras. La tâche n'était pas évidente, cependant. Quand Draco boudait, il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

« J'oublie parfois à quel point tu es petit… lui dit-elle affectueusement. »

« Je ne suis pas petit ! s'énerva-t-il en essayant de la repousser. »

« Bien sûr… répondit-elle d'un ton qui laissait envisager tout le contraire. Et tu grandis très vite. Tu verras, tu seras bientôt à Poudlard et tu te feras plein de petits copains… »

Le jeune garçon resta un instant silencieux puis protesta avec virulence.

« Je m'en fous des autres ! Ils sont tous nuls ! C'est Théo mon copain ! »

« Il sera là-bas aussi… le calma Mélanie en lui caressant les cheveux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il va pas aller chez les moldus, comme son frère ! »

« Enfin Draco, c'est très rare de naître moldu dans une famille de sorciers… Ce pauvre Lawrence n'a pas eu de chance, voilà tout… »

« De toute façon, tout ça c'est des mensonges ! cria-t-il. J'ai entendu ce que mon père vous a dit à toi et à maman ! Il va m'empêcher de parler à Théo même quand je serai à Poudlard ! »

« Tu écoutes aux portes ? s'offusqua la vieille femme avec une pointe d'amusement. »

« Je suis chez moi ! rétorqua son petit bout de chou avec arrogance. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle calmement. »

« Rien, juste ça. Tu sais tout toi, dis-moi… »

« Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour toi d'être au courant de ça… »

« Mais c'est ma vie ! C'est moi qui décide ce qui est bon pour moi ! »

« Très bien, ne te fâche pas… Mais il faudra que tu continues à agir comme si tu n'étais pas au courant... »

« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! soupira-t-il. Comment mon père va me surveiller ? »

« Bien… Tu te souviens de Grégory Goyle et de Vincent Crabbe ? Ils étaient tous les deux à ta fête d'anniversaire au moins de juin. »

« Je me souviens… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir là-dedans ? »

« Eh bien ton père est ami avec leurs pères… Et Mr Crabbe et Goyle vont donc demander à leurs fils de leur rapporter tout ce que tu feras quand tu seras à Poudlard avec eux. Mr Lucius Malefoy avait toujours voulu que tu te lies d'amitié avec ces deux garçons de toute façon… »

« Tu veux dire que ces deux _clowns_ vont m'espionner ? s'étrangla-t-il. »

Mélanie acquiesça et le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

C'était le comble du désespoir. Il avait voulu connaître l'information et il avait protesté qu'il était assez mûr pour l'entendre, mais le blondinet eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son chagrin à Mélanie. Même en combattant les larmes, elle le regardait avec de sages yeux de vieille femme compréhensive. Peut-être qu'elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Ne pense plus à tout ça… lui conseilla-t-elle gentiment. Tu as sûrement d'autres amis… Ceux qui font du solfège avec toi, par exemple… non ? »

« Le SOLFEGE ?! Merlin Mélanie ! Si tu veux que je me détende c'est pas le solfège qui va me consoler ! »

Elle acquiesça pensivement en pouffant de rire et lui embrassa le crâne tendrement.

Draco était un sacré petit bonhomme…


	5. Loin des yeux

**LE SPECTRE ROUGE.**

**Partie 1 : Le blond, le brun et les truands.**

**Chapitre 5 : Loin des yeux...**

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, perdu dans l'intérieur des terres verdoyantes des highlands, le petit cottage d'Esther Nott se dressait face aux vents de la côte dans sa solitude et sa misère. La même impression se dégageait de la femme d'affaires assise à son bureau. Elle était en effet seule à diriger son entreprise et sa famille, avec pour unique consolation ses tristes paquets de clopes qui ne la quittaient plus d'une semelle. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, trop de choses s'étaient bousculées dans sa vie en trop peu de temps… Elle finissait même par croire qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne en épousant son mari… Au début, elle avait été séduite par sa vision enlevée et passionnée des événements, elle avait acquiescé à ses propos discriminatoires dans son grand aveuglement et sa stupide naïveté, car elle l'avait pris pour l'homme de sa vie.

Que restait-il, aujourd'hui ? Elle aurait dû prévoir qu'un Mangemort comme Will serait une menace pour la sécurité de ses enfants car, si bien qu'on croit connaître les gens, un membre de la Guilde sera toujours quelqu'un de dangereux et violent. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'on les recrutait. Si elle avait su voir venir le déroulement des choses, son fils serait peut-être toujours auprès d'elle en cet instant, et elle ne souffrirait plus de cette culpabilité qui la saignait cruellement. Elle aurait dû quitter William longtemps auparavant, quand il avait commencé à faire preuve d'un penchant un peu trop pressant pour la boisson et à casser des choses dans la maison sous le coup de la colère. C'était pourtant évident que les choses allaient mal se terminer.

Elle s'en voulait à mort, Merlin qu'elle s'en voulait… Lawrence, son petit Lawrence… Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner à lui-même de la sorte ! Bien entendu, elle n'aurait pas pu élever son fils dans le cadre d'une éducation moldue elle-même, et il aurait de toute façon été obligé d'intégrer un pensionnat et une école publique… Mais pas si loin d'elle ! Et pas comme ça ! Qu'allait-il penser de sa famille, désormais ? Allait-il faire croire à ses camarades qu'il était orphelin par honte pour eux ? Même la justice la considérait comme une tortionnaire d'enfants, et c'était un véritable miracle qu'on lui ait laissé le droit de s'occuper d'Iphigénie et de Théodore.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir son fils que le dimanche, le seul jour où il venait déjeuner à la maison accompagné d'une assistante sociale moldue. Il fallait pourtant que la famille reste unie coûte que coûte. Elle voulait le pardon de son fils, le bonheur de ses trois enfants, et elle s'occupait déjà de rencontrer un avocat pour divorcer de son mari. Ca allait être difficile mais il fallait se battre seule puisque même Narcissa lui avait tourné le dos…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maman ? s'étonna Iphigénie en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa mère. »

« Je prépare la salle à manger pour accueillir ton frère, tu le sais bien… répondit-elle d'une voix tendue et rendue légèrement rauque par la fumée de tabac. »

« Mais… maman, tu ne peux pas mettre le service en émail de grand-mère ! C'est celui qui se débarrasse et se nettoie automatiquement ! N'oublie pas que Mrs Cannaghan sera avec nous ! »

Esther baissa les yeux sur ses jolies assiettes de famille et les petits visages qui étaient peints dessus à l'aquarelle lui sourirent et lui firent un clin d'œil. En effet, ils avaient un léger problème… Elle se tourna vers sa fille et ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant savoir que répondre.

« Tu sais maman, il faut que tu fasses attention, parce que Draco dit que les moldus ils ne vivent pas comme nous, intervint le plus petit garçon en rentrant dans le salon / salle à manger. »

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as que le nom de Malefoy à la bouche, ma parole ! s'écria sa sœur, les pommettes écarlates sous le coup de la colère. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Fifi ! s'interposa Esther en mettant les poings sur ses hanches. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Et ton frère a raison de toute façon… Je crois qu'on va avoir des soucis avec le repas… »

Iphigénie lança un regard mauvais à son petit frère et celui-ci lui tira la langue quand elle lui tourna le dos. Sa mère ne manqua pas de lui faire les gros yeux et poussa un bruyant soupir. Ils s'entendaient vraiment comme chien et chat, et elle n'avait pas le moral pour leurs chamailleries en ce moment. Finalement, ce fut tous ensemble qu'ils se mirent à la préparation du repas, et Esther tenta tant bien que mal de préparer quelque chose de simple sans utiliser de magie. Comme ils ne dénichèrent aucun service à couverts ordinaire dans la maison, même en remuant tous les placards, ils finirent par dresser la table avec des assiettes en carton et des couverts en plastique ; ce qui n'était pas franchement l'élégance même.

Heureusement qu'Esther avait laissé tomber le ragoût en sauce qu'elle comptait préparer en trichant un peu à l'aide de la magie, car il n'aurait pas survécu dans les assiettes bon marché qu'elle avait servies. Le résultat avait des airs champêtres de pique-nique qui contrastait fortement avec la tempête de début d'octobre qui soufflait au dehors. On dut allumer 5 bougies supplémentaires dans la pièce aux tentures vert sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Le temps était vraiment sinistre.

« Bien… on n'a plus qu'à attendre, déclara Mrs Nott en s'asseyant enfin dans le canapé pour quelques minutes, les genoux faibles. »

Elle fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser de trop près à l'horloge du salon mais elle commençait à devenir très nerveuse. Elle espérait sincèrement que Susie Cannaghan était quelqu'un d'agréable.

…Quelques temps plus tard…

En fin de compte, ces premières retrouvailles depuis que Lawrence leur avait été enlevé se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur. L'assistante sociale, qui avait conduit le pré-adolescent jusque dans les highlands, semblait plutôt compréhensive face à la situation. Elle eut une petite conversation privée avec Mrs Nott pour se renseigner sur son état de santé, ces derniers jours. Les deux femmes parlèrent longuement du souhait d'Esther de divorcer de William, et Mrs Cannaghan l'approuva chaleureusement. D'ordinaire, elle préconisait toujours la médiation dans le couple avant d'arriver à cette extrêmité, et ce dans l'optique de perturber les enfants le moins possible, mais ici le mal était déjà fait et les enfants semblaient tous en froid avec leur père. C'était de loin la meilleure décision à prendre. Lord Nott en avait pris pour 10 ans d'incarcération et Esther ne comptait pas mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pendant tout ce temps-là. Il avait touché à la chair de sa chair… Maintenant elle se jurait bien qu'il ne la toucherait plus jamais.

La psychologue sembla un peu suprise de l'aménagement précaire du déjeuner mais, au bout du compte, personne ne s'intéressa vraiment à ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Lawrence se disputa gaiement avec son frère et sa sœur en se balançant des boulettes de pain quand les adultes eurent le dos tourné, et la maison reprit son parfum habituel d'agitation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était senti aussi bien entre ces murs. Esther pensa même que, malgré Narcissa qui lui avait fait défaut en ces temps difficiles, elle pourrait bien trouver une confidente et une amie fidèle en la personne de Susie Cannaghan. Elle était rassurée de savoir que son fils était placé entre de bonnes mains, et elle avait davantage confiance en la possibilité qu'il puisse trouver un équilibre affectif à Cardiff désormais.

D'ailleurs, Lawrence ne se plaignait pas de son sort. Il avait démarré les cours au collège mi-septembre et semblait s'acclimater très vite à son nouvel environnement. Susie Cannaghan rapporta son premier bulletin de notes à sa famille et on le félicita longuement pour son assiduité et les appréciations encourageantes de ses enseignants. Le jeune homme s'était même déjà fait des amis dans le dortoir de son internat. De plus, la Cour de Justice lui ayant choisi un établissement de bonne renommée, on ne se souciait même pas de problèmes d'insécurité ni de racket.

Avec toutes ces émotions, la journée passa malheureusement bien vite, et Lawrence dut repartir tôt à cause de la route qu'ils avaient à faire pour rentrer. Il se vanta auprès de ses frère et soeur de savoir comment fonctionnait une voiture et, du coup, Théodore et Iphigénie insistèrent auprès de Mrs Cannaghan pour qu'elle les laisse monter dedans (ce qui l'étonna et la fit sourire avec incrédulité.)

« Vos enfants n'ont jamais vu de Mercedes ? demanda-t-elle à Esther en surveillant si les gamins mettaient de l'herbe sur sa banquette arrière. »

« Vous savez, on ne sort pas beaucoup de notre campagne… répondit Mrs Nott en rougissant. »

Cette situation était comique pour le moment… Jusqu'où jour où quelque chose ne se passerait pas comme prévu et où l'assistante se poserait tout un tas de questions. Esther allait devoir en reparler avec la cellule familliale du Ministère de la Magie. Ce ne serait pas mal non plus si son fils pouvait la rejoindre par poudre de cheminette plutôt que par la route, puisqu'ils pourraient ainsi se voir plus longtemps. Le seul hic était qu'il fallait attendre des mois avant d'obtenir un rendez-vous ; et encore, ce n'était pas gagné pour qu'on accepte sa requête… Elle soupira et s'obligea à oublier ce genre de soucis pour le moment.

Lawrence n'était pas fâché contre elle, il avait l'air d'aller bien, et la femme qui s'occupait de lui était très sympathique. Pas de raison de stresser… Elle chercha pourtant dans la poche de sa veste la forme familière de son briquet et s'alluma une cigarette. Le soleil glissait déjà à la bordure bleuâtre de l'horizon et il fut temps de se dire au revoir. Mrs Cannaghan demanda à Fifi et à Théo de sortir de la voiture, et chacun resta longtemps à se saluer du bras tandis que le coupé Mercedes gris métallisé s'éloignait sur le chemin pentu de la propriété.

Ce soir-là, seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec son frère, Théodore se mit à réfléchir. Il avait lui aussi commencé à aller à l'école, mais il n'avait pas de professeur particulier comme Draco. Sa mère avait expliqué à sa sœur qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir lui payer les leçons de Miss Hoof, et donc Iphigénie et lui avaient fait leur rentrée en septembre dans l'institut primaire magique Corey de Cabra. Au début, Théo avait rechigné à y aller, et il avouait qu'il avait eu un peu peur. Mais finalement, sa grande soeur était restée avec lui pour l'intégrer, et maintenant il avait ses propres amis. Personne ne lui avait parlé de son père qui était en prison et c'était un immense soulagement. Peut-être que les autres élèves étaient encore trop petits pour être au courant de tout cela. Lui, on ne lui avait guère laissé le choix.

Enfin voilà… ça faisait presque trois mois déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Draco Malefoy. C'était bizarre quand même, et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Fifi n'arrêtait pas d'être une vraie garce avec lui quand on évoquait le sujet, et elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il s'aperçoive que les Malefoy les avaient laissé tomber pile au moment où ils auraient eu besoin d'un soutien affectif et financier. Ces gens-là étaient égoïstes, et on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Pour Théodore, c'était regrettable que Narcissa se comportât de la sorte, mais il estimait que Draco n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Pour l'heure, il voudrait bien pouvoir le voir, ou au moins lui écrire, mais sa mère lui avait défendu d'avoir affaire avec ces gens-là, et il n'osait pas lui désobéir parce qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup de peine pour son frère en ce moment.

Est-ce que Draco aussi était interdit de reprendre contact avec sa famille ? Sinon il aurait déjà écrit depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Draco savait lire et écrire. Théo, lui, aurait pu demander à Iphigénie qu'elle lui lise ses lettres. Ce n'était quand même pas vrai toutes les horreurs que Fifi racontait sur son ami, si ? Elle disait qu'il était comme sa mère et qu'il devait probablement l'avoir oublié depuis tout ce temps. Il ne voulait pas croire ça, Draco était son meilleur ami et il le resterait pour toujours. Elle n'avait qu'à se trouver une meilleure amie elle aussi, au lieu de lui dire des méchancetés parce qu'elle était jalouse ! Il connaissait bien le blondinet et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de reprendre contact… Draco trouvait toujours de bonnes idées, il lui faisait confiance.

Il se traîna au bas de son lit et chercha à tâtons la caisse de jouets qui était flanquée dans un coin de la chambre. D'ordinaire, il avait peur du noir, mais cette nuit la lune brillait haut dans le ciel et plongeait la pièce dans un faible halo bleu. Il pourrait toujours nettement distinguer un zombie se glissant par la porte ou encore un dragon fracassant la fenêtre. Au pire il pouvait toujours allumer la lumière… (lol, que de souvenirs ) A force de fouiller aussi discrètement que possible dans la malle en osier tressé, il finit par dénicher ; non pas sa peluche de Mordicus car il l'avait sous le bras (non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?) mais la BD des _Nouvelles Aventures de_ _Tom Hawkins contre les Dragons_. Il se replongea vite fait sous ses draps tièdes parce que, marcher sur du carrelage avec les pieds nus, c'est pas top, et feuilleta le livre avec nostalgie en regardant les images. Il irait chercher tous les jours le courrier s'il le fallait, mais il attendrait de pied ferme une lettre de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Théodore passa beaucoup de temps à travailler pour ses devoirs à l'école et oublia un peu son chagrin pour Malefoy. Il s'amusait beaucoup aux récréations avec un petit garçon qui s'appelait Justin Flinch-Fletchet mais, le mieux, c'était la cantine. Ses camarades et lui se payaient des fous rires incroyables en se moquant de leur cuisinière qui puait la transpiration, et en planquant discrètement ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas manger dans les tiroirs des tables (ou dans des jardinières quand les fenêtres restaient ouvertes.) L'une d'entre eux s'était déjà faite choper une fois et avait gagné le droit de copier mille lignes pour le lendemain. C'était une fille plus âgée qui s'appelait Katie Bell et qui leur avait raconté malicieusement qu'elle avait demandé à son cousin âgé de 13 ans de lui dupliquer son écriture avec un sort. Ils avaient vraiment bien rigolé ce jour-là. Ce qui était chouette, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de porter un uniforme spécial comme à Poudlard, et Théo était plutôt fier de pouvoir exhiber les supers vêtements que sa mère avait conçus rien que pour lui.

C'était sympa l'école, en fait. Si Lawrence était dans le même genre d'endroit alors il devait s'amuser, lui aussi. Comme sa mère était assez débordée niveau emploi du temps depuis la rentrée, il restait à l'école l'après-midi jusqu'à 18 h et participait à plusieurs ateliers. Il faisait de la peinture et des arts manuels le lundi avec Justin, du foot le mardi et il apprenait un petit peu de batterie avec les amis de sa sœur le reste de la semaine (mais ils ne le laissaient pas beaucoup jouer...)

Avec sa mère et sa sœur, ils allaient maintenant un week-end sur trois à Cardiff pour éviter à Mrs Cannaghan de remonter toute la Grande Bretagne chaque semaine. Ils passaient par le réseau public de cheminées du Chemin de Traverse de Londres pour arriver dans une autre rue de ce genre dans la capitale galloise. Comme Lawrence n'avait pas envie de rester plus de temps qu'il n'y était forcé à l'école, ils allaient dîner tous ensemble au restaurant. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal si on considérait le talent culinaire d'Esther. De plus, l'unique journée du mois qu'ils passaient tous ensemble à la maison se transformait en une véritable petite fête, et Mrs Nott avait même convié Susie à amener ses propres amis si elle le désirait.

Théo avait revu son père une fois au parloir de la prison depuis qu'il y avait été incarcéré, mais il évitait d'y penser désormais. C'était sûrement très cruel de sa part mais il trouvait que personne n'avait jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur à la maison que depuis son départ. En outre, il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire quand ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois, et le petit garçon ne tenait pas spécialement à venir regarder son père dans le blanc de l'œil tous les mois. Ca ne servait à rien, et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

Lorsque Halloween approcha, ils ne purent pas partir en vacances en Irlande comme ils le faisaient tous les ans, puisqu'Esther avait vendu les terres qui appartenaient à sa famille quelques semaines plus tôt. Mrs Nott le prenait avec le sourire en disant que cela faisait partie des aléas de la vie mais, de toute façon, cela ne dérangeait personne de rester au cottage. Susie, de son côté, avait même rédigé un rapport élogieux à la commission, et ils obtinrent grâce à son soutien la garde de Lawrence pour les 10 jours de vacances. Malgré le budget restreint, Esther se permit d'offrir à chacun de ses enfants un petit quelque chose et ils envoyèrent une carte de remerciement à Mrs Cannaghan en signant chacun de leur prénom. D'ailleurs, Esther envisageait sérieusement investir dans une ligne téléphonique pour des raisons pratiques. Ca leur faciliterait bien des choses pour correspondre avec Lawrence.

Un jeudi matin, alors que la joyeuse petite tribu Nott profitait paresseusement de ses vacances, Théodore fut brusquement interrompu pendant la dégustation de son bol de céréales par une chouette hulotte au plumage mordoré qui vint se poser contre le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le volatile se dandinait sur ses deux pattes acérées et le cœur du petit garçon brun s'emballa. C'était peut-être la bonne… Il tourna et retourna la tête, assis à genoux sur sa chaise, jusqu'à apercevoir sa mère en train de faire du feu dans le salon d'à côté. Il sauta alors agilement à terre puis se précipita pour laisser l'oiseau entrer. Sitôt que le courrier fût détaché de ses membres inférieurs, le rapace s'envola dans la brume givrée du petit matin sans demander son reste, et Théo glissa furtivement l'enveloppe dans sa poche avant de ranger son bol dans l'évier, puis de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit et s'adossa contre son battant, le cœur fou et les yeux brillants : tracée d'un trait net et soigné à l'encre noire, l'inscritpion _de D, à T_ était écrite sur le devant de l'enveloppe en parchemin. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il essayait de décacheter la lettre sans trop l'abîmer… Sans grand succès… Et puis merde !

Il déchira le papier avec un mouvement impatient et fit tomber un petit objet par terre. Théodore se pencha prestemment pour le ramasser et se demanda ce que ça pouvait être, parce que cela ressemblait fortement à une canine, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Dray lui aurait envoyé ça. Il se jeta sur son lit avec bonheur et commença à essayer de lire ce que Malefoy lui avait écrit…

« Théo ? Viens aider maman à ranger la cuisine s'il te plaît ! lança Iphigénie derrière la porte de sa chambre. »

« Vas-y, toi ! rétorqua-t-il en n'ayant pas très envie de laisser tomber le courrier de Draco pour aller se mettre les mains dans les miettes de pain. »

Il parvenait à comprendre quelques trucs, mais pas tout, et c'était vraiment trop bête de s'arrêter à ça ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait ! Pfff…

« THEODORE ! répéta sa sœur en soupirant si fort qu'il l'entendit parfaitement depuis le couloir. »

« C'est pas juste c'est toujours moi qui dois le faire ! répliqua-t-il avec ennui. »

Fifi poussa une exclamation exaspérée et ouvrit sa porte à toute volée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, l'asticot ? »

« Rien ! paniqua-t-il en devenant écarlate comme une écrevisse, et en se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la lettre qu'il venait de dissimuler sous sa couette. »

Sa sœur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça ses sourcils châtains en le lorgnant avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? intervint Lawrence en passant la tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte. »

« Théodore a fait une connerie et il ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est ! répondit Fifi spontanément sans que son frangin puisse en placer une. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! se défendit-il. C'est Fifi qui m'embête ! »

« Bon, ça suffit ! Quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller aider maman, ou quoi ? lança l'aîné en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. »

« C'est au tour de Théo ! répondit la fille. Il ne veut pas y aller ! »

« En même temps, quand on voit l'état de son lit, on se demande comment il pourrait bien ranger quelque chose… sourit Lawrence. Allez bouge-toi de là Théo, et je vais ranger ta chambre, proposa-t-il gentiment. »

« …Tu vas ranger la chambre ? s'étonna Théo. »

« 6 ans et toujours incapable de faire son lit… grogna Fifi en ayant l'air déçu que Lawrence ne le dispute pas. »

« Je vais le faire moi-même ! s'écria le plus petit, l'air alarmé. »

« Tu ne veux pas ranger la table de la cuisine, mais tu veux bien faire ton lit ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? s'étonna Lawrence. »

« Je savais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose ! intervint Iphigénie. Je suis sûre qu'il a planqué un truc dans son lit ! »

« MAIS NON ! »

« Pousse-toi ! »

« NON ! C'est mon lit ! Barre-toi sale connasse ! »

« Non mais ça va bien, oui ! Tu vas voir, toi ! Je vais le dire à maman et tu vas ranger cette cuisine avant qu'elle se mette en colère pour de bon ! »

« T'as entendu comment il me parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache comme ça, ce gnome ! »

Lawrence saisit son petit frère à bras le corps et le souleva du matelas qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher, tandis que Fifi remuait les draps et tomba ausitôt sur l'enveloppe décachetée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en défiant le regard courroucé de Théo. »

« C'est à MOI ! Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! hurla-t-il. »

« C'est une lettre de Draco Malefoy ! s'écria Fifi en la parcourant avec des mains tremblantes de rage. »

« Malefoy ? répéta Lawrence, abasourdi. »

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le petit garçon et le dévisagèrent d'un air interloqué.

« Dans le salon ! Tout de suite ! Je montre cette lettre à maman ! aboya Lawrence avec impériosité. »

Théodore se mit à pleurer.

« Nan ! C'est à moi ! sanglota-t-il en essayant de l'arracher aux mains de son frère qui faisait bien 30 cm de plus que lui. Rends-la moi ! Rends-la moi ! »

« Tais toi ! coupa Lawrence en lui administrant une gifle qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Fais ce qu'on te dit et arrête de la ramener ! C'est compris ? »

Théo baissa la tête et suivit son grand frère et sa sœur dans le salon, se tenant la joue et vidant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que sa mère allait lui dire. Elle allait être furieuse contre lui. _Malefoy _était devenu le mot tabou dans la maison, il la soupçonnait fortement de ne pas digérer l'attitude de Narcissa.

« Maman, regarde ce que ton fils fait en douce derrière notre dos, dit l'aîné d'une voix métallique en la rejoignant sur le canapé. »

Il lui tendit la lettre et Esther plissa les yeux d'un air anxieux en découvrant que son petit Théodore pleurait par à-coups.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement. »

Théo allait ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier mais on lui coupa à nouveau la parole... Quelle plaie d'être le plus petit dans cette maison !

« Lis, répondit Lawrence en serrant les mâchoires. »

Esther soupira et chercha le regard de sa fille pour savoir ce qui se tramait, mais Fifi semblait tout aussi grave que son frère. Soit. Elle allait une fois de plus devoir régler leurs problèmes de…

Esther écarquilla les yeux et blêmit à vue d'œil. Elle se leva promptement et fronça les sourcils en direction de son cadet. Elle était magnifique et terrifiante à la fois.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda-t-elle impassiblement. »

Théo fit non de la tête et Lawrence serra les poings en sifflant entre ses dents.

« Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ? reprit sa mère en continuant de le toiser de haut. »

« … »

« Tu sais que je t'avais interdit de reprendre contact avec les Malefoy ? »

« … Oui, renifla-t-il. »

Mrs Nott haussa les épaules avec frustration et secoua la tête. Elle roula la lettre en boule et la jeta dans le brasier qui prenait déjà de l'ampleur et qui baignait les meubles dans une chaude couleur de miel. Théodore se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Je l'avais… pas encore… lue ! sanglota-t-il. »

Son frère ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Théo n'a pas encore appris à lire ! »

Les trois autres se dévisagèrent et se décomposèrent autant que le soufflet de leur agitation retomba allègrement. Fifi se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil à la lettre dans le foyer de la cheminée mais il était déjà trop tard. Les mots de Draco Malefoy partaient inexorablement en fumée.

« C'est sans doute mieux comme ça… déclara Esther en brisant le silence désagréable qui s'était installé entre eux. C'était la première fois que tu en recevais une alors, Théodore ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça, et sa sœur vint le prendre dans ses bras et lui sécha ses larmes.

« C'était pas de sa faute, alors… expliqua-t-elle. C'est la faute de Draco Malefoy… »

« Oui… Même quand on ne les voit pas, ils trouvent le moyen de mettre à sac l'harmonie de cette maison ! s'empourpra Esther. Ca a assez duré ! Je vais leur écrire, moi aussi, et ils vont comprendre qu'on ne se fiche pas de nous comme ça ! »

« … Mais Draco va se faire disputer si tu fais ça, maman ! protesta Théo d'une voix étouffée contre l'épaule de sa sœur. »

« Eh bien tant pis pour lui ! Narcissa ferait mieux de s'occuper un peu plus de ce gamin ! Il est pourri gâté ! Si ça continue comme ça, il ne finira pas mieux que son voyou de père ! »

Malgré tout ce qu'il put dire pour empêcher sa mère d'envoyer une Beuglante au manoir Malefoy, la redoutable enveloppe rouge s'envolait déjà pour Aberdeen une heure plus tard. Théodore espérait que Draco n'allait pas être puni à cause de lui. Il avait peur que Lucius Malefoy ne fasse un scandale après toute cette histoire. Il le craignait encore plus que son propre père….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Lucius Malefoy Sir… couina la voix de Random, un des elfes de maison affilié depuis plusieurs générations à l'entretien du manoir. Une lettre pour vous… »

« Tu vois bien que je suis occupé ! grogna l'imposant Mangemort en travaillant sur des plans et des schémas esquissés à la va vite sur un bout de parchemin neuf. »

« Mais… C'est que c'est important, monsieur… implora la minuscule créature terrifiée. »

« Eh bien ça attendra ! »

L'elfe commença à paniquer en sentant les coins de l'enveloppe rouge qu'il tenait dans ses mains palpiter. Très vite, le papier se mit à grésiller… Random abandonna dès lors toute dignité et lâcha la lettre en poussant un grand cri, puis quitta la pièce en courant. Mr Malefoy haussa un sourcil et releva la tête avec lassitude. Il quitta si brusquement sa chaise en apercevant une enveloppe rouge sur son tapis que des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Qui avait bien pu oser lui faire parvenir une Beuglante ?

Sa lèvre supérieure se mit à frémir sous le signe d'une grande colère et il attira la missive à lui à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction rageur.

« Accio Beuglante ! fulmina-t-il en redoutant par dessus tout qu'elle ne provienne d'un agent du gouvernement voulant faire pression sur lui. »

Comme il n'y avait absolument rien à faire dans ces cas-là, il entreprit d'ouvrir le courrier en se brûlant quand même les doigts au passage, et la voix amplifiée et courroucée d'Esther Nott résonna bientôt dans son bureau privé :

_**'Narcissa Eveline Malefoy !** Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens encore de moi depuis la soit-disant **disgrâce **qui est tombée sur ma famille, mais j'aimerais autant que les choses soient claires entre nous, désormais ! Je ne te pardonnerai pas **ton attitude méprisable** avec moi depuis le procès de mon mari, ni tes insinuations sur mon incapacité à m'occuper seule de ma famille ! **Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser un peu plus à la tienne** si tu veux empêcher ton fils de tourner en petit délinquant comme **son père !** Figure-toi que je viens de recevoir une lettre de la main de **Draco **ce matin, et qu'elle était adressée à mon fils **Théodore** ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu n'as pas saisi dans l'expression : **Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, **mais il faudrait que tu te remettes en question rapidement ! **Je refuse catégoriquement que ton fils corresponde avec le mien si c'est pour qu'il déteigne sur mon petit Théodore !** Alors **surveille-le un peu plus que ça** au lieu de passer tes journées je ne sais où… **Adieu !'**_

Lucius ouvrit des yeux ronds et demeura hébété devant les débris de la lettre qui finissait de se consumer lentement. Draco avait désobéi à ses ordres ? Narcissa l'avait laissé faire ? Il pinça les lèvres avec fureur et sortit à grand pas du bureau. Les semelles de ses boots frappèrent durement le dallage de marbre tandis que les portraits accrochés dans le couloir se turent craintivement sur son passage. Ils entreprirent ensuite bien vite de murmurer entre eux des messes basses sur ce qui pouvait ainsi fâcher le maître du manoir. Ils étaient assez friands de ragots.

Dans son ensemble noir et le tournoiement incisif de sa cape au rythme de ses pas agressifs, Mr Malefoy laissait entrevoir la face cachée de sa personnalité. Il n'était pas qu'un homme d'affaires doublé d'un père de bonne famille… Il était également un Mangemort aguerri ! Il allait falloir qu'on le prenne davantage au sérieux dans cette maison !

Narcissa releva avec appréhension le nez de son roman quand il entra à grand fracas dans le salon bleu où elle passait ses journées, et tressaillit devant le masque de révolte qui creusait des rides dures dans le visage de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je viens de recevoir une **Beuglante !** De la part de ton amie **ESTHER !** s'époumona-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui. »

Mrs Malefoy sursauta, abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et Lucius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire autre chose que lui crier dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde à ça ?

« Elle se **plaint **que **son fils** Théodore a reçu une lettre de notre fils Draco **ce matin** ! éructa-t-il d'un ton haché. J'ai cru comprendre que TU ETAIS AU COURANT ! »

« … Mais non, je… Je ne comprends pas comment il aurait pu l'envoyer seul ! balbutia-t-elle maladroitement. »

« TU NE VOIS PAS COMMENT ? cria-t-il. Alors moi, je vais te le dire ! Je crois que c'est TOI qui l'as envoyée pour lui en te foutant bien de ma gueule dans mon dos ! »

« … Lucius ! Je... Je t'assure... »

« NE ME MENS PAS, NARCISSA BLACK ! »

Narcissa se leva fébrilement de son fauteuil et se planta devant lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête et répéta qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait…

« Très bien, coupa Mr Malefoy. Demandons à Draco ce qu'il à dire là-dessus ! »

Il siffla d'un son strident qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Narcissa et, aussitôt, l'elfe qui était venu quelques minutes plus tôt lui apporter la Beuglante réapparut dans le salon en se tordant les mains anxieusement.

« Ramène-moi mon fils ici immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Et… Non, attends ! Ramène moi tout le monde ici ! Je veux que Shawn et Mélanie soient présents ! »

« Bien Monsieur, répondit-il juste avant de transplaner. »

En attendant que les trois sorciers ne les rejoignent, Lucius se posa lourdement dans un fauteuil et ne décoléra pas devant les airs inquiets de sa femme. Il allait exiger des aveux ! Et tout de suite !

La tension commençait à devenir difficilement supportable dans la petite pièce ronde d'ordinaire si paisible, et Narcissa sentit son pouls s'emballer lorsque la porte recouverte d'un lambris damassé glissa proprement sur ses gonds, sans un bruit. Mélanie apparut la première dans l'embrasure, sitôt suivie du jeune Isaac Shawn qui accompagnait Draco. Ils avaient l'air surpris de se retrouver là, et Narcissa croisa un instant le regard brumeux de son fils avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle aurait pu jurer que Draco ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Peut-être que c'était simplement le fait d'être au courant de toute la situation qui lui donnait cette impression-là… En tous cas elle n'était pas surprise de sa tentative d'insubordination, même si elle se demandait encore par quel miracle il avait bien pu réussir à déjouer la vigilance des elfes qui surveillaient son courrier.

Lucius Malefoy, impérial dans son incarnation de l'autorité, se redressa dignement dans son fauteuil à pompons (fait d'un haut comique, il faut l'avouer) et fit signe au petit garçon aussi éthéré que lui de s'approcher. La respiration de Draco devint irréguilère au fur et à mesure qu'il se posta devant lui. Il avait la démarche hésitante.

« Draco. »

La voix glaciale de son père lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser les yeux devant lui, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Si son père avait quelque chose à lui reprocher aujourd'hui, c'était tout de même une drôle de coïncidence… Il avait réussi à convaincre Mélanie de poster une lettre pour lui le matin même, et quelque chose lui disait que tout ne se déroulait pas aussi sereinement qu'il l'avait escompté.

« Dis-moi, fils, tu as fait d'énormes progrès en anglais avec Mr Shawn… Tu serais même en avance, à ce qu'on m'a dit… entonna-t-il en feignant des bons sentiments qui sonnaient comme des injures aux oreilles du blondinet. »

« Oui, père, répondit-il sur un ton égal, contrôlant parfaitement ses émotions. »

« Et donc il serait bien possible que tu aies pu écrire une lettre au jeune Théodore Nott par tes propres moyens… Tu en serais capable. Le confirmes-tu ? poursuivit-il, toujours aussi mielleux. »

« J'en serais capable, répondit laconiquement Dray sans se laisser démonter. »

Il entrevit Mélanie lui jeter un coup d'œil du bout de la pièce et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il commença à paniquer. Allait-il lui arriver quelque chose à cause de son caprice ?

« Bien, reprit Lucius en ne laissant pas le temps à ses pensées de diverger. Et serais-tu près à me confirmer que c'est bien toi qui l'as écrite, cette lettre ? »

« … »

« Réponds, grinça-t-il en mettant la main sur sa baguette. »

Draco eut l'impression de suffoquer tellement il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il sentit le sang lui enflammer le visage et se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension. Lucius le fixait de son regard immobile de félin et paraissait même se délecter de la peur qui s'imprimait lentement sur les traits de son fils. Un mince sourire vint tracer un arc de cercle au coin de sa bouche et une lueur malsaine naquit dans ses yeux froids…

« … C'est moi, se décida le petit blond au terme d'interminables secondes à hésiter. »

Il finit par accepter sa défaite et baissa honteusement les yeux. Mr Malefoy se débarrassa automatiquement de son simulacre de bonne humeur.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'enquit-il d'une voix à trancher de l'acier. »

Draco se retourna vers Mélanie, Isaac et sa mère en cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là. Malheureusement pour lui, aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à croiser son regard. Il nota que les mains de sa nourrice serraient fort son tablier et déglutit. Devant son silence prolongé, Malefoy senior bondit hors de son siège et renversa la table du salon d'un coup de baguette magique. Le vase de fleurs qui reposait dessus se brisa au sol dans un bruit infernal, faisant sursauter Draco qui se protégea instinctivement le visage de ses petits bras fluets. Le garçon sentit le désespoir remonter du fond de sa gorge et former une boule compacte dans sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient déjà salées par les sillons que ses larmes avaient formé sans même qu'il s'en fut aperçu. Il se sentit acculé au fond de l'impasse.

« COMMENT ? reprit Lucius en le menaçant personnellement, cette fois-ci. »

Draco s'obstina à garder le silence et le coup lui tomba dessus sans qu'il n'ait les moyens de se défendre. Il hurla en se prostrant au sol, la tête dans les mains, et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré…

« Arrêtez ! s'écria Mélanie en avançant de trois pas, la voix brisée par l'émotion. C'est moi qui ai posté le courrier de Draco à Esther ! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie… »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement et elle évita lâcheusement de les rencontrer en se précipitant vers Draco. Elle tenta de le remettre sur pieds en le prenant dans ses bras, mais ce fut elle qui devint la cible à l'extrêmité de la baguette de Lucius, cette fois-ci.

« Ne vous… approchez pas… de mon fils, tonna-t-il d'une voix grave dénué d'amusement.

« Vous le traumatisez ! s'écria-t-elle avec hystérie, en pleurs également. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vos conseils, vieille femme, rétorqua-t-il avec mordant. D'ailleurs je crois que ma femme et moi allons nous dispenser de vos services à partir de maintenant. Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici. »

Draco releva la tête vers son père et le contempla avec une expression horrifiée. Ce qui était en train de se produire dépassait de loin tous les pires scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginer…

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! cria-t-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

A l'écart sur le côté de la pièce, Isaac et Narcissa échangèrent un regard impuissant. Personne ne pouvait dicter la loi à la place de Lucius. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Intervenir ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation…

« Vous m'avez entendu, Mélanie, poursuivit Mr Malefoy en se désintéressant totalement de son fils. Vous pouvez sortir d'ici dès maintenant. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça ! cria Draco en le toisant de toute la hauteur de ses 1 m 20 et en se plaçant entre Mélanie et lui. »

Il avait dans le regard quelque chose de décidé et de tenace qu'il avait hérité directement de son père. Lucius n'en finissait pas d'arborer son petit rictus méprisant.

« Ca suffit comme ça, intervint-il. File dans ta chambre. Tu es consigné pour le reste de la semaine. »

La vieille domestique prit la porte la tête basse et Narcissa tourna vers elle des yeux éplorés. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer aussi brutalement ! Mélanie et elle se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps !

« Allez viens Draco, intervint finalement Isaac en le prenant par le bras et en hochant la tête en direction de Lucius. Fais ce qu'on te dit. »

Le petit garçon se laissa emmener sans trop d'anicroches, probablement encore sous le choc de la nouvelle du départ de Mélanie. Cependant, au moment de passer la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre, il se retourna vers son père en le dévisageant avec des yeux si empreints de haine que les cadres de photos qui étaient posés sur les étagères du salon dégringolèrent. Ils vinrent se briser au sol en parachevant le chaos dans lequel le salon était plongé.

Narcissa sursauta et échangea un regard saisi avec Lucius, mais Draco avait déjà disparu de l'embrasure de la porte et Isaac s'occupait dorénavant de lui.

A partir de ce jour-là, Draco se mit à vouer une haine démesurée à son père, mais qui n'égalait pourtant pas la crainte que le dangereux sorcier lui inspirait… Il s'en voulut à mort pour avoir précipité le renvoi de sa nounou et, curieusement, il ne pleura pas pour elle malgré la grande affection qu'ils avaient partagée depuis sa naissance. Quelque part, cet incident l'avait transformé, et peut-être qu'une part de son insouciance infantile fut définitivement détruite en même temps que les cadres de photos réunissant son père, sa mère et lui après l'accouchement de Narcissa... Il ne rééssaya jamais de reprendre contact avec Théodore Nott. Inconsciemment, il le tenait pour responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé… C'était sans doute injuste, mais si le garçon avait su tenir sa lettre à distance des regards trop curieux, rien ne se serait passé de cette façon. Peut-être que les autres avaient raison depuis le début… Peut-être que Théo était un idiot et qu'il salissait son image en se compromettant avec lui…

De toute façon, il était temps de tourner définitivement une page sur ce passé. Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait Isaac et il avait la musique, et c'était amplement suffisant. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment de vie de famille de toute façon... Cette maison était surtout le lieu de toutes les manipulations et de tous les secrets. Il continuait à couvrir les ébats amoureux de sa mère avec son professeur et Isaac n'abordait quasiment jamais le sujet avec lui. Les cours clandestins de potions et de magie noire (qu'ils pratiquaient dans la bibliothèque quand Lucius s'absentait) portaient déjà leurs fruits. Draco savait qu'il avait un potentiel magique plus élevé que la moyenne. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte désormais : prendre enfin le train pour Poudlard et assouvir ses ambitions…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et c'est ici que l'intro s'achève ! Prochain chapitre : nos héros se retrouvent à Poudlard ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir ! Et je tiens également à rappeler que je sollicite l'aide d'un bêta reader pour corriger mes textes ! N'hésitez pas à me contacter, vous trouverez mon adresse MSN dans ma bio.

Merci et bonne rentrée à tous !


	6. Loin du coeur ?

**LE SPECTRE ROUGE.**

****

**NdA : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard monumental ! Je me suis vraiment laissée distraire par la fac, ces derniers temps ce qui est impardonnable ! Mais bon... comme maintenant je suis en grève pour plusieurs semaines, j'ai enfin du temps pour m'occuper de la mise à jour de LSR ! Merci à ceux qui suivent encore l'histoire, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez une pitite revieeew après la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

Sioupléééé !

**Partie 2 : Désirs et dissensions.**

**Chapitre 5 : Loin du cœur ?**

_Il ne me regarde même pas quand je tourne la tête vers lui… Ce Malefoy est un lâche ! Vas-y ! Souris donc à ma mère comme ça, elle n'y voit que du feu ! Non mais quel cinéma ! Personne ne se rend compte qu'il se désintéresse royalement de moi ? Ou bien est-ce que tout le monde s'en fout ? C'est peut-être ça, oui… Ils n'en ont que pour leur fric, de toute façon. On est tellement fier de la réussite de ma sœur Bella qu'on peut bien sacrifier la cadette insipide pour le bonheur de la famille ! _

_J'ai l'impression de vivre mon pire cauchemar. Champagne, bougies… Ah ça, rien ne manque ! Super ! Ca me donne l'impression d'être tombée dans un conte merveilleux où le bourreau ne serait pas le fou furieux à la machette pleine de sang, mais plutôt ce petit trou du cul tiré à quatre épingles qui complimente mielleusement les invités dans le but de donner à tout ça des allures de réjouissance, de grande cérémonie… Mon cul, oui ! Il est hors de question que j'aille faire l'hypocrite du côté de ma belle famille en leur servant des onctuosités bien fadasses. Personne ne pense un mot de ce qui est dit dans cette pièce ! _

_Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne sais pas quelles conneries il est en train de débiter à ma mère mais elle marche à fond dedans, cette conne ! Mais bien sûr, dès que je deviendrai une Malefoy je ne manquerai de rien et mon mari me donnera plein de beaux Gallions ! Et où est-ce qu'elle croit qu'il va le trouver, son putain de fric ? En haut des arbres ? Faut vraiment être aveugle ! _

_Malefoy a peut-être trouvé un autre moyen ? Peut-être que c'est économique de faire les poches des cadavres qu'on vient de refroidir avant d'aller changer la monnaie à Gringotts ? Peut-être que c'est moral, aussi ? Des lâches ! Tous des lâches ! Putain, mais sortez-moi de là ! Je hais ces fiançailles à la con…_

King's Cross Station, London, September 1991.

« Hé ! Théodore ! »

Le jeune préadolescent se retourna et esquissa un large sourire.

« Justin ! Hannah ! Comment ça va ? »

« Super et toi ? Tu n'es pas venu en colonie finalement ? »

« Non, j'ai passé mes vacances à flâner dans les quartiers moldus avec mon grand frère… »

« C'est dommage ! Tu as raté plein de choses, si tu savais ! Faut qu'on te raconte ça ! C'était bien de ton côté, sinon ? »

« Carrément, on s'est trop amusés… Le seul problème, c'est quand Lawrence commence à faire son intéressant parce qu'il a 5 ans de plus… »

Justin Finch-Fletchley éclata de rire et haussa les épaules.

« On n'a pas vu ta sœur au fait, lança Hannah Abbot en levant les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder. »

Elle était vraiment minuscule avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses tresses blondes.

« Oh, _Fifi _est déjà dans le train ! Je vous dit pas quelle chieuse elle a pu être pendant les vacances ! Elle a pas arrêté ! Elle s'est même engueulée avec ma mère juste avant de partir ! »

« Ah bon ? s'étonna Hannah en écarquillant les yeux. »

Justin sourit avec malice en mimant l'air abasourdi et idiot de son amie, puis se prit une claque amicale sur l'épaule. Abbot ne pouvait pas frapper plus haut de toute façon...

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, Théo, mais je crois que ça ne réussit pas trop à ta sœur d'être à Serpentard… observa-t-il. »

« Je sais, j'avais remarqué… se plaignit volontiers ce dernier. »

« Oh ! Je me demande dans quelle maison on va nous envoyer ? reprit la petite sorcière. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas tous séparés ! »

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'on soit tous ensemble, répondit Justin en soupirant. »

« Oui, moi aussi ! renchérit Théo. Et de toute façon… fit-il avant de s'interrompre abruptement. »

« Quoi ? demandèrent les deux autres. »

Un visage familier encore loin dans la foule attira soudain l'attention du petit sorcier et le rendit muet pour quelques secondes. Il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy, fier, seul, et poussant sans effort un lourd chariot de bagages avec sa baguette à la main. Il contourna le petit groupe sans les apercevoir, le regard perdu dans le vague, et plaça soigneusement ses valises dans le train en exécutant un sort de lévitation. Hannah et Justin se dévisagèrent, bouche bée, tandis que Théo, lui, ne manifesta aucune réaction. Pas à l'extérieur tout du moins… Ensuite, Malefoy s'apprêta à monter dans le train et mit un pied sur la marche du wagon puis se stoppa net, coupé dans son élan. Il fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et se retourna vers eux. Son regard croisa alors celui de Théodore et le brun sut qu'il le reconnut instantanément. Le blondinet n'avait pourtant pas l'air étonné. Il ne laissait rien transparaître, si bien que son visage demeurait froid et vide d'émotions. De son côté, le brun sentit tous ses sens se mettre en éveil, et même son rythme cardiaque piquer un sprint traîtreusement… Malefoy ne lui sourit pas en retour. Il se contenta de le détailler des pieds à la tête, faisant une moue devant ses vêtements moldus, puis jeta un regard hautain aux deux amis qui l'accompagnaient. Il se retourna ensuite lentement et reprit son chemin sans un mot. Théodore en fut abasourdi.

« Tu le connais ? souffla Hannah d'une voix impressionnée. Il n'a pas l'air commode. »

Théo eut un rictus amer et tourna un visage crispé vers la fille.

« Il ne l'est pas, acquiesça-t-il. C'est Draco Malefoy. Retiens son nom et évite de t'en approcher… ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Il leur demanda ensuite de mettre leurs affaires dans le même compartiment que lui, le numéro 12, tandis qu'il partait dire au revoir à sa mère. Esther avait l'air ému en le voyant s'approcher d'elle avec toute l'excitation qu'un premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express pouvait susciter chez un parent. Son fils avait grandi tellement vite ! Maintenant elle allait se retrouver toute seule à la maison et elle se sentait un peu déprimée.

« Maman… »

Elle ouvrit ses bras pour le serrer fort contre son cœur et Théodore fit la grimace. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il était plutôt flatté de savoir qu'il allait lui manquer.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer, si ? s'étonna-t-il en ayant l'air un peu gêné. »

Esther eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis fière de toi, déclara-t-elle en passant tendrement la main dans ses cheveux courts. »

Théodore sourit.

« Je t'enverrai une lettre dès demain matin pour te dire dans quelle maison je suis.

« D'accord, mon trésor... Et pas d'imprudences, hein ! Et surveille ta sœur, aussi ! »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Et n'oublie pas de bien manger là bas ! Et… Théodore ! Méfie toi de Rusard aussi ! Et ne traîne pas tout seul dans la forêt interdite ! »

« T'en fais pas maman ! cria-t-il en se frayant un chemin dans la foule de parents anxieux qui se pressaient sur le quai alors que la locomotive rutilante se mettait déjà en branle. »

Le trajet jusqu'au légendaire château écossais se déroula sans incident. Néanmoins, Théodore ne se sentait pas aussi euphorique qu'il aurait dû l'être. Le comportement de Malefoy… Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au moment où il le verrait enfin… Voir s'il avait changé, s'il avait grandi, comment il allait… Au bout du compte, l'incident de la lettre avait réellement dû briser quelque chose entre eux. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait été moins bête et qu'il avait su lire à cette époque-là… Hannah l'observait du coin de l'œil dans le siège à côté de lui et le sortit de sa rêverie en posant doucement sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre… s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

« Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a rencontré ce Malefoy tout à l'heure… observa Justin. »

Théodore rougit et protesta. En réalité, il était bien plus en colère qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Draco l'avait vexé par son attitude arrogante... On aurait dit un Lucius Malefoy en version réduite. De la part du petit garçon qu'il avait connu, c'était plus que déconcertant...

« Draco Malefoy ? répétèrent Padma et Parvati à l'unisson. »

« Comment tu le connais ? insista Justin. »

« Je l'ai connu avant d'aller à Corey. En fait, ma mère était souvent chez lui parce que c'était une amie d'adolescence de Narcissa Malefoy… Et… et moi j'y allais aussi, expliqua-t-il avec réticence. »

« Et tu t'entendais bien avec lui ? »

« A l'époque… c'était mon meilleur ami. »

Il serra les mâchoires et se raidit dans son fauteuil, l'œil noir.

« Quand je pense qu'il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour ! bougonna-t-il. »

« C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ton père, tu crois ? »

« J'en sais rien… Probablement… C'est si compliqué ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me pencher là-dessus. »

« Bon ! Alors changeons de sujet, déclara Hannah en lui souriant affectueusement. »

« Ouais… »

C'était ridicule de s'apitoyer sur le comportement de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans, de toute façon. Cette histoire était loin derrière lui maintenant. Rien d'autre que des souvenirs… Aujourd'hui, il avait d'excellents amis et il n'allait pas se plaindre.

« Vous avez déjà jeté un œil sur vos manuels ? s'enquit Ernie MacMillan, sérieux comme toujours lorsque le sujet abordé était aussi barbant que les devoirs. »

Le jeune sorcier au visage rondouillard était assis sur la banquette en face de lui, à côté des jumelles Padma et Parvati Patil. D'ailleurs, les filles avaient l'air de faire la grimace étant donné qu'elles se retrouvaient tassées contre la fenêtre, et Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire en leur adressant un petit signe moqueur.

« Moi, j'ai surtout regardé le manuel d'Enchantements, répondit Justin sans saisir la raison pour laquelle les sœurs jumelles pouffaient de rire. Ca a l'air vraiment fantastique ! J'ai hâte de réussir à jeter un sort pour montrer tout ça à ma mère aux prochaines vacances ! »

« C'est pas comme si elle en avait jamais vu, elle est quand même mariée à un sorcier ! se moqua Hannah. »

Justin haussa les épaules.

« Ca lui fera plaisir quand même. »

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et Iphigénie Nott interrompit malgré elle leur conversation. Elle salua poliment les amis de son frère et sortit une bourse de sa poche.

« Tiens, le chariot de friandises ne va pas tarder à arriver et c'est à moi que maman a donné l'argent. »

« … Heu… merci, Fifi… dit-il avec surprise. »

Sa sœur lui fit les gros yeux.

« Ne m'appelle **jamais** _Fifi_ ici ! menaça-t-elle en faisant mine de lui taper sur la tête. »

Les autres première année éclatèrent de rire.

« Allez, j'y vais… mes amis m'attendent. Bonne chance pour la répartition, les nains ! »

Hannah rougit et tout le monde repartit à rire sans omettre de la charrier à ce sujet. Ils n'étaient pas bien grands, mais c'était de loin la pire d'entre eux !

Après que la porte se fut refermée, une sensation de gêne les étreignit et personne ne trouva de sujet pour relancer la conversation, chacun étant perdu dans le fil de ses propres pensées. Au terme d'un silence expectatif et anxieux, Parvati lança avec inconfort : « _On commence à sentir le stress, non ? »_ et le reste de leur groupe d'acquiescer. Cette journée allait être une étape de plus dans leur vie et déterminerait pour beaucoup ce qu'ils deviendraient plus tard, notamment grâce au choix du Choixpeau Magique. C'était excitant et angoissant à la fois. Ils avaient déjà de la chance de se connaître les uns les autres car ce sentiment devait être encore plus difficile à vivre pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Ces enfants-là étaient probablement assis tout seuls dans un compartiment… Théodore déglutit en se mettant à leur place. Les pauvres !

Bientôt, le chariot à friandises s'arrêta devant leur porte vitrée et ils purent acheter des montagnes de bonbons pour goûter à toutes les nouveautés. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre par leurs propres moyens chez Honeydukes, et les sorties organisées au village de Pré-au-Lard les faisaient déjà rêver. En attendant, ils avaient toujours des dragées de Bertie Crochue en avant-goût de ces expéditions. L'ambiance se détendit nettement tandis que le soleil commençait à taper fort sur les vitres. Il était peut-être aux alentours de 3 h de l'après-midi.

« Alors, vous ne nous racontez pas ces vacances à Derry ? demanda Padma aux autres. »

L'institut Corey leur avait en effet proposé un voyage scolaire au mois de juin dans un camping en Irlande du Nord, même si seuls Justin, Hannah ainsi que Ernie s'étaient inscrits. Théodore avait pour sa part assez visité la région… Et puis sa mère n'aurait pas pu lui avancer l'argent pour ce séjour de toute façon. Elle avait déjà investi à grand frais dans les études de Lawrence pour lui payer du matériel informatique et équiper la maison d'un réseau électrique aux normes. Les sœurs Patil, quant à elle, s'étaient rendues chez leurs cousins pakistanais pendant leurs deux mois de vacances. Les trois amis leur rapportèrent donc tout ce qui pouvait bien leur passer par la tête en essayant de se remémorer le séjour… On apprit notamment que Seamus Finnigan s'était fait enfermé dans les toilettes pendant tout un après-midi, qu'une dispute entre Hannah et Lavande Brown avait fait se changer la couleur de leur cheveux en violet électrique, ou encore que Ernie s'était pris une marmite de porridge dans les cheveux et qu'il s'était planqué dans son duvet toute la journée parce qu'on avait coupé l'eau chaude des douches et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça… Théodore et les jumelles explosèrent de rire. Malgré tout, le frère de Fifi ressentit comme un petit pincement de jalousie envers ses amis qui s'étaient rapprochés et avaient partagé des moments aussi forts ensemble… Il se sentait un peu mis à l'écart et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir de meilleure humeur.

Au bout de 5 heures de trajet, l'ennui commençait tout de même à se faire sentir et la chaleur les rendit somnolents. Théo se sentait sur le point de s'endormir pour quelques minutes quand la tête d'Hannah glissa innocemment sur son épaule alors que la jeune fille dormait à poings fermés. Il se sentit dès lors parfaitement réveillé et extrêmement mal à l'aise… En face de lui, Padma et Parvati lui renvoyèrent la balle en mimant un cœur avec leurs petites mains bronzées et il sentit ses joues s'embraser honteusement. Ernie ne vit rien car il ronflait allègrement, mais Justin quant à lui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça aussi drôle. Ils reçurent dans l'heure qui suivit la visite de deux préfets qui leur rappelèrent qu'ils fallaient qu'ils pensent à mettre la main sur leurs uniformes et à les enfiler avant d'entrer en gare de Pré-au-Lard. On commença alors à défaire les bagages tranquillement, et les conversations sur le château de Poudlard reprirent bon train.

« Moi il y a une chose qui m'inquiète, lança Justin en dépliant une chemise blanche. C'est que le château soit aussi grand. Il va me falloir des années avant de trouver mon chemin dans les couloirs sans me perdre ! Ma mère a l'habitude de dire que je me perdrais dans notre propre jardin…»

Les filles étaient parties se changer dans les toilettes pendant que Théo, Ernie et Justin se préparaient aussi rapidement que possible. Ils n'avaient pas très envie que les filles reviennent avant qu'ils n'aient fini et qu'elles les trouvent en sous-vêtements. _Tu oublies que ce sont des filles !_ avait glissé Ernie à l'oreille de Théo en gloussant. _Elles vont passer trois heures à se recoiffer…_

« Avec toutes tes gaffes je parie que tu vas aller à Poufsouffle… plaisanta Ernie en laçant ses souliers vernis (qui étaient déjà au moins du 41.) »

« Hum… Ca ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Justin en réfléchissant. C'est toujours mieux que d'aller à Serpentard ! Enfin, je veux dire… »

Théodore lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main comme quoi ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avouait volontiers qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer la plupart des amis de sa sœur.

« Vous voudriez aller où, vous ? demanda-t-il. »

« Moi mes parents voudraient que j'aille à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle. Ils ont l'air de penser que les autres maisons ne sont pas assez sérieuses, expliqua Justin. Mais franchement, je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte, après, c'est de voir qui il y a dans chaque maison. Ce serait quand même beaucoup plus cool si on se retrouvait tous dans la même ! »

Ernie et Théodore hochèrent la tête en l'approuvant.

« Moi j'avoue que ça me plairait bien d'aller à Gryffondor… avoua Ernie avec un sourire rêveur. C'est quand même la maison la mieux cotée.

« Tout ça c'est du baratin ! intervint Théodore. Quand tu vas trouver du travail on ne regardera pas sur ton CV dans quelle maison tu étais à Poudlard ! »

« Sauf pour devenir Mangemort… lança Justin sans réfléchir avant de pâlir. Désolé… Merlin, mais c'est vrai que j'enchaîne les gaffes ! »

Le cadet de la famille Nott sourit et lui tapa dans le dos avec camaraderie.

« Mais t'as pas tort… Arrête de penser que ce sujet est tabou. Il ne l'est pas pour moi, en tous cas… »

Ils poursuivirent leur papotage superficiel jusqu'à ce que les filles soient de retour. C'était finalement un moyen bien efficace pour évacuer la pression (ça, et les Chocogrenouilles.) D'ailleurs, quand Ernie aperçut Hannah à la suite des jumelles dans l'embrasure de la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? se moqua-t-il. Elles sont toutes les mêmes… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se vexa la petite blonde en virant au rouge pivoine. »

« Ernie avait parié que vous vous recoifferiez, c'est tout, sourit Théo. »

« Ca te va très bien, renchérit Justin un peu timidement. »

Hannah rougit encore plus et reprit sa place entre les deux garçons. Elle avait dénoué ses nattes et ses cheveux encore lumineux du soleil de l'été ondulaient le long de ses épaules. La question que l'on se posait silencieusement dans le compartiment était _pourquoi ?_ Ou plutôt, _pour qui ?_ Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil et le soleil glissait peu à peu derrière le rideau d'arbres que l'on apercevait au loin. On commençait à entrevoir des petites habitations éparses au fur et à mesure que la locomotive se rapprochait de Pré-au-Lard. Les dernières minutes de voyage se terminèrent dans le silence.

« Les première années, par ici ! s'écria-t-on d'une voix de stentor plutôt impressionnante (tout comme l'accent écossais qui la déformait, d'ailleurs.) »

Ils essayèrent de voir d'où l'homme avait crié en évitant le plus possible de gêner les plus vieux avec leurs valises qui traînaient devant la sortie du Poudlard Express. Soudain, Padma attrapa le bras de sa sœur et leur désigna une forme gigantesque, inhumaine, qui leur faisait du bras avec sa lanterne à pétrole. Ils devinrent encore plus effrayés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, mais aucun d'eux n'osa l'avouer, bien entendu.

Ils se rangèrent donc docilement derrière le géant qui se présenta à eux comme étant Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, et le suivirent docilement dans le crépuscule pour une marche à l'aveuglette dans le parc mouillé. Ils avaient tous les pieds trempés en arrivant enfin à destination et s'extasièrent devant la silhouette du château illuminé qui s'offrait à leurs regards enfantins. Leurs chaussettes n'eurent pas le temps de sécher puisque Hagrid s'empressait déjà de leur faire traverser le lac selon la tradition, ce qui n'améliora pas leur condition. L'eau noire du lac semblait plutôt hostile et Théodore fit bien attention à ne pas trop se pencher par dessus le bord de la barque. Ernie remarqua à quel point il était mal à l'aise mais se garda de tout commentaire, solidarité masculine oblige.

Après avoir été parqués dans une petite pièce exiguë en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les chercher, il fut bientôt l'heure tant attendue de la Répartition. Théo avait entre-temps observé Malefoy se présenter à Harry Potter ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs et la jeune vedette avait envoyé le blond direct sur les roses ! Théodore admettait que Potter avait ainsi réussi à grimper dans son estime personnelle…

« Alors c'est toi, le célèbre Harry Potter ? »

« Oui, dit Harry. »

Nott observa les deux garçons solidement bâtis debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle. Ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps.

« Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. Fais-bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils… »

Draco parlait bien entendu du Weasley qui flanquait Potter, mais d'une certaine manière, Théo prit également la remarque pour lui. Alors comme ça le blond l'avait snobé parce qu'il rentrait dans la catégorie des _gens douteux_ ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit Harry avec froideur. »

Les joues pâles de Malefoy rosirent légèrement et Théo eut un rictus satisfait en coin. Bien envoyé, Potter…

C'était étrange de voir Harry Potter en vrai, il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux de la façon dont on parlait de lui dans la Gazette. En rélaité, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus grand que Hannah, et pas beaucoup plus épais non plus. Ses compagnes féminines s'extasiaient déjà sur son courage et ses yeux verts. Théodore, lui, roulait ostensiblement des yeux…

Les premières années s'avancèrent en rang impeccable dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard et s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté de la voûte magique, parsemée des mêmes étoiles qui illuminaient la nuit au dehors. Ils écoutèrent respectueusement les quelques mots de bienvenue d'Albus Dumbledore, puis la chanson du Choixpeau magique, et enfin le professeur Mac Gonagall annonça qu'elle allait les appeler par ordre alphabétique pour qu'ils soient répartis. Hannah se retourna vers eux en écarquillant des yeux effrayés. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être la première !

« Hannah Abbot ! lut cependant la sous-directrice sans perdre de temps. »

Tous ses amis levèrent le pouce en signe d'encouragement et Hannah s'avança craintivement sur l'estrade, consciente d'être la cible de tous les regards. La vieille enseignante lui tendit le Choixpeau et Hannah le posa sur sa tête d'une main fébrile en jetant un dernier regard inquiet vers Justin et les autres.

_« POUFSOUFFLE !_ s'écria le chapeau rapiécé de toutes ses forces. » La tablée en question explosa en applaudissements et la jeune sorcière retrouva automatiquement le sourire.

Par la suite, Justin Finch-Fletchley fut également envoyé à Poufsouffle, et ne se priva pas pour laisser déborder sa joie d'ailleurs, Théodore avait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas innocent si Hannah s'y trouvait aussi. Mais au fur et à mesure que la file diminuait, Théo commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Il aurait préféré passer dans les premiers pour être tranquille.

Arrivé à la lettre M sur la liste, son mal-être devint littéralement physique et il crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. Avec la chaleur et toutes les sucreries dont il s'était goinfré, il avait plutôt mal à l'estomac. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand Ernie MacMillan partit à Poufsouffle rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis ! Là, il commençait vraiment à baliser. Si le Choixpeau ne l'envoyait pas à Poufsouffle lui aussi, autant dire qu'il allait royalement se faire chier ! Peu de temps après, il vit sans surprise Draco prendre le chemin de Serpentard, et il remarqua que sa sœur fut la seule à la table vert et argent à ne pas applaudir le nouveau. Elle n'en démordait pas de son animosité envers cette famille. Il commençait à se dire qu'elle avait peut-être raison…

« Théodore Nott ! »

Il inspira un grand coup et prit place sur le tabouret sans un regard pour personne, concentré pour ne pas laisser ses émotions le noyer en cet ultime instant. Tout le monde le regardait, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un trouillard !

Dès qu'il plaça l'item sur son crâne, les bruits de la salle se turent et il n'entendit plus rien, si ce n'est la voix du vieux chapeau magique résonner dans sa tête.

« Ah… un autre enfant d'Esther et de William ? Une alliance assez surprenante. Il est toujours si difficile de vous répartir… »

Nott n'osait pas respirer.

« Voyons voir… Courageux, oui… De l'humour à revendre. Une tendance à tirer au flanc si je ne m'abuse. Serdaigle n'est pas pour toi, jeune homme ! Alors… Poufsouffle ? Gryffondor ? Hum… Non, il y a trop d'ambitions en toi. Et pourtant tu refuses de marcher dans les traces de ta sœur… Il faudra donc tracer ton chemin. Je vais t'envoyer à SERPENTARD ! »

A cet instant précis, le petit brun ressentit une étrange sensation. La nouvelle l'assomma en même temps que le son de la salle lui réapparut au volume maxi et il se sentit étourdi. C'était fini. Pendant 7 ans, il allait étudier dans la même maison que sa sœur et que Draco Malefoy. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise et se contenta de rejoindre la table des Serpentards, complètement médusé. On l'accepta avec des applaudissements modérés, et Fifi se souvint de l'époque où toute la maison l'avait toisée sans lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle avait fait du chemin, depuis, et était parvenue à se faire plus ou moins respecter. Elle s'était demandée avec appréhension si son frère deviendrait un authentique Serpentard, car il n'en avait pas le profil habituel… Théodore s'approcha et chercha du regard un endroit où s'installer. Iphigénie lui fit donc de la place à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai eu peur pour toi, l'asticot. Je me suis demandée si tu n'allais pas atterrir à Gryffondor… plaisanta-t-elle. »

« Ouais… mais tous mes amis sont à Poufsouffle répondit-il d'un ton morose. »

« Pas tous ! Patil n°1 est à Serdaigle et Patil n°2 à Gryffondor ! lança Edward Mac Murphy, un sale type prétentieux assis à côté de sa soeur. »

Le petit frère lui lança un regard blessé et Iphigénie secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas si grave.

« Et puis, tu te feras d'autres amis ici ! renchérit-elle joyeusement. »

La cérémonie se clôtura enfin. Théo fit le récapitulatif des élèves de son année. Chez les filles il y avait seulement Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode, par contre chez les garçons ils étaient 5 : Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, lui… et Draco Malefoy bien sûr.

Ca s'annonçait vraiment super…

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus étranges de toute sa vie. En fait, il était un peu déconcerté par toutes ces choses nouvelles autour de lui : le dortoir, les cours de magie, les nouvelles têtes, les élèves plus âgés qui se croyaient tout permis… Ca faisait beaucoup de changements, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler avec tous ses amis ces derniers temps. Il redoutait qu'à la longue, ils ne finissent inexorablement par s'éloigner les uns des autres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une déception supplémentaire dans le domaine amical, son histoire malheureuse avec Malefoy lui avait amplement suffit.

Après un premier trimestre plutôt lent à se mettre en place, Théo parvint enfin à trouver son rythme. Déjà, il s'était fait à son nouveau quotidien : Il se levait tôt le matin avant même que ses compagnons de dortoir ne soient réveillés et se préparait sans bruit pour passer à travers les mailles de leurs sarcasmes et de leur légendaire bonne humeur. Il se rendait ensuite dans la Grande Salle quasiment déserte, exception faite pour quelques Serdaigles ou professeurs, et chipait en douce deux ou trois toasts avant de sortir dans le parc. Là-bas, il retrouvait tous ses amis de Corey et partageait son meilleur moment de la journée en compagnie de Justin, d'Ernie, d'Hannah et Padma. Parvati, quant à elle, fréquentait de plus en plus les élèves de sa maison, et par conséquent sa présence à ces petites retrouvailles matinales devenait significativement plus rare.

Tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils se chargeraient tour à tour de piquer une cruche de lait ou de jus de citrouille pour accompagner leur petit déjeuner. C'était en outre souvent la cause de tous leurs fous rires… Puis finalement, comme ils ne voulaient pas faire perdre de points à leurs maisons, ils organisaient de moins en moins de petites sorties de ce genre. De plus, l'automne s'annonçait déjà et les petits sorciers se disaient mieux à l'abri du froid à l'intérieur du château que dehors. Enfin… C'est ce que Hannah avait décrété un matin en étant de particulièrement mauvaise humeur, et Théo lui en avait beaucoup voulu de ne pas se soucier de lui plus que cela. Le garçon se rendait compte que tous ses amis étaient en train de changer de comportement…

Après ce petit rituel qui se perdait donc peu à peu (à son grand désespoir, tous les autres s'étaient faits intégrer dans leur maison), Théodore descendait aux donjons jusqu'à sa salle commune pour prendre ses affaires de cours, et suivait finalement avec assez de lassitude ses leçons de la journée. Il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Poufsouffles, c'était bien sa veine ! Il suivait la Botanique avec les Serdaigles et se mettait quelquefois en équipe avec Padma Patil. Le reste du temps, cependant, sa maison était souvent associée à celle de Gryffondor, notamment pour les cours des professeurs Snape et Hagrid. Au moins, ça mettait de l'ambiance ! Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'un incident n'éclate inévitablement… On pouvait remercier Draco et Potter pour se charger de l'animation.

Ce qui chagrinait surtout Théodore, c'était l'ampleur que prenait cette rivalité, car Parvati devint de plus en plus froide et distante avec lui. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait ! Elle feignait même de ne pas le voir pour ne pas avoir à lui dire bonjour quand elle traînait avec sa bande de copines aux uniformes rouge et or. Théo aurait cru que leur amitié surmonterait les préjugés, mais manifestement il tombait de haut, comme toujours… Il était sans doute trop naïf.

Parallèlement, le travail scolaire demandait beaucoup de rigueur. Théodore, qui n'était pas franchement le roi de l'organisation, se retrouvait malheureusement toujours scotché à ses bouquins pour rendre son travail à la dernière minute. Ses résultats étaient d'ailleurs corrects mais pas particulièrement spectaculaires. Sa sœur Iphigénie travaillait mieux que lui. Tout cela lui laissait de moins en moins de temps pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Les premiers mois, il avait écrit à sa mère deux fois par semaine pour l'informer de tout ce qui se passait au collège. Désormais, il ne lui écrivait plus qu'une fois par mois ; il lui semblait d'un ordre général que toutes ses bonnes résolutions pour l'année s'essouffleraient bien avant la fin du mois de juin.

Il fallait rajouter à cela qu'il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec les autres Serpentards, et que la seule fois où ses camarades et lui arrivaient à se supporter, c'était pour répéter quelques morceaux de musique ensemble. Le cercle restreint des copains de sa sœur était pour le moins antipathique, mais ils avaient néanmoins appris à jouer ensemble à l'époque de Corey Avec les élèves des autres années, cependant, ce n'était pas la même paire de manches… En tous cas, celui que Théo détestait le plus dans le lot, c'était de loin Edward MacMurphy.

En analysant ces évènements d'une vue gloable, il devenait de plus en plus étranger à Hannah et à ses autres amis, tandis qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir d'amis dans sa maison (et il ne souhaitait pas coller Fifi tout le temps pour ne pas être tout seul.) S'il était tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il avouerait que cette situation commençait à le peser. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il méprisait autant Draco Malefoy. Au contraire de son propre échec, le blondinet n'avait jamais autant brillé parmi ses semblables. Malefoy était devenu la nouvelle forte tête de Serpentard. Il était intouchable. Très fort charisme doublé d'une très forte personnalité… Craint, admiré ou détesté par tous. C'était l'élève que tout le monde connaissait de réputation, sans pour autant le connaître vraiment. On le savait arrogant, riche, rebelle et mauvaise langue, et on pensait avoir fait le tour du personnage. Théodore, lui, avait connu le garçon plein d'humour qui se cachait derrière ce masque : ses moments de détente, ses faiblesses… Il se demandait toujours si cet aspect de Draco avait définitivement disparu. Dray se comportait inexorablement comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus…

Il fallait dire que le petit blond tenait fièrement à son image de leader, et que Théodore n'était pas un élève très populaire chez les Serpentards. Iphigénie avait pourtant réussi à se faire une place dans ce nid de vipères, mais au prix de quelles conséquences ? pensait son cadet. Elle avait dû choisir soigneusement ses fréquentations et se montrer discrète au possible. Son frère ne lui avait jamais franchement posé la question, mais il se demandait si elle s'entendait véritablement avec MacMurphy et sa bande… Il ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire d'ailleurs : que ces abrutis fussent vraiment ses amis proches ou bien qu'elle traînât avec eux en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Lui, il se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait lui balancer dans le dos. Il avait beaucoup d'amis parmi les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et même quelques Gryffondors, et alors ? Etait-ce un crime ? Etait-ce une aliénation d'avoir pour frère aîné un moldu ? Les Serpentards considéraient-ils Lawrence comme un arriéré ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Théodore était fatigué de se soucier de toutes ces conneries. Il détenait des secrets d'enfance sur le compte du grand, du beau, du célèbre Draco Malefoy, et il avait parfois bien envie de ridiculiser son ancien ami en balançant aux autres une ou deux anecdotes pour le faire réagir. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait, au juste ? Une part de lui n'en avait peut-être pas envie, une part de lui espérait toujours…

Théo observait souvent Draco à la dérobée et se demandait jusqu'où ce dernier serait capable de jouer la comédie. Il était doué, il fallait le reconnaître. Il donnait réellement l'impression de l'avoir oublié… Raaaah ! Et voilà ! Il ne faisait que parler de ce connard qui lui pourrissait la vie ! C'était dingue de faire une fixation là-dessus ! Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Malefoy et lui n'avaient que 6 ans ! Et voilà pourquoi ça le rendait furieux contre lui-même : Draco Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de se casser autant la tête pour lui ! Malheureusement, c'était ce qu'il se disait au moins trois fois par jour…

Sans grand résultat… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait vécu avec la vedette de la maison vert et argent par le passé.


	7. L'incompréhension

**N/A:** Bonjour à tous et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de venirlire ma fic ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoirpu tenir mes mises à jour comme je l'avais prévu car j'ai plus de boulot que prévu à la fac. Je passe donc beaucoup de temps à m'occuper de mes études et je vous avez un peu oubliés pendant plusieurs mois... Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper, promis ! Voici avec plusieurs mois de retard le 7e chapitre de LSR ! 

Encore merci d'être là et de me laisser des reviews ! Enjoy ! 

Diagon Alley, London, août 1991.

"Maintenant que tu as enfin une baguette, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sauras faire avec, Dray… lança Isaac Shawn en souriant malicieusement au blond qui marchait à côté de lui dans Diagon Alley."

Le visage du jeune héritier Malefoy, alors âgé de 11 ans, n'avait jamais été aussi radieux et en même temps aussi effrayant d'impatience.

"Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment! répondit-il en serrant la boîte en bois sculpté de sa nouvelle baguette magique. Sir Ollivander n'a même pas cherché plus de 3 minutes celle qui me convenait, c'était comme s'il avait déjà deviné celle qu'il me fallait!"

"C'est vrai, admit Isaac en souriant devant le ton passionné du gamin. Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas t'en servir avant d'être arrivé sur le quai 9 ¾. Et encore… je te conseillerai d'attendre d'être arrivé à Poudlard avant de t'amuser à jeter des sorts... On pourrait te regarder bizarrement."

"Je le sais bien, s'impatienta Draco."

Ils passèrent devant la boutique de matériel de Quidditch de la rue commerçante et s'arrêtèrent d'un seul mouvement intéressé devant sa vitrine. Le modèle du nouveau Nimbus 2000 était exposé en avant-première et faisait passer les autres balais d'à côté pour des fagots de paille dérisoires. 

"Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas entrer dans une équipe avant d'avoir au moins 12 ans? répéta pour la centième fois le petit garçon."

"Si ça devait arriver, crois bien que je souhaiterais que ce soit toi… Mais c'est excessivement rare, il faut avoir le sens de l'équipe et savoir obéir à un capitaine."

Malefoy haussa un sourcil en se retournant vers lui.

"Je voulais dire: tu es sûr qu'il faut avoir au moins douze ans pour pouvoir devenir capitaine? Tu me vois jouer un autre poste, sérieux? se moqua-t-il avec délices en faisant pouffer de rire son professeur."

"Allez la crevette, ricana-t-il en lui donnant une claque amicale sur le haut du crâne. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant…"

Comment toutes ces années avaient pu à la fois s'écouler aussi lentement et aussi vite? Son départ pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait hanté chacune de ses journées depuis qu'il était gamin. Il avait fait d'impressionnants progrès dans le domaine de la chimie et avait également pu mettre à profit ses heures solitaires pour dévorer une bonne partie de la bibliothèque du manoir. Son père lui rappelait toujours de temps en temps qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait dépensé pour lui en leçons privées, il attendait de lui de devenir le major de son année à Poudlard. Draco s'angoissait quelque fois en pensant que d'autres élèves puissent connaître plus de choses que lui mais, pourtant, il ne passait pas un jour sans travailler. 

Il se jurait bien qu'il allait impressionner ses camarades et qu'il allait asseoir sa position d'aristocrate très tôt au sein du quartier des Serpentards. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus petit que les autres que ses répliques avaient moins demordant ou qu'il était moins dangereux. Il avait aussi l'atout indéniable d'avoir passé le plus clair de sa jeunesse avec un précepteur âgé de 11 ans de plus que lui et qui lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses très utiles… dans tous les domaines. En tous cas, si c'était à première vue la réaction que les années supérieures allaient avoir envers lui, il se promettait de vite les détromper. 

Le jour de son départ, Isaac était venu lui souhaiter bonne chance, accompagné de sa mère qui n'avait apparemment pas trouvé le temps de remettre un soutien-gorge… Ils s'étaient échangé des mots creux dans le goût si populaire des: _Aurevoir, Amuse-toi bien, N'oublie pas de bien travailler_ et tout le tralala… Ecoeurant. Il conserva cependant bonne figure devant eux, il était bien élevé. Il transplana ensuite avec le cœur battant à tout rompre en direction du quai londonien du Poudlard Express, grâce à l'appui magique d'un elfe de maison qui transportait également une partie de ses bagages. Il avait l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. A partir de maintenant, il allait agir selon son bon vouloir et il dirigerait lui seul ses affaires comme il l'entendait… Enfin, presque… Son père avait probablement toujours un système d'espionnage à disposition pour le surveiller mais il savait qu'il devrait se méfier de Vincent et de Gregory. Il n'était pas sûr que ce que sa vieille nourrice lui avait révélé 5 ans plus tôt fût toujours exact mais il n'allait pas prendre de risques. Ca ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement de laisser son père avoir un œil sur ses actes mais il ne voulait pas que la tragédie du renvoi de Mélanie se reproduise une fois de plus. S'il était puni, son père ne lui paierait probablement plus de leçons individuelles d'approfondissement et il était trop proche d'Isaac Shawn pour courir ce danger. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait acquis de telles capacités, il lui devait beaucoup. 

Alors qu'il allait monter dans le train pour se trouver une place convenable avant que tous les compartiments ne soient occupés, il crut reconnaître quelqu'un à sa gauche et se retourna avec perplexité. Bien sûr… Théodore Nott… Le sorcier était toujours aussi brun et toujous aussi souriant. Cette rencontre impromptue lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il avait pris l'habitude de savoir mentir et de dissimuler ses émotions depuis qu'il couvrait l'adultère de sa mère. Ca lui venait même tout naturellement désormais. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil curieux aux deux jeunes élèves qui l'accompagnaient et ne les reconnut pas. Ce n'étaient certainement pas des gens de la bonne société. Il eut un rictus supérieur et reprit son chemin avant d'être tenté d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'avait vécu Théodore Nott pendant ces 5 années… Il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer la foudre de son père dès le premier jour de la rentrée, il avait d'autres soucis. 

La cérémonie de la Répartition se déroula ensuite sans grande surprise pour Draco Malefoy… Limite ennuyeux… Potter et son nouvel ami Weasel furent envoyés à Gryffondor; Vince et Greg le suivirent à Serpentard… Il connut tout de même un petit instant d'hilarité lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapeau, trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. 

Enfin, il cria _GRYFFONFOR _et Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire. Décidemment, on acceptait vraiment n'importe qui dans la maison rouge et or… Pitoyable.

Mais sa véritable interrogation c'était ce qu'allait décider le Choixpeau pour Théodore. Honnêtement, il faisait trop sympathique pour être admis dans la maison des têtes dures… Il avait toujours eu un fond plus doux que lui-même,mais c'était justement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait tant apprécié. Ils étaient différents, tout simplement. 

Le cadet de la lignée déchue des Nott fut pourtant bel et bien dirigé vers Serpentard et Draco l'observa rejoindre sa sœur qui avait beaucoup changé, elle aussi. Les années lui allaient plutôt bien, elle s'était embellie, remarqua-t-il.

"Salut Draco! lança Pansy Parkinson en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui."

"Salut Pansy… répondit-il distraitement en essayant de voir à la fois ce que faisaient Potter et Théo."

Il possédait toujours son petit défaut parfois malsain de curiosité… Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas un Malefoy! (surtout quand il est aussi sexy… lol)

"Tu es au courant de l'emploi du temps qu'on va avoir?" 

"Non, je suppose qu'ils vont nous le distribuer demain… répondit-il en se forçant à sourire."

Pansy sembla fondre de plaisir.

"Et… Hum… Si on doit travailler deux par deux…"

"Je vois… ricana Draco. Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir…"

Elle lui rendit un sourire époustouflant qu'elle jugeait sans doute irrésistible… Dommage pour elle qu'il lui restait un morceau de pain coincé entre les dents. Il n'était pas si cruel avec les filles, pourtant. Il se la ferma en évitant de rire trop bruyamment.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les meilleures de toute sa vie. Il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle son simple nom de famille pouvait lui attirer le respect de bon nombre de personnes. Même les professeurs avaient appris à se plier à son caractère et à éviter de le cabrer contre eux. Pansy, Vince et Greg semblaient en profonde et béate admiration devant lui et tout se déroulait exactement comme il aurait pu le rêver. Il obtenait déjà d'excellents résultats et faisait gagner des points à Serpentard, ce qui lui valait le respect de ses aînés dans la maison. Il comptait tout de même deux ombres au tableau qui le gênaient amèrement: 

La première chose, c'était cette Gryffondor de Granger qui faisait toujours son intéressante en cours alors que Draco pensait qu'une Sang-de Bourbe comme elle devrait plutôt se la boucler et ravaler sa fierté (bref il était jaloux… ); La deuxième chose, c'était qu'un première année fut bel et bien admis dans une équipe de Quidditch… 

Dumbledore lui aurait même dégotté un Nimbus dernier cri pour voler à ce qu'on disait… Malefoy jugeait cela outrageant. Il ne payait pas sa scolarité 44 Gallions l'année pour que le directeur complètement gâteux ne paye un joujou hors de prix à son petit chouchou… 

Eh oui, encore ce bloody **Potter**! 

Ce que ce mec pouvait l'énerver! C'était physique. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas le blairer avant même de le rencontrer, maintenant c'était encore pire. L'avorton était bouffi de sa propre bonne conscience et de la légendaire _bravoure _de Gryffondor. Cela sonnait irrésistiblement cliché, c'était pathétique. Oh oui, pauvre Potter qui avait connu une enfance difficile… Pauvre Potter qui était poursuivi par l'ombre d'un passé étouffant… Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir ainsi mettre les médias dans sa poche! Il était célèbre et il ne s'en servait même pas! La vie est tellement mal faite… 

Il suprenait souvent Théodore en train de l'observer à l'ombre des regards et ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette attitude. Maintenant que l'année était déjà bien avancée et que les vacances de février arrivaient à grands pas, il avait eu le temps de se faire une idée sur les amis du brun et n'en revenait toujours pas: Ernie MacMillan pour commencer. 

Cette espèce de dindon d'une espèce rare qui étalait sa grande culture avec de belles phrases alors qu'il ne pouvait pas aligner deux lignes sans faire une faute dans une copie; Justin Finch-Fletchley pour continuer, heureux Sang-mêlé insipide qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ouvrir la bouche en cours et qui semblait ennuyeux au possible; Hannah Abbot, pour couronner le tout dans ce joyeux échantillon de Poufsouffles comme on sait les faire. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire sur elle? Bah… c'était une fille. Elle était certes plus mignonne que Pansy mais elle n'avait pas deux noises de jugeotte et c'était le stéréotype même de la jeune blondasse romantique et timide qui lui collait la gerbe. C'était navrant… On retrouvait aussi Padma Patil, une Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas bien et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître… Vous voyez le tableau.

Il se disait que si Théodore avait suivi le même chemin qu'Iphigénie, il aurait peut-être pu s'arranger pour le prendre sous son aile et pour que les autres lui foutent la paix. Malheureusement, Nott était indécrottablement un crétin profond, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le profil de la clique avec qui il traînait, et il ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'éviter de déclencher des esclandres dans la salle commune… On aurait même dit qu'il éprouvait une sorte de fierté inexplicable à provoquer les autres Serpentards. Il jouait avec le feu, probablement sans s'en rendre compte… Le plus embêtant c'était qu'il mettait sa sœur dans une situation délicate parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui défendre de son frère ou de ses amis. 

Pour un mec qui se la jouait anti-Serpentard (pfff… Franchement!), loyal, généreux et compagnie… On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il pensait beaucoup à elle. 

Draco Malefoy avait finalement perdu toute envie de faire des efforts, Théodore Nott n'était pas digne d'intérêt… Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. 

Tant pis pour lui.

Alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard satisfait à son reflet dans le miroir, le blondinet quitta la salle de bains et se baissa pour ramasser son sac de cours qui l'attendait docilement sur son lit. Vince et Greg étaient en train de glousser bêtement en gribouillant les visages des photos de la une de La Gazette, tandis que Zabini était déjà parti à son club d'éches et que Nott avait encore une fois disparu avant tout le monde. Il plissa la bouche d'un air indécis et se retourna vers le lit de Théodore et surtout la malle d'affaires qui traînait à ses pieds… Il avait bien envie de jeter un petit coup d'œil là-dedans...

"Ca y est, tu es prêt Draco? demanda Goyle en se redressant avec difficulté sur ses deux jambes et en soufflant comme un bœuf."

"On t'accompagne à la bibliothèque si tu veux, offrit ensuite Crabbe en pensant sûrement que le soupir du blond était dû à une quelconque fatigue et non à de l'exaspération."

"Vous savez… Malefoy s'interrompit et se dit que l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer. Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant, je vous rejoins, décréta-t-il en détachant bien les syllabes pour se faire comprendre des deux simplets."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire tout seul ici? s'interrogèrent-ils en même temps en ayant l'air complètement largués, comme d'habitude."

"… Je dois peut-être vous faire une démonstration? répondit Draco en haussant le sourcilsc et en se doutant que cette fois-ci, il allait réussir par obtenir ce qu'il voulait."

On pouvait aborder deux sujets de conversation avec ces mecs-là: la bouffe et le sexe. C'était assez simple à gérer… Vincent éclata alors de son gros rire de gorge et poussa son pote du coude en hochant la tête avec un sourire répugnant. Ils lui firent un clin d'œil complice et s'en allèrent sans cesser de glousser jusqu'à ce que Draco referme la porte du dortoir derrière eux. Il s'adossa alors contre le panneau d'ébène et roula des yeux. _Merlin donnez moi la force! _

Il hésita un peu une fois agenouillé devant les effets personnels de son vieil ami d'enfance mais son état d'insatisfaction était plus gênant encore qu'un érection dont il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper manuellement… Il avait besoin de faire ça. C'était impulsif, il ne contôlait pas ses envies! Il ouvrit alors d'un geste impatient le couvercle en bois du coffre frappé aux initiales T.N et entreprit ses recherches personnelles. Tout d'abord, première chose à observer: Théodore était incroyablement bordélique. Il avait envie de rire. Est-ce que c'était des feuilles de cours ces torchons déchirés et roulés en boule sur les manuels? Voyons voir… La révolte des gobelins en l'an 545 ad dans le conté du Glo… Gre… Grkimb? Il écrivait très mal en plus… Ca ne l'étonnait pas du tout et ça lui rappelait le jour où il avait fouillé la suite d'Isaac au manoir. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait un côté féminin un peu trop exacerbé pour vouloir ordonner toutes ses affaires? _Heu… laissons cela de côté pour le moment. _

Il retira rapidement les objets inutiles comme les manuels et les affaires de cours et trouva enfin plusieurs choses intéressantes au fond de la malle. Des magazines pour commencer… _Tiens? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? PC mag?_ Il se plongea dans la revue d'informatique en s'émerveillant devant cette technologie moldue… D'accord, il ne comprenait rien, mais ça avait l'air extrêmement intéressant. Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait bien lui être utile… Dommage qu'il ne pouvait l'emprunter sans risquer de se faire repérer. Il dénicha aussi quelques vieux comics cartonnés tout défoncés sur les aventures de Tom Hawkins et ne put s'empêcher de les feuilleter rapidement avec une immense nostalgie. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que toutes ses vieilles affaires avaient été transportées dans le grenier du manoir qu'il avait presque oublié avoir lu ces bouquins un jour. Il se rappelait pourtant avoir été un grand fan. C'était dingue comme le temps pouvait passer vite. Il restait deux boîtes en fer à ouvrir et il pensa qu'elles abritaient probablement des clichés. Ce fut ainsi qu'il vit enfin à quoi ressemblait Lawrence et l'adolescent avait l'air particulièrement heureux sur la photo en couleur animée avec son frère et lui bras dessus, bras dessous. Au vu de la physionomie de Théo, c'était une photo récente, probablement prise pendant les vacances de juillet ou de décembre. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il ressentit mais c'était indéniable qu'une partie de lui regrettait le chemin divergeant sur lequel ils s'étaient engagés tous les deux jusqu'à s'éloigner complètement. Draco parcourut alors des portraits d'Esther et de ses enfants, de la nouvelle école de Théo qu'il savait avoir été Corey, ses nouveaux amis… Théodore dans les bras de sa sœur, Théodore dans les bras de Hannah Abbot… 

Est-ce qu'il s'était réellement attendu à finir par trouver quelque part quelque chose le figurant, _lui_? Probablement… Il lui avait semblé que Théo attachait toujours beaucoup d'importance à leur passé commun. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé… Peut-être qu'il était plus contrarié qu'il n'aurait dû… Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer d'être un peu moins curieux, aussi. 

Ca faisait beaucoup d'incertitudes tout d'un coup.

Il commença alors à remettre toutes les affaires de Nott en ordre lorsqu'il tomba sur un bijou qui lui avait échappé… un bracelet plus précisemment. C'était un simple cordon de cuir brun foncé avec une vraie dent attachée dessus… Il pouffa de rire silencieusement. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'autre Serpentard porter ça. C'était un peu trop sexy et un peu trop sauvage pour lui correspondre… Il l'essaya autour de son poignet pour voir ce que ça rendait et une étrange sensation de chatouillis se diffusa dans son bras. Il s'empressa de l'arracher. L'item était ensorcelé… Il jurait d'ailleurs qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Pourtant ça ne lui disait rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, pesta devant le temps qu'il avait passé à fouiller dans le dortoir et se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibilothèque, esprit divaguant, cœur lourd et pas traînant. Sa tête bouillonnait maintenant de questions. 

Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour redorer le blason de son ami Théo et lui sauver un peu la mise, car le brun était en train de se foutre complètement dedans. Rien que la semaine passée, il avait encore failli se faire arracher la tête pendant le match des deux équipes perdantes de Quidditch: Poufsouffle vs. Serdaigle. C'était peut-être le seul Serpentard des gradins émeraude à avoir encouragé les deux équipes et les 6e et 7e année l'avaient lorgné d'un sale œil, d'un très sale œil… C'était de sa faute aussi, il savait comment s'y prendre pour provoquer les autres:

"Et ce sont à nouveau les Serdaigles qui marquent! Quelle belle maîtrise du souaffle pendant ce match par le capitaine Chris Morgensen! C'est incroyable! S'ils avaient joué comme ça lors du dernier match, Serpentard ne serait peut-être pas finaliste! s'enthousiasma le commentateur d'une voix surexcitée."

"OUH!" ne tardèrent pas à répliquer les Serpentards en lançant un concours de quolibets tous plus vexants les uns que les autres.

"Il faut savoir reconnaître quand on a tort! s'exclama Théodore en toisant les 3e années ainsi que les amis de sa sœur en arborant un visage des plus agressifs. C'est comme pour la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom! Ca sert à quoi de continuer à le glorifier, hein?"

Draco vit Iphigénie écarquiller les yeux et lui lancer un regard lourd de ressentiment tandis que MacMurphy, à côté d'elle, se levait déjà et tenait sa baguette dans son poing. Fifi lui attrapa brusquement le bras avec appréhension et tenta de le dissuader en faisant non de la tête. 

"Il ne… bégaya-t-elle. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit!"

"Bien sûr que je le pense! se défendit Théo d'un air outragé. Et je pense aussi que tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec MacMurphy, c'est un con!"

Malgré lui, Draco pouffa de rire à une rangée de gradins de là et dissimula son hilarité dans son écharpe en cachemire. Heureusement que le vif d'or fut apperçu à ce moment-là parce que Théodore avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Avec l'intensité du match cependant, on l'oublia assez vite. 

Comme tous les autres, Malefoy aurait pu s'indigner devant l'attitude méprisable de Nott... Au lieu de cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir rire. Aussi passionément que le 1ère année pouvait combattre son image de Serpentard pour ses amis, il agissait exactement comme tel: provocation, ironie, dédain, supériorité... C'était peut-être même le plus Serpentard des élèves de son année… Et lui ne s'en rendait même pas compte, c'était ridicule et c'était attendrissant. Draco l'aimait bien... 

Le blondinet allait chercher quelque chose, alors, non pas qu'il promettait quoique ce soit… Il avait juste envie de se renseigner un peu plus, il avait encore le temps de refuser d'agir après coup. D'abord, il allait commencer par s'informer des moindres détails du procès de Karim Nott auquel son père avait assisté, si cela était possible. La bibliothèque de l'école conservait normalement toutes les archives de la Gazette du sorcier répertoriées par années, mais il aurait besoin de l'autorisation d'un professeur pour y accéder… Enfin, s'il suivait la procédure habituelle. Il se trouvait justement que Draco Malefoy ne suivait la loi de personne. Il allait se débrouiller autrement. Il passa donc les dernières semaines de l'année à jongler entre ses heures de cours et ses devoirs, ses loisirs, son temps libre consacré à faire perdre des points aux Gryffondors et à cette affaire sordide de procès. Il lui apparut au fil de ses lectures (gentiment épaulées par Severus Rogue en fin de compte) que ce n'était pas que le statut de Lawrence qui pêchait contre lui. Il était remonté jusqu'à un premier procès, celui dont il possédait toujours de vagues souvenirs malgré le fait qu'il n'eût été qu'un gamin à l'époque... 

Alors que Lord Nott s'était vu acculé et accusé de complot contre la communauté magique, il avait nié avec grandiloquence avoir jamais été Mangemort et s'en était sorti in extremis en perdant tout de même son emploi. Cette attitude-là paraissait à ses yeux plus que condamnable pour un officier de sa condition. D'autres Mangemorts avant lui avaient avoué avec fierté avoir servi sous les ordres du Maître et avaient accepté la tête haute l'enfer qui les attendait au bout du couloir. Mr Nott avait eu peur, il avait failli, et il s'était déjà grandement sali auprès de ceux qui restaient encore libres et insoupçonnés. Le fait que Lawrence ait été refusé à Poudlard n'avait qu'enfoncé le clou sur un malaise déjà existant, et la Confrérie avait dès lors décrété que les Nott n'étaient pas dignes d'avoir reçu les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous son reigne. Ce fut pour cette vraie raison qu'ils se firent lynchés. Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Il n'y avait que Voldemort qui aurait pu arranger la situation… Et comme chacun le sait, il n'était pas là. Encore merci, Potter…

Il se convainquit donc qu'il y avait mis du sien mais qu'il était totalement impuissant face à la situation. Après tout, Iphigénie n'avait pas trop de problèmes… Ces histoires-là pouvaient être surmontées. C'était surtout de la faute de Théo si personne ne pouvait le blairer dans la maison. Si Draco avait fait signe aux autres que le jeune brun était réglo, on ne lui aurait pas cherché de noises comme ça. Malheureusement Draco ne pouvait pas se compromettre de cette façon. Il ne tenait pas à foutre sa tranquilité en l'air parce que son ami d'enfance était têtu comme un Hypogriffe. Il mit finalement cette affaire-là de côté pour le moment… 

Pour un certain temps dirons-nous… 

Bon, pour 4 ans en réalité.

Mais avant cette époque-là, leurs routes se rencontrèrent encore quelques rares fois et pas forcément en de bons termes. Il y eut tout d'abord cette conversation en 2e année qui vira légèrement aux règlements de compte…

"Et j'ai dit à Flitwick qu'un sorcier comme lui ne devrait pas se rabaisser à aider un élève comme ce crétin de Matt Faucett… lança Eward MacMurphy en déclenchant les rires amusés de ses compagnons qui faisaient cercle autour de lui."

Iphigénie le poussa du coude avec un grand sourire en coin et il se mordit la lèvre en lui jetant un regard de braise. 

"Est-ce qu'il sort enfin avec cette pétasse de Hailey Garkins? demanda Charlotte à Edward."

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé.

"Pourquoi cela? Intéressée Kingsley, peut-être? railla-t-il."

Charlotte Kingsley rougit et haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

"Je le trouve drôle… assura-t-elle en déclanchant le rire des autres 4e années qui se lançaient des regards en coin."

"A mon avis, c'est pas le genre à sortir avec quelqu'un de Serpentard, répondit Iphigénie. Mais je sais qu'il ne sort pas avec Hailey… Il paraît qu'elle est toujours à courir derrière ce Weasley... "

MacMurphy piaffa d'un air dégôuté et amusé à la fois. 

"Tu veux dire l'un des jumeaux? questionna Charlotte. Lequel? Fred ou George?"

"Ha Ha Ha ! Pour ce que je la connais je te dirais probablement les deux…"

"T'es pas sympa! "

"Oh ça va…"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se partagèrent joyeusement quelques bièraubeurres que les 5e années stockaient en cachette dans le dernier tiroir d'une armoire de la salle commune. Le samedi était particluièrement pluvieux et la salle commune était bondée, baignée dans une joyeuse atmosphère de fin de semaine et d'alcool bon marché. 

"Iphigénie, appela une voix familière en se campant devant le canapé qu'ils partageaient."

C'était Théodore qui tenait un courrier à la main et qui semblait positivement ravi.

"Heu… Théo, je suis occupée. Tu vois? répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras."

"Ah ouais? T'es trop occupée à boire ta bière et à critiquer les Serdaigles, si je comprends bien…"

Sa sœur allait répondre mais il fit un geste de la main pour l'en dissuader.

"Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire. C'est Lawrence qui m'écrit, il me dit qu'il a son année avec les encouragements et qu'il s'est inscrit au concours de médecine pour le mois de juillet!"

"Oh! C'est…"

Fifi baissa les yeux et évita de croiser le regard de ses camarades.

"Quel brillant élève, ton frangin, ma parole! coupa Edward. Le concours de médecine? Tu veux dire, _médecin moldu_? Ces bouchers qui découpent les gens?"

Théo serra les mâchoires et le darda d'un regard venimeux à faire froid dans le dos.

"Je ne crois pas m'être adressé à toi, MacMurphy… siffla-t-il."

"Oh, je le sais bien. Mais il se trouve que tu es sur mon territoire, _Théo_…"

"Ton **territoire**? répéta-t-il en sentant la colère gronder en lui jusqu'à faire trembler la lettre qu'il serrait fort dans son poing."

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? se moqua-t-il à nouveau sans se départir d'un rictus suintant le mépris." 

"Je ne sais pas. Tu me fais pitié, MacMurphy. Mais tu as raison, si je reste une minute de plus à côté de toi je vais gerber sur ton **territoire**… Je ne pense pas que tu me le pardonnerais si facilement…"

"Sale petit con! éructa MacMurphy en attrapant sa baguette rageusement."

"Edward! s'interposa Iphigénie."

"Oh non! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il me cherche! Cria-t-il en s'avançant malicieusement vers le jeune sorcier."

Théodore ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et recula en vitesse pour se mettre à distance de l'autre cinglé. Malheureusement, il se prit les pieds dans la table et tomba avec. Les bouteilles qui reposaient à sa surface rebondirent sur le sol rocheux du cachot avec un fracas épouvantable et firent sursauter tout le monde.

"Ca suffit! résonna une voix métallique qui provenait d'un fauteuil près de l'âtre de la cheminée."

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix et se retrouvèrent face à un Draco Malefoy à la moue ennuyée.

"Ca vous dérange peut-être si je travaille, claqua-t-il."

Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent une seconde puis il reprit contenance tout aussi rapidement.

"Ce type est de ton année, lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu devrais peut-être t'en occuper, Malefoy!"

Le blondinet posa alors délicatement sa plume et se leva lentement en se tournant vers lui. Ses deux iris glacés auraient pu transpercer la chair.

"Pardon? menaça-t-il. Je t'ai cru entendre utiliser du conditionnel avec moi, MacMurphy. Je crois que tu t'oublies."

"…"

Le sorcier ne répondit pas mais perdit assurément de son aplomb. Les autres se lancèrent des regards inquiets à la dérobée. 

"Cependant… poursuivit le blond sans quitter son masque de froideur. Je vais m'en occuper."

Il se tourna vers Théodore qui l'observait sans vraiment y croire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le brun vit Draco ramasser d'un geste propre ses affaires grâce à un coup de baguette et sortir de la salle commune sans se retourner une seule fois. Il resta pétrifié.

"T'as pas entendu? lui lança sa sœur méchamment. Tire-toi de là et ne le fais pas attendre, imbécile!"

Il tourna alors les talons d'un geste rageur et partit sur les traces de Malefoy. Il le retrouva adossé à un bureau dans une salle de classe vide. Il ferma doucement la porte.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent longtemps sans parler, ce n'était pas comme ci ils s'étaient attendus à vivre cette situation de cette manière. C'était bizarre.

"Nott… dit enfin Draco sur un ton neutre."

"Malefoy, répondit-il de la même façon. Alors il faut qu'on en arrive là pour que tu viennes me parler? Au bout de… de 2 ans bientôt! Peut-être que 5 c'était déjà pas assez long pour toi, c'est ça? "

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

"Rien! Peut-être que ce sont tes petits copains Serpentards qui m'ont énervé comme ça!"

"Ecoute moi, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de te mettre tout le monde à dos. Tu es aussi un Serpentard, je te rappelle! Cesse de te comporter comme un Gryffondor à deux noises!"

"Je me rappelle bien, merci beaucoup **Draco Malefoy** pour ta légendaire générosité!"

"Je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter te plaindre, Nott, répliqua le blond."

"Parfait! Alors vas-y… Fais-moi la… La _morale_ comme ils attendent tous que tu me fasses!"

Draco soupira et roula des yeux.

"Calme-toi et écoute-moi, Théodore…"

Théo sentit sa respiration se dérégler et faire des trucs bizarres en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Draco Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis tellement longtemps…

"Tu penses peut-être que… je joue de ma propre influence ici. C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas libre de toutes mes actions, tu sais… Je vois bien comme tu regardes en classe, ne crois pas que je sois complètement bouché. Si tu es rejeté par la maison, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi même et tu ne dois pas t'étonner si je ne t'adresse pas la parole. Je n'ai pas le droit de te côtoyer, Théo. Je pensais que tu t'en doutais… Mon père a les moyens d'être informé de tout ce qui se passe ici et je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'il me fasse des reproches. J'ai besoin de son fric pour mes études, tu vois? Si je lui désobéis je peux dire adieu à mes stages de duel avec Isaac, et c'est la dernière des choses dont je souhaite. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi…"

"… Tu veux dire que tu fais semblant de me détester, c'est ça?"

Draco soupira.

"Pas seulement… Tu as changé, tu sais…"

"J'ai changé? J'AI CHANGE? Non, Draco, non! C'est TOI qui as changé! "

"Nott! "

"Ta gueule! J'en ai assez entendu comme ça! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte."

Le blondinet le retint malgré lui et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

"Ecoute… Pour le moment, le mieux à faire c'est de laisser les choses comme elles sont. Je t'éviterai les ennuis si en contrepartie tu arrêtes de provoquer tout le monde dans la salle commune. Je ne pourrais pas te couvrir indéfiniment."

"… Je suppose que c'est très généreux de ta part, Malefoy. Je ne te savais pas si sympathique. D'ailleurs je te remercie du fond du cœur."

"Mais je…"

"Putain, arrête ta comédie! Va te faire foutre! Tu me déçois, Draco…"

Il ouvit la porte à toute volée et s'enfonça dans le couloir mal éclairé en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque avec des enjambées de fou furieux. Draco resta perplexe. Personne ne lui parlait sur ce ton-là! Et pourtant il se sentait coupable cette fois-ci. Il aurait voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement. 

Après cette dispute, un fossé abyssal se creusa entre eux , (si ce n'était pas déjà fait) et la vie reprit son cours sans pour autant se soucier de leurs problèmes. Ils se croisaient rarement de toute façon… en cours, dans la Grande Salle ou dans le dortoir… Mais ils s'ignoraient superbement et ne laissaient pas paraître leur rancœur. De son côté, Théodore était profondément déçu du comportement de Draco. Il avait espéré qu'ils renoueraient une sorte de relation… Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Malfoy, lui, était en colère de s'être fait engueulé de la sorte après tout le travail de recherche et de réflexion qu'il avait fourni pour tenter de l'aider. Malheureusement Théo ne savait rien de cela, tout comme il ne savait pas que Crabbe et Goyle tenaient le rôle d'espions infiltrés dans son propre dortoir. Et Draco ne se doutait pas de la peine de Nott ni de tous les souvenirs nostalgiques qui le poursuivaient toujours. Ils étaient trop loins l'un de l'autre désormais,et ils ne se comprenaient plus. 

Puis, le temps passa et ils grandirent chacun de leur côté. Théodore avait choisi l'étude de la civilisation moldue tandis que Draco poursuivait l'Arithmancie. Le brun sortait avec la blonde Hannah Abbot et le blond avec la brune Pansy. Tous deux avaient dénigré Potter lors de l'affaire de la chambre des secrets mais, depuis que Théo s'était assuré de l'innocence de Potter dans cette histoire et malgré son talent de Fourchelang, il s'était excusé auprès du Gryffondor ainsi que ses amis Poufsouffles… 

Rien. 

Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun que la même incompréhension. 


	8. De vieux amis

**N/A:** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très très en retard comme d'habitude alors on va faire comme si je n'avais jamais dit que je tiendrai des mises à jour tous les mois, d'accord ? LOL. J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre bien sympathique ! Au menu du jour : plongeon dans l'intimité de Théodore Nott, mon héros préféré ! J'espère que vous vous attacherez autant à ce personnage que moi, car c'est le meilleur ami que j'aimerais avoir personnellement. Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous mes lecteurs ou alors merde pour les exams, je ne sais pas si y en a parmi vous qui passent le bac. Moi je passe mon permis demain et il serait temps que j'aille réviser mon cahier des vérifs ! Alors grosse tournée de bisous pour tout le monde et un seul mot d'ordre : ENJOY !

**Chapitre 4 : De vieux amis**

_Narcissa Malefoy… __Mrs Malefoy… Mrs Narcissa Eveline Malefoy… __Merlin que j'allais mettre du temps à m'y habituer ! Malgré tout mon ressentiment, c'est vrai que la cérémonie de mon mariage fut particulièrement belle. J'étais presque émue mais je ne saurais dire de quel sentiment exactement mes larmes provenaient. Lucius était vraiment élégant dans son ensemble anthracite et il arborait un tel sourire que je me suis depuis demandée s'il était content que je sois désormais son épouse ou pas. Personne ne peut jouer la comédie de cette façon, ou il aurait réussi à bluffer toute l'assemblée, jusqu'au pasteur ! Je me demande si nous arriverons à tomber amoureux un jour… Ce serait quand même plus facile à vivre. Je l'ai toujours traité de tous les noms mais, en même temps, c'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé. Peut-être qu'il est cultivé et qu'il a de la conversation ? Nous partons pour notre Lune de Miel demain soir et nous allons séjourner en Italie pendant 15 jours. A mon retour, on m'a assuré que tous mes biens seraient déjà installés dans mes quartiers au manoir Malefoy et je vais enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble cette région d'Aberdeen dont on m'a tant parlé. Je suis tellement excitée ! Esther m'a envoyé ses vœux de félicitations, au fait. Elle connait mes sentiments envers cette union mais j'imagine qu'elle a fait ça par politesse ou pour me donner un peu de courage. Ca me rassure de savoir que certaines choses resteront immuables à jamais… Mon amitié avec Mélanie, mon amitié avec Esther… Ce sont deux femmes formidables ! Elles m'ont tellement chouchoutée ces derniers temps que je n'arrête pas de sourire. Le mariage est quand même un moment merveilleux ! Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour moi et, heureusement, mes parents avaient cassé leur tirelire pour m'offrir les meilleures accessoires. Je crois que si ça dure comme ça, je pourrais bien me faire à cette vie. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire, après tout… Lucius Malefoy était quand même plutôt bel homme. _

Eté 1992.

Cette année-là, Théodore ne l'appréhendait plus comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Il avait de nouveau passé d'excellentes vacances et, pour une fois, le soleil avait pleinement réchauffé les terres valloneuses des highlands. Lawrence avait obtenu l'admission au concours de médecine et il allait entrer dans une université à Glasgow, ce qui était quand même beaucoup mieux que Cardiff au point de vue transport. Ils pourraient se voir plus souvent. L'adolescent avait emmené Théo avec lui dans plein d'endroits super cools et il lui avait aussi présenté ses amis (sans mentionner bien sûr le fait que son petit frère fût un sorcier.) Théo avait alors pu découvrir les joies du cinéma, des cybercafés et des jeux en réseaux. Il en était resté bouche bée. C'était dommage que la communauté magique passe à côté de toutes ces merveilles. Rien que le téléphone portable, tiens ! Il n'y avait pas à redire, c'était quand même drôlement plus pratique qu'une conversation par cheminée interposée ! Et d'ici-là qu'ils inventent des cheminées portables… Enfin, bref.

Le jeune sorcier avait également séjourné une semaine chez les grands-parents de son ami Ernie MacMillan. Le couple de vieux sorciers retraités possédaient une maison avec terrasse très sympa sur la côte de la Manche, au Sud de Londres. Ainsi, les collégiens avaient pu profité de la plage, bien que la température de l'eau fût quelque peu rébarbative. Padma n'avait pas pu venir car elle était au Pakistan avec sa famille comme tous les ans, mais Hannah et Justin s'étaient joints à eux avec plaisir. Théo avait littéralement passé un semaine de rêve… Hannah était la fille la plus adorable qu'il connaissait. Elle commençait à s'affiner et à prendre des formes et elle était vraiment mignonne. Le seul problème c'était que Justin lui faisait la gueule mais, après tout, c'était Hannah qui lui avait demandé si il voulait bien sortir avec elle et il n'avait eu aucune raison de refuser sur le moment. C'était agréable en plus, elle lui changeait les idées avec tous ses bavardages sans queue ni tête. Elle savait être très drôle, aussi… Et un peu de frivolité n'était pas de refus.

Maintenant que Lawrence était enfin devenu majeur, la famille Nott n'avait plus à subir l'impact du procès de Karim. Néanmoins, Esther recevait toujours de temps en temps son amie Susie à la maison.

"Non, je suis bien contente d'avoir franchi le pas, décréta Mrs Nott en conversant à voix basse avec Susie Cannaghan dans son bureau. Il fallait que je divorce, pour moi-même et surtout pour les enfants. On avait fini par s'éloigner complètement l'un de l'autre, vous savez. Vous ne vous doutez peut-être pas de la situation… Heu… _familiale_ qui nous dressait l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était vraiment la seule chose à faire. Et c'est ce que ma vieille amie Narcissa Malefoy aurait dû faire de son côté depuis bien longtemps ! Seulement, je suis la seule à avoir eu assez de courage !"

Susie hocha la tête pour tempérer un peu l'emportement d'Esther et lui resservit une tasse de café brûlant.

"Il faudra quand même que vous rencontriez votre avocat avant la sortie de Mr Nott. Il ne lui reste que 20 mois d'incarcération et il pourrait même sortir plus tôt si on juge qu'il se conduit suffisamment bien pour le mériter. On ne sait pas quelle réaction il peut avoir à sa sortie, Esther. Vous dîtes que l'endoit où il se trouve a la réputation d'avoir rendu fous plusieurs détenus … Vous devriez peut-être mettre un peu d'eau dans votre vin et penser à anticiper la situation…"

"Je sais, j'y avais déjà pensé. Je crois que c'est surtout à moi qu'il pourrait en vouloir… A cause du divorce justement. Vous étiez là, vous avez remarqué son attitude pendant la procédure."

"Oui."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour mes enfants… "reprit sérieusement Esther. "On a pris depuis longtemps les mesures nécessaires à la protection de Lawrence, mais c'est vrai que je me pose la question pour Iphigénie et Théodore. Je ne pourrais pas empêcher mon ex-mari de les voir s'il en formule la demande… Mais je crois que ça se passera bien. Il sera fier d'eux."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à l'aîné tandis qu'il chouchouterait les deux autres ?"

Esther soupira et plongea son regard au loin dans le vert profond des collines qui transperçait par la fenêtre.

"Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquez… Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance."

"C'est étrange… Il y avait beaucoup de phénomènes très singuliers dans votre dossier quand il était à ma charge…"

"Mais vous vous doutez certainement qu'il y a de bonnes raisons à cela", s'enquit-elle avec précipitation.

"Oui. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus… J'avoue cependant que ça m'intrigue. J'espère qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun souci à se faire pour vous ni pour vos enfants, répondit Susie en souriant tristement."

Esther secoua négativement la tête pour la rassurer.

"Allons voir ce qu'ils sont encore en train de fabriquer… " lança la mère en se levant et en écrasant un mégot dans le cendrier plein sur son bureau. "Jeudi dernier, j'ai encore eu la bonne surprise de retrouver le petit dernier dans la cuisine en train d'essayer de faire un gâteau. C'est limite si on n'a pas dû faire changer notre four après ça…" pouffa-t-elle.

Le cottage vivait donc pleinement dans la bonne humeur et Théodore avait hâte de rentrer en 3e année parce que sa mère avait reçu le papier à remplir pour l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il attendait cette opportunité depuis 2 ans, voire même plus, et il avait promis à son frère qu'il lui rapporterait des farces et attrapes de chez Zonko pour qu'il en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs à ses amis… Lawrence préparait déjà son déménagement à Glasgow et leur mère passait ses vacances à courir à droite et à gauche pour régler les derniers préparatifs. Elle n'était pas toujous de bonne humeur d'ailleurs, c'était sympa que Susie soit passée ce jour-là. Ca obligeait Esther à faire une pause quelques minutes. Elle se dévouait toujours corps et âmes pour eux, même s'ils lui demandaient d'arrêter de jouer la mère poule comme ça. Elle avait changé depuis que leur père était enfermé à Azkaban.

En tous cas, à Poudlard aussi il y eut de l'agitation cette année-là. Les Nott perdaient très vite le fil de l'actualité politique magique lorsqu'ils étaient en vacances car Esther ne souscrivait pas à la Gazette quotidiennement. Ce fut donc une fois de retour au château que Théodore et Iphigénie apprirent l'évasion d'un ancien Mangemort d'Azkaban. Siruis Black, un forcené apparemment relâché dans la nature et qui chercherait à faire la peau à Harry Potter. Le brun ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec son père et c'était plutôt désagréable. Son père était un criminel, tout comme Black, et il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il n'éprouvait rien qui puisse s'apparenter à de l'amour pour lui. De toute façon, il ne possédait que d'infimes réminiscences du sorcier car il ne l'avait pleinement côtoyé qu'à ses 6 ans, après qu'il fût acquitté de son premier procès au Ministère. Mr Nott n'était resté que quelques mois à la maison et le père et le fils n'avaient pas eu le temps de nouer des liens. Pour faire simple, Théo ne se souvenait plus de William que comme l'homme qui avait brutalisé sa mère et son frère et qui lui valait le mépris de Draco Malefoy et de ses autres camarades au quotidien. Cela suffisait amplement à expliquer son état d'esprit.

Potter n'avait pas l'air particulièrement effrayé par toute cette histoire. C'est sûr qu'après avoir trempé dans l'affaire de la chambre des secrets, ça devait être de la rigolade pour lui. L'année dernière, il avait menacé Justin en lui parlant Fourchelang pendant le club de duel de leur ancien professeur de DCFM mais depuis, ils s'étaient expliqués et tous ses amis le côtoyaient de temps en temps désormais. Evidemment ça rendait Hannah insupportable d'être l'amie de Celui-qui-a-survécu mais il endurait son enthousiasme patiemment. S'il commençait à devenir jaloux de Potter, c'en serait fini de sa pseudo-intégration chez les Serpentards. Il avait quand même compris le message de Malefoy l'année passée et il allait éviter de se faire trop remarquer si c'était possible. C'était la raison pour laquelle il préférait éviter de se joindre aux autres quand ils discutaient avec le célèbre trio gryffondoresque constitué de Potter, Weasley et de Granger.

"Mr Nott ! Vous pourriez peut-être sortir de votre rêverie et me sortir à la place l'essai que je vous avais demandé de me rendre ?" lança la voix sèche du professeur MacGonagall en le faisant sursauter.

"Heu…"

"Eh bien ?" s'enquit la directrice des Gryffondors en le toisant d'un œil de prédateur. "Je vous ai déjà accordé une journée supplémentaire de délai, Mr Nott. Cela n'est-il pas suffisant ?"

"J'ai oublié", répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

"Et moi je n'oublierai pas de vous donner une retenue mardi soir dans mon bureau, jeune homme. Il est temps que vous appreniez à vous plier au règlement !"

La classe ricana d'un petit rire imbécile et Théodore rougit avec humiliation et surtout avec colère pour ceux qui se payaient sa tête.

Les choses se passaient souvent comme ça, malheureusement. Il avait beau y mettre du sien, il n'arrivait pas à s'organiser. Du moment qu'il avait à peu près la moyenne dans toutes les matières, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de dormir. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu travailler la veille au soir avec tout le bruit que firent les Serpentards dans la salle commune. Leur équipe de Quidditch avait battu à plates coutures les Serdaigles et, pour le moment, leur maison était bien partie pour remporter la coupe. Draco jouait pour la deuxième année consécutive au poste d'attrapeur et Théo se demandait si c'était bien par envie ou uniquement pour conccurencer Harry Potter. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal par rapport aux autres équipes mais Potter était meilleur que lui (ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire devant le blond.) Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, était un as de la stratégie de terrain et Théo pensait qu'ils feraient mieux d'attendre de voir le déroulement du match Serdaigle vs. Gryffondor avant de se réjouir… Mais enfin, il avouait que c'aurait été bête de perdre une occasion de s'amuser… Cependant, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se mette un coup de pied au cul s'il ne souhaitait pas redoubler. C'était décourageant…

"C'est vrai que tes notes de Métamorphose ne sont pas terribles…" dit Ernie en jetant un coup d'œil à son bulletin. "On finissait aussi par se demander ce que tu foutais à Serpentard… Tu vois bien, tu es meilleur en Potions et en Enchantements, ça explique tout…" plaisanta-t-il.

Théodore lui sourit et soupira en faisant la grimace devant le papier officiel que sa mère allait recevoir la semaine prochaine. Ce n'était guère brillant… Il aurait pu demander à sa sœur de l'aider pour plusieurs devoirs maison mais en même temps, Fifi était fourrée 24/7 dans les pattes de MacMurphy et, comme chacun pouvait aisément le deviner, il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se confronter de nouveau au 5e année. Même ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle avaient une meilleure moyenne que lui… Il fallait dire que Draco les aidait à faire leurs devoirs. Pour sa part, Théodore n'osait pas aller demander de l'aide au blondinet depuis qu'il l'avait gentiment invité à aller se faire foutre l'année dernière. Il s'estimait déjà assez heureux d'avoir encore toutes ses dents à l'heure qu'il était.

"Pff… Heureusement qu'il y a le week-end à Pré-au-Lard cette semaine parce que moi aussi j'en ai ras le bol", renchérit Justin.

"Ca fait toujours ça quand on arrive au deuxième trimestre", remarqua Hannah. "Et vous avez vu comme les 5e et 7e années passent leur temps enfermés à travailler ! Ca a l'air vraiment raide les examens ! Je suis bien contente qu'on ait encore deux ans tranquilles devant nous…"

"Oui c'est clair. Au fait Théo, elle s'en sort, ta sœur, avec les BUSE ?" demanda Ernie.

Le Serpentard ricana froidement et haussa les épaules.

"Elle passe surtout son temps à essayer de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de ce connard de MacMurphy", répliqua-t-il amèrement. "Je n'arrive pas à lui mettre dans le crâne que ce type est un crétin. Ca commence à m'énerver…"

"Vous vous êtes engueulés ?"

"Oh… Déjà que Fifi et moi on se fait toujours plus ou moins la gueule, là c'est clair qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tant pis pour elle… Faudra pas qu'elle vienne pleurer quand MacMurphy lui aura brisé le cœur. Je l'aurais prévenue."

"Ca saute pourtant aux yeux qu'il saute tout… Heu…Hum. Enfin, vous voyez ?" rajouta Justin.

"Merci Finch-Fletchley, on n'avait pas besoin de cette image-là…" coupa un peu sèchement Nott.

Plus le temps passait et plus Justin et lui avaient du mal à s'entendre comme avant. Le Poufsouffle avait toujours été plus ou moins enclin à enchaîner les bévues, un peu comme Londubat, mais ces temps-ci Théo avait remarqué que ces gaffes concernant les Serpentards, les Mangemorts et compagnie s'étaient multipliées. Il se sentait personnellement visé, il savait que Justin était amoureux d'Hannah depuis l'école primaire. Il finissait par se dire qu'il allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec elle pour mettre un terme à leur relation avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts. Il aimait bien Hannah mais, justement, c'était le « bien » qui faisait tâche dans ce genre de situation. Il n'allait pas non plus lui mentir et lui offrir des fleurs à Noël… Il était peut-être un Serpentard, mais il était loin d'être un hypocrite ! Du moins, il espérait... Il se promit de régler la situation lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce serait de cette manière plus simple de lui parler en tête à tête.

Le samedi 6 décembre 1992 fut étonnamment clair et ensoleillé pour un après-midi d'hiver. Il faisait très froid dehors et l'herbe crissa agréablement sous le pas des étudiants sur le chemin qui menait à la ville. Théodore avait pris ses résolutions mais il avait vraiment du mal à paraître à l'aise avec Hannah qui lui sautait au cou dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion et qui insistait pour prendre des photos ensemble.

"Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille chez Pieddodu tous les deux, mon chéri ?" demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

"Heu… Tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille aux Trois Balais avec les autres ?"

"Mais enfin… Quoi ?"

Théo fourra les mains dans ses poches et fronça les sourcils avec gêne. Ernie se racla la gorge et donna un coup de coude à Justin qui semblait estomaqué. L'imposant Poufsouffle entraîna alors de force Finch-Fletchley loin du couple parce que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très dégourdi. Hannah lâcha précipitament la main du Serpentard et le fusilla du regard avec un mélange de douleur et d'indigniation.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ben…"

"Te fatigue pas ! Ne me prends pas pour une conne ! Je comprends bien où tu veux en venir !"

"Je suis désolé…"

"Tu es désolé ? Je peux savoir au moins pourquoi tu me fais ça aujourd'hui ?"

"Ecoute, Hannah… Tu sais qu'on est de très bons amis tous les deux et… je t'apprécie énormément et… Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux…"

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus ?

"Ah ouais ?" coupa-t-elle. "Bah on dirait pas !"

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé… Je ne pense pas être vraiment amoureux de toi. Tu devrais peut-être plutôt parler avec Justin."

"… C'est Justin qui t'as convaincu de faire ça ?" cria-t-elle.

"Hein ? Mais… Non !" paniqua-t-il.

"Ah nan nan nan, j'ai tout compris ! Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier ! Il va entendre parler de moi, ça tu peux en être sûr ! Bonne journée, **Théodore Nott** !" lança-t-elle furieusement avant de le planter dans l'allée principale.

_Bon… Ca c'est fait_ (lol.) Merde, mais pourquoi devait-il avoir la poisse comme ça ? Maintenant c'était certain que Justin allait lui faire la gueule à mort. Oh et puis merde, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! Il pouvait bien profiter de sa journée et visiter la ville sans avoir de remords… Pas vraiment, d'accord. Il se sentait coupable. Mais… C'était ce qu'il comptait faire quand même ! Les autres n'avaient qu'à se démerder ! Il se rendit compte par la même occasion que cette histoire l'avait quand même beaucoup plus secoué qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il espérait qu'il ne venait pas de faire une immense connerie.

Ce fut un peu étrange et pas franchement agréable de faire les boutiques tout seul mais après tout, avec l'ambiance qu'il y avait chez les Serpentards, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il se rendit comme promis chez Zonko et tenta de dénicher des gadgets d'apparence plus ou moins moldue qu'ils pourraient offrir à Lawrence en toute sécurité. Il flasha tout de suite sur un jeu de dés à caractère plus ou moins coquin dont les défis se renouvellaient indéfiniment. Il se dit que son grand frère en ferait certainement bon usage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent de poche par contre… De plus, comme Fifi et lui ne se parlaient plus, il n'osait pas aller lui réclamer de la monnaie. Il n'eut finalement pas de quoi boire un verre au pub et rentra au château avec morosité. Tout était tellement plus simple quand ils étaient plus petits…

Ce même jour, dans la bibliothèque, de nombreux étudiants étaient restés à l'intérieur pour réviser en vue de la préparation de leurs examens : les BUSE pour les 5e années et les ASPIC pour les 7e année.

"Alors, tu as été le voir ?" demanda Kayleigh à Charlotte par dessus un bouquin d'Astronomie.

"Qui ça ?" intervint Iphigénie en relevant la tête.

"Mais le beau Matt Faucett bien sûr…" ricana Edward en s'attirant le regard noir de la Serpentarde en face de lui.

"Il est franchement sympa ! Si tu apprenais à le connaître tu…"

"Oh mais c'est là que tu ne comprends pas, Kingsley. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux Poufsouffles moi", coupa MacMurphy vertement.

"Laissez la finir !" s'interposa Fifi avec exaspération.

Edward s'inclina cyniquement et dessina un geste alambiqué en direction de Charlotte pour l'inciter à poursuivre son récit.

"Hum… Heu… Eh bien je lui ai parlé", rougit-elle en se tournant vers les deux filles autour de la table. "Il est souvent tout seul depuis que la famille de Garkins a encore déménagé. Il paraît qu'elle étudie en France, maintenant…"

"Oui je sais", s'impatienta Kayleigh. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

"… Que je n'étais pas son genre et qu'il était désolé."

"Ah."

Les filles baissèrent les yeux en étant mal à l'aise pour Charlotte tandis que MacMurphy gloussait de rire dans son coin.

"Toujours beaucoup de tact ces Poufsouffles, pas vrai ?" railla-t-il.

"Oh, ferme-la pour une fois !" lui répliquèrent les trois Serpentardes sérieusement.

Il éclata de rire pour de bon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui vous plaît tant, ce type ?" demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

"Pourquoi ? Tu te renseignes pour améliorer ta cote, peut-être ?" rétorqua Charlotte.

"Nul besoin gente demoiselle… J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut", déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Iphigénie avec un sourire charmeur.

La Serpentarde sentit son pouls s'accélérer et devint écarlate.

"Tu viens Iphigénie ?" lança-t-il en ramassant ses affaires. "Laissons ces deux commères ensemble…"

Fifi sourit bêtement et se retourna vers ses amies qui gloussèrent bruyamment et la poussèrent du coude pour qu'elle le suive. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps…

Les dernières semaines du deuxième trimestre s'écoulèrent très rapidement car le rythme scolaire s'intensifia de manière notable. Les professeurs avaient l'air de se rendre compte les uns après les autres qu'ils leur manquaient des notes pour boucler leurs moyennes alors ils leur donnaient tout d'un coup 5 fois plus de devoirs à faire… Evidemment, le phénomène fit paniquer Théo quelque peu mais il avait parlé de son manque de méthodologie avec le professeur MacGonagall pendant sa retenue, et il appliquait désormais ses conseils à la lettre...

Conseil n°1 : écrire les devoirs à faire dans son agenda.

Conseil n°2 : faire des listes de ce qu'on avait à faire pour rayer les éléments au fur et à mesure et ne pas en oublier.

Conseil n°3 : trouver quelque chose pour tenir le coup (ça c'était Théo qui l'avait rajouté…)

Il avait espéré que les vacances de Noël suffiraient à le reposer et à lui filer la pêche mais, au lieu de ça, il avait passé deux semaines à faire la bringue et à se coucher tôt le matin et il se sentait encore plus la tête dans le cul qu'avant. Oh et oui ! Il fallait aussi ajouter que sa sœur avait définitivement sombré du côté obscur de la force depuis qu'elle sortait avec Edward MacMurphy… Enfin, _Eddie chériii_ comme elle disait. Erk… Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder si tôt le matin.

Le match tant attendu de Gryffondor vs. Serdaigle allait avoir lieu à 14 h cet après-midi et Théodore remarqua que Draco et les autres se comportaient d'une manière très étrange… Draco _pouffait de rire_, comme si ce n'était pas inhabituel pour un Malefoy comme lui ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se marrer comme s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup et, malgré le fait que Théo n'ait rien de spécial contre les Gryffondors, il attendait de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire avec impatience. Le match promettait d'être un sacré spectacle…

Quelques mois plus tôt, les Serpentards auraient dû avoir joué contre les Gryffondors pour le match d'ouverture de la saison mais Draco s'était accidentellement blessé lors d'un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il n'avait pas pu se servir de son bras et le planning avait donc été modifié pour faire se rencontrer les Poufousffles et la maison au lion. Si en réalité, Malefoy avait parfaitement su jouer son rôle de petit martyr, c'était uniquement pour éviter à son équipe d'évoluer dans les airs par un orage particulièrement violent et donc des conditions plus que dangereuses pour une rencontre de Quidditch.

Ce jour-là, des Détraqueurs assurant un pérmiètre de sécurité autour de l'enceinte de Poudlard s'était avancés jusque sur le terrain et Potter avait perdu connaissance en plongeant en une chute spectaculaire pour le plus grand bonheur des gradins vert et argent. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas laissé s'écraser, incident fort regrettable, mais Malefoy comptait bien se servir de la faiblesse de Potter pour le déstabiliser. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une occasion de le ridiculiser devant toute l'école, c'aurait été un véritable gâchis. Le seul petit contre-temps qui le gênait était le tout nouveau balai que Potter avait reçu depuis la fin malheureuse de son Nimbus 2000 sur le Saule Cogneur : un Eclair de feu, le balai officiel des équipes nationales à travers le monde.

Assis tranquillement devant son bol de porridge tiède, Théodore observa la scène avec intérêt : Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses camarades de dortoir qui estimaient que l'Eclair de Feu méritait une sorte de garde d'honneur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Eclair de Feu et des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Harry constata avec satisfaction que les Serpentards paraissaient comme foudroyés.

"Tu es sûr que tu sauras piloter ce balai, Potter ?" dit une voix traînante et glaciale.

Draco Malefoy s'était approché pour jeter un coup d'œil au balai, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle.

"Je pense que oui", répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé.

"Il a beaucoup d'accessoires, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Malefoy, les yeux pétillants de malveillance. "Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de parachute… Au cas où un Détraqueur passerait par là…"

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent.

"Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te greffer un troisième bras," répliqua Harry. "Il pourrait peut-être attraper le Vif d'or à ta place."

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_, fulmina intérieurement le blondinet avant de tourner les talons. Théodore s'étrangla de rire avec son petit déjeuner devant l'air furieux de Malefoy. Oh oui, il ne manquerait le match pour rien au monde !

A 14 h, Théodore s'installa donc dans les tribunes à côté de Blaise Zabini (avec qui le courant passait encore le mieux) et chercha du regard les deux équipes sur le terrain. Serdaigle était une bonne équipe et leur stratégie promettait d'être intéressante. Leur attrapeuse Cho Chang volait cependant sur un modèle de la marque Comète et partait avec un handicap pour attraper le vif d'or face à Potter… Si Potter était en mesure de jouer, bien évidemment. Nott observa les sièges qui se remplissaient autour de lui et se pencha à l'oreille de Zabini pour couvrir le vacarme.

"Tu sais où est Malefoy ?"

Blaise sourit espièglement et se mordit la lèvre en haussant les épaules. Il n'allait rien lui dire, le salaud ! Soit. Finalement, alors que l'équipe des Serdaigles menaçait d'égaliser celle de Gryffondor, les deux attrapeurs aperçurent le vif d'or et plongèrent en piqué pour s'en saisir. Potter était vraiment impressionnant sur son balai et toujours aucun signe de Malefoy. A la deuxième tentative cependant, des cris effrayés retentirent à nouveau dans les tribunes tandis que les trois silhouettes massives de détraqueurs surgirent sur le terrain. Harry freina avec appréhension et souleva son tee-shirt précipitamment pour attraper quelque chose. Ce devait être sa baguette car il lança un puissant sort matérialisant une bouffée d'énergie blanchâtre et reprit sa course avec confiance en s'emparant du vif d'or.

Gryffondor venait de se qualifier pour la finale…

Mais comment des Détraqueurs avaient pu atterrir là depuis l'incident de la dernière fois ? Théodore se leva pour mieux voir ce qui se passait par-dessus les têtes devant lui et écarquilla les yeux devant les silhouettes empêtrées de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint que MacGonagall réprimandait vertement. Les Serpentards éprouvaient apparemment toutes les difficultés du monde à se débarrasser de leurs longues capes noires et de leurs cagoules assorties. Théo éclata de rire. C'était bien tenté, il fallait le reconnaître. Le blond avait dû grimper sur les épaules de Flint pour se déguiser au vu de sa frêle stature et il avait l'air mortifié. C'était à parier que la directrice des Gryffondor venait de les coller tous les 4. Parfait… Ca ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Il avait cependant de moins en moins de ressentiment envers Draco. Même quand il se conduisait comme les derniers des salopards, Théo le trouvait drôle. Il fallait prendre ses petits manèges au second degré. Il savait que Draco subissait la pression de sa famille afin de se comporter comme un authentique Malefoy, et il s'en tirait très bien… Mais lui, ça ne le dupait pas. Peut-être que le blond ne feignait pas tous les sales coups qu'il montait, notamment tout ce qui touchait à Potter, mais la plupart du temps Théo était persuadé qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait. Draco était extrêmement intelligent. Il l'avait toujous été. Et il devait bien savoir qu'un sorcier de sang pur n'est pas plus puissant qu'un sang-de-bourbe et que la magie n'est pas plus noble chez telle ou telle personne. C'était uniquement de la provocation… Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Parallèlement, il était toujours un peu en froid avec Justin et Hannah mais, comme les deux Poufsouffles avaient l'air de partager leur fureur contre lui, ils finirent par se rapprocher inexorablement. Théo espérait qu'ils finiraient quand même par le remercier plus tard. En tous cas, un autre événement avait été mis en place au château et il comptait grandement là-dessus pour lui changer les idées. C'était le Gryffondor de son année Seamus Finnigan qui avait apparemment eu l'idée d'organiser un concert pour la Saint Patrick. Les inscriptions se déroulaient sur les deux semaines qui restaient avant les vacances de février. Les répétitions commenceraient dès la rentrée et il faudrait bûcher dur pour monter le concert de folk en une dizaine de jours. Il allait pouvoir se remettre à la batterie pendant les vacances… (ce qui ne manquerait assurément pas de faire râler sa mère qui prétextait que son instrument de malheur faisait trop de bruit.) C'était vraiment une putain de bonne idée ! Il se demandait si les professeurs allaient prendre la fête au sérieux au point de leur fournir de la stout (bière brune pour les incultes) et de les laisser s'amuser jusqu'à 2 h du matin… Il en doutait fortement.

"Hé ! Malefoy !"

Le petit blond se retourna et sembla surprit de retrouver Nott en face de lui.

"Heu… Tu vas t'inscrire ?" demanda timidement Théo en désignant la fiche d'inscription que Draco tenait à la main.

"Oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh je… Eh bien j'allais rendre la mienne alors… Heu… Je pourrais venir avec toi. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

"Dépêche toi", répondit-il simplement avant de quitter le dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune.

Théodore sentit un large sourire s'imprimer sur son visage et se précipita vers sa malle pour retrouver l'endroit où il avait bien pu fourrer le prospectus. Il se promettait de la ranger pendant les vacances… Il dévéla les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre et essaya de ne pas paraître trop excité mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Iphigénie le toisa avec méfiance en l'observant s'éloigner en compagnie du blond mais, étant donné que MacMurphy exigeait toute son attention, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Les deux 3e années marchèrent en silence côte à côte et c'était la première fois que Théodore se retrouvait aussi près de Draco Malefoy. Il était vraiment plus petit que lui et, avec ses cheveux presque transparents, il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, aussi.

"Alors… Tu joues de quel instrument ?"

"Du violon."

"Ah oui ? C'est cool… Tu en faisais déjà quand tu étais petit, non ?"

"Tu t'en souviens ?"

"… Vaguement."

"Donc tu t'en souviens", insista Malefoy avec une drôle d'expression.

C'était difficile de deviner les pensées qui se cachaient derrière ses yeux froids.

"Alors ça fait 8 ans que tu joues…" reprit Théo après un instant de silence tandis qu'ils atteignaient le grand escalier du hall. "Tu dois être plutôt bon."

"Evidemment", répondit le blondinet avec suffisance.

Théo haussa les sourcils avec stupeur devant le ton employé par le Serpentard mais il remarqua ensuite que le blond souriait avec hilarité. Il sourit à son tour en se sentant étonnament plus léger.

"Théodore…"

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il avec empressement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule", remarqua impassiblement Draco.

"Oh… Ca… C'était il y a un an, tu sais... "

Malefoy secoua la tête avec amusement et éclata de rire.

"Tu es vraiment un cas, tu sais ?"

"Je sais", sourit le brun.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un compliment mais, dans la bouche de Draco, ça lui faisait énormément plaisir.

"C'est cette porte là", indiqua Malefoy. "Tu t'inscris pour quoi au fait ?"

"Hein ? Heu… La batterie."

"Cool…"

Ils rendirent chacun leur feuille à Granger qui s'occupait de l'organisation et puis se séparèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation. C'était la règle, ils le savaient tous les deux… Quatre jours plus tard, les inscriptions furent clôturées et une petite dizaine d'élèves inscrits passèrent les deux week-ends d'avant les vacances à choisir ensemble les morceaux et à attribuer les rôles de chacun. Ainsi, tout le monde pourrait répéter chez soi pendant les vacances. Théo était ravi de voir enfin de nouvelles têtes. La consigne instaurée par les professeurs qui avaient validé leur initiative était que tous les participants dussent venir répéter sans l'écusson de la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient afin de ne pas déclencher d'altercations (d'autant plus que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards préparaient la finale de la coupe de Quidditch et qu'ils ne flirtaient pas spécialement ensemble.) Alors que tous les musiciens venaient donc au rendez-vous vêtus de sobres chemises blanches, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de porter sa plus magnifique chemise vert émeraude. Les Gryffondors le toisaient d'un sale œil mais on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Le blond avait d'ailleurs l'air de s'amuser beaucoup…

Théo était le seul inscrit pour la batterie et il avait donc beaucoup de morceaux à jouer. Néanmoins il pouvait aussi y aller à l'impro sur certaines mélodies, ce qui était assez sympa. Seamus Finnigan jouait de la basse et occasionnellement du tin whistle (petite flûte irlandaise). A la guitare on retrouvait Edward MacMurphy (super !), Matt Faucett de Poufsouffle et Lee Jordan de Gryffondor. C'étaient tous des 5e années. Charlotte Kinglsey était volontaire pour faire les chœurs mais on n'avait pas encore décidé qui s'occuperait du chant (l'auteur, surtout… lol.)

Et pour finir ils disposaient de deux violonistes avec Dray et Pénélope Deauclaire, une préfète en chef de Serdaigle actuellement en 7e année.

Comme toujours, les vacances défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable et Théo n'eut pas le temps de faire la moitié des corvées qu'il s'était assigné de lui-même. Sa mère fut bien sûr ravie de retrouver ses trois enfants mais l'école de Lawrence ne se passait a priori pas très bien et il avait l'air de dire que la fac de médecine était trop dure. En tous cas, Théodore lui offrit son cadeau et réussit à lui redonner le sourire en le faisant éclater de rire. Lawrence lui avait alors donné une accolade affectueuse en lui assurant qu'il avait une _one-track-mind_ développée pour son âge. Théodore, qui n'étudiait aucune langue étrangère à l'école, se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire… Il reçut au cours des deux semaines une carte postale de Justin qui voyageait en Europe avec son oncle et sa tante et se sentit grandement soulagé devant son attitude amicale. Il retint tout de même que du côté d'Hannah, c'était toujours le silence radio…

L'année se termina plutôt agréablement. Outre le fait de leur cuisante défaite lors de la finale contre Gryffondor (Draco ne s'en était toujours pas remis), la soirée de la Saint Patrick le vendredi 17 mars fut un véritable concentré de bonheur. Dumbledore en personne s'était levé pour les applaudir à la fin de chacune de leurs prestations ! C'était de notoriété publique que le vieux directeur était passionné de musique. Ils enchaînèrent beaucoup de morceaux instrumentaux ainsi que quelques classiques à plusieurs voix, comme Dublin Lullaby, Dirty Old Town et Seven Drunken Nights… Même pour Théo, qui était plutôt en retrait sur la scène avec sa batterie, la soirée fut magique. Le public reprit toutes leurs mélodies en chantant toujours plus fort (il y avait effectivement de la bièraubeurre ce soir-là) et on n'avait jamais réellement connu une telle osmose entre les 4 maisons. Devant la motivation des élèves qui avaient tout organisé, Dumbeldore accorda même 30 points à chaque maison en guise de remerciement. C'était fantastique.

Et durant tout le concert, Théo ne quitta pas des yeux un certain virtuose du celtic fiddle aux cheveux blonds. Draco était tout bonnement hypnotisant quand il jouait. Il avait l'air tellement différent, tellement… fragile. Et il tirait de son violon un son à ravir les anges qui ne tenait pas qu'à la très bonne qualité de son matériel. Il était doué…

C'était dingue, Draco Malefoy avait vraiment tout pour lui. Nott n'était pourtant pas jaloux…

C'était plutôt une forme de respect. Il estimait Malefoy. C'était un élève hors du commun.

Pendant les grandes vacances où il trouva enfin le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, Théodore retrouva un vieux bracelet qu'il avait fabriqué il y avait longtemps de cela et qu'il avait rejeté par dépit après s'être disputé avec Draco. C'était la dent de vampire porte-bonheur que le blond lui avait envoyé un matin de 1986, alors qu'il ne savait pas encore lire. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il avait réussi à sauver de l'enveloppe. Sa famille ne s'en était jamais aperçue... Il passa le cordon de cuir autour de son poignet et l'ajusta avec nostalgie.

Il avait envie de le porter à nouveau.

--

Vous avez un commentaire, une question ou une blague carambar à faire ? Par ici les reviews s'il vous plaît ! Et Merci d'être là.


	9. Un nouveau regard

**Dédicace à Paprika Star** qui me suit depuis longtemps. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse connaissance et je t'invite à rentrer mon adresse msn dans tes contatcs si le coeur t'en dis ! Merci pour ta review ! Comme quoi les reviews ça motive car j'ai terminé de mettre en page ce nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Bisous à tous et Gloire à la maison Serpentard ! ENJOY

**Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau regard**

Hiver 1993.

"J'avoue que ça me fait mal au cœur de porter un badge inventé par les Serpentards, mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas le droit de faire ça !" retentit la voix courroucée d'Ernie MacMillan dans la salle du 2e étage qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter en compagnie de Justin, Hannah et de Théodore.

Les quatre amis portaient tous un badge ensorcelé à l'effigie de Cedric Diggory sur la poitrine et spéculaient avidement sur ce que la 1ère tâche des champions allait bien pouvoir être.

"C'est Malefoy qui les a crées, pas vrai ?" demanda Justin en regardant apparaître avec respect et admiration _Potter stinks_ à la place de _Go Cedric_.

Théodore sourit en coin et hocha la tête avec amusement. Personnellement, il n'en avait rien à faire que Potter participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ; seulement, depuis quelque temps, c'était vrai que les Serpentards le laissaient tranquille et il suivait donc le mouvement général pour ne pas froisser Malefoy. Il avait une sacrée dette envers le blond désormais.

"Mais il y a un truc qui cloche, quand même… Pourquoi Potter se serait inscrit sans en faire profiter Granger et Weasley ? Ils sont inséparables !" remarqua Hannah.

"Oui, mais tu oublies justement que Weasley lui fait la gueule depuis une semaine… Pour moi ça ne peut être que pour ça !" releva MacMillan.

Ils hochèrent les épaules avec incrédulité et la sonnerie retentit en les rappelant à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Théodore se releva en faisant craquer son dos et partit en direction des donjons avec son sac nonchalemment flanqué sur une seule de ses épaules. Toute cette histoire de championnat l'avait complètement pris par surprise et pourtant il lui avait semblé que beaucoup de ses camarades de Serpentards en avaient été avertis bien avant la rentrée en septembre. Draco Malefoy le premier. On chuchotait parfois dans le château que la vie de Potter était en danger et il se demandait si il y avait un lien à établir entre les deux phénomènes. Il espérait en tous cas que sa sœur n'était pas impliquée là-dedans.

"Nott ! Hé Nott ! Attends !"

"Oh, Matthew ?" répondit le Serpentard avec surprise en se retournant.

Matt Faucett le rejoignit en haletant et prit appui aves ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Théo n'était pas très à l'aise, il allait à coup sûr se retrouver en retard en Soins des Créatures magiques. C'était du moins ainsi qu'il expliquait pourquoi la vue du 6e année pantelant le troublait autant.

"Ca fait des jours que je te cherche", expliqua le Poufsouffle en se redressant. "Je viens de croiser tes amis et ils m'ont dit que t'allais par là… En fait j'ai un truc à te demander."

"Oh… Oui, quoi ?"

"Tu serais intéressé pour continuer à jouer avec nous ? Je te parle pas de folk, on voudrait monter un groupe de rock Finnigan et moi… Batterie, guitare, basse. Le truc simple, quoi."

"Ah bon ? Bah… heu… Faut que je me dépêche là, mais c'est une bonne idée ! On en parle après les cours si tu veux ?"

"Ouais, désolé. A plus tard alors. Je serai à la bibliothèque !"

"Entendu !"

Théo se racla la gorge sous le coup d'une sensation désagréable et poursuivit son chemin. Il avait vraiment un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps, peut-être qu'il manquait un peu de sommeil ? En tous cas, si ce projet prenait forme, ce serait vraiment génial. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir le temps de décompresser ni de s'amuser… Alors, s'il pouvait se défouler sur sa batterie toutes les semaines, ce serait le nirvana !

"Mr Nott, vous êtes en retard", observa le professeur Hagrid de sa voix rocailleuse.

"Excusez-moi…"

"Désolé jeune homme, je dois enlever 10 points à Serpentards, c'est la règle. Dépêche toi de rejoindre un groupe. Ne vous laissez pas approcher par ce Scroutt là, vous autres. Je l'ai mis à l'écart exprès parce qu'il est un petit peu plus hargneux…"

Argh ! Les Scroutts à pétard, merveilleuse trouvaille de Hagrid depuis le début du trimestre. Théodore fit la grimace et sortit de son sac ses gants en peau de dragon. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux équipes de Serpentard qui s'étaient déjà constituées et remarqua qu'elles étaient toutes complètes. Il croisa un bref instant le regard de Malefoy mais le blond tourna aussitôt la tête… _Okay, sympa_, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

"Nott, viens avec nous si tu veux", offrit Finnigan amicalement.

Le Gryffondor faisait équipe ave son meilleur ami Dean Thomas et c'était le seul groupe en dessous de 3 personnes, de toute façon. Le Serpentard sourit et se dépêcha de les rejoindre en contournant d'autres élèves rouge et or qui le lorgnèrent avec méfiance. Seamus lui serra la main puis Dean le salua de la tête avec un regard peu amène à l'égard de ses couleurs et de son badge. Ce n'était jamais simple de pactiser avec l'ennemi.

"Matthew a réussi à te parler ?" lui chuchota Seamus quand Hagrid partit du côté des Serpentards.

"Oui, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard."

"Et alors ? Tu acceptes ?"

"Je sais pas encore… Hum. Oui, je crois… Ca dépend quand vous prévoyez de répéter."

"On n'en a pas encore discuté pour le moment. Il faut voir avec l'emploi du temps de Matt. Nous on a le même donc ça le fait… Mais je crois que Matt a des options qui lui prennent du temps le lundi soir… Enfin j'en sais rien. Faut qu'on règle tout ça…"

"Okay."

Leur conversation prit fin rapidement étant donné que les immondes bestioles dont ils devaient esquisser le dessin d'observation ne se laissaient pas faire si aisément et qu'il fallut bientôt mettre un terme à la leçon quand les vêtements de Londubat prirent feu. Les Gryffondors se pressèrent alors d'emmener leur camarade à l'infirmerie et Hagrid les laissa partir en avance en maugréant dans sa barbe que les Scroutts étaient plus dociles qu'ils ne le croyaient. Théodore, pour sa part, en doutait fortement.

L'agitation qui reignait au château n'avait de cesse d'enfler depuis que les nouveaux étudiants étrangers étaient arrivés pour assister au tournoi. Outre les pronostics sur quel établissement sortirait vainqueur de la compétition, on passait également beaucoup de temps à s'observer et à essayer de draguer ses voisins. On ne parlait plus que des nouvelles élèves françaises qui suivaient désormais les cours avec la maison de Serdaigle, et en particulier de la championne Fleur Delacour… Bien sûr cette fille était loin d'être laide, mais Théo trouvait qu'elle manquait singulièrement de personnalité. Il ne comprenait pas comment tous ses camarades pouvaient baver ainsi sur ses attraits toute la journée. Fleur avait de jolis cheveux platine, il n'y avait rien à redire sur cela. Néanmoins elle était plus insipide que le Calamar géant et elle n'avait aucun charisme. Il était désolé de le dire mais pour lui ce n'était qu'une poufiasse. Décidément il ne pensait jamais la même chose que les autres… Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait un problème ?

L'heure tant attendue de la 1ère tâche des quatre champions permit enfin aux conccurents de dévoiler leurs vrais talents… Théodore s'installa avec ses camarades de dortoir dans les gradins que les Serpentards s'étaient appropriés et se retrouva assis entre Zabini et Malefoy, lui même flanqué de Pansy Parkinson qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir lui ébouriffer les cheveux (au grand dam du blondinet.)

"Salut Malefoy", lança MacMurphy en prenant place dans la rangée juste devant eux. "Tu paries sur qui ?"

Le blond lui serra la main et revêtit un de ces fameux rictus cynique qu'il appréciait tant.

"Je mise sur la victoire de Potter… " répondit-il calmement en se rasseyant sur son siège.

Théodore tourna la tête vers lui avec stupéfaction, comme tous les Serpentards qui l'entouraient. Il remarqua que Draco conservait son sang froid mais que ses yeux trahissaient son amusement.

"Potter ?" répéta Edward avec une moue dégoûtée. "Comment peux-tu miser sur ce looser, Malefoy ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais le voir gagner", répondit Draco de sa voix traînante comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin de 3 ans. "Soyons simplement réalistes, il se produit toujours un miracle lorsque il est là."

"Un miracle ?" grimaça le 6e année. "C'est pour ça que tu le surnommes Saint Potter ?"

Draco éclata de rire et c'était le rire le plus incroyable que Théo n'avait jamais entendu… Il se surprit d'ailleurs à sourire à son tour. Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin et Nott se sentit rougir sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il ramena aussitôt son regard sur le stade et tenta de cacher son trouble du mieux qu'il pût. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de courir un 500m marathon, ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

Comme Malefoy l'avait prédit de mauvaise grâce, Harry Potter surprit en effet tout le public en choisissant de faire appel à son Eclair de Feu pour voler l'œuf du dragon qu'il devait affronter… Tous les élèves qui lui avaient tourné le dos depuis que son nom était sorti de la coupe de feu le soutinrent vivement durant l'épreuve, et Théodore devait bien avouer que lui-même avait quelque peu paniqué en voyant quel genre de monstre le 4e année allait devoir combattre seul.

Draco pouvait bien se moquer du courage des Gryffondors autant qu'il le voulait, Théo fut grandement impressionné par le sang-froid du Survivant et il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, même pour une prime de 1000 Gallions en perpective. Les jurés applaudirent d'ailleurs avec entrain la prouesse du plus jeune des candidats et Potter se classa premier ex æquo avec Victor Krum dans la hiérarchie des scores. Comme quoi, le blond avait encore vu juste…

Alors que la routine menaçait de s'installer à nouveau dans la maison des Serpentards en attendant la suite des événements du tournoi (la 2e tâche était prévue pour fin février), leur directeur Severus Rogue les informa avec réticence qu'un bal de Noël tiendrait lieu dans la Grande Salle pour respecter la tradition. Les élèves s'étaient alors jeté des coups d'œil à la dérobée en se demandant avec qui ils allaient bien pouvoir y aller. Malgré la réticence de Théodore à s'exciter pour une cérémonie aussi ringarde, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ressentait comme un drôle de nœud dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il n'y avait vraiment personne avec qui il adorerait s'y rendre et il se demandait de toute façon qui voudrait bien d'un Serpentard râté comme lui.

Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé une semaine avant le bal alors que les couples s'étaient déjà formés autour de lui : Fifi y allait avec MacMurphy, Parkinson avec Malefoy, Bulstrode avec Zabini, Justin avec Hannah… Ernie avait demandé discrètement à la sœur de Matt Faucett qui avait un an de plus qu'eux si elle voulait bien l'accompagner mais Natacha s'y rendait déjà avec un mec de Gryffondor de 5e année. Théo avait demandé à Padma, assez gêné, si elle avait déjà quelqu'un et son amie lui avait répondu qu'elle s'y rendait déjà avec Ronald Weasley, le pote de Potter.

Décidemment c'était un véritable casse-tête…

Il aurait bien aimé y aller avec Hannah, songea-t-il distraitement. Tout d'un coup, elle avait changé de coiffure et il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses cheveux étaient clairs et ses yeux bleus… Il avait décidément un truc avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, d'ailleurs. Il se demandait si c'était ce que l'on appelle savamment un fantasme. Au bout du compte, il finissait par se dire qu'il ferait mieux de retourner fêter Noël avec sa mère et son frère… Mrs Nott lui avait semblé passablement déçue lorsque Iphigénie et lui avaient décrété qu'ils préféraient rester au château pendant les fêtes. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le retenait ici… Il avait peur de passer à côté de petites révolutions et de râter un scandale sur les couples qui allaient conclure ce soir-là.

De plus, cela signifiait deux semaines sans voir ses amis, deux semaines loin de l'ambiance unique de Poudlard, deux semaines sans entendre les plaisanteries douteuses de Draco Malefoy… Oulà ! Attendez, est-ce que c'était une mauvaise chose ? Théodore convint que l'influence du blond parvenait tout de même à lui faire voir le monde différemment. Parfois, Draco se moquait de Londubat ou d'un autre élève peu évolué pendant les cours et Théo cédait à son rire communicatif. Est-ce que, malgré les apparences, il allait finir par se transformer en un véritable Serpentard sadique et arrogant ? … Non, il ne fallait pas trop espérer, lol.

Finalement le jeune sorcier brun choisit de rentrer à la maison pendant les deux semaines de vacances. Il ne regretta pas son choix : Sa mère, Lawrence et lui passèrent tous trois un réveillon merveilleux et c'était simplement dommage qu'Iphigénie fût aussi loin d'eux. Sa mère avait fini d'équiper la maison avec tout le confort moldu indispensable et ils purent ainsi regarder la télé ensemble… Lawrence était sans arrêt mort de rire devant l'ébahissement de sa mère qui n'en revenait pas de cette technologie que les moldus avaient su inventer. Esther ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses affaires mais ses enfants remarquèrent à quel point elle se permettait de dépenser quelques petites folies et en conclurent que l'usine marchait mieux que quelques années plus tôt. Ils étaient profondément soulagés de ce côté-là. Théodore tenait cher à ces moments dépourvus de souci qu'il passait avec sa famille mais l'isolement du cottage eut tôt fait de l'ennuyer un temps soit peu.

Un après-midi où le ciel était dégagé, Lawrence les conduisit en ville à Glasgow où ils firent du shopping dans les rues commerçantes, et Théo décida qu'il allait s'acheter un livre pour tuer le temps une fois de retour à la maison. Il aurait pu s'avancer dans ses devoirs, notamment en Métamorphose où il avait un peu de mal, mais les vacances n'étaient pas faites pour travailler ! Par Merlin ! Il aurait du retard et puis tant pis… De toute façon, quelque chose lui disait que tous ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour faire la fête n'ouvraient pas beaucoup leurs cahiers non plus.

Alors qu'il étudiait les rayons d'un Vagin mégastore bondé de monde (désolée, c'est pour éviter la pub ! mdr) il commença à se décourager devant le nombre de romans de poche et ne sut pas du tout lequel choisir. Une tour d'exposition au centre du magasin attira alors son regard et regroupait tous les best-sellers et les coups de cœur de l'équipe des vendeurs. Il pensa qu'il ne risquait pas de choisir un livre trop nul en suivant le choix du magasin et attrapa le premier bouquin qui lui tomba sous la main. La couverture était jolie, c'était déjà ça. Il parcourut vite fait la 4e de couverture sans trop vraiment se concentrer et haussa les sourcils avec stupeur. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_ « Un détournement littéraire réussi : Dracula était homo. »

Il retourna le roman avec stupéfaction et prit cette fois-ci le temps d'en examiner la présentation plus précisément. Il s'agissait de _L'autre Dracula : Ou Les carnets secrets de Jonathan Harker_, de Tony Mark. D'ailleurs, quand on regardait les esquisses de la 1ère de couverture avec davantage d'attention, on pouvait se poser la question si le vampire suçait bien le sang de la victime ou… Bref. Il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer et fit volte-face, les joues écarlates en tenant étroitement son livre à la main de manière à en cacher la couverture. Ce n'était qu'un client qui s'excusa platement de l'avoir fait sursauter de cette manière. Un court instant, Théodore avait eu peur que ce ne fût sa mère ou son frère qui lui aurait demandé ce qu'il avait choisi. Il replaca aussitôt l'œuvre sur son étagère et entreprit de chercher autre chose en essayant de retrouver son calme. Ce n'était qu'un livre, après tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte ! Mais il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise et ne parvint pas à dénicher un scénario de roman qui lui plaisait. Dès qu'il essayait de chasser le livre érotique de son esprit, il se surprenait à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir lu au moins de quoi ça parlait. Maintenant, il n'osait plus y toucher…

Finalement, après avoir tourné en rond dans le magasin toujours sans la moindre trace de Lawrence (qui l'attendait probablement dehors à moins qu'il ne fût au rayon informatique), il s'empara à nouveau du remake de Dracula et lut les informations fournies à son sujet. Le livre avait paru un an plus tôt que le célèbre roman de Bram Stoker (qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà lu même s'il préférait les versions cinématographiques.) L'auteur y exploitait une analyse fréquente qui consistait à voir en Dracula une métaphore de la frustration sexuelle de la société anglaise de la fin du XIX° siècle. Dracula incarnait donc un bisexuel libertin - et particulièrement bien pourvu par la nature - qui poussait les personnages à affonter leurs propres désirs et à rejeter les normes sociales. _Conseillé pour les fans de "Dracula" qui apprécieront les nombreuses réécritures du roman, _était-il inscrit.

Ca avait l'air assez cru quand même… Mais ça pouvait être marrant, non ? Et puis, au vu de l'explication, c'était plutôt sérieux… Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête lorsqu'il compta les pounds qu'il avait en poche pour savoir s'il avait de quoi se l'acheter discrètement tout seul. Il préférait éviter les questions de sa famille, honnêtement… De plus, il n'aurait même pas su dire pourquoi ce livre l'attirait plus qu'un autre. Il était intrigué. C'était bien son droit, n'est-ce pas ? Il passa alors vite fait à la caisse en se persuadant que la vendeuse ne lui assénait pas des clins d'oeils espiègles et rangea précipitamment _L'autre Dracula _dans son sac à dos. Une fois sorti du mégastore, il se sentit parfaitement idiot et totalement cinglé…

"Ah ! Te voilà !"

"Maman !" rougit-il en faisant un bond. "Je… J'avais pas l'heure…"

"Ce n'est rien, ton frère est parti acheter des muffins en attendant. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Oh… Non ! Non, non… Franchement, y avait rien qui me plaisait…"

_JE… SUIS… CINGLE !_ pensa-t-il en refermant son livre alors que le docteur Harker se faisait initier aux plaisirs de la sodomie par un vampire assoiffé d'on ne savait pas bien quoi… Il s'était barricadé dans sa chambre pour lire cette espèce de truc porno tranquille et il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce fût anatomiquement possible de rougir autant… Il y avait cependant des tas de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues anatomiquement possible quelques jours auparavant...

Mais **pourquoi** avait-il acheté **ce truc** ?

Et pourquoi continuait-il à le lire ? Il n'était quand même pas… Merde !

Il balança le bouquin à travers la chambre de toutes ses forces et s'écroula sur ses oreillers. Il secoua la tête en aspirant puis expirant profondément en espérant y voir plus clair et se frotta les yeux. Il s'égratigna la joue avec son bracelet_… Putain, pas une dent de __**vampire**__ ! _gémit-il intérieurement. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de ces créatures, il commençait à ne plus vraiment les porter dans son cœur… Il examina pensivement le bijou et ne put s'empêcher de matérialiser le visage harmonieux de Dray dans son esprit. Il se demanda si le blondinet était avec Pansy à l'heure qu'il était. Il commençait à ne plus penser à l'endroit… Il était positivement paniqué.

Lorsque Esther conduisit son fils à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la rentrée, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rendre son intarissable Théodore si silencieux. Il avait l'air triste. Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas bien amusé avec eux ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait offerts ?

"Voilà… Tu vas continuer à m'écrire, mon chéri ?" lui demanda-t-elle en lui donnant ses bagages et en lui faisait la bise sur chaque joue.

"Oui, maman… répondit-il d'un ton morose."

Esther fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas son attitude pour le moins bizarre.

"Théodore, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Le brun baissa précipitamment les yeux et hocha la tête en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

"Ca va… " murmura-t-il. "Je t'écrirai pour te dire qui a remporté la 2e tâche…"

"D'accord. Au revoir, mon trésor…"

Il empoigna sa valise avec un mouvement sec et s'engagea sur le chemin de Poudlard sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder froncer les sourcils avec attention. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle comme ça. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, merde.

Il eut l'impression de traverser les derniers mois de l'année tel un fantôme. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait revu Malefoy après cet incident du livre et il se sentait épouvantablement honteux de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui…

Ou est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de tout imaginer ?

Parce que ce porno gay lui était forcément monté à la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant quelque chose de sérieux ?

En outre, il fallait être réaliste, Malefoy sortait avec une _fille_ et il n'avait pas l'air d'être dégoûté quand Parkinson lui roulait une pelle...

Putain, la **salope**… _Ah ! Reprends-toi, Théodore Nott, tu pètes les plombs !_ se fustigea-t-il aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, par exemple… Potter et Diggory avaient admirablement surmonté leur 2e tâche en secourant les élèves retenus au fond du lac par le peuple des sirènes, et Poudlard était désormais en tête du championnat avec ses deux champions ex æquo...

Comment pouvait-il être attiré par un _mec_ ?

Rien à faire… Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ça. Est-ce que c'était uniquement Draco qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? C'était peut-être une réaction normale… Vraiment ! Après tout, Dray était son meilleur ami et il se sentait proche de lui… Il avait une chute de reins incroyable, aussi…

Et sinon Victor Krum était classé en 3e position et Fleur Delacour en 4e…

_Putain, c'est pas de parler de positions qui va m'aider !_ se plaignit-il. _J'ai une idée !_ Il allait se prouver que toute cette histoire n'était juste qu'une passe, plutôt spéciale certes mais éphémère, en constatant qu'il ne voyait rien de sexy chez un mec ! _Je suis un génie !!_

"Théodore !"

Argh ! Merlin… _Matthew_… Putain de merde.

"Hum… heu… Salut Matt !"

"Seamus est d'accord pour répéter sur l'heure du mardi midi en emportant des sandwichs dans le local à instruments de l'aile Sud… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à te convaincre ?" sourit-il en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches absolument parfaites.

Théo se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Tu es… très convaincant", répondit-il avec abattement.

Matt Faucett lui serra alors la main ave dynamisme et courut rejoindre les Gryffondors pour son cours d'Enchantements. Le Serpentard le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu à l'angle du couloir. C'était plutôt mal barré…

Si vous avez l'impression que le jeune Serpentard prenait tous ces événements avec légerté, détrompez-vous. Théodore ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable et pitoyable de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que tous les élèves qui le côtoyaient le regardaient de travers et chuchotaient dans son dos et il se convainquit bien vite qu'on avait dû remarquer son comportement anormal… Anormal, c'était le mot. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde, pour une fois ? Il se sentait étranger à lui même et il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, ce mec qui rougissait furieusement quand il se surprenait à mater les fesses de quelqu'un.

Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, ce paumé qui se branlait en lisant des pornos dégueulasses.

Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, ce malade qui rêvait de Draco Malefoy et qui pensait à lui avec son sexe dans la main…

Ce n'était pas lui…

Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment attrapé une sorte de maladie ? On lui avait peut-être même jeté un sort, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il devrait aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, à tout hasard… _Et pour dire quoi Théodore ?_ reprit sa conscience. _Excusez moi mais je crois que je deviens pédé, on ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ?_ Il essayait d'éviter Malefoy le plus possible mais ce n'était pas si évident. Rien que le fait d'apercevoir au loin sa chevelure blonde et il se mettait dans tous ses états. Ca devrait être puni par la loi d'être à la fois aussi sexy et aussi inaccessible… Il allait finir par se faire interner ! Et cette pute de Parkinson ! Putain il ne pouvait plus la blairer… Elle se la pétait carrément, genre « regardez tous mon merveilleux petit ami ! » Mais qu'elle ouvre les yeux cette grande poufiasse ! Comme si Dray en avait quelque chose à foutre de sa sale gueule ! N'importe quoi ! Vraiment trop conne…

Il sortit discrètement dans la cour intérieure du château et chercha son paquet de cigarettes. Il l'avait piqué à sa mère avant de partir et s'en félicitait grandement. Il avait bien besoin de se calmer les nerfs en ce moment. Il grilla donc une clope et s'asseya tristement sur un banc à moitié recouvert de mousse en contemplant la nuit se parer de ses étoiles. C'était une belle soirée : Triste, silencieuse, noire… Ca collait parfaitement à son humeur. Il tenta de faire abstraction de ses résultats qui piquaient du nez à la vitesse de la lumière car il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en cours. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer nulle part, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais autant éprouvé le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un mais il n'avait personne pour l'écouter. Il pouvait bien crever, qu'est-ce que les autres en auraient à foutre ? Sa mère continuerait à travailler, son frère aussi, Fifi se marierait avec MacMurphy et Draco avec Parkinson. La terre ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner pour si peu... Il avait toujours été un râté, de toute façon. Il ne savait rien faire, ce n'était pas un génie. Il n'était pas le mec le plus canon du collège non plus. Il était puceau et il n'avait jamais pris de cuite… Complètement insipide, en somme. Qui s'intéresserait à un glandu dans son genre ? Il était pitoyable… Et c'était encore plus pitoyable de pleurer ainsi sur la misère de sa vie. Ca devenait pathétique, c'était le comble !

Je souhaiterais que tout redevienne comme avant…

Comme avant ? Ce souhait allait se révéler une tâche impossible. Théo fut tellement axé sur sa propre douleur durant cette fin d'année que la nouvelle de son père qui allait sortir de prison le prit de court. Déjà ? Le sorcier avait écoppé de 10 ans de prison dont 7 fermes et se voyait maintenant libéré pour conduite exemplaire. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il n'allait quand même pas retourner à la maison ? Est-ce qu'il viendrait lui parler ? Et pourquoi ? Théodore n'en pouvait plus de se prendre la tête pour autant de conneries. Iphigénie semblait de son côté absolument ravie par la nouvelle. Honnêtement, sa sœur était en train de se comporter exactement comme son sadique de petit ami. Elle n'avait jamais insulté personne gratuitement auparavant ! Maintenant elle y allait également de son grain de sel quand ses amis humiliaient des élèves de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor ! Théo ne la reconnaissait plus.

Tout se métamorphosait autour de lui, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien de stable dans son monde. Il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il avait ses amis chez les Poufsouffles mais il n'arrivait pas à parler de ses problèmes avec eux. Généralement, Justin, Ernie et Hannah discutiaient des cours qu'il avaient eus et se rappelaient des anecdotes auxquelles Théo n'avait pas participé. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place avec eux. Il était exclu de leur bonne humeur insouciante. Ou est-ce qu'il s'était mis à l'écart tout seul en se repliant sur lui-même ? Il souhaitait rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir. C'était assez mélodramatique, il était bien d'accord...

Mai 1994.

"Iphigénie… Théodore… Mes deux enfants à Serpentard !" se réjouit William Nott en les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras.

Le sorcier n'avait plus l'apparence que son fils lui avait connue… Son visage s'était durci, ridé, et ses cheveux déjà légèrement poivre et sel 8 ans plus tôt étaient maintenant totalement gris fer. S'il n'avait pas arboré ce sourire sincère et chaleureux, Théo aurait bien pu avoir peur de lui. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus engageant que Severus Rogue, pour dire la vérité…

Mr Nott avait demandé une dérogation spéciale à Albus Dumbledore pour que ses enfants puissent manquer une demie journée de cours et passer l'après-midi avec lui. Comme à son habitude, le directeur s'était exécuté avec alacrité. Le vieux fou disait vraiment amen à tout et n'importe quoi… C'était pour cette raison que ses élèves l'estimaient autant. La petite famille s'était réunie au Hog's Head pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement et Théo fronça les sourcils lorsque sa sœur imita leur père et commanda un verre d'alcool fort. Mais à quoi jouait-elle, par Merlin ? Il demanda pour sa part une classique pression de bièraubeurre et poursuivit son observation de biais sans jamais décrocher un mot. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un mal-être un peu coupable et de l'ennui… Il espérait que ça n'allait pas durer 3 heures.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu sois sortie plus tôt !" entama Fifi avec un regard ému et un sourire si large que Théo se demanda si elle était consciente qu'elle jouait très mal la comédie.

"J'avais mes raisons pour espérer sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, vous savez… Je voulais vous revoir… Mais il y avait aussi des rumeurs là-bas. Beaucoup d'amis à moi y sont toujours enfermés et je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un incident durant la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?"

Iphigénie hocha la tête avec avidité.

"Les choses bougent…" reprit-il évasivement d'une voix si faible que les deux adolescents durent se pencher par dessus la table. "Il faut espérer…"

"Quoi ?" demanda Fifi.

William Nott secoua négativement la tête et tapota gentiment la main de sa fille.

"Vous avez encore le temps de vous mêler à tout ça… Comment se passent les cours à Poudlard ?"

Théodore n'eut même pas la peine de faire l'effort de répondre car Iphigénie s'empressait déjà de raconter ce qu'elle faisait dans tous les détails ainsi que de rapporter la médiocrité de son petit frère… Est-ce qu'il allait passer pour un malotru s'il se levait de table maintenant ? Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait… Ou plutôt si, il repassait en boucle dans sa tête l'image de cet homme attraper une chaise pour battre à sang son grand frère et il était terrorisé. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ! Et il allait rapporter illico presto à sa mère que son père avait fait des allusions assez explicites quant à ses projets de Mangemort... Iphigénie ne se rendait pas compte ! MacMurphy devait vraiment lui avait avoir lavé le cerveau à la javel ! Il décida pour l'instant de noyer ses pensées dans la bière… Il ne devait pas se trahir.

Alors qu'il remontait distraitement vers le château en prétextant avoir un essai à terminer pour le lendemain (ce à quoi Fifi fronça les sourcils dubitativement), il fut surpris par la métamorphose dantesque que connaissait leur terrain de Quidditch. On pouvait apercevoir le sommet du crâne de Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui dépassait joyeusement d'un véritable labyrinthe de haies denses et charnues. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin ? Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Vu la taille des arbustes, ça devait faire longtemps déjà qu'on les avait plantés là… En tous cas, il se pressa de faire part de cette découverte à Ernie, qui savait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans le château comme la grande commère qu'il était, et fut accueilli par un grand éclat de rire.

"Tu vis vraiment sur ta planète, Théodore… "ricana-t-il. "C'est le terrain que vont devoir traverser les champions pour la 3e tâche ! Il paraît que Hagrid va fournir tout un tas de bestioles pour corser un peu le jeu. A ce que j'ai entendu, la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers devrait être cachée quelque part dans le labyrinthe et ce sera le premier candidat à la retrouver qui remportera le prix !"

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et rougit bêtement. Il n'était quand même pas si égocentrique que cela, si ? Il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de plein de choses, ces derniers temps. Encore jeudi dernier, il s'était réveillé en sueur et complètement submergé par un désir sorti tout droit de son rêve. Il était resté allongé sur le dos sans bouger, fermant les yeux jusqu'à en éprouver de la douleur et feignant d'ignorer totalement son corps qui réclamait qu'on s'occupât de lui. C'était mal, MAL, **MAL** ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il rendit les armes une fois de plus et se laissa noyer dans un torrent de larmes amères et un déluge de sensations coupables. Il avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de passer la main dans les cheveux fins du blond. Il avait envie de savoir si ses lèvres étaient douces, s'il était aussi frêle qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait envie de savoir s'il soupirait pendant l'amour, quelles carresses le faisaient gémir… Il avait envie… Il avait envie de Draco.

"Draco… " s'étrangla-t-il en arquant tout son corps et en sentant la pression s'extraire de lui avec soulagement.

Etait-ce bien du soulagement, cependant ? _Putain, c'est crade, j'en ai encore partout,_ gémit-il à voix basse. Sa respiration précipitée ne l'aidait pas à calmer les doutes qui l'assaillaient et il se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler son désespoir… Et sa frustration. Il se sentait sale, un sentiment d'étouffement qui ne le quitterait pas, même quand il aurait nettoyé les dernières traces de sperme sur son ventre. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de nausée l'envahir et se précipita dans la salle de bains du dortoir pour se réfugier loin des autres. Il se prit les pieds dans ses draps et tituba jusque devant les WC où il vomit de la salive infecte qui le rendit encore plus malade. Seul, effondré sur le carrelage glacial de la salle d'eau et dénué de tout courage pour se relever et prendre une douche, Théodore se dit que c'était sa dernière année ici et qu'il ne fouterait plus jamais les pieds au château. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir la silouhette élancée de Malefoy, il n'en avait pas la force…

Le même jour mais un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Nott était en train de fourrager dans sa malle pour mettre la main sur ses cours d'Enchantements de la semaine dernière lorsqu'il entendit la salle du dortoir s'ouvrir et se redressa d'un bond. Malefoy… Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il ne pouvait pas rester accroupi par terre en sa présence. Il avait l'esprit bien trop tordu pour trouver cela normal…

"Salut Nott", lança le blond en rangeant ses livres afin de faire son sac, lui-aussi.

"… Salut", répondit Théo en sentant tous ses muscles se paralyser d'effroi et de bonheur, un paradoxe plutôt désagréable.

"Ca va ?" reprit Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.

"Oui, ça va…"

"Tu étais malade cette nuit ? Je t'ai entendu dans la salle de bains."

Théo sentit qu'une force invisible lui arracha soudain la cage thoracique sans aucune pitié, ainsi que les poumons et le cœur à la fois.

"Non !" paniqua-t-il en balbutiant et en rougissant. "Enfin… Heu… Si ! Si, si ! J'étais malade, voilà…"

Draco le poignarda de son regard gris perçant et sembla quelque peu sceptique.

"Mais… Heu… Ca va mieux", ajouta Théodore en s'apercevant qu'il se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre et s'interrompit sur le champ.

Le blondinet lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. Il jeta son sac sur l'épaule avec désinvolture et repartit comme il était venu, un ange sorti tout droit de l'enfer pour le tourmenter.

"Au fait", se retourna-t-il alors que Théo avait complètement oublié de faire semblant de s'intéresser à son sac plus qu'à la démarche du blond. "Jolie chemise…"

Théodore baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il portait et rougit de plaisir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour remercier Draco, cependant, le Serpentard avait déjà disparu. Le brun n'avait plus rien à se mettre étant donné qu'il attendait toujours le dernier moment pour laver ses affaires, et il portait donc une ancienne chemise de Lawrence qui avait été trop grande pour lui jusque là. Théo se contempla alors silencieusement dans le miroir de la chambre et se réjouit de constater qu'il la remplissait élégamment. Son reflet lui renvoya un grand sourire flatté et il se passa la main dans les cheveux sans y croire. Draco l'avait remarqué… Draco l'avait remarqué !! Il adorait Poudlard, tout compte fait…

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout.

Nott connaissait une expression qui clamait que la vie est faite de hauts et de bas, qui ne l'a jamais entendue ? Aussi ne fut-il qu'à moitié surpris de se prendre une nouvelle fois le ciel sur la tête alors qu'il allait bien mieux. Etait-ce seulement possible que la guerre ait pu réapparaître ainsi à l'insu de tous ? Comment ? Il était bouleversé. Un élève de Poudlard était mort lors de la 3e tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Potter prétendait avoir vu Lord Voldemort renaître de ses cendres. Dumbledore le croyait ! Est-ce que c'était la vérité ? Il n'avait pas envie d'admettre cette possibilité et pourtant il n'y avait qu'à observer le comportement des Serpentards... Personne ne parlait de ce qui s'était passé et cela n'aurait pas été judicieux, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux dans deux jours. Pourtant, c'était difficile d'ignorer les lueurs de triomphe dans les yeux de certains élèves plus âgés et même Iphigénie souriait davantage que d'ordinaire. Il y avait pourtant eu un mort ! Est-ce qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre ? Est-ce qu'il se foutaient tous de Diggory et de ses amis parce qu'ils étaient à Poufsouffle ?

Théodore n'avait jamais été aussi écoeuré de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à en croire ses yeux ni ses oreilles. De leur côté, ses amis Poufsouffles étaient également complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle. Certains prétendaient avec hystérie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait être revenu et que c'était Potter qui avait tué Cédric pour s'emparer du trophée en masquant son meurtre. Tout le monde se mettait à divaguer… C'était la peur, l'incompréhension, la surprise aussi qui rendaient le gens nerveux. Les élèves n'avaient pas connu la 1e guerre, mais leurs parents et leurs professeurs se mettaient soudain à appuyer grandement le ministre Fudge et la Gazette du Sorcier pour s'accorder sur le fait que Potter n'était pas sain d'esprit. On ne pouvait pas construire un plan vigie-pirate sur le simple témoignage d'un garçon qui venait de subir la pression de toute une année de compétition… C'était aberrant.

Théodore évitait tant bien que mal de songer à l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec son père à Pré-au-Lard et se demandait s'il avait déjà accouru à l'appel du psychopathe… Il avait honte pour sa famille, honte d'être un Serpentard, honte de sa sœur… Les élèves des autres maisons méprisaient désormais tous les costumes aux couleurs vert et argent et Théo ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il ne voulait rien avoir à voir là-dedans… Ce n'était pas son combat !

Et le soufflet que la panique et le scandale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient alimenté retomba tout aussi sûrement. Malgré les rumeurs, cela faisait un mois désormais que la presse n'avait rien trouvé d'inquiétant pour assombrir les vacances scolaires et même des gens tels que Théo, qui avaient pris le parti de Dumbledore dès que l'affaire avait éclatée, commençaient à se remettre en question. Après tout, Potter _avait_ des troubles du comportement. Peut-être que les articles incendiaires écrits sur lui exagéraient légèrement ses crises mais le Gryffondor était quand même célèbre pour ses douleurs à la cicatrice qu'aucun médecin compétent de St Mungo ne pouvait expliquer ! Théo commençait à raisonner avec le recul… C'était impossible de déterminer pour le moment qui avait raison et qui avait tort… A côté de ça, il se se trouvait de mieux en mieux accepté chez les Serpentards et ça aurait été bête de tout foutre en l'air maintenant… Et puis il y avait Draco…

"Je vais à la piscine avec mes potes, demain…" lança Lawrence entre deux bouchées.

Esther Nott releva la tête de son assiette de spaghetti et lui sourit en acquiesçant.

"Bien sûr ! C'est une très bonne idée. Avec le temps qu'il fait vous allez bien vous amusez. "

Iphigénie était partie 15 jours chez son amie Charlotte Kingsley et l'atmosphère était assez pesante dans la maison. La sorcière s'était montrée très froide avec eux et surtout avec sa mère. Théodore était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle correspondait avec leur père sans leur en faire part. Elle avait choisi son camp, apparemment.

"Est-ce que tu as été visiter ce nouvel appartement avec Clara ? Il avait l'air bien…"

"Je trouve que le loyer est cher pour ce que c'est", répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais tu ne trouveras pas moins cher ! Ce sont les prix, Lawrence. Je pourrais t'avancer une partie de l'argent si c'est ce qui vous arrête…"

"Maman… "

Lawrence se tortilla sur sa chaise avec gêne et repoussa son assiette.

"Tu sais, c'est surtout Clara qui veut qu'on le prenne, cet appartement… " lança-t-il en espérant se faire comprendre.

"… Oh. Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ?" s'inquiéta aussitôt Mrs Nott.

"Mais non !" s'impatienta-t-il. "C'est juste que… C'est trop rapide, tu comprends. Je ne suis même pas sorti de l'école, je… Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses."

"Clara est une fille vraiment sympathique, tu sais", poursuivit Esther comme si de rien n'était.

"Je sais ! Ah… Laisse tomber."

Théo fixa son assiette pour s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression désolée de leur mère. Ce genre de choses devait certainement la dépasser, elle qui s'était mariée à 18 ans.

"Tu pourrais emmener ton frère à la piscine demain, non ?" reprit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. "Je voudrais bien aller visiter une boutique à vendre dans la banlieue de Pré-au-Lard."

Lawrence haussa les sourcils.

"Tu ne veux plus travailler par correspondance ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Je me disais que je pourrais élargir ma clientèle… Et puis, je ne vois pas beaucoup de monde en dehors des vacances… J'aimerais bien avoir mon magazin, c'est vrai…"

"Heu… Oui, mais…" commença Théo.

"Je vais l'emmener, pas de problème !" répondit l'aîné.

Théodore soupira… Il n'aimait pas nager.

"T'as pas oublié ton maillot, j'espère ?"

Le brun roula des yeux.

"Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais ce que c'est qu'une piscine !" répondit-il en riant.

"Clara et les autres nous attendent à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'on ira au pub après, ça ne te dérange pas, le microbe ?"

"Bah non…"

"Parfait."

Lawrence paya les deux tickets à l'entrée et Théodore rencontra enfin les étudiants en informatique de la classe de son frère. Clara était quant à elle, déjà venue plusieurs fois à la maison. La pauvre avait dû être traumatisée par l'interrogatoire enthousiaste de leur mère !

"Je vous présente mon petit frère", dit Lawrence à l'assemblée. "Théodore."

"Salut… " lança Théo en ne se sentant pas super à l'aise ainsi à moitié à poil devant tous ces mecs qui le dépassaient d'une tête.

"C'est une crevette ton frangin ! Il a quel âge ?"

"Hum, je vais avoir 15 ans…" répondit-il un peu vexé.

"Oh ! Tu rentres au lycée en septembre ! Attention ! Tu vas bien t'éclater !"

"En fait Théo est dans un établissement qui fait à la fois collège et lycée", expliqua Lawrence.

Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux interrompre la conversation ici avant que son petit frère ne prenne la mouche.

"Alors ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?"

"10 minutes ! Et je peux te dire que l'eau est gelée ! Ils pourraient pourtant la chauffer un peu plus avec le prix qu'on paye !" répondit Clara.

Ils plongèrent tous dans le bassin relativement tranquille pour un mois de juillet et Théo fit un effort pour se joindre aux autres et se baigner aussi. Il parvenait presque à trouver cela agréable lorsqu'ils sortirent du grand bassin pour aller au hammam. Alors que la joyeuse bande de grands ados traçaient gaiement leur chemin dans la foule tandis que Théo regardait ses pieds pour ne pas glisser dans une flaque, Clara donna un coup de coude à Lawrence en désignant un mec du menton à côté d'eux.

"Ca alors ! Alex Shepherd !" s'exclama Lawrence avec une drôle de voix.

Théodore fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha pour observer l'inconnu. L'étudiant semblait très mal à l'aise et se mit à rougir faiblement. Il était beaucoup plus svelte que les autres et il n'avait pas l'air très costaud, Théo le trouvait pas mal…

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" reprit Lawrence avec une espèce de ton dégoulinant de bons sentiments qui sonnait incroyablement faux. "Tu te promènes ? T'essaies de mater quelques culs, peut-être ?"

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et lorgnèrent Alex Shepherd avec mépris. Le jeune homme avait l'air furieux.

"C'est quoi ton problème, Nott ?" éructa-t-il.

"Je vais te dire… " répondit son frère en s'approchant d'Alex. "C'est toi. "

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les hanches et lui baissa son short en faisant exploser de rire ses amis. Théodore était saisi d'effroi.

"Hé ! On dit pourtant que les pédales comme toi n'ont pas de couilles ! C'est des conneries, ma parole !" gloussa-t-il avec malveillance.

Le garçon se rhabilla et partit en courant en luttant contre l'humiliation et la colère qui lui piquaient les yeux. Théo sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il contempla son frère, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu et épaulé et le vit essuyer des larmes de rire. Même Clara, qu'il avait trouvée incroyablement gentille jusque là, prenait son pied en se moquant de la tête de l'autre quand Lawrence lui avait baissé son maillot. Il resta tétanisé, la bouche ouverte et la gorge serrée devant l'horreur que cette attitude lui inspirait…

"Lawrence ! Je crois qu'on a traumatisé ton frangin !" pouffa un de ses amis en le montrant du doigt.

Théo revêtit alors son plus impressionnant masque de fureur et serra les mâchoires.

"C'était juste pour déconner… " expliqua son frère en souriant.

"Je ne dois pas avoir le même sens de l'humour, dans ce cas", répliqua Théo du tac-au-tac.

Lawrence fronça les sourcils et ricana nerveusement devant la froideur du sorcier.

"C'était pas méchant… Ce mec est un con, en plus. Tu le connais pas mais il est vraiment bizarre !"

"Il m'a déjà envoyé un texto pour me filer un rencard", renchérit un ami de Lawrence en réprimant un gloussement de rire.

"Et alors ?" demanda Théo très sérieusement.

"… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais que t'es encore jeune et tout ça, mais les pédés c'est pas des gens comme nous ! Ils peuvent te violer et te faire des trucs sado-masos. Ils sont tarés, littéralement !"

Théo ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?" cria-t-il.

"Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Le Serpentard se dépêcha de tourner les talons pour dissimuler son trouble et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées.

"Théodore !"

Lawrence le rattrapa et le força à le regarder en face mais il glissa spectaculairement sur une flaque d'eau et se cogna le dos contre le carrelage avec un bruit mouillé. Théodore eut un rictus satisfait et son frère pâlit dangereusement.

"C'est toi qui viens de faire ça ?" chuchota-t-il avec inquiétude car il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la magie.

"Fous-moi la paix !"

"Théo ! Où est-ce que tu vas, bon sang ?" lança l'aîné en le suivant.

"Je rentre à la maison !"

"Tu ne sais pas conduire !"

"Je vais faire du stop !"

"… Non mais t'es cinglé ! Tu veux te faire kidnapper par un pédophile ou quoi ? Je t'interdis de faire du stop !"

"Dans ce cas file-moi de la thune, je prendrai un taxi !"

Lawrence sembla réfléchir en se donnant beaucoup de mal pour conserver son sang-froid et finit par répondre :

"Très bien, si t'as envie de péter un câble, je ne te retiens pas ! Mais tu t'expliqueras avec maman !"

Théodore se sauva alors à toute vitesse du cauchemar dans lequel il venait de foutre les pieds et qui brisait complètement l'opinion qu'il avait de Lawrence. Est-ce que son frère allait l'insulter de cette façon, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il aurait honte de lui une fois que Théo aurait définitivement fait son choix ? Est-ce que les autres auraient la même réaction ? Et Draco ?

Il sentit les larmes de fureur qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à maintenant se répandre sur ses joues alors qu'il contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre du taxi. _Les pédés ne sont pas comme nous ! Ils peuvent te violer et te faire des trucs sado-masos. Ils sont tarés, littéralement !_ Comment quelqu'un de 21 ans à peu près intelligent et équilibré pouvait encore penser de cette façon en Grande Bretagne ? Mais c'était la chose la plus aberrante qu'il avait jamais entendue ! Ca le choquait plus encore que la nouvelle de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur mère n'était pourtant pas homophobe ! Elle sortait quelque fois quelques remarques racistes à propos des Sangs-de-Bourbe mais c'était lorsqu'elle ne réfléchissait pas. Depuis que l'on avait appris que Lawrence était un Cracmol, on évitait d'aborder ces sujets...

Quand il parvint enfin à la maison, Théodore ignora totalement sa mère qui le toisait avec des yeux horrifiés et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement. Ca n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? Il aurait tout donné pour cesser de penser anormalement à la gente masculine… Il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir vu son frère sous ce jour-là… Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à le regarder en face après ça ? Comment continuer à vivre normalement alors qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Lawrence pour les garçons comme lui ? Est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment tout ce mépris comme ce pauvre Alex Shepherd ? Ca ne faisait pourtant pas de lui un monstre, on peut bien côtoyer certaines personnes sans connaître les détails de leur vie privée, n'est-ce pas ? Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et étouffa les sanglots qui le dévastaient cruellement. Il avait l'impression d'être seul, le sentiment que personne ne pouvait le comprendre… Il se sentait rejeté.

Le mois d'août au cottage fut un véritable supplice. Sa mère, son frère et sa sœur rentrée de vacances n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des coups d'oeil se voulant discrets… Lui, il avait envie de leur hurler dessus jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les cordes vocales ! Il ne voulait plus les voir, il voulait rester tout seul ! Il se surprenait même à attendre avec impatience le jour de la rentrée afin de retrouver ses repères à Poudlard. Là-bas, même s'il était d'humeur assez morose, on ne lui ferait aucune réflexion puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il pourrait déprimer tout son soûl, si ça lui chantait, personne ne viendrait l'emmerder… C'était exactement ce à quoi il aspirait en ce moment.

Alors qu'il commençait à broyer sérieusement du noir, Théo reçut un matin un courrier à son nom et eut la sensation de revivre une étrange scène qui lui semblait à des années lumières dans le passé désormais. Il était probablement en train de rêver… Draco Malefoy lui avait écrit ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il décacheta l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour soutenir ses jambes flageolantes. Et si c'était une lettre d'insultes ? Et si Draco le détestait ? S'il avait tout compris, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il laissait glisser son regard nerveusement sur l'enveloppe. _De D, à T_… Comme ces initiales lui avaient manqué ! Bon sang mais il n'allait quand même pas trouver ça romantique, si ? C'était juste une lettre….

Il inspira profondément et sourit devant l'écriture nette et soignée de Draco Malefoy, elle était si différente de la sienne…

_Cher Théo,_

_J'imagine que tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ces temps-ci. Il semblerait finalement que nos familles se soient réunies à nouveau grâce à la guerre… Il faut avouer que tout ça a des bons côtés._

_J'ai cru comprendre que ton père n'avait pas manqué à l'appel, ce qui nous projette définitivement dans le même camp, toi et moi. Ca faisait si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu discuter plus souvent avec toi ces 4 dernières années à Poudlard. Je vais désormais m'arranger pour te faire une place parmi les Serpentards les plus importants, fais-moi confiance. J'aimerais bien avoir de tes nouvelles et je suppose que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec ta famille._

_A la rentrée mec, j'ai hâte que tu me parles un peu plus de toi._

_D M._

Théodore dut la relire une dizaine de fois d'affilée avant d'y croire vraiment.

Bon… Bien sûr Malefoy était content que Voldemort soit de retour, il n'en avait pas douté un seul instant…

Cependant, il lui semblait également que le blond avait sincèrement envie de renouer l'amitié qui avait jadis existée entre-eux ! Il sentit le premier vrai sourire de ses vacances s'imprimer sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire de bonheur. C'était comme un poids soulevé de ses épaules, il se sentait soudain capable d'embrasser tout le monde et de chanter à tue tête la plus débile des chansons d'amour… Merlin, il espérait quand même ne pas en être arrivé à ce point-là !

Alors que les journées s'enfilèrent et qu'il évitait toujours les membres de sa famille qui vivaient sous le même toît que lui, Susie Cannaghan vint passer un après-midi à la maison.

"Théodore, tu voudrais m'aider à sortir les poubelles, s'il te plait ?" lui demanda l'assistante sociale avec politesse.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils avec ironie et réprima un soupir.

"Ma mère vous laisse descendre les poubelles alors que vous êtes son invitée ?" s'enquit-il avec malice.

"Je voudrais te parler… " avoua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre dehors.

Théo passa donc une veste un peu plus chaude et l'accompagna sans grande gaieté de cœur. Il pariait que sa mère était derrière tout ça… Non, il en était même certain.

"Alors… Comment se passent tes vacances ?" lui demanda doucement Susie en marchant à travers la campagne en compagnie de l'adolescent.

"Ecoutez… Ca ne sert à rien de me faire votre petit numéro", déclara Théo en essayant de ne pas paraître trop rude. "Ma mère vous a demandé de me parler parce que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude et, par conséquent, vous savez très bien que mes vacances ne se passent pas très bien."

Miss Cannaghan sourit et lui adressa un regard empli de compassion et de compréhension.

"Très bien", concéda-t-elle. "Ta mère s'inquiète, Théodore… Elle dit que tu es de mauvaise humeur, que tu dors mal et que tu t'es mis à fumer en cachette."

Le garçon rougit en écarquillant les yeux.

"Quoi ?! Elle sait que je fume !"

"J'ai maintenant la confirmation, en tous cas… " répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

"… Hé !"

"Ne te fâche pas. Elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ça, ne t'en fais pas… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

Théo demeura silencieux plusieurs minutes et sentit le dilemme grandir en lui. Il avait envie de partager ce qu'il ressentait avec quelqu'un, seulement… Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le juge, il redoutait sa réaction…

"Vous allez tout répéter à ma mère… " lança-t-il après réflexion sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Susie sentit l'hésitation du jeune garçon et secoua la tête négativement.

"Je ne lui dirai rien… Ca fait partie de mon métier, tu sais. Je suis capable d'écouter les gens et de le garder pour moi."

"… Vous… Vous allez me prendre pour un malade…"

"Crois-moi, il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire que je n'aie déjà entendu au moins une fois. Raconte-moi."

"Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer", murmura-t-il en fixant avec obstination ses chaussures.

"Quel genre de problème est-ce ?"

"Heu…"

"Problème de cœur, peut-être ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Théo se sentit rougir malgré lui.

"Si on veut…" marmonna-t-il avec gêne.

Miss Cannaghan parut soulagée.

"Oh… très bien."

Théo releva brusquement la tête et la toisa comme si elle venait de lâcher une grossierté. Susie comprit qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se rattraper.

"Je veux dire que c'est normal, à l'adolescence… Tout le monde passe par là."

"Non… " répondit le garçon d'une voix atone. "Non, tout le monde ne passe pas par là…"

"… Hum, et est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de plus jeune ? C'est pour ça que ça te gêne ?"

"Mais… Non !" s'indigna le brun.

"C'est quelqu'un de plus âgé, alors ? Un professeur, peut-être ?"

"Ah mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est quelqu'un de mon âge, par Merlin !" s'énerva-t-il sous le coup de la pression. "On est dans le même dortoir !"

"Dans le même… dortoir."

Susie haussa les sourcils avec stupeur et se tourna vers le garçon qui semblait comme frappé par la foudre.

"Tu veux dire que c'est un autre garçon, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

Théodore n'acquiesça pas… Mais il ne dénia pas non plus cette information. Il lui semblait que les mots restaient collés au fond de sa gorge et qu'il était incapable de parler. Il était idiot au point de se trahir tout seul… Merde !

"Tu es sûr de toi ?"

La question lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et il redescendit brusquement sur terre pour faire un bond en arrière et se dégager de l'étreinte de la femme.

"Je… C'est pas… Vous ne pouvez pas…"

"Calme-toi, Théodore… Je ne vais pas te regarder de travers pour ça. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui cela arrive, il ne faut pas que tu te croies seul…"

Elle essuya les larmes de désespoir qui se formaient à nouveau à la bordure des yeux noisette de l'adolescent et le fit s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air complètement terrorisé.

"Je comprends pas ! " s'étrangla-t-il entre plusieurs sanglots mal maîtrisés.

"Tu sais… c'est normal à ton âge de regarder tes amis d'une façon différente… Tu peux croire que tu es tombé amoureux et ça passera tout seul… Ce sont de choses qui arrivent…"

"Et si ça ne s'en va pas ? Lawrence… Il a dit… Il a dit que tous les pédés étaient des sales tarés !"

"… Lawrence a dit ça ?" s'étonna-t-elle en prenant le garçon par les épaules. "Je parie qu'il n'était pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pourquoi ? Il y avait ses amis, c'est vrai…"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il a dit, c'était sûrement une façon de se démarquer aux yeux de son groupe… "expliqua-t-elle pensivement.

"C'est grotesque !" protesta Théo.

"Les gens ont des réactions bizarres quand ils sont en bande, tu sais. Je suis persuadée que ton frère n'aurait jamais dit cela si vous n'aviez été que tous les deux… "

Théodore médita cette phrase et se sentit un peu plus rassuré. Il espérait que c'était la vérité... Susie et lui restèrent longtemps ainsi, assis à admirer la campagne avec le crépuscule jetant ses ombres bleues sur les arbres, et Théo commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Miss Cannaghan n'avait pas reculé avec horreur lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qu'il était. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire une différence entre avant et après…

"Tu veux me parler un peu de ce garçon ?" lui demanda-t-elle en souriant sereinement.

Théodore se sentait apaisé. Il eut du mal à contenir un sourire et hocha la tête timidement.

_Ce_ garçon… _Draco_.

_Draco Malefoy_.


	10. Une rentrée hors du commun

1/ _to blind_: rendre aveugle ; 2/ _to thwart_: contrecarrer ; 3/ _skin_: peau et _bruise_: hématome

**Partie 3 : La 5e année**

**Chapitre 10 : Une rentrée hors du commun.**

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Suis-je naïve et sotte à ce point ou bien Lucius sait-il admirablement dissimuler son jeu ? Notre lune de miel a été absolument fantastique, j'avais l'impression d'être l'unique personne à exister devant ses yeux ! Il paraissait tellement attentif à tous mes désirs et à tous mes caprices… Pourquoi ça ne continue plus comme ça ? Depuis que nous sommes tous les deux rentrés chez lui, il n'a pas posé une seule fois le petit doigt sur moi. Il me regarde à peine ! A croire que son travail lui demande toute son énergie ! Le plus incroyable c'est qu'il a demandé en secret à Mélanie de le tenir au courant de mes cycles menstruels ! C'est complètement surréaliste ! Bien entendu ma vieille amie m'a tout de suite mise au courant mais je n'arrive pas à avaler ça ! _

_Je suis quoi moi, une poule pondeuse peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il va organiser son planning grâce à cela ? « Tiens, ce soir il faudrait que je baise ma femme parce que c'est la bonne période… » Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus révoltant de toute ma vie. Je suis FURIEUSE ! _

_Et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je dois rester toute la journée enfermée dans cet immense manoir vide et attendre qu'on s'intéresse à moi ! Il veut un enfant ? Ou plutôt, un **héritier** devrais-je dire ? Ne soyons pas trop optimiste là-dessus… On n'a même pas encore appris à se connaître ! Je suis trop jeune ! Je ne le laisserai pas foutre ma vie en l'air ! S'il veut un gosse, il se démerdera avec ! Je ne m'en occuperai pas ! Qu'il aille au Diable ! _

Manoir Malefoy, août 1994.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Draco à Isaac Shawn d'un ton inquisiteur. »

Le sorcier sourit. Il avait laissé pousser son bouc et affichait sereinement ses 28 ans avec quelque chose de plus mature inscrit dans le regard.

« Tu m'épateras toujours, répondit-il. Je serais étonné si tu ne faisais pas une carrière hors du commun, Draco… »

« Ha ! Une carrière comme toi… Comment ça se passe dans la Guilde ? »

« … Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mentionner ça ici, murmura Shawn. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret, Isaac… Tu as réussi à voir ton père ? »

« En fait on n'est pas dans le même service lui et moi, je le croise très rarement… Je suppose que j'aurais le droit de demander une promotion lorsqu'on se sera aperçu de mon existence. »

Draco se raidit imperceptiblement et fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de déceler autant d'amertume dans la voix grave et profonde du soldat.

« Hum… Tu es au courant de la prochaine avancée ? Est-ce que vous avez un plan pour vous débarrasser de Potter ? lança-t-il avec l'air espiègle qui laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait cette question. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ça. »

« … Ouais. Mais c'est pas toi qui te le tape toute l'année… »

« Oh, mais tu m'avais caché ton attirance pour les petits bruns ? se moqua Shawn. _Jeez_… Draco, jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi ! »

« C'est ça, répondit le blond avec un rictus sarcastique. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à son maître et reprit sa position, l'air martial et baguette en main. La malheureuse soirée qu'il avait passée au club de duel en 2e année lui avait donné le goût de la compétition, et il était furieux que le combat eût été interrompu à cause des _talents_ de Potter. Quel idiot de se mettre à parler ainsi en Fourchelang devant tout le monde ! Potter était vraiment surprenant de connerie ! Si seulement ils avaient combattu jusqu'au bout, Draco restait persuadé qu'il aurait réduit le pauvre _Gryffindork _en miettes. Il aurait tellement voulu se mesurer à celui-ci et lui montrer ce dont un sorcier de Sang Pur est capable ! Il adorait s'exercer avec Shawn, mais chacun connaissait bien le jeu de l'autre désormais. Il n'y avait plus vraiment l'effet de surprise : l'excitation des débuts avait laissé place à une routine familière et tranquillisante. Cette sensation teintée d'adrénaline lui manquait singulièrement.

« _Blindus_ (1)! s'écria Isaac.

_Thwarten_ (2) ! répondit Draco comme un écho en esquissant un pas en avant. »

Le sortilège du blond ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide pour entraver le maléfice de Shawn, et l'écran de magie noire et compacte qu'il avait dressé entre son adversaire et lui s'évapora sous la foudre aveuglante qui le priva de sa vue. Draco déglutit et porta les mains à ses yeux, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement tandis qu'il avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu son équilibre. Il était néanmoins bien trop fier pour admettre que devenir aveugle puisse l'épouvanter à un tel degré.

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? éructa-t-il furieusement en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas baisser sa garde. »

Il ne savait même pas s'il se trouvait en face de son rival, il était déconcerté.

« Tu n'es pas assez concentré, Draco… lui parvint une voix sur sa droite. »

Il se retourna précipitamment et dressa fermement sa baguette devant lui.

« _Skinbruiser_ (3) ! entendit-il avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réagir. »

Malefoy fut soufflé par la puissance du coup qui lui meurtrit l'omoplate gauche et trébucha en retenant un cri de douleur.

« Shawn ! s'énerva-t-il. »

« Ne baisse pas ta garde ! Défends-toi ! répliqua la voix sans merci. »

Le second coup lui entailla la lèvre inférieure et le goût métallique du sang qu'il sentit imprégner diffusément l'intérieur de sa bouche le plongea dans une fureur rouge.

« Tu n'es toujours pas concentré, reprit Isaac sur le même ton tranquille et confiant. »

Le blondinet sursauta et se retourna à nouveau de 60 degrés sur sa droite. Il avait l'impression que son ami se déplaçait sans cesse en traçant un cercle autour de lui. C'était une manœuvre de combat classique, le chasseur et la proie… Et pourtant c'était difficile à gérer sans pouvoir se servir de ses yeux ! Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« _Concentré_ ? s'irrita-t-il. Arrête ça ! C'est déloyal ! »

Malefoy devina l'expression provocatrice de Shawn et se baissa immédiatement avec appréhension, ce qui ne suffit guère à lui éviter le sort qui l'atteignit de plein fouet…

« Argh ! Putain… Va te faire ! »

Draco fut jeté à terre par l'impact du sort qui ébranla ses deux genoux et retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur. On pensait toujours naïvement s'habituer à une certaine forme de souffrance, bien que ce ne soit jamais complètement le cas. Malefoy n'était néanmoins guère autant furieux contre Isaac qu'envers lui-même. Il avait échoué et il n'avait pas le loisir de commettre des erreurs… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible !

« Tu te laisses noyer par ton angoisse, reprit Isaac objectivement. Concentre-toi sur ta magie. Fais abstraction de ce qui t'entoure et ne retiens que l'essentiel. Focalise tes pensées sur ce qui fait de toi l'être que tu es. Tu es capable de déjouer ce sort.

« Je ne connais pas le contre-sort ! rétorqua l'adolescent que l'obscurité ambiante commençait à rendre nerveux. »

Cette expérience devenait très désagréable, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable ni livré à lui-même qu'à ce moment précis.

« Ecoute ce que te dictent tes tripes. »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils avec ironie et fit une grimace perplexe plus qu'éloquente en réponse aux attentes farfelues de son mentor. La vérité était que s'il en venait à écouter ses tripes, Shawn serait surpris de le voir décamper la tête basse. Aussitôt, Isaac capta la mauvaise humeur de l'adolescent et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec dépit. Il resserra ensuite ses doigts autour de son arme avec détermination, et lança en direction de son élève un _Crucio_ qui fit hurler le blond de toute son âme. Draco s'effondra au sol comme une masse et enfonça ses ongles dans ses avant-bras jusqu'au sang, sous l'effet des spasmes fiévreux qui lui brûlaient le corps. Il sentit alors sa colère l'envahir aussi sûrement que la lune plonge le monde dans son ombre inquiétante, et se redressa sur ses jambes flageolantes, le corps recouvert d'un film de sueur glacée et agité de tremblements aigus.

C'était la première fois que Shawn usait d'un tel maléfice de torture sur lui. Il décida que ce serait également la dernière. Fébrilement, il reprit sa position de combat avec l'air d'un invalide, mais la main qui tenait sa baguette, elle, ne tremblait pas. Il se laissa enfin porter par la vague de sensations suffocantes que le geste de son ami avait fait naître en lui, et n'écouta plus la raison pour diriger ses actes. Cette fois-ci, il allait se battre avec toute la noirceur de sa rancœur. Résolu, il fit lentement le tour sur lui-même, à l'affût du moindre bruissement capable de trahir la présence d'Isaac.

Le brun retint son souffle et observa les modifications dans l'apparence du jeune Malefoy avec satisfaction. Il réagissait exactement comme il l'avait anticipé. Le blond passa pourtant son regard opaque et mort sur sa silhouette sans le discerner, et exposa son profil vulnérable sans le savoir. Isaac vit les épaules de son élève s'affaisser en signe de découragement, et s'apprêta à lui envoyer une autre décharge stimulante pour le punir de son manque de témérité. Pourtant, dès qu'il articula silencieusement les syllabes du sortilège pour le prendre par surprise, Draco se retourna sèchement vers lui et lui lança en pleine poitrine un _Impedimenta _d'une telle fureur qu'il le projeta contre le mur de la salle de sport derrière lui. Isaac se fracassa brutalement sur l'obstacle et retomba à terre en inhalant avec difficulté. Aussitôt, le visage figé de mépris de Draco se détendit, et reprit un peu de couleur alors qu'un voile terne se levait de ses yeux magnifiques. Il toisa Isaac avec un rictus présomptueux.

« Bien joué, sourit Shawn en époussetant son T-shirt trempé de sueur. »

Dray s'essuya les yeux avec ravissement et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme un nouveau-né. Il était plus que soulagé de recouvrer ses sens.

« Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit-il en gommant au mieux toute curiosité et vexation de sa voix. »

« Je t'ai déjà appris que l'esprit contrôle le corps, répondit son mentor. C'est une leçon essentielle. La base, même, de toute magie élémentaire, si tu veux mon avis. Il suffit de trouver un exhausteur à sa volonté et de s'y accrocher. »

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être si… En fait, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une notion abstraite. Une sorte de… philosophie. »

« Philosophie mon cul, oui. Mate donc tes genoux, le moustique. »

Draco sentit le pourpre lui monter aux joues et baissa le regard sur ses genoux en dissimulant son humiliation. Isaac était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que le fait d'ignorer une notion en magie mettait l'adolescent hors de lui, plus sûrement qu'une dispute à propos de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch du pays ou de la plus jolie pin-up de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Draco écarquilla les yeux devant la peau rougie qui cicatrisait doucement et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Tu sous-estimes l'importance de la conviction, Draco. Si tu veux te tracer un chemin dans la vie, tu dois croire en ton destin. »

« Je sais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

« … Je suis le meilleur. »

« Bien. »

Isaac Shawn attrapa la bouteille d'eau minérale qu'il avait déposée sur le banc avant l'entraînement, et en proposa ensuite au jeune lycéen. Draco l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

« S'il suffit de se persuader que l'on va guérir pour guérir, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de sorciers à Saint Mungo ? demanda-t-il après s'être rafraîchi. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on est mortel ? Ca ne tient pas debout ta philosophie, tu sais. »

Isaac sourit avec tristesse et mélancolie.

« C'est vrai, admit-il. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y a que la magie noire qui soit suffisamment puissante et sauvage pour avoir cet effet-là, ce qui limite déjà le nombre de sorciers potentiels à pouvoir utiliser ses propriétés régénératrices. L'autre problème, c'est que cette méthode puise dans les réserves d'énergie de ton corps. Tu verras que dans très peu de temps, tu vas commencer à te sentir nauséeux et à avoir sommeil. Si tu es vraiment mourrant et que tu tentes de te relever grâce à cette magie, tu y laisses ta peau. »

« Et qu'en est-il des… guérisseurs alors ? s'enquit Draco. C'est bien de la magie noire qu'ils utilisent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, admit Isaac avec un sourire. Mais les vrais guérisseurs sont extrêmement rares car ils ne subissent pas le même affaiblissement que les humains quand ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs. »

« Tu veux dire que les guérisseurs ne sont pas des êtres humains ? »

« Ils le sont en partie, mais leurs pouvoirs sont contre nature, un peu comme les Nécromanciens. En fait ils ont en cela le même point commun : leurs pouvoirs leur viennent de leur ascendance vampirique. »

Cette fois-ci Isaac eut la courtoisie d'ignorer l'expression incrédule du jeune Malefoy et reprit la conversation là où elle en était avec indifférence :

« Enfin, je disais que le corps a ses limites… Et je ne parle même pas de l'esprit… C'est très difficile d'être intimement convaincu de ses capacités. Ca demande un grand aveuglement ou alors beaucoup de fierté et de confiance en soi. »

« Et dans mon cas, il s'agit de quoi ? le défia le blond avec un son air espiègle. Aveuglement ou fierté ? »

« Probablement un peu des deux… ricana Isaac. »

« Je vois… Sympa. »

« Oh, arrête ! Je vois bien que tu me fais la gueule, en plus. »

« Je ne fais pas la gueule ! »

Isaac sourit malicieusement en voyant Draco lui jeter un regard noir et détourner la tête avec gêne. Ils se glissèrent côte à côte hors de la salle de sport.

« Tu te laisses très rarement battre, Draco. Ce n'est pas si dramatique d'avoir un peu flanché aujourd'hui. Ta défense est perfectible mais ton attaque est remarquable… Et… Je suis désolée de t'avoir lancé _Crucio_, j'aurais voulu t'éviter ça. »

Silence immuable du blond. Soupir amusé de l'adulte.

« Tu sais… Je te mentirais en te disant que tout le monde parvient à influer sur son mental. Quand j'ai commencé à te donner des leçons à 19 ans, je n'en étais pas encore capable. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était réellement impressionnant. »

« Est-ce que tu t'en vas tout de suite ? demanda le blond pour couper court à cette conversation. »

« Heu… Eh bien j'ai un rendez-vous avec Narcissa… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, commenta indifféremment Malefoy qui avait accepté la chose depuis bien longtemps. »

« Tu vois… C'était très bien, avant… Mais… Maintenant que je m'investis à fond dans mon travail au service du Maître, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à tous ces trucs… Enfin, tu comprends. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne refuses tout simplement pas ? »

« Ben… Je sais que ça ne va pas te faire plaisir, mais ça lui ferait de la peine. Sissi s'est vraiment attachée à moi, tu sais. Elle veut tout savoir sur moi… Ma famille, mes amis, mon travail… Hum ! Elle dit que je lui manque quand je suis absent. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Cette attitude était très étrange pour sa mère qui d'ordinaire ne cherchait pas à se mêler aux histoires des autres (un trait de caractère qui énervait grandement son fils, d'ailleurs.) C'était pour le moins surprenant.

« Ma mère est quelqu'un de très égocentrique, énonça-t-il pensivement. »

« Egocentrique ? Non… Non, non je ne crois pas. Au contraire ! objecta Shawn. »

Le blond déglutit et fronça les sourcils. Le silence prolongé mit son professeur quelque peu mal à l'aise, car il se doutait du cheminement actuel des pensées de Draco.

« Elle… Elle t'a déjà parlé de moi ? demanda Draco sur un ton léger. »

La façon dont il avait buté sur les mots et dont il fixait son regard sur un point indéfini loin devant lui ne dupait pourtant pas Isaac. Le blondinet avait toujours été méprisant : 1) envers les autres ; 2) envers sa mère en particulier. Isaac le connaissait désormais suffisamment pour entrevoir les blessures sous son masque d'arrogance. Il avait pitié de lui et de l'enfance qu'il avait vécue… Il reprit donc aussi objectivement que possible :

« Pas vraiment. »

« … Pas vraiment ? Comment ça ? persévéra le blond un peu plus sèchement. »

« Très bien… Elle ne me parle pas de toi, soupira-t-il avec résignation en évitant de croiser son regard orageux. »

Silence oppressant jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent. Shawn se racla la gorge puis pressa amicalement l'épaule de Dray et le complimenta encore une fois sur sa technique de duel.

« C'était vraiment du bon boulot, aujourd'hui… chuchota-t-il maladroitement. »

« Oui, excellent, coupa abruptement le blond avant de se dégager avec mauvaise humeur et de se réfugier dans sa chambre. »

Il attendit que le pas régulier de son professeur cessât de résonner dans le couloir et frappa avec rage un des pieds sculptés de son bureau dans un élan de colère. Il se sentait fragile, lunatique. L'impression de ne pas être en contrôle de ses émotions ni des évènements. Et pourtant il gardait toujours le contrôle ! Tellement de choses semblaient tout d'un coup prendre un sens autour de lui. Tout était sujet à question, même les sujets qu'il savait périlleux de remettre en question...

Son père était maintenant bel et bien actif au sein de la guerre. Est-ce qu'on allait faire appel à lui également ? Pourquoi Shawn se plaignait-il de Narcissa ? Pourquoi le comportement de sa mère avait-il changé ces derniers temps ? Quelles seraient les conséquences du retour de Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il allait continuer à flirter avec Pansy à la rentrée ? Si Potter se faisait enfin descendre, est-ce que Serpentard remporterait enfin la coupe des 4 maisons ? Théo allait-il accepter de lui parler ? Et surtout, combien ? Oui, combien de temps est-ce qu'il allait devoir s'entraîner comme un cheval de combat sans jamais voir une once de bataille ni de sang ?

Parfois la vie lui semblait mal faite, injuste même. On ne sollicitait jamais son avis alors que sa tête vrillait d'idées sur des sujets très divers. On le considérait toujours comme un môme, le petit héritier Malefoy qui apprenait ses lettres et ses leçons de solfège… Et cette situation le rendait plus amer que tout. Si seulement il avait encore quelqu'un auprès de lui pour l'écouter s'épancher. Quelqu'un de confiance comme Mélanie…

Ou un égal, comme Théodore ?

Gare de Kings'Cross, septembre 1994.

Le roulis du chariot à valises distillait un sentiment d'urgence aux oreilles du jeune homme. D'ordinaire, ce rituel aux accents apaisants lui était familier et le tranquillisait dans son excitation grandissante face à l'approche d'une nouvelle rentrée des classes. Seulement, cette fois-ci, rien ne pouvait freiner le bouillon d'émotions et probablement d'hormones qui embrasait son corps, surtout pas maintenant. Il avait mille raisons de se sentir à la fois grandi et vulnérable, et mille autres raisons de partager impatience et inquiétude. Cette année ne serait pas une année comme les autres.

Il avait changé et tout serait différent. Pour commencer il allait se faire des amis parmi les Serpentards et puis il allait renouer des liens trop souvent gâchés avec Draco Malefoy. A l'évocation du nom si empreint de son obsession pour le blond, il se surprit à sourire subrepticement et à scruter une fois de plus la foule des yeux. A sa droite, les paroles d'avertissement de sa mère se noyaient dans la compote de sons produits par la presse autour de lui. Il n'y prêtait pas l'oreille, il les connaissait par cœur.

Faisant fi de son discours aux consonances moralisatrices, Théo entreprit de placer soigneusement ses affaires dans un des compartiments de la locomotive rutilante et se retrouva bientôt épaule contre épaule avec un adulte à la longue robe noire éclaboussée de reflets d'or. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais tout en veillant au bon rangement de ses deux valises, et faillit lâcher prise devant la surprise qui le saisit tout à coup face à l'armada de bagages à main que l'homme entreposait délicatement, tous frappés aux armoiries de la noble famille Malefoy.

Probablement agacé par la continuelle pression d'un regard inquisiteur sur le creux de sa nuque, l'homme se retourna nonchalamment vers lui et haussa les sourcils. Théo aurait éclaté de rire en d'autres circonstances, tant la similitude avec le blondinet était plus que frappante. Il se garda pourtant bien de laisser percer son amusement devant l'attitude désinvolte et hautaine du sorcier, redevenu subitement timide face à cet inconnu antipathique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit l'homme d'un ton posé mais ferme. »

La courtoisie ne dissimulait pas parfaitement le sentiment sous-jacent de méfiance à l'encontre de l'adolescent aux pommettes rougissantes. Théo sentit sa bouche devenir aussi sèche que si elle avait été pleine de cendres et se racla la gorge désagréablement en n'osant pas baisser les yeux.

« Vous connaissez Draco ? s'enhardit-il au prix d'un grand effort pour abattre sa gêne. »

L'homme contint mal sa surprise. Il sembla le jauger du regard sans se cacher le moins du monde et ne parut pas particulièrement enchanté par ce qu'il voyait. Théodore aurait pourtant dû penser qu'il était naïf de croire qu'on allait l'accepter aussi facilement dans une communauté de Serpentards, lui et son jean moldu. C'était sans doute une bourde de plus qu'il venait de faire sans s'en rendre compte. S'il avait réfléchi un temps soit peu avant d'arriver à Londres, il aurait au moins pris la précaution de revêtir des vêtements plus conventionnels. Il espérait que Draco n'aurait pas le même genre d'expression apitoyée sur le visage en l'apercevant ainsi.

« Qui es-tu ? reprit l'inconnu avec circonspection. »

« Heu… Je m'appelle Théo, enfin… Théodore. Je m'appelle Théodore Nott, répondit-il précipitamment. »

L'homme parut dès lors aussi stupéfait que le jeune sorcier et sembla le caresser d'un tout autre regard. Théo n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il paraissait agréablement surpris ou, au contraire, prêt à se mettre en colère. Le sorcier finit néanmoins par se détendre et ricana d'un petit rire à part soi en détournant la tête. Lorsqu'il ramena son regard vers Théo, ce dernier était empreint d'une curiosité sincère et toute trace d'animosité avait disparu de ses prunelles sombres.

« Le fameux Théodore Nott… sourit-il alors dans une voix feutrée et tellement basse que l'adolescent crut l'avoir rêvée. »

« Quoi ? Heu…oui, bafouilla-t-il. Comment vous me connaissez ? »

« C'est à cause de toi que j'ai dû supporter les crises de nerf de Malefoy quand il était petit, pas vrai ? Il était furieux qu'on lui ait interdit de te revoir. Je suis Isaac Shawn, le précepteur de Draco Malefoy. »

Et il lui tendit tout naturellement la main, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais dévisagé comme moins que de la vermine dix secondes auparavant. Théo l'accepta sans réfléchir et la paume de l'homme était chaude contre la sienne. Il balança son poids d'un pied sur l'autre inconfortablement.

« Excusez-moi, mais… Draco a encore besoin d'un précepteur à son âge ? hésita-t-il à demander sans passer pour un malotru. »

« Quelquefois, oui… Nous sommes de très bons amis, lui et moi. Si tu le cherches, il est probablement déjà dans le train mais il va redescendre. Il sait bien qu'il se prendrait un coup de pied au cul s'il partait sans me dire au revoir. »

Théo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et ne parvint pas à croire que l'homme aurait réellement pu faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui semblait que personne n'aurait osé traiter Draco Malefoy de la sorte. Cependant, le Draco mentionné par Isaac lui évoquait sans nul doute son ancien camarade, celui avec qui il avait passé des jours entiers à jouer aux imbéciles dans les jardins de la propriété Malefoy, tous deux insouciants et débordants de joie de vivre. Il avait longtemps cru que ce Draco-là avait disparu, et cet inconnu lui apportait la preuve qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ! Il avait plus que jamais hâte de revoir le blond.

Théo rendit son sourire chaleureux à Shawn, et fourra les mains dans ses poches sans savoir quoi dire pour entretenir la conversation. Il laissa sa place à d'autres passagers qui attendaient de monter leurs affaires dans le train et recula maladroitement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Près d'un réverbère agrémenté d'une grosse horloge patinée par le temps, Esther persistait à renâcler ses conseils exaspérants à une Iphigénie qui désespérait de ne jamais pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Avec un sifflement venimeux, Théo aperçut en effet le profil carré de Mac Murphy quelques mètres plus loin, qui guettait l'arrivée de sa soeur. Il sursauta quand Mr Shawn lui tapota subitement l'épaule, le tiraillant de sa rêverie malgré lui.

« Alors… Comment se passent tes études ? »

Théo fut quelque peu pris de cours par la curiosité d'Isaac et répondit sincèrement que ça pourrait être pire.

« Et tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire plus tard, sans doute ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix de cet homme lui fit froncer les sourcils. Si c'était une façon de le tester, Mr Shawn attendait probablement de lui qu'il lui fasse bien comprendre ce qu'il pensait de la Guilde. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas carrément déclarer au beau milieu d'un lieu public qu'il suivait docilement les préceptes de Voldemort, surtout si ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que le regard d'Isaac se faisait nettement plus pressant sur lui, le mettant dans une situation délicate, il lui vint à l'esprit que le sorcier n'avait peut-être aucune arrière-pensée, et qu'il était peut-être même sincèrement intéressé par ses projets… Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela ?

« Heu… » fut la réponse la plus loquace qu'il se résolut à fournir après mûre réflexion.

Heureusement, Draco choisit bien son moment pour le sortir d'un éventuel faux-pas. Le blondinet avait fait signe avec enthousiasme à Isaac qu'il allait venir le rejoindre avant de glisser ses yeux de glace sur Théo, et d'ouvrir la bouche avec un saisissement mal contenu. Le visage de Nott se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Mais… fit Draco avec indécision en se postant devant eux. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase et serra sans hésitation la main légèrement tremblante que Théo lui tendit. Une émotion indescriptible étreignit alors les deux garçons tandis que leurs regards se scellaient l'un dans l'autre. C'était peut-être le signe d'une reconnaissance mutuelle, d'une approbation ou plus encore. C'était peut-être une étincelle de joie, dans tout ce que le terme possède de plus pur. C'était peut-être également quelque chose de plus fort… Qui saurait lire dans l'âme de deux adolescents ?

« Bonjour Draco. »

« Théodore, répondit-il avec un sourire désarmant. »

C'était un sourire inscrit dans sa façon d'incliner la tête, de le regarder sans retenue comme s'il était sien et de garder sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû… C'était ce sourire-là, celui que seule la personne qui l'avait observé depuis tant d'années pouvait déchiffrer… Celui que seul Théo savait reconnaître.

Le brun sentit son souffle s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Isaac les observait d'un air narquois, déclenchant le rire de Draco lorsqu'il capta sa moue sardonique.

« Ne te retiens pas, fais nous part de tes commentaires… lança-t-il avec provocation et complicité.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Isaac en haussant les épaules. Nous avons déjà ressassé le passé, ton ami et moi… »

Et le terme flotta au-dessus d'eux en imprimant un silence émouvant à leur conversation. _Amis_. C'était ce qu'ils avaient été pendant un certain temps. Il était étrange de vivre enfin une scène que l'on avait déjà imaginée encore et encore dans les moindres détails ; il était définitivement plus perturbant de contempler la réalité à nu. Théodore et Draco ne se connaissaient plus vraiment. Ne serait-ce pas difficile de bâtir des fondations durables entre eux là où des problèmes d'éthique les avaient détruites ? Etaient-ils devenus trop différents ? Ils n'en restaient pas moins des _amis_, et toute la magie résidait bien là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez comme ça, ensemble ? lança Draco avec bonne humeur. »

« On t'attendait, répondit simplement Théo, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. »

« Tu m'attendais aussi, Shawn ? se moqua le blond avec un rictus. C'est mignon ! »

Le sorcier grogna et administra une tape amicale au sommet du crâne de Malefoy. Théo suivait la scène des yeux avec une pointe de jalousie, il prit soudainement pleinement conscience que Malefoy n'était pas aussi inaccessible qu'il y paraissait, mais que c'était lui seul qui s'était attiré le déni du blond pendant toutes ces années. Ce genre de pensée noire ne lui réussissait jamais parfaitement.

« Enfin la délivrance… ironisa Isaac en plaçant sa main droite sur son cœur en un geste théâtral et comique. »

« De quoi ? s'enquit Draco. »

« Mais de toi, Malefoy. On ne va pas se revoir avant les prochaines vacances, il me semble… »

Le blond feignit une expression vexée pour rentrer dans le jeu de son ami mais un large sourire reprit vite le dessus. Théodore ricana, imité par Shawn.

« Viens par là, reprit Shawn plus sérieusement en le serrant contre lui. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main fraternelle et le sorcier sermonna son disciple en lui recommandant de '_ne pas faire de conneries sans quoi il trouverait un moyen d'être au courant'_.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi, Mr _Théo_, fit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'encontre de Nott. »

« Laisse le tranquille ! s'embarrassa Malefoy en se tournant vers le Serpentard avec comme un air d'excuse. »

Théodore lui répondit avec un sourire et baissa les yeux précipitamment en sentant la chaleur irradier de son visage.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, dit Isaac en embrassant les deux lycéens d'un regard presque envieux. Ton père m'attend, Draco. »

Ledit blondinet hocha la tête.

« Je t'écrirai de temps en temps, fit-il en s'éloignant dans la foule. Et t'as intérêt de me répondre ! »

Théo et Dray échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Je vais aller dire au revoir à ma mère, moi aussi, fit Nott en se mordillant la lèvre. Tu as déjà choisi un compartiment ? »

« Heu… hésita Malefoy. Je pensais que tu voudrais voyager avec tes amis… »

« Oh… Oui, évidemment ! rougit Théo. Enfin… oui, bien sûr. »

« Je pensais… que tu ne t'entendais pas à avec Edward, reprit Draco. »

« Tu veux dire _Mac Murphy_ ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« …Ah, okay. C'est… c'est cool. »

« On se voit plus tard dans la Grande Salle, si tu veux. »

« Ouais, parfait. »

En un éclair, le blond s'était éclipsé de son pas léger et Théodore se sentit incroyablement stupide à se retrouver ainsi seul au milieu du quai. Il avait pensé que Draco aurait hâte de lui parler, qu'il serait curieux, qu'il… C'était difficile à expliquer, d'autant plus qu'il éprouvait de nettes difficultés à demeurer objectif. C'était pourtant bien Malefoy qui lui avait envoyé une lettre le premier pendant les vacances ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se conduisait de cette façon, désormais ? Il se dirigea vers sa mère sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, et récolta au passage les grognements mécontents des personnes qu'il bouscula négligemment sans y prendre garde.

« Ou tu étais passé ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle avec son empressement habituel, ce qui ne l'empêchait d'ailleurs pas de ne porter aucune attention à ses explications.

« Ca va » soupira son fils en lui faisant la bise et en s'éloignant vers le train la tête vide. »

Si Esther lui avait fait part de ses soucis et de ses conseils fantaisistes de dernière minute, il n'en avait pas saisi le moindre mot.

Il mit du temps à retrouver où ses amis de Poufsouffle s'étaient installés, et fut agréablement surpris par la bonne humeur que la petite bande manifesta dès son arrivée. Il passa sous silence la nouvelle allure des cheveux de son ami Ernie, qui étaient passablement décolorés et légèrement ridicules, mais se fit étreindre frénétiquement par Hannah. La petite sorcière le pria de bien vouloir oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire de vexant, et le regarda sans gêne comme au bon vieux temps avec son expression naïve et bienveillante. Théodore était soulagé, c'était plutôt la galère de devoir éviter de croiser quelqu'un qui faisait partie de leur groupe. De plus, il s'en voulait un peu de la manière dont il avait cassé avec Hannah. Il avait beau être diplomate dans des tas d'autres domaines, c'était incroyable comme tous ses moyens pouvaient le déserter lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation sentimentale à problèmes (mmm… lol.)

Toujours est-il que cette première journée ne se déroula absolument pas comme il l'avait prévue. Malgré la promesse de Draco, il mangea amèrement le contenu frugal de son couvert en captant de temps à autres les bribes d'une conversation animée, que le blond ne partageait de toute évidence guère avec lui. Ce fut donc la démarche maussade et agacée qu'il regagna la salle commune une fois le dîner de bienvenue terminé. La large pièce froide de bas plafond était, comme à l'accoutumée, baignée dans une lumière verdâtre incitant à la torpeur ; et les confortables fauteuils de belle facture ne tardèrent pas à être investis par les fêtards qui n'étaient pas prêts de se coucher, et dont les éclats de rire résonnaient sur les murs épais ainsi qu'aux oreilles de Théo. Soupirant avec un brin de colère contenue, il marmonna tout bas des imprécations contre cette joyeuse bande d'imbéciles et surprit un ricanement derrière son épaule.

« La rentrée n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, on dirait… sourit un visage pâle comme la lune en levant légèrement les yeux afin d'être à hauteur du regard du brun. »

Sans qu'il puisse mettre de mots sur cette sensation, Théo ressentit une soudaine émotion qui lui arracha docilement un sourire à son tour. Il se surprit à piquer un fard pour la 15e fois de la journée, un record.

« Heu… Ouais, j'ai jamais été fan des cours… »

« On passe les BUSE cette année, releva Malefoy avec sérieux. Si tu as des difficultés, je pourrais t'aider. Après tout, c'est moi le préfet. »

Théodore sourit. Draco en préfet, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« Qui est le deuxième préfet ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. »

Le visage de Draco arbora ce fameux air narquois qu'on lui connaissait bien et fit un signe de tête en direction d'un fauteuil avec un rictus. Si Théodore ne se trompait pas, c'était bien le profil athlétique de Milicent qui s'affairait à caresser la poitrine (imposante) de Pansy, elle-même assise sur ses genoux, et qui lançaient toutes deux des coups d'œil provocants et aguicheurs à Zabini (pour qui cette scène semblait tout particulièrement instructive.) Malefoy observa la réaction de Théodore avec curiosité, et éclata de rire devant le visage blême du Serpentard qui paraissait s'être pris la foudre au cul. Bientôt, Nott détourna la tête et fit une grimace crispée qui correspondait à la fois à son sentiment d'horreur et au fou rire contenu qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il se mit à jurer sans retenue.

« Ca ne t'émoustille pas plus que ça ? lança Draco avec ironie. »

Il explosa de rire lorsque Théodore lui lança un regard exagérément épouvanté et fit mine de se trouver mal.

« Moi non plus, lança le blond. Mais si elles pouvaient mettre le grappin sur Zabini, peut être que j'aurais un peu la paix… »

« Tu ne sors pas avec Pansy ? »

« Tu parles, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. »

« Mais heu… Pansy et Milicent… elles sont… enfin… rougit Nott. »

« Ah ! gloussa Draco. Tu plaisantes ? T'as fumé quoi ? Comme si elles étaient ensemble ! A mon avis, elles ont simplement décidé de se faire tirer cette année, alors elles sortent la grande artillerie... En plus, je crois que Blaise est toujours puceau. »

« Ah heu… ouais, sûrement, commenta Théo avec un air gêné. Et sinon… C'est Pansy qui est préfète avec toi ? demanda-t-il après avoir observé un bref silence choqué. »

« Oui, acquiesça Malefoy avec un spectre de sourire… La pauvre, ajouta-t-il énigmatiquement avant de sortir de sa rêverie. Allez, suis-moi, lui commanda-t-il en sautant du coq à l'âne et en se dirigeant à grands pas conquérants vers le canapé central. »

Théodore emboîta le pas à Draco sans se poser de questions et se campa d'un air mal à l'aise derrière le dossier du sofa où le blond venait de s'affaler avec classe (une combinaison improbable pour qui n'est pas né Malefoy.) Aussitôt, les conversations moururent sur les lèvres des Serpentards, et chacun d'eux attendit dans un silence religieux que l'héritier Malefoy prenne la parole. Draco fit signe à Théo de prendre un siège près de lui, et le brun sentit dès lors tous les visages converger vers lui avec un degré de curiosité variable. Il s'empêcha de lancer un regard implorant en direction de Draco, mais la pensée y était.

« Bien, retentit la voix claire de Malefoy pour ramener l'attention des élèves sur lui. Il est sans doute inutile que je vous présente Théodore Nott ici-même. »

Il marqua une pause pour le côté tragique de la scène et poursuivit avec sérieux.

« Je connais les sentiments de quelques-uns uns d'entre vous envers Théodore, et je ne doute pas que cette grande amitié soit réciproque, mais on s'en fout pour le moment… Ecoutez-moi bien. Je veux que vous compreniez tous ce qui passe dans l'actualité depuis ces quelques semaines, et je vous sais assez intelligents pour réaliser pourquoi nous sommes concernés. A partir d'aujourd'hui, les alliances et les fréquentations que vous vous ferez détermineront inévitablement votre avenir. Je demande à chacun d'entre vous de montrer notre maison sous son meilleur jour. Serpentard doit être unie et doit être prête à tout pour défendre ses valeurs. Concrètement, cela signifie que si l'un d'entre vous s'aventure à donner une image divisée du groupe, il aura plutôt intérêt à ne pas se trouver dans mes pattes à ce moment-là. Cette nouvelle mesure est très sérieuse, nous sommes ceux qui incarnent les valeurs de nos pères à Hogwarts. Et je vous préviens également que celui qui cherchera encore une fois à provoquer Théodore Nott devra en répondre devant moi. J'espère que c'est clair, Edward ? Nous sommes tous fiers d'être des Serpentards, nous suivons tous les mêmes règles et aucune exception ne sera tolérée. »

Théo se sentit tout petit dans son siège mais trop visible encore pour les coups d'œil sceptiques que certains Serpentards lui lançaient. Draco prenait son rôle très au sérieux et Théo était impressionné de son aisance non feinte à commander et à se faire obéir. Une seule personne se permit de ricaner dans la salle et, bien évidemment, cette personne fut Pansy.

« Un commentaire, Pansy ? soupira-t-il avec agacement. »

« Je te trouvais juste craquant, Dray… Tu devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent. »

« Je vois, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse. »

Le blondinet se tourna alors vers Nott et haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire. Peut-être que Parkinson ne lâcherait pas prise si facilement, finalement…


	11. Une réforme inattendue

**Chapitre 11 : Une réforme inattendue**

*

Hogwarts, Septembre 1994.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, les étudiants aux cravates vert et argent devinrent effectivement plus solidaires. Une cohésion inhabituelle s'installa même naturellement entre les différentes promotions de la maison Serpentard. C'était comme si on apprenait déjà à tous ces jeunes comment se plier aux règles d'un clan. Théo doutait du bien-fondé de la finalité de ces mesures. Néanmoins, l'aspect positif de tous ces changements fut qu'on prit le discours de Malefoy au sérieux et que personne ne vint plus le narguer, pas même Mac Murphy. Il parvenait à se sentir enfin chez lui entre ces murs de pierre froide depuis que la compétitivité et l'égocentrisme inhérents au foyer Serpentard s'étaient atténués.

Il était délicat de décrire avec précision l'état d'esprit du brun. Plusieurs fois, il s'était senti rougir sous le regard du blond, mais bien souvent Malefoy se contentait de l'ignorer. Il se consolait en se disant que ce n'était pas dirigé spécialement contre lui, puisque Draco était un élève d'une nature taciturne. Il leur arrivait de partager des moments de franche déconnade ensemble, toutefois, la plupart du temps, le blond se faisait plutôt discret. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et, en tous cas, jamais pour ne rien dire. Théodore qui, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, avait l'impression que Malefoy appréciait ses enfantillages et ses monologues rarement sérieux… Ou tout du moins, il l'espérait ! Cependant, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas prendre son silence à cœur, et Théo ne comprenait pas comment Draco pouvait être finalement si lunatique.

En revanche, ce qu'il appréciait grandement dans ses rapports avec le blond, c'était avant tout la liberté que ce dernier lui conférait. Théodore continuait bien évidemment à côtoyer ses amis de Poufsouffle, et Malefoy n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque désobligeante sur ce point. Apparemment, Justin et Hannah avaient rompu une fois encore et il se rendit compte que même les engueulades de ses amis lui avaient manqué pendant les vacances. Hannah était entre autre devenue préfète, et elle prenait son rôle si bien au sérieux que Justin s'offusquait lorsqu'elle refusait de se laisser embrasser en public (raison pour laquelle ils avaient rompu, si Théo avait bien tout suivi.) Théodore ricanait intérieurement : hélas, Hannah aurait aisément pu concurrencer Granger en matière de discipline… Il n'osait pas le lui dire, cependant, car la blonde entretenait toujours une certaine distance avec lui et il n'était pas certain qu'elle aurait apprécié cette remarque.

A la mi-septembre, se produisit enfin un événement pour le moins inattendu. Nott se trouvait dans le local à instruments de l'aile Sud en compagnie de Matthew et de Seamus, lorsque que les trois garçons sursautèrent au son d'un intrus frappant à la porte… _Toc toc toc_. Trois coups frappés contre la porte de la salle avec enthousiasme, faisant stopper net la conversation là où elle avait dérivé, (c'est à dire sur les sous-vêtements féminins que portait Mac Gonagall…)

« Ouais ! Brailla Seamus sans cesser de se concentrer sur ses cordes qu'il tentait d'accorder le mieux possible. C'est ouvert ! »

Matthew haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Théo et le Serpentard s'empressa de dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main. Et si par une pure coïncidence, il s'agissait véritablement du professeur Mac Gonagall dans le couloir… Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de conserver un air sérieux.

Entre temps, la porte glissa difficilement sur ses gonds et laissa entrevoir un joli visage ovale dans l'entrebâillement ombragé. Théodore eut à peine le temps de détailler l'inconnue ave curiosité que Matthew à sa gauche avait déjà bondi de son fauteuil à s'en décoller le diaphragme. « _Lily_ ! s'exclama-t-il. » Les deux 5e années échangèrent un regard étonné devant le spectacle du timide guitariste étreignant ladite « Lily » avec une force insoupçonnée, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit taillé comme un roseau.

« _Champion _! répondit la nouvelle d'une voix indistincte et fébrile, manifestement emplie d'émotion. »

Matt-le-champion (heu… de quoi ?) se contenta d'éclater de rire et ne fit rien pour cacher ses larmes de joie. Théodore et Seamus en venaient à rougir pour lui. Ni le Serpentard, ni le Gryffondor n'avaient l'intention de tenir la chandelle au bienheureux couple, merci beaucoup ! _Et c'est qui cette fille, d'abord ?_ Ils se demandaient même si c'était légal pour un visiteur d'entrer ainsi à Hogwarts pour venir saluer une connaissance… Ouais, une _connaissance_. Tu parles…

Quand l'effervescence des retrouvailles finit par s'atténuer, Matt entreprit de présenter prestement son amie d'enfance à ses deux collègues. Il avait l'air d'être aussi surpris qu'eux.

« Hailey, je te présente Théodore Nott et Seamus Finnigan… Les mecs, voici Hailey Garkins, ma meilleure amie... »

Un concert de « S_alut !_ » maladroit fit écho à cette introduction très solennelle puis les quatre étudiants oublièrent tout à fait la musique pour s'installer bien confortablement devant le foyer de la cheminée et discuter tout à loisir. Matt arborait toujours une expression extatique sur le visage et Théo se retenait fort de ne pas le charrier avec un « _C'est trop mignon ! » _plutôt railleur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit le Poufsouffle avec curiosité. »

« Aha… Surprise, répondit Hailey dans une pâle imitation des crises de mysticisme du professeur Trelawney. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a virée de Beauxbâtons… ricana-t-il en lui coulant un regard amusé. »

« Très drôôôle, Champion. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Figure-toi que je suis simplement revenue parce que ton humour me manquait, rétorqua la fille. »

« … Tu reviens à Hogwarts ? Sérieux ?! »

« Et ça ressemble à quoi ? sourit-elle. »

« Mais… Vous… heu, tu as raté la Répartition… » releva Finnigan.

« J'ai déjà été répartie en 1e année, je suis à Poufousffle avec Champion ! expliqua la sorcière avec euphorie. »

« Et bien, _**Champion**_ ne nous avait jamais parlé de toi, observa l'unique Serpentard avec un rictus. »

Faucett rougit de l'emploi tourné en dérision de son surnom et récolta le rire de Théo avec agacement.

« Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, dit-il. »

« Et ce fut ma foi une éternité ! intervint Garkins. J'en avais marre de Beauxbâtons. Les français n'ont pas beaucoup le sens de l'humour… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, glissa-t-elle à l'intention du Poufsouffle avec un clin d'œil concupiscent. »

« Non… sourit-il distraitement. Mais je suis sûr que tu me raconteras. »

« Ouais, tu peux me faire confiance… lui répondit-elle malicieusement. »

Théo se demandait distraitement combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée impromptue d'Hailey Garkins. Il avait depuis longtemps noué des liens plutôt serrés avec Matthew et Seamus, mais Hailey était celle avec qui le contact était passé le plus rapidement. C'était une fille au physique plutôt agréable, quoique banal, c'était surtout son aisance et son franc-parler qui plaisait au Serpentard. La nouvelle faisait preuve d'un peps incroyable et souriait constamment. Elle s'intégra d'ailleurs aussitôt dans le trio masculin et Matt ajouta en passant que c'était une bonne guitariste ; il avait l'air de vouloir rattraper le temps passé loin de son amie. Théo se demandait par quel miracle il avait pu ne jamais entendre parler de cette relation auparavant, car il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux Poufsouffles étaient aussi proches que frère et sœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Matt n'en avait jamais discuté avec eux, même si, après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons…

Les quatre élèves n'eurent ainsi guère le temps de voir l'heure passer et ce fut bientôt le moment de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Ce fut d'ailleurs presque à regret que Théo se dirigea seul vers la table verte et argent et prit place au côté de Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête poli avant de ramener son attention à son assiette, et Nott retint un soupir empreint d'amertume. Il avait l'impression que les autres Serpentards se forçaient à agir correctement envers lui, et il n'était pas certain que ce fût plus agréable que leurs insultes franches et ouvertes.

« Vous jouez à qui tirera la plus belle tronche d'enterrement pendant vos répétitions, ou quoi ? fit une voix traînante à la gauche de Théodore Nott. »

Le brun leva les yeux vers la frêle silhouette de Draco Malefoy qui prit place à côté de lui.

« Tsss… » fit Théo avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit le blond. »

« Nan rien… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout. »

Le blondinet haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et tendit le bras afin de remplir son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Bon. Alors, quoi de neuf ? lui demanda Draco. Il paraît que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec la nouvelle… glissa-t-il sur un ton neutre. »

Théo se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, remarqua-t-il indifféremment. »

« Hé, je suis préfet, répondit Draco comme si cet état de fait expliquait tout. Alors ? »

« Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Malefoy ? Ouais, elle est sympa. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Elle s'appelle Hailey Garkins. Elle a 17 ans et elle est à Poufsouffle en septième année, énonça le brun avec une pointe d'impatience mêlée d'irritation. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait soudain si morose. Le jeune Malefoy se désintéressa pourtant de son humeur maussade pour hausser élégamment un sourcil et scruter la table des Poufsouffles de son regard glacial. Son poing se crispa sur sa serviette dans un mouvement sec.

« Et dire qu'on croyait s'en être débarrassé ! soupira Pansy en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du blond et en s'immisçant dans la conversation. »

« C'est vrai, alors ? Garkins est revenue ? fit une voix en bout de tablée. »

« Eh ! Vous étiez au courant ? J'ai croisé Garkins et Faucett dans le hall y a pas 5 minutes ! ajouta un septimème année à l'adresse de Charlotte Kingskley, laquelle se renfrogna. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ! répondit la Serpentarde en rougissant. »

« Au contraire, coupa Malefoy en attirant aussitôt l'attention de ses voisins. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? lança Théo en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Garkins n'est pas de condition modeste, expliqua le 5e année. Sa famille n'est peut être pas de Sang entièrement Pur, mais son père travaille pour le Ministère en tant que délégué aux affaires internationales. On raconte qu'il avait envoyé sa fille en France pour l'éloigner de l'agitation politique de la Grande Bretagne. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi son père l'aurait-il laissée revenir ? questionna Pansy. »

« Voilà justement le problème qu'il va nous falloir éclaircir, chuchota Draco tout en gardant sa composure calme et aristocratique. »

« Parce qu'étant donné la déclaration publique du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est quand même surprenant qu'elle soit revenue ici… C'est bien ça ? déclara Mac Murphy avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. »

Le Sang Pur hocha la tête et la table sombra dans un silence pensif, les yeux rivés sur l'euphorie manifeste qui animait le côté jaune et ébène de la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Zabini qui, jusqu'ici, était resté plutôt silencieux. »

« On ne peut que formuler des hypothèses, répondit Draco. Peut-être que sa famille est, d'une manière ou d'une autre, impliquée dans le conflit… »

« Ou peut être qu'Hailey avait simplement envie de retourner à Hogwarts pour sa dernière année ! Et comme son père ne peut pas admettre le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui à cause de la position politique de Fudge, il n'a pas pu le lui refuser, objecta Théodore. »

Les visages se retournèrent vers lui avec un air méprisant mais néanmoins sceptique. La solution pouvait en effet se révéler assez simple, seulement c'était beaucoup moins exaltant, (et les Serpentards aimaient bien spéculer sur ce qui se passait au sein de l'école.)

Le blondinet eut une expression singulière et remua sur sa chaise avant de chasser l'émotion fugitive qui illumina ses traits. Il se retenait manifestement de rire ou de faire un commentaire déplacé.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu avais l'esprit de contradiction ? lança-t-il finalement à son voisin. »

« Heu… Sûrement, hasarda Nott. »

_Tu viens de ruiner ma mise en scène dramatique, tu le sais ça ? reprit Draco avec un sérieux désopilant. »

Il croisa le regard brun de Théo et sourit en secouant la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter le rouge aux joues du Serpentard assis à côté de lui.

« Bien, alors… Contente toi de manger ! lança le blondinet d'un air fat qui fit éclater de rire la Maison verte et argent. »

Théo baissa les yeux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et éclata de rire.

« Okay, je m'écrase, répondit-il docilement. Draco… ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. »

*

Hailey Garkins pour sa part, abordait sa dernière rentrée à Hogwarts avec confiance. Le fait d'être de retour au château la remplissait d'une véritable allégresse, elle qui n'avait pas revu ses amis d'enfance depuis ses 14 ans. Il y avait bien le chagrin d'avoir dû quitter son ami français Alex qui la rendait nostalgique quelquefois, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Matt avait préparé une fête d'enfer la semaine de son retour pour célébrer son arrivée et l'avait couverte de bièraubeurre accidentellement en dansant avec un peu trop d'entrain... Là n'était pas le problème. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! S'échanger des lettres par hiboux internationaux n'avait pas été en mesure de remplacer l'intime complicité qu'était la leur. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Entre autre, la distance qui les avait séparés leur avait permis de se confier l'un à l'autre sans aucun tabou, même en matière de sexe… Et Dieu sait que la Poufsouffle collectionnait les aventures foireuses et sans lendemain. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que le Français Alex ne vienne perturber sa petite vie.

Elle avait écrit à Matt le récit de ses tentatives désespérées pour conquérir cet ami de cœur… ce charmeur qui semblait vouloir fermer les yeux sur tous les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait… Cela l'avait blessée, elle s'était toujours crue irrésistible jusque là… Les mecs se battaient d'ordinaire pour elle, ce dont elle tirait une très grande satisfaction. Néanmoins, cette douche froide lui avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait fait comprendre qu'un amour ne se construit pas sur des jeux de manipulation ni de séduction. Les sentiments entraient inévitablement en compte et faisaient faire aux gens les choses les plus ridicules qu'il soit… Mais l'était-ce véritablement, ridicule ? Qu'un garçon lui ait écrit un poème l'aurait fait mourir de rire lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune… Mais maintenant ? Elle était presque majeure… Et les histoires passagères, c'était agréable pour un temps mais ça laissait un vide dans l'âme les soirs où l'on se sent seule dans son lit. Désormais, elle dirait non à tout cela :Hailey Garkins, la battante, s'était lancée un nouveau défi : trouver le IL parfait. Le grand amour, l'homme qu'elle voudrait serrer contre elle éternellement et avec qui elle pourrait partager sa vie.

Qu'est-ce que Matt s'était foutu de sa gueule ! C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle en avait pourtant assez de jouer le rôle de la salope. Cependant, il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle allait se ramollir et tomber dans la mièvrerie de ces bandes de nunuches fragiles ! Quand Matt lui avait dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'empêcher de séduire de but en blanc tout ce qui bouge, elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'il allait falloir essayer des tas de partenaires avant de trouver le bon… Le musicien avait alors explosé de rire… Ah, Matt… Que ferait-elle sans lui ?

Tout était pour le mieux, on lui avait accordé le rang de Préfète-en-Chef et les professeurs lui témoignaient plus de déférence qu'aux autres élèves… Sauf peut-être le professeur Mac Gonagall, tout bien réfléchi… Mais il faut dire que Lily était de loin la dernière de sa classe en Métamorphose. Elle n'y comprenait rien, à croire qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas assez Gryffondor pour cette matière ! D'un autre côté, les Potions n'étaient pas réputées pour être un atout des Poufsouffles non plus, mais Hailey possédait un côté Serpentard plus développé que la moyenne, lequel prenait de plus en plus le dessus avec les années. En cela Matt ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… mais leurs personnalités étaient parfaitement complémentaires, sinon similaires. En fait, beaucoup d'élèves les considéraient à tort comme un couple parce qu'ils avaient une relation assez tactile, s'embrassant et s'étreignant affectueusement en public… C'était pourtant une belle arnaque dont ils étaient plutôt fiers !

Pour le moment, Hailey était fière d'être célibataire et comptait déjà agrandir son tableau de chasse qui comportait notamment tous ses ex : Stanislas Tennents, Gregory Borrow (pas Goyle ! Non, non, l'auteur a un minium de goût, soyez rassurés !), Fred Weasley et beaucoup d'autres... Néanmoins elle semblait surtout faire de l'effet aux rouquins, car c'était désormais au tour du cadet de la fratrie Weasley de la suivre des yeux dans l'austère château... On devinait en outre l'agacement de Granger derrière ses lèvres pincées façon Mac Gonagall et, à vrai dire, les Serpentards se délectaient de sa fureur contenue. Granger était par trop bien élevée pour laisser libre cours à sa jalousie, c'était donc purement jouissif.

En fait, les Serpentards avaient pris l'habitude d'étudier l'étrange phénomène chaque jeudi matin, lorsque les Gryffondors de 5e années et eux-mêmes attendaient l'arrivée de Snape dans les couloirs humides des donjons, et que les 7e années les croisaient en sens inverse pour se rendre à leur cours d'Astronomie. Serdaigles et Poufsouffles passaient en silence entre les deux factions ennemies adossées aux murs froids, et seule Garkins et quelque uns de ses amis s'arrêtaient une minute pour saluer des Gryffondors et discuter avec eux. Ce qui dérangeait beaucoup plus, c'était visiblement la façon amicale qu'avaient Hailey et Matthew de serrer la main de Théodore Nott…

Ce jour-là, en l'occurrence, Hailey ne se trouvait pas dans le cortège des majors de Hogwarts, et Ronald Weasley avait beau guetter l'angle du couloir avec espoir, la septième année ne comptait manifestement pas se rendre immédiatement à son prochain cours. Snape arriva ensuite d'une démarche pressée et agacée, et aboya ses ordres à ses élèves en attendant qu'ils s'assoient. Comme depuis le premier cours de l'année, Théodore Nott se dirigea vers la rangée du fond où son partenaire l'attendait en silence. Contre toute attente, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Serpentard mais d'un noble Gryffondor : Harry Potter en personne. Le Serpentard n'y était pour rien ! Il avait fallu qu'il arrive en retard le jour de la rentrée pour que toutes les places soient déjà prises (Draco était assis à côté de Pansy au 3e rang) et qu'il ne reste plus qu'une place libre du côté Gryffondor de la pièce. Evidemment, Snape avait ajouté à la fin du cours avec une satisfaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique, que le plan de classe serait dorénavant définitif jusqu'en juin prochain. C'est Malefoy qui tirait une de ces têtes ! D'autant plus que Théo et Potter s'entendaient plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, Nott se souvenait de leur première véritable discussion :

Il s'était avancé vers son destin avec la rage au ventre de ne pas être à la place de Parkinson, et Potter avait levé la tête vers lui avec un visage blanc émacié et des cernes sombres sous les yeux. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être la grande forme pour le Golden Boy.

« Dis le tout de suite si ça te fait chier de faire équipe avec _Harry Potter_… avait-il dit d'une voix lasse et enrouée. »

Théodore s'était surpris à sourire et avait répondu du tac au tac en se laissant tomber lourdement sur sa chaise :

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je fais une drôle de tête ? Redescend sur terre, Potter. Je viens seulement de réaliser que tu étais encore plus nul en Potions que moi. »

Le regard vert du Gryffondor s'était étonnamment éclairci. Il avait l'air surpris mais surtout soulagé. En fait, les deux garçons discutaient généralement plutôt bien ensemble, tout en évitant bien sûr des sujets brûlants qu'aucun Gryffondor ne pouvait décemment aborder avec un Serpentard. Mais quand même… Potter n'était pas aussi idiot que ce que Draco voulait bien croire. Il se révélait même être davantage _Saint Potter_ que Théo ne l'aurait cru au premier abord, tellement il était sympathique et franc. Bien entendu, Malefoy faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué leur « promiscuité. » Dans le cas contraire, il se serait senti obligé d'intervenir, et ça aurait une fois de plus viré aux règlements de compte entre les deux leaders (ce qui était honnêtement plutôt amusant, mais les Serpentards ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de perdre des points pour la Coupe des 4 Maisons.)

Potter vivait apparemment des temps difficiles. Il venait de réchapper aux griffes du machiavélique Lord Voldemort et subissait encore la torture de ses sortilèges au sein de ses rêves. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup la nuit. Le meurtre de son camarade Cédric Diggory le hantait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait, et le fait d'avoir entretenu une étrange discussion avec les fantômes de ses parents l'avait secoué plus profondément que toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait vécues jusque là. Tout l'irritait : la guerre, son destin, ses amis, Malefoy… Il avait eu sous ses propres yeux la preuve que Lucius Malefoy était toujours un Mangemort en activité et reportait donc toute sa colère sur son fils. Le petit con se pavanait plus que jamais dans le château avec cet air d'être le maître du monde. Au fond de lui, Harry se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Malefoy qu'il atterrisse vite fait parce que quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à le remettre à sa place (et Garkins semblait bien partie pour s'en charger.)

Lui, il était épuisé et il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. En plus, Hermione ne lui aurait jamais permis de se jeter ainsi tête baissée dans les embûches. Elle était plus que jamais autoritaire et maternelle envers lui. Toute cette attention bienveillante qu'elle lui portait l'écoeurait au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Hermione et Ron étaient sa famille, il les chérissait vraiment plus que tout au monde, mais en ce moment il n'arrivait plus à être lui-même. Et c'était trop difficile de faire semblant… Il haïssait plus que tout sa vie, et ceux qui ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait. On attendait tellement de lui ! Le _Golden Boy_… Sa haine le consumait.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se confiait de plus en plus souvent au Serpentard, il pensait peut-être que le brun comprendrait ses sentiments destructeurs. Il avait même expliqué depuis peu à Nott qu'il en avait assez des engueulades entre Weasley et Granger, et qu'il les avait laissés se mettre ensemble en Potions pour avoir la paix. Théodore, pour sa part, n'en avait rien à faire de tous ces préjugés dont la presse avait affublés Potter. Il se foutait du Survivant, trop bon enfant et trop parfait à son goût pour se révéler intéressant ; il se foutait du fait qu'il fût à Gryffondor… En fait, c'était étonnamment une des rares personnes qui savait lire ses gestes et lui remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, les deux garçons étaient en train de classer par ordre d'utilisation les ingrédients dont ils devaient se servir pour la leçon du jour, quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée.

*

Snape sursauta comme pas permis et se retourna vers la porte avec une expression ahurie qui ne lui seyait guère. S'il s'attendait à voir le directeur ou quelque personne de haute fonction faire irruption dans sa salle de classe, il fut complètement retourné par l'apparition de la fraîchement élue Préfète-en-Chef : Miss Hailey Garkins.

« Bonjour Severus ! chantonna-t-elle en accrochant sa cape au portemanteau normalement réservé au maître des Potions. »

Il s'avérait que le vieux professeur et l'élève étaient véritablement liés d'une amitié très forte, et que Garkins, malgré son badge aux couleurs noir et jaune, était une véritable virtuose en matière de Potions. Certains en venaient à se demander ce qu'une pareille tigresse faisait à Poufsouffle. La vérité, et ils étaient bien peu à la connaître, c'était qu'Hailey avait délibérément demandé à ne pas être envoyée à Serpentard. C'était une affaire de solidarité : Fred et George Weasley détestaient à l'époque tout élève s'apparentant à cette maison, et elle était déjà sous le charme de leur humour terrible. Elle les avait donc bernés en s'envoyant d'elle-même à Poufsouffle… Sans regret, finalement. Elle avait appris à aimer cette maison… De plus, être une forte tête à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard n'avait que peu d'intérêt, on ne sortait pas du lot ! Tandis qu'à Poufsouffle, réputée pour son calme, la véritable tornade qu'était Hailey Garkins ne passait pas inaperçue.

La jeune sorcière sortit de son sac un dossier de parchemin relié, qu'elle balança sur le bureau de Snape avec une insolence amusée. Etrangement, le professeur ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta de froncer un peu les sourcils, au moins pour la forme.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il simplement. »

« C'est mon rapport de stage, répondit Garkins. J'ai besoin de vos appréciations pour mon dossier d'inscription à l'institut Beltane. »

« Et c'est avec ce comportement que vous comptez obtenir des éloges de ma part ? reprit Severus d'un air moqueur. »

« Heu… Bien sûr que non, professeur, hésita la Poufsouffle. Je suis surtout venue pour mon devoir de Préfète-en-Chef. J'ai une information à faire circuler dans toutes les salles de classes, fit-elle d'un ton plus assuré. »

Snape n'avait pas l'air très content.

« Vous en avez pour longtemps ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

« Ca dépend, répondit Hailey. Si vos élèves sont moins bouchés que les Serdaigles, quelques minutes devraient suffire… »

Théodore vit Potter à côté de lui ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à entendre de tels propos dans la bouche de la préfète en chef. Cette fille n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Bien, alors dans ce cas dépêchez vous, lui enjoignit Snape avec mauvaise humeur. »

« Merci, professeur. Alors… Heu… Voilà. En fait, il a été décidé avec l'accord du département de l'éducation du Ministère de la Magie, et en collaboration avec le Centre National de la Recherche Magique (CNRM ! lol), que des TPE auraient lieu à Hogwarts cette année, annonça-t-elle avec un air important qui agaça si bien Granger qu'on l'entendit grogner jusqu'au fond de la salle. »

« Des _Quoi_ ? fut la réaction de bon nombre d'élèves qui essayaient de déchiffrer ce que la Poufsouffle venait de dire. »

« Des TPE, c'est à dire : Travaux Personnels Encadrés, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. »

« Ah ouais ! s'exclama Théo sans réfléchir. C'est ce que Lawrence a passé l'année de ses examens ! C'est un concept moldu, ça ! »

Autant dire que le Serpentard aurait peut-être dû se la fermer sur ce coup-là. Ses camarades se retournèrent vers lui avec une lueur malveillante et scandalisée dans le regard, et Draco Malefoy se leva de sa chaise si vite qu'il faillit la faire tomber. Il se campa devant cette pimbêche de Sang de Bourbe qui leur parlait comme à une bande de gamins de 5 ans et se fit le porte-parole de sa maison.

« Il est hors de question qu'un Serpentard s'abaisse à participer à ce genre de plaisanterie, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse à faire froid dans le dos. »

Hailey parut choquée par la réaction du 5e année.

« Ah ouais ? Et pour qui tu te prends ? Comment tu t'appelles ? fit-elle en relevant la tête ave arrogance. »

Malefoy leva alors un sourcil, l'air de dire _tu te fous de moi_ ?

« Draco Malefoy, répondit-il froidement, non sans une certaine classe. »

Contrairement à ce que le Serpentard avait espéré, cela ne sembla guère impressionner la fille. Garkins se contenta de le mater de haut en bas et laissa échapper un petit rire mesquin.

« Je vois… fit-elle ironiquement. Et bien laisse-moi te dire, Malefoy, qu'on ne vous laisse pas le choix, rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Les Serpentards sont toujours si bouffis de leur importance ! ajouta-telle avec véhémence. »

Malefoy attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la fille d'un geste rageur, mais Snape s'interposa aussitôt entre ses deux élèves avec une irritation si intense que le silence s'abattit aussitôt sur les rangs. Ceux qui s'étaient demandé si les deux fortes têtes allaient faire alliance ou se déclarer ouvertement leur rivalité furent fixés… Ce qui aurait pu se construire sur de bonnes bases se cassait déjà la gueule.

« Il suffit ! gronda le professeur avec une telle autorité que Théo, au dernier rang, eut envie de disparaître sous son bureau. Veuillez poursuivre sans vous écartez du sujet, Miss Garkins. Et vous, Mr Malefoy, asseyez-vous immédiatement ! Vous êtes dans une salle de classe ! »

Garkins déglutit. Elle faisait déjà beaucoup moins la fière, nota Théo.

« Je disais… Heu… Les TPE ont été votés par le gouvernement pour faciliter l'obtention des BUSES et des ASPIC en offrant aux participants la possibilité de gagner des points de bonus. Ainsi… »

« Ainsi… Hum, il conviendra que les élèves travaillent en binôme voire en trinôme sur un sujet de leur choix, lequel sera présenté aux professeurs à la fin de l'année. Les points au dessus de la moyenne seront multipliés par deux et constitueront des points d'avance pour les 5e et les 7e années qui doivent passer leur examen. »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards indécis et légèrement curieux, seulement la tirade emportée de Malefoy semblait les avoir quelque peu refroidis.

« Est-ce qu'on choisit ses partenaires ? demanda finalement Granger. »

« Eh bien… En fait, non. »

Un concert de plaintes et de marmonnements s'éleva à nouveau de la classe indisciplinée et Garkins n'attendit pas que Snape intervienne pour lui sauver la mise.

« Ecoutez-moi ! commanda-t-elle avec autorité. C'est la condition qu'a imposée le directeur pour accepter de tester cette nouvelle épreuve : chaque 5e année préparera ses TPE avec un 7e année. Le but étant d'instaurer un système de parrainage entre les différentes promotions de l'école mais aussi entre les différentes maisons… »

« Quoi ? Et si on se retrouvait avec un Serpentard qui fait 2 têtes de plus que nous ? s'exclama Neville Longdubat en s'attirant les ricanements des élèves aux cravates émeraude. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, se déchargea Hailey Garkins en haussant les épaules. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'est à vous de choisir la matière dans laquelle vous souhaitez passer vos TPE. Donc Longdubat, si tu ne choisis pas les Potions, tu auras déjà moins de chance de te retrouver avec, disons… Mac Muprhy, expliqua-t-elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut choisir comme matière ? s'enquit Lavande Brown. »

Les Gryffondors étaient visiblement séduits par l'idée, en tous cas, ils l'étaient davantage que les Serpentards.

« Toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard peuvent être choisies en option. Nous sommes même en train de discuter la possibilité de passer les TPE dans la catégorie Quidditch. »

Ceci sembla finir de persuader complètement les Gryffondors de l'intelligence de l'entreprise d'Albus Dumbledore. Hailey ajouta qu'ils avaient désormais deux semaines pour bien réfléchir à la matière qu'ils voulaient choisir et qu'ils pouvaient même commencer à élaborer des problématiques pour s'orienter vers quelques pistes d'études. Elle leur conseilla enfin de commencer à discuter avec leurs aînés pour se trouver des partenaires (ce qui fit ricaner Théodore, n'y voyez surtout aucun mauvais jeu de mots) et remercia Snape de son attention avant de s'éclipser une demi-heure plus tard.

Si le vieux fou de Dumbledore avait espéré nouer de grandes amitiés entre ses élèves de la sorte, pour l'instant il devait être un peu déçu… L'annonce officielle des TPE avait même fait l'objet d'un article dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et avait inévitablement lancé une controverse : était-il prudent d'introduire une mesure issue du système éducatif moldu dans la société ? Ne devait-on pas tenter de préserver ce qui faisait l'originalité et la supériorité de la Communauté Magique ? Inutile de se demander quelle était la vision des Serpentards sur le sujet… Draco Malefoy était d'une humeur absolument exécrable et les jours semblaient ne rien arranger. Il avait beau avoir pris maints rendez-vous avec le directeur, il s'était vu refuser le droit de ne pas participer à ces épreuves dégradantes qui l'humiliait dans son statut d'aristocrate.

Ce qu'il en résulta ne fut guère brillant : déjà que le blondinet méprisait Garkins depuis son retour en fanfare dans l'établissement, sa haine envers la petite brune prenait une tournure quasi viscérale qui n'augurait rien de bon. Oh, au début ce n'était guère impressionnant ; il se complaisait juste à la toiser d'un regard noir tandis qu'elle passait devant lui avec ses amis… Il faut dire que cette peste se pavanait dans l'école comme une véritable petite reine, et le Serpentard n'aimait pas du tout sa façon de ricaner lorsque leurs regards se croisaient par inadvertance. Peut-être aussi était-il un peu jaloux qu'elle lui ait piqué sa place en 1ère position dans le hit parade des grandes gueules de Hogwarts…

*

Hogwarts, Octobre 1994.

L'ambiance générale dans les couloirs du château était, malgré tout le battage politique véhiculé par la mise en place officielle des TPE, plutôt à l'excitation ; et Albus Dumbledore en personne se fit même bruyamment applaudir lorsqu'il déclara dans la Grande Salle, à l'occasion du jour J, qu'une salle d'étude intermaisons serait dorénavant à disposition des élèves pour leur permettre de se rencontrer et de travailler en groupe. Les candidats aux examens disposaient ainsi de 6 mois de préparation avant de rendre un dossier de leurs travaux de recherche aux enseignants concernés, et avant de passer enfin leur soutenance orale finale. Théo avait l'intime conviction que, ce qui énervait le plus Draco Malefoy dans cette histoire devait être, sans nul doute possible, l'air enthousiaste de Granger à la perspective de devoir fournir encore plus de travail personnel que d'habitude…

En ce jeudi 10 octobre, donc, les cours furent annulés pour tous car les professeurs se voyaient remettre la charge de valider les équipes (déjà constituées pour la plupart.) On avait pour cela fait s'asseoir les élèves dans la Grande Salle, dont les tables avaient été enlevées et où chaque professeur tenait une sorte de stand pour inscrire les participants dans sa matière. D'ailleurs, comme tout ce qui a trait aux démarches administratives, les inscriptions n'en finissaient pas, et lorsque les groupes eurent quitté la salle en bavardant allègrement, il resta bientôt toute une masse d'individus indécis qui ne savaient pas trop où ils allaient atterrir. Draco faisait partie de ceux-là.

« Mr Malefoy, je vous prie, s'éleva la voix gutturale du directeur des Serpentards en couvrant celle des autres professeurs. »

Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever de sa chaise dans laquelle il avait espéré faire grève et s'avança d'un pas raide vers Snape.

« Professeur, dit-il en le saluant d'un air affecté malgré l'éclat froid dans ses yeux. »

« Mr Malefoy, reprit le professeur en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. N'avez-vous donc aucun partenaire ? questionna-t-il d'un air surpris. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré, professeur, renifla Draco avec mépris... Par conséquent je n'ai pas souhaité faire le tour de mes aînés pour les implorer de m'accepter dans leur groupe… »

« Certes. Mais vous me voyez, dans ce cas, contraint de vous choisir un partenaire moi-même… Si, bien sûr, vous comptez passer votre épreuve dans la catégorie Potions, ce que je présume ? poursuivit le sorcier derrière sa frange de cheveux gras. »

« Bien entendu, professeur, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. »

« Très bien… Dans ce cas… »

Le vieux sorcier remua ses papiers et en sortit deux feuilles d'inscription : l'une vierge, l'autre déjà complétée.

« Laissez-moi vous faire une surprise... sourit-il avec un drôle d'expression guère rassurante pour le blond assis en face de lui. Signez ici je vous prie. Et collez votre photo d'identité là. »

« Heu… »

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très chaud pour signer un document à l'aveuglette mais le regard de Snape le dissuada de protester. En outre, Snape avait l'air déjà assez ennuyé comme ça par toute cette paperasse inutile alors qu'il aurait dû faire cours. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils en direction de l'adulte. Peut-être espérait-il un indice, quelque chose qui ne lui aurait pas donné cette impression désagréable de signer un pacte interdit avec le Diable… Pourtant Severus Snape se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait et l'élève signa son inscription sans le quitter des yeux, la main légèrement hésitante dans son geste.

Le visage de l'ancien Mangemort s'illumina soudain. _Ca y est, je suis damné_, pensa aussitôt Draco avec un frisson dans la nuque.

« Eh bien Draco, fit Severus d'un ton chaleureux, je crois que je viens de créer la meilleure équipe de tout ce foutu château. Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs éléments. »

Il lui tendit une feuille avec enthousiasme et le blond n'osa pas la regarder tout de suite. Il salua son professeur, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un rythme cardiaque de plus en plus effréné. En fait, il ne s'expliquait pas cette sensation bizarre, c'était comme une très mauvaise, très très mauvaise intuition.

« Hé ! Draco ! T'es avec qui ? lança Théodore Nott en le retenant par le coude alors que le blond se dirigeait vers leur salle commune. »

Il lui attrapa le papier des mains et le parcourut des yeux, sans se laisser démonter par les protestations du blondinet qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise. Finalement, le brun haussa les sourcils en éclatant de rire. Il oeilla le blond avec insistance et Malefoy commença à s'énerver.

« Et tu prends ça bien ? demanda Nott en s'empêchant de glousser trop bruyamment. »

« Pourquoi je ferais la gueule ? répondit Draco d'une voix anormalement aiguë. »

« Quoi ? Oh… Toi, t'as pas encore osé lire ce truc, pas vrai ? le taquina Théo avec un rictus absolument horripilant en agitant la feuille sous le nez du blond. »

Draco ne répondit rien mais siffla entre ses dents avec colère.

« Je veux juste… répondit-il. Oh merde, ne me dis pas que c'est qui je pense que c'est qu'est avec moi… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Hé ! Essaie de redire ça plus vite, ricana Nott. »

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'es lourd, Théo ! »

« Ha ha ha, c'est bon, t'énerve pas… Je t'annonce… que… »

Il lui lança un regard hilare et Draco roula des yeux avec impatience.

« Tu fais désormais équipe avec Miss Je-Me-La-Pète-Quand-Même-Beaucoup Hailey Garkins, fit Théo d'une seule traite. Alors, heureux ? sourit-il malicieusement. »

« Putain… J'en étais sûr ! Fait chier ! »

_« Language _! gronda Théo. »

« Hé… Mais c'est ma réplique ça, d'habitude ! »

« Oui mais d'habitude tu ne dis jamais de gros mots. Oh mais j'y pense ! Moi, je fais équipe avec Matt ! Peut-être qu'on pourra travailler tous ensemble ! »

« Super, j'adore les plans à 4… grommela Draco. »

« Vraiment ? répondit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin. »

« Espèce de… »

Malefoy fit mine de lui donna un coup de sac et finalement se surprit à sourire à son tour.

« Allez viens, lui enjoignit Théodore en l'attrapant par les épaules. Faut pas pleurer pour ça, Malefoy… On te soutient ! déclara-t-il théâtralement. »

Le blondinet sourit malgré lui et croisa le regard intense de son ami qui le dévisageait de près. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Théo tenait ainsi Draco dans ses bras… Mais aussitôt, le blond ne put s'expliquer l'étrange malaise qui l'assaillit et dont il entrevit l'écho se peindre lentement sur le visage de Nott. Il se mit alors à rougir à son tour et le brun finit par le lâcher en détournant le regard. Draco l'observa donc tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte à travers les couloirs humides des donjons, et se dit que ce garçon constituerait probablement toujours une énigme pour lui. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas chez lui… Il était néanmoins heureux de lui avoir assuré un minimum de respect au sein de la maison Serpentard. Théodore Nott était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, de cela, il en était intimement persuadé.


	12. A coeur ouvert

**Chapitre 12 : A cœur ouvert.**

_*_

_Draco… Mon petit Draco… Mon bébé… Regarde-moi mon amour, regarde maman… Comme tu es beau ! Oh oui, tu as de grands yeux bleus comme ta maman ! Mon trésor…_

_« Mme Malefoy, il va falloir laisser le bébé dormir maintenant. Le petit a besoin de repos._

__Oh, bien sûr ! Draco est tellement mignon quand il dort… _

__Quelqu'un s'est présenté à l'accueil pour venir vous parler. Dois-je faire monter cette personne ?_

__Qui est-ce ? S'agit-il de Mélanie ?_

__Non madame, il s'agit de Severus Snape. Dois-je le faire monter ?_

__…_

__… Madame ?_

__Qu'est-ce que… Il sait que je ne veux pas lui parler ! Il est beaucoup trop dangereux ! _

__Soyez raisonnable madame, restez assise s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes encore faible._

__Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à la fin ? Pourquoi veut-il me parler ? Pourquoi ?_

__… Je ne saurais dire, madame. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous._

__Eh bien dites lui que je ne peux pas l'aider ! J'ai… un petit garçon désormais ! Et je suis une bonne mère ! _

__Ecoutez…_

__NON ! Dites-lui qu'il s'en aille ! Je ne veux pas qu'il voie mon fils ! Je veux qu'il s'en aille !!!_

__Très bien Mme Malefoy, comme il vous plaira. »_

_Severus… Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire semblant. Lucius me tuerait… Il faut me croire ! Lucius… Lucius me tuerait pour moins que ça…_

_*_

Hogwarts, Septembre 1994.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi toutes les décisions te reviennent, au juste ? »

Hailey Garkins, dite Lily, fusilla le Serpentard du regard et frappa le bord de la table avec exaspération. Draco Malefoy se contenta de la toiser avec dédain et poursuivit son travail en silence. Il était manifestement en train de formuler un plan en réponse à la problématique qu'il avait choisie sans consulter la sorcière au préalable.

« On est censé fournir un travail d'équipe ! fulmina la Poufsouffle. D'é-q-u-i-p-e, Malefoy. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

_En effet, je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, répondit-il avec flegme sans daigner lever les yeux de son parchemin.

_Putain ! Mais… merde ! jura Hailey en arrachant le brouillon des mains du blondinet et en le déchirant à grands gestes énervés.

« On trouve un sujet ensemble et tu pourras rédiger tous les plans que tu veux après ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! »

A quelques mètres de l'altercation, Théodore baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et se retint d'échanger un regard ravi avec son collègue.

« Je parie que l'un des deux va assassiner l'autre avant la fin du trimestre… chuchota Matthew Faucett avec délectation. En espérant que ce soit Malefoy qui y passe le premier, ajouta-t-il pensivement. »

Nott lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux.

« Quoi ? Tu oses blasphémer devant moi ? se moqua-t-il.

_Blasphémer ? s'étonna Matthew en fronçant les sourcils dubitativement.

_Tout à fait, Mr Faucett, reprit Théodore avec la voix moralisatrice de Snape. Tout le monde sait que Draco Malefoy est un dieu pour tout Serpentard qui se respecte. »

Le visage du Poufsouffle se figea durant une demi-seconde puis se détendit quand Matt partit d'un grand éclat de rire communicatif.

« Si tu veux mon avis, fit-il avec un hoquet en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, Malefoy est un dieu pour beaucoup de monde… Y a qu'à mater ses fesses pour s'en apercevoir.

_Quoi ! »

Théo sursauta et se retourna vers lui en le dévisageant intensément, une expression indéfinie peinte sur le visage. Matt se mit à rosir légèrement et détourna le regard avant d'émettre un petit rire nerveux qu'il chassa en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Je dis ça… Hum… C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, quoi. Enfin… c'est pas comme si je matais ou quoi que ce soit, hein ! dit-il en regardant le Serpentard droit dans les yeux avec une sincérité inquiète. C'est ce qu'on dit…

_Ah, répondit Théo plus lentement. Ouais…

_Je ne suis pas…

_Non, bien sûr que non ! le rassura Théo en hochant la tête avec une compréhension forcée.

_Ok, cool… sourit le guitariste avec soulagement. »

Il ajusta nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate noire et jaune et se râcla la gorge dans une ébauche de sourire crispé.

« Putain mec, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, j'ai cru que t'allais me prendre pour…

_Oui, je vois, l'interrompit le Serpentard un peu sèchement.

Le 7e année lui lança un coup d'œil amusé et haussa les sourcils.

« Hum… rougit Théodore. Enfin je voulais dire… pas besoin de me faire un dessin, quoi.

_Okay mec… Mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter la caféine le matin, tu sais.

_Désolé.

_Tsss… se moqua gentiment Matt en secouant la tête. »

La salle d'études intermaisons se révélait en fait un franc succès. Les élèves utilisaient toujours la bibliothèque pour collecter de la documentation mais c'était bien dans la nouvelle salle baptisée « COCO » (c'est à dire : salle commune commune), qu'ils se réunissaient afin de discuter de l'avancement de leurs projets. Fort de l'investissement des élèves dans leurs travaux de recherche, la salle s'était rapidement vue décorée et meublée par Albus Dumbledore avec des paravents de toile imprimée entre chaque table, des coussins et des fauteuils dignes de ce nom et même un mini bar, ainsi qu'une station de radio. Bon, bien sûr, le mini bar ne servait rien d'alcoolisé mais c'était déjà pas mal. Contrairement au reste de la décoration du vieil établissement, la salle COCO était plutôt moderne et agréable à vivre. La couleur dominante de la pièce avait même été choisie parmi des tons écrus pour ne privilégier aucune des quatre maisons établies à Hogwarts.

Quelques Serpentards avaient entre autre été tentés de repeindre les murs d'un vert profond dans l'optique insolente de narguer leurs camarades, mais ils étaient revenus sur leur décision au dernier moment. On racontait en effet dans les couloirs que les murs avaient été ensorcelés par le directeur de façon à « s'auto-défendre. » En outre, derrière cette expression dissuasive, les élèves se rappelaient très bien ce qui était arrivé aux jumeaux Weasley qui avaient voulu franchir la limite d'âge encerlant la Coupe de Feu l'année précédente… Et par ailleurs, les Serpentards ne supportaient pas le fait d'être humiliés en public, c'était bien connu : « Serpent moqué, Serpent fâché » était un célèbre dicton sorcier. Ils n'auraient pas été assez fous pour courir le risque de se voir pousser une barbe ou, pire, des cheveux roses_ noblesse oblige, (une pensée pour 'mmm' Lanquetot... lol.)

Au fil des jours, Théodore entreprit de cerner le personnage énigmatique de la nouvelle, mais il s'avérait que la piquante Hailey Garkins avait toujours de quoi surprendre son entourage. Le jeune homme aimait bien passer du temps avec elle et Matthew car les deux aînés se chamaillaient sans cesse et lui rappellaient, quoique avec une amère nostalgie, l'époque où Draco et lui se livraient l'un à l'autre sans retenue (et ce sur un plan tout à fait moral, n'allez pas me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit...) Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier l'avis général émis par le noble foyer Serpentard à propos du cas « Garkins », à savoir que c'était parfois une sacrée pétasse… Sans même mentionner l'évidente étiquette qui lui barrait le front et sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Attrappe-moi si tu peux » version lubrique, elle avait une indéniable façon de se la raconter qui devenait très agaçante. Madame connaissait tout sur tout, une vraie Granger !

Pour être franc avec lui-même, Théo avouait que ce qui l'énervait le plus chez cette fille, c'était son esprit vif et cynique alors qu'on ne la voyait jamais ouvrir un livre ni véritablement étudier de quelque manière que ce soit. Etait-ce une intelligence innée ou simplement un habile coup de bluff ? Qui aurait su le dire ? Matthew, peut-être … Mais Théodore se voyait mal le lui demander…

En tous cas, personne ne s'étonnait du fait que Malefoy l'avait aussitôt prise en grippe. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui faisait sortir le blond de ses gonds, c'était la concurrence… Et ce, dans n'importre quel domaine ! Ca avait commencé avec le Quidditch et Harry Potter ; ça prenait désormais une ampleur effrayante avec l'aisance et la popularité de Garkins. Théodore lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il ne parlait que d'elle du soir au matin mais il aurait mieux fait de s'en abstenir… Draco manquait parfois cruellement d'humour.

Nott écoutait ainsi son voisin de chambre râler à propos de ses « doses quotidiennes » de Garkins auxquelles il ne pouvait couper à cause du travail qu'exigeaient les TPE. Avec le temps, Malefoy semblait néanmoins avoir acquis une technique infaillible : ignorer la 7e année et sourire avec indifférence. Cette attitude avait le don de rendre la sorcière littéralement furieuse et, à chaque fois que Théodore les observait s'engueuler en cachette, le blond arborait toujours un petit rictus satisfait au coin de la bouche malgré sa composure irréprochablement parfaite. C'était à se demander s'il n'appréciait finalement pas ces joutes verbales survoltées… Il avait même fini par se désintéresser de Potter petit à petit. Il fallait dire que le Gryffondor ne constituait plus un adversaire de taille depuis qu'il avait troqué son emportement typiquement gryffondorien pour une solitude misérable et quasi-pathétique.

On ne tirait aucun profit à faire pleurer les faibles, le but étant de fracasser le moral des forts et de s'en vanter… Toute la réputation d'un Serpentard se construisait autour de ce principe de base. Et c'était tout à fait logique ! D'ailleurs…

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!! explosa Lily en sortant en trombe de la salle d'études. »

Théodore sursauta et tourna la tête vers Draco avec un air supris. Le blond souriait aux anges et lança un clin d'œil espiègle à l'autre Serpentard lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« Avant la fin du trimestre… reprit Matthew comme une litanie en dessinant distraitement des petits dragons dans la marge de son parchemin froissé. »

Théo pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. Ouais… Possible, songea-t-il.

A dire vrai, le garçon ruminait tout un tas de pensées qui lui refilaient un mal de crâne monstrueux dont il se serait volontiers dispensé. Sa mère lui avait en effet annoncé, de même qu'à ses frères et sœurs, qu'elle voyait désormais un homme qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. La bonne blague c'était qu'il fallait prendre au mot sa déclaration romantique parce que son nouveau mec n'était personne d'autre que son véritable comptable, celui qu'elle avait embauché en même temps que deux vendeuses depuis qu'elle avait ouvert une boutique de prêt-à-porter à Hogsmeade. Théo n'avait jamais rencontré ce type mais, connaissant les goûts inattendus de sa mère, il s'attendait au pire… De leur côté, Iphigénie avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement puisque, de toute façon, elle comptait s'installer chez leur père après ses ASPIC, et Lawrence n'avait probablement pas le temps de penser à ça puisqu'il vivait sa vie de son côté. Il avait même capitulé devant le trépignement insistant d'Esther et s'était engagé auprès de Clara en attendant le mariage…

(Théodore réprima un frisson, c'est qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'encadrer, celle-là.)

Enfin bref, il se secoua mentallement et s'étira en s'arcboutant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en baîllant avec démesure.

« Tu portes des caleçons avec des petits vifs d'or ? se moqua Matthew alors que le T-shirt du Serpentard s'était soulevé de plusieurs centimètres. C'est trop chou…

_Je t'emmerde ! répondit Théo

_J'avais les mêmes quand j'étais petit… ajouta le 7e année.

_Et alors ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? sourit le Serpentard en retour. A du cuir, peut-être ? fit-il avec ironie.

_Pourquoi pas ? Je parie que c'est le genre de truc horrible que Malefoy doit porter… Non ? renchérit Faucett en cherchant le blond du regard.

_Heu… Je ne sais pas, répondit Théo avec gêne.

_Moi j'en suis sûr ! Tiens… On va vérifier ça tout de suite… »

Le Serpentard ouvrit précipitamment la bouche comme pour protester mais il s'avérait que la silhouette élancée du blond se mouvait déjà grâcieusement vers leur table de travail.

« Eh, comment va ? lança Malefoy à la cantonnade sans se dépêtrer de son air jovial.

_Tu n'es qu'un abruti, répondit Matthew sérieusement.

_Les abrutis n'ont pas le dernier mot, objecta le Serpentard avec un rictus.

_Hailey a toujours le dernier mot, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, objecta le Poufsouffle.

_Ah vraiment ? Ca m'étonnerait, rétorqua le blondinet.

_Ouais, mais en attendant ce n'est pas comme ça que Garkins et toi allez avancer dans votre étude, intervint Théodore en guise de médiateur. »

Draco haussa les épaules avec dégagement.

« Pourquoi ? Vous en êtes où, vous deux ? demanda-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

_Heu… »

Matthew posa les deux mains à plat sur ses petits gribouillis très inspirés pour tenter de les dissimuler mais Malefoy perçut son geste et se mit à ricaner, l'air narquois.

« C'est la phase créativité, je suppose ? se moqua-t-il.

_On peut dire ça comme ça… convint Théo avec amusement. Franchement, ça me prend la tête ces TPE…

_Bon, eh bien moi je vous laisse entre gonzesses, j'ai une équipe de Quidditch qui m'attend, déclara Malefoy d'un air important.

_Hé attends ! lança Matt en se redressant sur sa chaise. T'as fait tombé ça ! »

Le 5e année se retourna et vit la trousse de Nott par terre, lequel fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir faite tomber… Hé ! Alors que Draco se penchait pour la ramasser poliment (ce qui était déjà un fait d'une nature rare et exceptionnelle), Matthew se leva presque de sa chaise pour observer la chute de reins du blond… et le pantalon sobre de ce dernier s'étant malencontreusement baissé de plusieurs centimètres, les deux complices purent noter la couleur noire et irisée des sous-vêtements de Sir Draco Malefoy.

« Mmm…Sexy, fit Faucett avec un air goguenard. Soie noire ? Polyesther, peut-être ? »

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil et replaca la trousse sur la table dans un geste élégant.

_De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-il. Oh… OH !

_J'y suis pour rien, c'est lui ! se défendit Théodore devant le regard choqué du blond qui avait l'air de l'accuser tout autant que son voisin.

_T'excite pas, Malefoy. Théodore et moi avions juste fait une sorte de pari … se défendit Matt à l'intention de Draco. De la soie noire… c'est la classe, n'empêche ! »

Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

« C'est un problème ? cracha-t-il acerbement.

_Bah… ricana le Poufsouffle bêtement.

_Parce que si c'est un problème, la prochaine fois je ne mettrai rien du tout, persévéra le blondinet sur le même ton. »

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard ébahi.

« Dis donc tu nous avais caché ton sens de l'humour… commenta Faucett.

_Y a des tas de choses que je compte bien te cacher, Faucett… Surtout à toi.

_Voyez-vous ça.

_Va plutôt voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

Draco le toisa avec mépris et sortit de la salle d'une démarche fougueuse et énervée. Après quelques secondes de silence, Matthew se retourna vers son voisin avec les sourcils froncés et un air soucieux inscrit sur le visage.

« Dis-moi Théo… Je m'inquiète de ta santé mentale. Depuis quand tu le fréquentes, Malefoy ? fit-il avec curiosité.

_Oh, seulement depuis qu'on a couché ensemble.

_Quoi ? croassa le Poufsouffle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_Oui… On a dormi dans le même lit, une fois… Mais je te rassure, on n'avait que 5 ans… répondit Théo avec un clin d'œil.

_Ah ! Putain… Mais comment tu fais pour supporter un type pareil ?

_Aucune idée, je suis sûrement un peu sado maso. »

Matt roula des yeux avec emphase.

« Serpentard… se contenta-t-il de murmurer avec ironie. »

Théodore Nott éclata de rire.

*

Ainsi, chaque étudiant du château avait eu le loisir de constater le net rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre les deux jeunes héritiers Nott et Malefoy. Cette nouvelle alliance surprenait quelque peu l'opinion publique étant donné que Théodore s'était toujours montré effacé au sein de la maison Serpentard, et qu'il était même de notoriété publique que tous ses amis venaient de maisons fondamentalement différentes. En réalité, personne ne s'expliquait la raison pour laquelle le vieux Choixpeau avait décidé d'envoyer ce sympathique garçon dans la fosse aux serpents…

Tous ignoraient les liens qui jadis avaient uni la grande famille des Nott à la plus prestigieuse aristocratie de toute la Commuanté Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Seuls les fils Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Pansy Parkinson se souvenaient avoir déjà rencontré Théodore au manoir Malefoy dans leur jeunesse, et Draco n'était même pas certain que les trois Serpentards en avaient déduit quelque chose…

Tous ignoraient les jours de bonheur que les deux amis avaient partagés : leurs fous rires, leurs chamailleries, leurs chagrins… Ces souvenirs fânés constituaient un ultime secret que Draco partageait exclusivement avec Théodore, comme une sorte de pacte… Le plus merveilleux était de faire resurgir cette complicité vieille de près de dix ans qu'était la leur et qui s'était muée en une relation plus pudique. C'était positivement grisant… Et le blondinet faisait ainsi l'objet de toutes les rumeurs de Hogwarts, ce qui ne gachait rien à ses yeux, bien au contraire.

C'est tout naturellement que les camarades de Draco Malefoy observaient donc le vent tourner avec une grande méfiance. Pour eux, cet inversement de polarité était si soudain qu'il ne pouvait que dissimuler une information dont on les aurait privés. Théodore Nott devait avoir quelque chose à faire avec quelqu'un de plus haut placé… Un contact, peut-être… C'était l'unique explication à sa promotion si convoitée au côté du leader Malefoy. Les aînés, surtout, ravalaient leur colère au profit d'une affabalité démultipliée envers le frère d'Iphigénie Nott. Ils se devaient de respecter les instructions ordonnées par Malefoy à la lettre, sans toutefois adhérer totalement à l'hégémonie du diktat d'un 5e année. Une tension sous-jacente menaçait d'ébranler tôt au tard les rangs des 6e et 7e années. Ils ne supportaient pas le fait d'être humiliés et dirigés par un sorcier de deux ans leur cadet.

Le mot « mutinerie » commençait d'ailleurs à faire son chemin dans les dortoirs, bien que le blondinet se contentait de feindre l'ignorance. Il ne gérerait pas la situation avant que cela ne soit devenu un souci d'ordre majeur. Il avait en effet d'autres affaires à prendre charge pour le moment, et surtout, il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu : Théodore était une des rares personnes avec qui il était agréable de discuter. Contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, le garçon avait de la conversation ; et contrairement à Pansy, il ne cherchait pas à le tripoter discrètement, Dieu merci !

Du reste, Blaise Zabini avait toujours été du genre à ne s'occuper que de ses affaires et sa nouvelle passion pour Milicent semblait absorber beaucoup de son temps et de son énergie. Non, sérieusement… Heureusement que Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de ressusciter parce que Théodore était bien le seul Serpentard de son âge avec qui Draco avait envie de passer du temps.

Que Dieu bénisse tous les psycopathes de la Terre…

« Draco ?

_Mmm…

_Draco… Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux….

_Jaloux ? De… De Weasley ? Tu te fous de moi ! »

Le blondinet adressa une œillade furieuse à Théodore et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un grognement mauvais.

« Il y a des choses écoeurantes qu'on n'a pas envie de voir si tôt le matin, c'est tout, lança-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

_Oui… C'est évidemment ce qui te dérange dans le fait qu'Hailey fasse la bise à tout le monde, sauf à toi… chuchota Théo en se penchant vers lui avec un petit sourire entendu.

_Nott… Arrête avec ça. Ca ne me fait pas rire du tout, prévint Draco en sifflant entre ses machoîres crispées.

_Oh, c'est toi qui vois… répondit le brun avec une expression qui donnait furieusement envie de le frapper.

_Cette fille est un cauchemar, fit le blond comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut.

_A mon avis, Granger partage ton sentiment…

_Eh bien elle devrait plutôt remercier Garkins pour lui éviter de sortir avec un looser comme Weasley… Non mais regarde-le ! Connard de Kneazle…

_De quoi ?

_De… Kneazle ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Théodore dévisagea son voisin avec un sourire désabusé et Draco eut la sensation indescriptible qu'une intensité électrique parcourut sa peau en une fraction de seconde.

« _Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! T'étais trop mignon ! lacha Théo sur un ton un peu gaga.

_Heu… Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes, là ? rougit Malefoy malgré lui.

_J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu te souviens de ça ? Je croyais être le seul ! Mais c'est formidable !

_… Ouais, répondit laconiquement le blondinet devant l'enthousiasme de Théodore.

_C'est dingue !

_Si tu le dis. »

Théodore le toisa à l'aide d'un sourcil habilement arqué et secoua la tête comme s'il était face à un cas désespéré.

« Où est donc passée ta sensibilité, Malefoy ? lança-t-il d'un ton dramatique avec de grands gestes théatraux. Ton émotivité ? Ton romantisme ? N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ? … Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

Draco reprit le cours de son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était ; et pourtant un léger sourire suspendu à ses lèvres trahissait son état d'esprit. Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin et se laissa aussitôt gagner par la bonne humeur de son voisin.

« Tu peux faire semblant d'être sérieux, je sais bien qu'au fond t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, clama-t-il d'un air faussement vexé. Salaud…»

Voilà le genre de moments simples qui poncutaient le quotidien des deux Serpentards. Théodore, pour sa part, ne savait plus trop où il en était… Ou plutôt si : plus le temps passait et plus il s'attachait à Draco… Il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ce phénomène. Dès que le blond se trouvait quelque part près de lui, son souffle s'étiolait aussitôt et une sensation de pression douloureuse s'emparait de chaque fibre de son corps jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Où que les yeux de Théo se posassent, il semblait à celui-ci que chaque objet, chaque geste, chaque parfum n'étaient en réalité que des ombres de Draco. Il se rendait bien compte que la passion qu'il nourrissait naturellement pour le blond se muait en une obsession envahissante sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

Le jeune sorcier se sentait littéralement déchiré entre la peur et le désir profonds de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. C'était une enivrante et douce torture qui le tirait par exemple de son sommeil bien avant la sonnerie retentissante du réveil. Son esprit s'égarait toujours entre les rêves de plaisir qui avaient enveloppé sa nuit et le bruit lent et appaisant de la respiration du garçon bien réel dans le lit d'à côté, le garçon allongé à moins de 5 mètres de lui et qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne.

C'était positivement malsain de laisser ainsi quelqu'un s'accaparer la moindre de ses pensées, diriger le moindre de ses gestes et accompagner chacun de ses soupirs… Théodore en avait bien conscience. Mais si seulement il avait l'impression que Malefoy partageait le même dilemme… Il y avait bien, quelquefois, ce genre de regard qu'ils pouvaient échanger tous les deux sans parler... Mais que cela signifiait-il vraiment ?

Pour Théodore, c'était une promesse de compréhension, de complicité, d'avenir à deux, peut-être… Mais pour Draco ? Quoique ce dernier pût dire, Théo demeurait persuadé qu'il interprétait correctement la mauvaise foi que mettait Draco dans sa relation avec Hailey Garkins. Cela signifiait-il qu'une liaison plus poussée avec le blondinet s'avérait totalement impensable ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour faire comprendre à Draco ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Lui écrire une lettre ? Un… Poème ? Bon sang, non… Pas ça ! En revanche, il n'aurait jamais le courage de tout simplement lui parler, il perdrait à coup sûr ses moyens… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se ridiculiser devant lui avec une déclaration… Vraiment pas.

Heureusement, le temps passé en compagnie de Matthew Faucett ne se révélait guère perdu parce qu'il avait permis au Serpentard d'en apprendre davantage sur l'inimitable Hailey.

Matt ne pensait pas que son amie avait vraiment des vues sur Ronald Weasley malgré le fait qu'elle répondait parfois à ses avances maladroites avec autant d'ardeur, si ce n'est plus… Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'était que, de son propre et humble avis, Lily avait toujours des vues sur le frère aîné de Ron : Fred Weasley. Les deux élèves cultivaient bien le même humour graveleux et le même engouement pour ce qui est de s'exhiber en public. On pouvait dès lors aisément les imaginer ensemble.

Si Théodore suspectait Malefoy d'apprécier plus qu'il ne l'admettait les heures passées avec Lily, en revanche il était persuadé que la Poufsouffle ne jouait pas la comédie lorsqu'elle le traitait de tous les noms. La jeune sorcière ne manifestait aucune appréhension envers les Serpentards et leur politique, et clamait même haut et fort son soutien en faveur du Ministère de la Magie dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

On ne perdait plus de temps à tergiverser sur les raisons du retour de l'élève prodige : Hailey projettait manifestement d'intégrer les FM dès sa sortie de Hogwarts. Voilà qui avait de quoi jeter de l'huile sur le feu entre elle et Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas que Snape ait pu le coller avec une gourde pareille pour une épreuve officielle des BUSE… C'était surréaliste.

Néanmoins, les deux coéquipiers finirent bien par trouver un terrain d'entente et se mirent d'accord sur un projet pharaonique : élaborer de bout en bout une potion inédite. La difficulté était de taille mais Garkins et Malefoy étaient bien les deux meilleurs éléments de tout Hogwarts dans le domaine de la chimie. De plus, Snape les guidait dans leur démarche et leur offrait également l'accès illimité à son laboratoire privé, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses pour les deux élèves. C'est donc d'un commun accord que le duo explosif mi-Poufsouffle, mi-Serpentard choisit de s'aventurer aux extrêmes limites de la magie blanche, c'est à dire là où prend forme le premier stade de la magie noire.

Draco et Hailey entreprirent non seulement de créer une potion recréant les effets de l'Imperium, mais également l'antidote qui rend au sujet sa liberté de conscience et d'action. Le projet pédagogique se voyait donc d'une importance non négligeable car il permettrait peut-être à des chercheurs plus expérimentés d'en tirer profit. Les autres élèves ne nourrissaient pas tous de si grandes ambitions mais chaque équipe commençait à bien cerner le sujet que les candidats avaient choisi de présenter aux examens.

Si la plupart des élèves s'étaient lancés dans la conception d'un exposé sur une figure historique ou un événement culturel, quelques projets farfelus sortant du moule accaparaient pourtant l'intérêt des élèves plus jeunes qui s'émerveillaient devant, par exemple, le téléphone portable des jumeaux Weasley dont le mécanisme électronique avait été modifié pour être opérationnel dans les zones d'interférences magiques. L'objet ne fonctionnait pas encore très bien mais, à terme, on pouvait espérer utiliser ce téléphone au sein même de l'école sans rencontrer aucun problème d'ondes défaillantes. Nul doute que le très sage Arthur Weasley devait être fier de sa progéniture.

En l'occurrence, cette adaptation d'une invention moldue à un concept magique répondait à une tendance générale consistant à mettre la culture moldue en avant. On pouvait déjà observer les efforts du gouvernement tendant à rapprocher les deux civilisations dans le grand nombre de boutiques qui se spécialisaient dans les artefacts moldus. En effet, l'essor de la part de la population issue de mariages entre sorciers et moldus entraînaient une importante augmentation du commerce et débouchait sur la « mugglisation » de grands centres économiques, comme par exemple à Hogsmeade ou encore sur Diagon Alley.

Bureaux de change ainsi que centres postaux fleurissaient à chaque coin de rue, pour le plus grand bonheur des familles ordinaires présentant plusieurs enfants soudainement admis à Hogwarts. N'échappant pas à cette nouvelle mode, Esther Nott en personne avait élargi sa clientèle en proposant des vêtements moldus dans sa boutique de prêt-à-porter.

Sur le plan artistique, cette mutation des modes de vie était encore plus remarquable et contribuait à faire connaître à un public curieux un patrimoine inestimable d'œuvres musicales et littéraires moldues. Les élèves Sangs-Mêlés de Hogwarts pouvaient de cette manière se vanter d'être davantage à la page que leurs camarades en matière de nouveautés culturelles. Leur position au sein de l'école devenait naturellement plus convoitée et l'on assistait ainsi doucement à une inversion des classes sociales dominantes, le conservatisme prôné par les Sangs Purs se trouvant de toute évidence largement minoritaire. Il semblait que ces nouvelles directives émises par le Ministère n'avaient pour autre but que d'appaiser les tensions entre le monde magique et son voisin.

Cornélius Fudge, en tant que représentant de toute la communauté des sorciers de Grande Bretagne, offrait ainsi implicitement son support aux « Nouveaux Sorciers » (équivalent correct pour Sangs-de-Bourbe) bien qu'il n'eût pas encore reconnu l'état de guerre civile depuis l'été précédent. Si officiellement le monde était en paix, officieusement les camps ennemis se formaient déjà discrètement. Il devenait moins question de sorciers conservateurs contre sorciers révolutionnaires que de sorciers tout court contre moldus, d'où la situation alarmante que le gouvernement se voyait obligé de gérer sans faire de vague. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un harsard si Albus Dumbledore avait acquiescé à une réforme des diplômes en instaurant les TPE au programme scolaire à Hogwarts : il cherchait à travers cette réforme à apprendre la tolérance à ses pensionnaires avant que ces jeunes ne se voient lâchés en pleine nature dans un contexte où ils seraient contraints à devoir choisir leur camp.

Pour le moment, ce phénomène que l'on baptisera avec le recul la « mugglisation » ne se trouvait néanmoins qu'à l'état embryonnaire. Seuls des économistes et sociologues pouvaient analyser la tendance avec clarté mais en l'occurrence, ces mêmes spécialistes ne tenaient pas encore de propos alarmistes. Dans la vie active comme au collège, donc, les Sangs Purs à tendance conservatrice se montraient encore calmes et patients, quand bien même ils prenaient conscience de la rapide ampleur de la mugglisation.

La Guilde, quant à elle, demeurait anormalement silencieuse depuis les rumeurs de la résurrection de Lord Voldemort ; et pour des gens concernés comme le fameux Harry Potter, tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

En réalité, la sphère politique n'avait jamais été aussi instable depuis la révolte des Gobelins dont on ressassait les témoignages dans tous les ouvrages d'Histoire de la Magie. Et le pire dans tout cela fut que le temps n'améliora guère les choses. Les Mangemorts devaient certainement être en train de préparer un gros coup…

*

Hogwarts, 4 Octobre 1994.

Draco et Théodore s'étaient réfugiés dans leur dortoir en ce dimanche matin car le temps à l'extérieur était absolument exécrable. Les donjons s'avéraient en ce cas plutôt confortables car, malgré le froid qui s'y logeait mais qui se révélait toutefois surmontable, le hurlement du vent quant à lui ne parvenait guère jusqu'aux oreilles des élèves blottis dans la salle commune, et l'on se sentait de ce fait davantage à l'abri que dans les hautes ailes du château exposées aux tourments de la météo. Les deux garçons s'étaient autorisés pour l'occasion une très longue grasse matinée et déambulaient même avec paresse dans leur chambre, chaussettes aux pieds et cheveux en bataille. C'était de toute évidence une expérience inédite pour Draco Malefoy, qui d'ordinaire se débrouillait toujours pour être tiré à quatre épingles et ce, en n'importe quelles circonstances. A l'expression exaltée du blondinet, on devinait aisément que rien n'aurait pu lui faire davantage plaisir. Théodore était pour ainsi dire scié.

Les deux camarades s'étaient mis d'accord pour travailler ensemble sur le devoir que Flitwick leur avait demandé pour le lundi suivant, et s'étaient installés nonchalamment sur leurs lits respectifs, dont les draps défaits conservaient encore une partie de la chaleur nocturne de leurs corps. Aucun des deux garçons ne faisait preuve d'une concentration véritablement assidue, et leur dissertation se voyait sans arrêt interrompue par une bonne humeur communicative qui prenait la forme d'une conversation nettement envahissante, malgré tous leurs efforts mis en œuvre pour travailler. Théodore était du genre à bavarder pour ne rien dire et à faire des blagues pour un oui ou pour un non. Il poussait Draco à parler de lui par tous les moyens mais, malheureusement pour lui, le blondinet esquivait toujours les questions embarrassantes d'un habile haussement d'épaule et d'un sourire espiègle.

Comme le brun tentait de faire dire à Draco ce que celui-ci n'avait manifestemment pas envie de révéler à propos de Garkins, la conversation dériva de fil en aiguille sur les TPE, puis sur Ronald Weasley, puis sur les Kneazles… pour finir par atterrir là où les souvenirs revêtent un manteau d'étoiles à l'éclat éblouissant et hypnotique, là où la nostalgie puise son essence faite de mélancolie et de douceur à la source. Théodore se leva pour sortir de son coffre un lourd album photo.

« Tu te souviens de celle-là ? fit-il à Draco en pointant du doigt un cliché sur lequel chacun des deux petits garçons tenait la main de sa mère, et où les deux femmes souriaient comme jamais plus elles n'avaient souri depuis cette époque.

_Oui… murmura Draco en se penchant sur l'album avec une expression mélancolique. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé…

_Tu trouves ? Toi, tu n'as pas changé, répondit doucement Théo.

_C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas beaucoup grandi depuis cette époque, hélas. »

Théodore pouffa de rire et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Draco sourit.

« Je peux ? fit-il en s'apprêtant à tourner la page de l'album.

_Bien sûr, vas-y, lui répondit le brun. »

Draco ramena alors ses jambes sous lui et s'assit en tailleur sur le bord du lit, l'épais volume ouvert sur les deux genoux. Théodore avait le sang en feu et s'affala lourdement à côté de Malefoy. Allongé sur le dos sur le matelas du blond, il pouvait sentir la tiédeur du corps de ce dernier contre sa jambe gauche, et il lui semblait que rien au monde n'était en mesure de rivaliser avec l'intensité de cet instant.

« Tu t'entends bien avec tes frères et sœurs ? demanda distraitement le blondinet en feuilletant le classeur avec curiosité. »

Nott redressa la tête et lui répondit dans un semblant de sarcasme :

« Hé ! Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents ?

_Je vois, fit Malefoy en se retournant vers lui en souriant. Tu sais qu'Edward est bien parti pour devenir ton futur beau-frère, au moins ?

_Humpf ! Mouais… Eddie chéri, cracha Théo avec fiel.

_Il me semble qu'on appelle ça des préjugés… chantonna malicieusement Malefoy en contrepartie.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à le connaître pour savoir que c'est un connard, rétorqua le brun. »

Le blondinet secoua la tête en éclatant de rire.

« Dans ce cas, je me demande ce que tu peux bien penser de moi… lança Malefoy avec un rictus. »

Théodore se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et s'assit en travers du lit en dévisageant son compagnon de chambre d'un air goguenard.

« Serait-ce une question piège ? s'enquit-il avec moquerie.

_Tu hésites, en plus ? lança Draco avec une moue vexée. »

Le brun éclata de rire et esquiva la taloche que comptait lui asséner Sieur Malefoy avec une mauvaise humeur brillamment simulée. Draco lui lança alors un regard vindicatif et le réquisitionna afin d'obtenir les commentaires cocasses accompagnant chacun des clichés de l'album. Il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le tira sans douceur pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui. Emporté par l'élan, Théodore se cogna presque contre le Serpentard et se sentit vite submergé par une forte émotion qui le plongea dans un état proche de la nausée. Ses mains devinrent moites, sa voix nerveuse, et son esprit brumeux s'était comme fondu dans du coton lorsqu'il se surprit à appuyer discrètement son épaule contre celle du blond en se penchant sur les photos. Draco tressaillit imperceptiblement sous le léger frôlement de leurs bras et lui lança un coup d'œil à la dérobée, mais son voisin fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir…

C'est donc avec une hésitation angoissée que Théo se lança dans le récit confus et enthousiaste de ses souvenirs. Si au départ il s'était senti gauche dans sa manière de raconter des anecdotes insignifiantes de sa vie, il avait ensuite commencé à prendre plaisir à partager ce moment de confession avec Draco Malefoy. Personne n'avait jamais prêté l'oreille à son baratin avec une attention aussi touchante, pas même ses meilleurs amis. Il entreprit donc d'expliquer au blondinet la façon dont il avait vécu le divorce de ses parents et puis toutes les difficultés qui avaient fait suite au départ de Lawrence en pension. S'il ne fit part à Malefoy des petites conversations clandestines qu'il avait eues avec l'assistante sociale Susie Cannaghan (et pour cause), il lui présenta néanmoins la jeune femme comme un nouveau membre de sa famille. En effet, leurs liens s'étaient si bien intensifiés avec les années que Nott avait fini par l'appeler tout naturellement 'tante Susie'.

Draco avait beau questionner Théodore avec une curiosité des plus innocentes, le brun refusait catégoriquement de s'épancher sur la nature de ses rapports avec son père depuis que ce dernier était sorti de prison. A vrai dire, il n'avait absolument aucune idée des allées et venues de Lord Nott puisqu'il n'avait jamais répondu aux deux premiers courriers que celui-ci lui avait fait parvenir à Hogwarts. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de deviner, c'était que sa sœur correspondait régulièment avec lui, malgré la désapprobation muette d'Esther leur mère. C'était là indubitablement la cause de bien des tensions dans le cottage Nott, d'autant plus que Lawrence s'était fiancé avec une moldue du nom de Clara Temple et que, depuis ce jour, Iphigénie ne daignait plus adresser la parole à son frère aîné. Théodore restait intimement convaincu que seul Mac Murphy avait pu l'embobiner de cette manière-là, ce qui fit d'ailleurs sourire en coin Draco Malefoy lorsqu'il le lui dit oralement. Le blondinet éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son camarade et faillit par conséquent se prendre le lourd album photo sur le crâne.

« Hé ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Continue s'il te plaît, demanda Malefoy en faisant mine de se protéger le visage avec ses bras. »

Théodore ne se vexa pas de l'attitude taquine de Malefoy et répondit simplement par un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

« Les photos qui restent ont été prises au lycée, tu les as sûrement déjà, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

_Ca m'étonnerait, je n'en ai jamais prises, répondit le blond d'un ton égal. »

Nott parut surpris mais sentit au léger froncement de sourcils de son ami qu'il était inutile de se faire trop curieux à ce sujet. Par ailleurs, il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas se laisser distraire par la respiration profonde et hautement érotique de son voisin. Ce n'est que lorsque Malfoy lui planta brusquement son coude dans les côtes qu'il sembla redescendre sur terre et put ainsi apercevoir le petit rictus narquois arboré par le blondinet. Il sursauta comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique et sentit désagréablement le sang lui monter au visage. Théodore détestait qu'on le surprennne à rêvasser comme une fille ; c'est pourquoi, dans un sursaut de vaillance, il s'empressa de pérorer sur la suite des photos de l'album en tentant de faire abstraction de la chaleur cuisante qui embrasait les parties les plus embarrassantes de son anatomie. Les choses auraient sans doute été plus faciles si, tout à coup, des réminiscences de ses lectures personnelles ne s'étaient pas imposées à son esprit avec une troublante clarté. _Damn it_… gémit-il intérieurement.

Cette fugace atmosphère pleine d'émotions sous-jacentes s'évapora néanmoins dès que les deux Serpentards redécouvrirent ensemble les clichés des différentes saisons de Quidditch auxquelles Malefoy avait participé. Ils rirent de bon cœur à l'image de Draco exultant de fureur après s'être fait battre à plates coutures par un Potter ruissellant de pluie, et à celle de l'air exaspéré de l'arbitre (en l'occurence Snape) qui vociférait probablement des menaces de détention pour qui déclencherait une rixe impromptue sur son terrain.

En réalité, le blond s'avérait assez surpris de la quantité de photos conservées par Théodore bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu ce dernier se servir d'un appareil depuis qu'il étudiait à Hogwarts. C'était pourtant simple, Iphigénie était la passionée de photographie de la famille, et acceptait parfois de prendre quelques clichés pour son frère si Théodore le lui demandait assez gentiment (ce qui recquiérait pas mal d'hypocrisie de la part du brun, il est vrai.)

Ainsi, les dernières photos de l'album étaient d'une qualité toute supérieure aux autres et Draco s'avouait même impressionné. Il salua tout particulièrement celles dépeignant la fameuse soirée bien arrosée de la St Patrick de 1992, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait un air trop concentré sur les photos. Matthew Faucett, contrairement à lui, arborait cet air extatique qu'ont tous les guitaristes talentueux en jouant leurs solos.

« Qui aurait deviné qu'un crétin pareil se destinerait à faire médecine ? murmura-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux qui, il le savait, ne manquerait pas d'irriter Théodore.

_Quoi ? Hé ! Merci, mais mes résultats sont aussi nuls que les siens, et moi aussi je veux faire médecine, je te signale ! se vexa-t-il. Si ça se trouve, je n'aurais jamais mon concours, ajouta-t-il sans enthousiasme…

_Mais si, t'en fais pas. Et puis au pire, tu peux toujours coucher.

_… Très spirituel, vraiment, ironisa Nott. »

Il en profita alors pour se rapprocher un peu plus de Draco et prit appui sur le matelas en glissant sa main gauche juste derrière le dos de ce dernier, lequel émit un singulier bruit de gorge inaudible pour qui ne se serait pas trouvé si près de lui. Malefoy coula un regard mal à l'aise dans sa direction : le brun agissait décidément d'une manière étrange qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En outre, la proximité de leurs corps déclenchait comme une alarme interne chez le blond et mettait ses sens à rude épreuve.

Draco s'était toujours senti maladroit en contact avec les gens, c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'habitude. Il mettait ça sur le compte de son enfance solitaire et de son éducation précoce au protocole aristocratique. De toute évidence, Théodore ne s'encombrait guère de ce genre de formalités. En revanche, Draco avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas et commença à devenir nerveux alors que le silence entre Théodore et lui se prolongeait. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire pour raviver la conversation, cet étrange malaise était tout bonnement stupide. S'il avait été un peu fleur bleue, il aurait juré qu'une intensité électrique le faisait frémir face à l'expression lointaine du visage de Nott. Mais ça aussi, c'était stupide… Merde Draco, tes pensées ne tournent pas rond !

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son assiette et déglutit avec circonspection. En effet, était-ce le fruit de son imagination ou bien le regard de Théo avait-il réellement glissé de ses yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres ? Son fébrile raisonnement prit fin avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de commencer à paniquer. En quelques secondes, les lèvres de Nott capturèrent les siennes d'un mouvement vif, et les neurones du blond se volatilisèrent sans demander leur reste. Les cheveux courts de Théo lui chatouillèrent le visage et Draco put sentir la piquante odeur musquée de sa peau. Il était tellement sous le choc que le moindre mouvement lui fut impossible à effectuer. Il fallut que la langue chaude du brun cherche à se glisser entre ses lèvres pour qu'il ouvre grand les yeux et reprenne soudain possession de ses moyens...

To be continued ^^


End file.
